Undefined: True Love Cannot Be Explained
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Killian Jones is the new Dark One in the World and he wants nothing more than peace throughout the realms. Until he meets Princess Emma of Mysthaven one day and decides to dedicate his life not only to the realms but his life to doing whatever she desired
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea stuck in my head after I saw a prompt on Tumblr about Dark Hook meeting Princess Emma.**

 **So this is my first attempt at a slow burn fanfiction about two very different people meeting each other and falling in love.**

 **I don't own the characters, just want to write things to hopefully make people happy.**

 **Please read and review! Let me know if you think it's worth continuing! Thank you!**

* * *

I heard the humming and singing and I felt myself drawn to the sound before I even saw who the voice belonged to. I slowly walked around the large tree I had been settled against, my eyes darting around, trying to find the owner of the beautiful voice. I suddenly saw her come around the corner of a tree across from me, dressed in an all-white dress with a shite shawl on her shoulders with fuzz on the top, bottom and end of the sleeves of the dress.

I knew immediately that it was Princess Emma of Mysthaven. She looked like a swan . . . a _graceful_ and _beautiful_ swan.

In all my 300 years of living, I had never wanted someone in my life so badly. The future of her life passed through my eyes quickly and blinked, my tongue slipping out to wet my lips.

I didn't know what she was humming, a word or two slipping out every few verse, but she stopped suddenly when she looked up and saw me standing here, just . . . staring at her.

I raised my right eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. I knew I must look scary in a dark grey cloak, with crazy black hair and wild ocean blue eyes.

She took a step back in surprise, her eyes wide but she still didn't speak. I felt like I should calm her down.

"No need to fear," I cooed to her in a soothing voice, raising my hand slowly, "I swear I will not hurt you."

I watched her throat bob with a swallow before I finally heard her speak and realized that I would listen to her talk for days without stopping.

"And who are you exactly."

A smirk I had developed over the years being the Dark One slid across my face and got on my knee and spread my arms out.

"Apologies, love. May I introduce myself. I am Captain Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook or -"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because she finished it for me.

"The Dark One," she whispered fearfully.

I swallowed and stood quickly before stepping backward and away from her, keeping my head down.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Princess Emma. I just heard you singing and honestly . . . it was entrancing. With your permission, I will take my leave of you now."

I had started to raise my hand to poof myself _far, far_ away from her but her singsong voice stopped me.

"Wait. I've never met . . . I-I mean . . ."

Her stuttering made me look up at her and I could see the red blush staining her cheeks but I only found it endearing.

"Your Highness?" I asked.

She swallowed, nervously before she wet her lips quickly.

"I've heard stories of Captain Hook; who was looking for vengeance against Rumpelstiltskin, the previous Dark One, and when he helped Snow White and Prince Charming defeat the Evil Queen he _finally_ got revenge on the man who took his love and his hand. And then he took on the . . . valiant responsibility of being the Dark One." She paused for a moment before looking up at me and when she curtsied it only surprised me. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Captain Jones. Or Do you prefer Captain Hook?"

I swallowed before a let a gentle smile spread across my face for the first time since Milah.

"You may call me whatever you wish, Your Highness. Your wish is my desire."

She smiled nervously at me, reaching up to twirl a price of her hair around her finger, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I think I prefer Killian or Captain Jones," she finally admitted to me and I nodded my head in acceptance.

"As you wish."

We stared across from each other in silence for a moment, each of us shuffling on the other foot. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to her that wouldn't make me sound like a fool so I kept my mouth closed. I kept my eyes on hers, completely entranced by her emerald green eyes, drawn so far in that I didn't want to look away.

Suddenly there was a snapping noise not too far from us. I turned my head sharply and sensed it was a shapeshifter coming our way.

"We're about to have company," I told her, clenching my jaw torn about what I should do: stay with her or leave.

She looked toward the direction I looked in before swiveling her head back toward me, something unexplainable in her eyes.

"You should go."

I raised both eyebrows at her and slowly started to raise my hand to disappear but I met her eyes again and swallowed harshly.

"Go," she urged softly.

I liked my lips and nodded, waving my hand and disappearing to my castle, settling into my chair and leaning against the arm and putting my chin in my hand.

Princess Emma was something else. But I couldn't wait to get to know her better.

The next time we met, she was being robbed by a bandit and I wasn't going to let him hurt her.

The man had a sword drawn and pointed at her, while he demanded she hand over anything she had of value on her. He knew that Prince Charming's daughter would have the proper training of any knight in the kingdom of swordplay but his Princess didn't have a weapon on her and that was dangerous.

He watched her shake her head defiantly, raising her chin. The bandit raised his sword and I poofed right in front of her with my sword drawn and parried his thrust, flinging his sword away from us and into a tree.

"The Dark One," he said fearfully, dropping to his knees while his whole body shook with fear.

I pushed my cloak aside and sheathed my sword before turning to Emma, knowing the man wouldn't run.

"Are you alright?" I asked her tenderly, tipping my head down to meet her nervous eyes.

She nodded quickly and I turned back to the man who was shaking on the ground. Snapping my fingers, I bound him hands behind his back with chains and a piece of cloth over his mouth.

"What should I do with him, Your Highness?" I asked Emma, stepping to the side so she could look at him.

She quickly looked up at me, her eyes wide with alarm and just stared at me. Neither of us said anything but I jerked my head in a yes motion and she looked down at the man.

"I would like him to be punished but the right way. He shall go to trial in my kingdom." She turned toward me to see my reaction.

I bowed my head in acceptance and replied with three simple words.

"As you wish."

I waved my hand and poofed the three of us and her belongings back to the palace, sending her horse to the stable already taken care of and sending us and her prisoner to the throne room where her parents were conversing, with Emma's son Henry.

They all looked alarmed, instantly raising their weapons at us but lowing them when Emma stepped forward.

"Mother, Father, Henry its ok, it's just me."

"Hello again, Your Majesties. Sir Henry, congratulations on your knighting," I said with a low and respectful bow.

They both looked relieved at seeing that it was me who was standing beside their daughter.

"Captain, we weren't expecting you," Queen Snow said surprised, standing and walking down the steps with King David following.

Henry rushed to his mother's side, who hugged him tightly before turning toward me again.

"My apologies for intruding but your daughter was in danger from this bandit. She was not prepared for this onslaught so I stepped in and rescued her. She requested bring her assaulter back to the kingdom to stand trial for his crimes."

Both parents looked at their daughter with both worry and pride before pulling her into a hug.

I took a few steps back from them, watching the happy family hug and converse with each other. I met Emma's eyes and smiled briefly before snapping and disappearing quickly.

She didn't possess my Dagger but I found myself helpless but to respond to Emma's summons.

I had flashed myself home after dropping Emma and her bandit captive off at her Kingdom, sitting down and enjoying a glass of rum and a good book. I didn't mean to just disappear like that but that was a private family moment and I was under the impress I was intruding.

But it was only hours later when I heard her calling my name echoing in my head.

" _Killian Jones. Killian Jones. Killian-"_

I didn't let her say it a third time before I was suddenly standing in front of her in a beautiful garden.

"Princess," I greeted with a short bow.

She jumped, her hand raising and setting on her heart.

"Gods, you scared me," she exclaimed.

A brief smirk flew over my face before it disappeared and I stared straight at her.

"Apologizes. How may I be of assistance?" I asked her.

She smiled and stepped closer to me, interlocking her fingers and settling her hands in front of her.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life earlier today. You left before I got that chance though . . . I wasn't sure you'd come," she confessed.

"Of course, I did," I murmured, "and you are very welcome, Princess."

"Emma," she quickly said.

I cocked my head at her and she beamed up at me.

"I insist you call me Emma. Please."

She was smiling so sweetly at me and I couldn't help but smile softly back at her, bowing my head.

"As you wish, Emma."

We stared at each other for a moment, and I was overwhelmed of the feelings I started to feel for this woman. I cleared my throat and sweeped my arm out to the side in an invitation.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, milady?"

She smiled and nodded her head. We started to walk side by side in the gardens and I was surprised when she looped her left arm through my right and grabbed my bicep.

"Why do you dress like this?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged and replied, "When I was reborn as the Dark One, I was in these clothes already."

"You didn't want to change back into some of your old clothes? Perhaps the pirate garb?"

The tone in her voice as she mentioned my old pirate clothing made me look down at her curiously.

"Why so interested in the pirate clothing, love?" The endearment slipped out but neither of us commented on it.

Her cheeks flushed red and I tipped my head down when she looked away from me.

"I just thought . . . they were handsome clothing on you . . ." she slowly said, almost hesitantly.

I smirked widely at her before straightening out and continuing down our walk.

"Isn't that interesting to know," I said in a cocky tone.

I could feel her face get hotter but she didn't say anything.

"Did I embarrass you?" I asked.

She shook her head and I could feel the slow weight of her head leaning on my shoulder. I tensed up reflectively, no longer used to the intimate feeling of a woman this close.

"Perhaps I am a little embarrassed," she confessed, "however you are correct. I can't deny the truth."

"No need to be ashamed milady," I comforted her, wishing I had my other hand to reach over and pat her hand in a soothing movement.

She stopped us when we reached a brook and stopped to sit on a bench. I sat beside her and we both folded our hands across our laps, well I folded my hand over my hook but not before the dangerous glint of it flashed across her face.

She turned toward it and looked down at his hook curiously, licking her lips nervously before she looked away. She didn't say anything at all and I half wondered if she was going to but the other part of me was glad that she didn't.

"Do the King and Queen know where you are, Princess?"

She nodded and was quick to reply, "Yes. I told them I wanted to thank you for rescuing me earlier and they thought it was a good idea."

"And do they know we are spending time alone together?"

She giggled like my question was funny to her before she nodded.

"Yes, sir, they do know we are alone together right now."

"Good. I would hate for the King and Queen to demand I stay away from their daughter."

She giggled and shook her head before she soothed my concern.

"I don't think they would do that. My parents have always trusted my judgement so if I believe you are a good man then so will they."

I turned to smile at her and we both looked out over the scene in front of us.

"It's very peaceful out here," I commented softly.

"I've always enjoyed coming into the gardens. When Henry when born I used to bring him out and walk down to isles of flowers and he always enjoyed it."

"You are a wonderful mother, Highness," I told her and a gentle half smile.

She smiled, almost hesitantly before looking down.

"It was difficult when Neal died but I know his son inherited the good soul his father had."

I swallowed the question that threatened to come out of my mouth and stared across the water again. We sat there for hours, taking turns asking the other a question or making a comment. I couldn't help the compliment or term of endearment that slipped out while we were talking. She was very easy to speak to.

When the sun was setting, I cleared my throat and stood while reaching my hand out to help her up.

"May I escort you back, Princess?"

She smiled widely at me before reaching her hand up to place it in mine.

"I would be honored."

I helped her off the bench and immediately wrapped her arm around mine, feeling her hand grip my bicep again on her own before we started walking.

"Thank you for coming today. I quite enjoyed it," she confessed quietly and she brought a smile upon my lips once again.

"I enjoyed it as well, Emma. And you are quite welcome."

We stopped in front of the doors and turned toward each other, my right hand swiftly grabbing her right hands, sliding my hand under the bend of her fingers and holding it a hand-kissing gesture before pulling it up to my mouth, an inch away from it.

"If you need anything," I told her in a soft voice, a very different tone in my voice than most people were used to hearing.

She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes lit up brightly and the _most beautiful_ smile spread across her face.

"You'll find me?" she asked in a curious and what sounded like elation in her voice.

I swallowed nervously before pressing my lips to the back of her hand firmly, taking a moment to take a deep breath of her scent. I let go briefly but grabbed her hand tightly, our palms lying flat together before I let go.

"Always," I finally said before I raised my hook and poofing myself away.

Dark Ones don't sleep so I had to find other things to fill my time. So, I picked up the habit of making all kinds charms, each charm having a different function and ability. I just finished a swan charm for Emma, with green eyes that matched her own, that she could put on a necklace or make into a bookmark or on a bracelet.

Whatever her heart desired.

I also decided that I would change my clothes and dress in my pirate outfit with red vest so that when she called me or needed me I would arrive appropriately dressed.

She called my name a week later, out on her own in the forest with a horse. I flashed myself right in front of her in my pirate garb and already in a low bow.

" _Killian Jones-"_

"Emma," I greeted in a light tone.

She jumped from her spot in the shady grass, her hand flying up to cover her heart while she tried to slow her breathing.

"God's Killian, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days if you keep sneaking up on my like that."

I was surprised but scolded myself for enjoying the way the red color of blush spread across her cheeks before continuing down to the exposed tops of her breasts. I swallowed quickly before standing and reaching down to pick her off the ground.

"Apologies, Swan," I told her, testing the term of endearment.

She let me pull herself off the ground before she tipped her head at me with a curious expression.

"Swan?" she asked.

I cleared my throat, rubbing my thumb over the back of her knuckles tenderly.

"The first time I saw you, I thought you looked as beautiful and majestic as a swan," I told her, reaching into my pocket and handing her the swan charm I made.

Her eyes lit up at the gift and took it from my fingers, before pulling it close and examining it.

"What is it?"

Smiling, I leaned back and stuck my thumb and tip of my hook into the top of my pants.

"Dark One's don't sleep so one of the things I do in my spare time is make charms for different purposes. I made this charm specifically for you. It will protect you from dark magic and it also . . . keeps us connected. That way, whenever you need me I'll know."

She smiled almost shyly at me, rubbing her fingers along the edges of the Swan.

"You may do whatever you wish with it," I told her, stepping an inch closer to her but not close enough to invade her personal space, "keep it on a necklace, a bracelet, make it into a bookmark, anywhere you desire."

She looked up at me quickly and held it out in the middle of her palm.

"Can you turn it into a necklace?" she murmured.

I nodded and picked up the emblem twisting my hand, red smoke surrounding my hand before it dissipated and the swan hung on a pure silver necklace chain that hung from my pointer finger.

"Your necklace," I said, holding it out for her.

She met my eyes and I was hypnotized by her emerald green orbs once again. She kept our eyes locked but tipped her head down, a clear indication that she wanted _me_ to put on her necklace.

I swallowed nervously but raising my hook and opening the necklace chain up so I could slip it over her head. When the pendant rested perfectly between her breasts, my mouth went dry and I couldn't help but let it open a little.

She raised her head and looked down to examine the pendant and where it was hanging.

"It's perfect," she told me honestly.

"It suits you beautifully, Your Highness."

She rolled her eyes at my formal address but reached up to stroke the silver charm softly.

I cleared my throat and allowed a red puff of smoke appear in the middle of my palm, leaving a large blue stone in its wake.

"This stone is for your lad," I told her, "it will protect him from dark magic as well. And if he needs assistance he may call for me as well."

She looked shocked again before stepping forward and putting her hand in mine, pressing the stone tightly between our palms.

"Truly?" she asked breathlessly.

"Aye, love. I know how much your boy means to you and if I wish to take care of you then I will take care of your boy as well."

She sucked in a breath and tightened her fingers around my hand before just wrapping around the stone and putting it in a pocket.

"Thank you, Killian," she said smiling so sweetly that I couldn't help but smile back.

It didn't escape my notice that we were almost standing chest to chest and my eyes quickly darted down to her lips before darting back up to her eyes.

With the sudden desire to kiss her flooding my veins I stepped away and cleared my throat.

She also stepped away and stepped up to her pure white horse, petting its snout.

"Do you ride, Captain?"

I nodded and waved my hand, summoning my steed, a pure black horse. I stepped up and grabbed her horse's reins with my hook. I held her steed steady while she mounted her and I stroked her face with a calming touch.

"Come, Captain," she said, taking her reins and waiting until I mounted my steed.

She turned her horse and urged it forward into the forest and I was eager to follow behind her.

We rode side by side in comfortable silence, making comments and asking questions every few minutes. I rested my left arm in my thigh while loosely holding the reigns in my right hand, sometimes reaching down to pet the horses neck. I could see her eyes darting to my hook every now and again but she didn't ask any questions about it. One of the most endearing qualities of Princess Emma was just that: she didn't ask about sensitive subjects.

"It's a beautiful day for a ride," I complimented.

"Yes, it is. Henry is off on a quest for my parents, who are in meetings all day. So, I decided to come outside to spend my day."

I smiled and moved my horse closer to hers. Ours horses leaned their heads close to the other, sniffing and greeting the other before my steed stretched his neck out and rubbed their faces together.

"It seems our horses like each other," she said happily.

I nodded and we continued along our path. I let out a contented sigh, looking around at the beautiful scenery. There was something about being out here with her that made me feel relaxed.

"Are you alright," she asked.

Clearing my throat, I turned toward her with a smile.

"Aye, milady. Just enjoying the moment."

"Do you not have very many quiet moments?" she asked me.

I shrugged and raised my hook to scratch my chin before resting it on my thigh again.

"Some days I'm busy, some days I'm bored. Depends on if people want something or not." My tone hardened and I cursed myself, hoping she didn't think me selfish.

She cleared her throat delicately before she responded.

"Are . . . are you busy whenever I call you?"

I pulled my horses reins to make him stop, reaching out with my hook and stopping her horse. She wouldn't look up at me, biting my lower lip nervously. I turned my horse around so we were facing each other side by side before I reached out with my right hand to cup her cheek and pull her face up to look at me.

Her eyes blinked quickly a few times before they were suddenly staring into mine and I could see they sparkle of unshed tears in her eyes.

I blinked slowly, swallowing nervously before I open my eyes and fixed what I knew were _**hypnotic deep ocean blue**_ eyes back on her _**hypnotic vivid emerald green**_ eyes and held them firmly.

"Emma, you _never_ have to worry about that.  Anytime you need me, you call me. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, I will always come to you."

I rubbed my thumb across her cheek and felt her lean into my hand. Her left hand lifted and cupped over my own to further our intimate connection. My arm tensed a little when her fingers slid between my own, intertwining our fingers but I was quick to relax when I realized how nice it felt.

She broke our spell by closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Killian. To hear someone say that . . . Someone like _you_ is . . ." She trailed off and her eyes slowly opened.

"It's the truth," I told her softly, rubbing my thumb again and tightening my fingers around her own.

She smiled at me, tears gathering in her eyes but refusing to fall. I smiled back at her before we moved our hands to hover between us.

"We . . ." are started to say but stopped, licking my lips to wet them before speaking, "we should continue onward, aye?"

I could read the understanding in her eyes before she nodded and released my hand. I took my horses reins again and turned him around before aligning side by side with her. We nodded simultaneously and continued our ride.

After traveling for a few hours we stopped by a river, green grass on either side and shaded by large trees.

I dismounted first and held her horse steady while she dismounted. We tied the horses to a low hanging branch before walking to the bank of the river.

"Our kingdom is a very beautiful place," she said in a breathless tone.

I shrugged and smiled before turning toward her.

"Mysthaven is very beautiful true but there are other beautiful places in the world. The Sahara's of Agrabah and the mountains of Arendelle, to name a couple."

She suddenly turned toward me, her eyes wide with shock.

"You've been around the world?"

I nodded and replied, "Part of the Dark One responsibility, is to make sure all the realms are safe so I will travel to all of them occasionally to make sure everything is alright."

She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and looked out over the water again.

"I've always wanted to travel, since I was little and heard about the adventures my parents went on."

"Perhaps one day you will."

"The only other realm I have been to is Arendelle. My parents and the King and Queen over there were good friends so we spent a lot of time over there and them over here. Princess Elsa and I are good friends, as we have things in common."

I chuckled and gestured to her hands.

"The magic, of course. One the product of true love and the other unique ice powers. Princess Else's ice magic is some of the strongest I've seen."

I watched a flash of some strange emotion fly over her face before she looked away from me and out onto the water again. I was pleased to recognize the emotion was jealousy and I was quick to make my true feelings known.

"Of course, there is no stronger magic then the kind born of True Love . . ." I murmured.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye and I continued, looking out over the water again.

"Even my magic of the Dark One has no chance against your magic, Emma. You are not someone people should trifle with."

She finally looked up at me with a half-smile on her face and I felt myself grow determined to make it a full smile.

"Are you comfortable about your magic, Princess?" I asked, tipping my head to the side curiously.

She cleared her throat and shook her head quickly, looking back over the water.

"I have had some training from Lady Blue to control my magic but it is not something we continued on. The power has fallen to a dim light since I don't use my magic."

"Magic can be a powerful protector, Highness. If it's used by good people, magic can bring light to the entire world. Your magic is the purest of them all."

I swiped my tongue over my bottom lip to wet it briefly before speaking again.

"If this idea pleases you, Emma, I would be honored to teach you about your magic. I can help you learn how to control it and use it."

She snapped her head in my direction quickly, so quick I was sure she would hurt her neck or give herself whiplash. Her eyes were wide, full of shock but there was also happiness and a sparkle of something else before she blinked and it was gone. I kept the smile on my face and let her process my offer.

"That . . ." she started to say before cutting herself off and wetting her lips quickly, "that is a very generous offer, Captain. Are you sure it will not interrupt with your other duties."

"I believe we had this conversation earlier. If you require anything from me, Princess, then that shall come first before anything else."

I could see her hand reach out, like she was going to grab my hook so my body slowly tensed while it waited for her disgust to appear on her face.

But no such thing happened. She grabbed the sleeve of my leather jacket on my upper arm, obviously noticing I tensed up and keeping away from my hook, and stepped closer to me.

"Killian . . . I . . ." she stuttered, not knowing what to properly say.

I swallowed and bowed my head respectfully. She smiled at me and looped her arm around my own and I bent my elbow to keep her arm up while her fingers gripped my jacket.

I pulled Emma back to the shade where we sat next to each other. As we settled I waved my hand and poofed a picnic for us.

"I thought you might be hungry?" I asked.

"I am," she said happily, opening the top and peering inside.

I watched her face as she pulled out her favorite meal and mine: roasted quail, a large turkey leg, some strawberries and a bottle of sweet wine.

She sat back and peered up at me, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"How did you know?"

I shrugged nonchalantly and reached down to grab a strawberry holding it up to my mouth.

"Perhaps I did my research, Princess," was all I said before popping the strawberry into my mouth and chewing it slowly.

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and I watched her sink her teeth into it while her eyes darted down my mouth before looking up at my eyes again. It could have been just my imagination but I could have sworn I saw a flicker of attraction pass through her eyes before it was gone and replaced my gleaming curiosity.

"Research?" she asked in a high voice.

Smirking I swallowed the strawberry down and waving my hand, a wine glass appearing in both our hands.

"Aye, research."

I used my hook to hold my glass while I opened the wine and poured us both a half glass and setting the bottle aside. I grabbed my glass and held it out for her.

"To new relationships," I told her, a large and genuine smile covering my face.

She matched my smile and raised her glass to mine, bumping them softly to entice the _**cling**_ noise.

"To new relationships," she copied and we both took a drink.

"Delicious," she said and took another drink.

"Thank you. I hoped you would enjoy it. You don't drink often so I was guessing on the wine."

"I do enjoy it, thank you. This is very thoughtful."

We both gave each other another smile before digging into our meals, commenting occasionally on the scenery or the animals passing by.

When we had both finished our meals we rested both our backs on the large trunk of the tree. I had stripped off my jacket a while ago, leaving myself in a black cotton shirt and red vest. I let my right arm lay across my stomach while my left arm relaxed in the grass between us.

"May I ask you something? And feel free to refuse."

I lolled my head on the tree to look at her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course."

She swallowed nervously and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

I raised my head to look at her better but I noticed she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at my hook.

I lifted my hand and scratched the back of my neck before lifting my hook to show her.

"It used to hurt and bug me all the time. But over the centuries the pain has faded and now I don't even really notice it."

"Whenever you think I'm going to touch your hook or when you must get it close to me, you tense up. I was just . . . I was just wondering why that is?"

I took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh.

"Please forgive me if that was rude," she rushed to tell me.

I shook my head and looked up at her, smiling comfortingly to reassure her.

"No worries, love. When I first received this wound, I hated it and I was ashamed of it. But over time it slowly became a part of me and I slowly got used to it. I haven't been ashamed of it in centuries and then the first time happened the day I met you."

She sucked in a sharp breath and opened her mouth to speak but I shook my head and she closed her mouth quickly.

"I know I shouldn't because it's a part of me and I gained it doing something some people call heroic but when I'm around you Emma, I can't help but feel ashamed that I'm not a whole man in front of a beautiful woman." I swallowed and grabbed the tip between my finger and thumb, feeling the point of it, "I'm afraid that it scares you or that it will scare you."

I suddenly looked up at her, needing her to completely understand the meaning behind my next words.

"I _swear_ on my life, Princess Emma of Mysthaven, that I will never hurt you with my hook, my hand, my sword, my magic or anything else in my possession. I will make any oath you choose to show you how serious I am."

She blinked at me and I waited for her to speak, biting my lower lip. Her eyes flickered between my eyes and lips in a quick circle. I looked down quickly just in time to see her tongue sneaking out of her mouth and wetting her lips.

"I could _never_ be scared of you or of your hook, Captain Killian Jones," she said firmly, not letting me look away from her, "I have never felt safer than when I am by your side. I'm sure you don't hear this often but . . . _I trust you_ ," she whispered at the end.

I tried to swallow but it stuck in my throat with the heavy emotion I was feeling. Her eyes told me no lie and neither did her words. She did trust me and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she trusted me with her life.

I licked my suddenly dry lips nervously but a slow smile spread across my lips.

"And the oath of your choosing?"

She looked surprised before a contemplating look overcame her face.

"I don't know what different kinds there are," she confessed.

"I can write spell, create an enchanted object between us, we can create a blood oath. There are different options."

"A blood oath?" she asked, her head perking up with interest.

I nodded and explained, "It's the most intimate of oaths, some say. We would cut our hands open and when we put them together, it will bind our essences together and create a magical oath that can't be broken. That's why people say it's the most intimate; it binds people together forever."

"So, you and I wound be bound together? What are the limitations on that?"

I smirked inwardly because she was the first person I met who was seriously interested in creating a blood oath with the Dark One.

"Once we initiate the blood oath, there will powerful magic created between us and that magic is what will keep the oath and us connected. But the oath will bind us in a way that will connect our souls. It will allow us to . . . sense each other in a way."

She seemed to have a thoughtful look on her face, looking down at the blades of grass and I continued.

"There are no effects that you will be able to notice," I comforted her; "the oath will not prevent you from living your life or anything of that sort."

"Are there ways to break a blood oath?" she asked.

I nodded and replied, "Of course. It's just like any other magic, it can be broken if desired. To break a blood oath, the person who is making the oath would have to break it. In our case if we went with the blood oath, if we wanted to break it than I would have to hurt you-"

"Which you would never do," she finished my sentence in a teasing voice.

I smirked at her and rolled my eyes. She smiled sweetly back at me and looked down at my hook again, biting her lower lip.

"Can I touch it?" she asked hesitantly.

I swallowed heavily before nodding my head in approval.

She lifted her hand slowly and I kept my left arm completely still, determined to stay calm and let her touch the cold metal of my attachment. I watched her fingertips touch the curve gently, running them down the curve to the bottom and back up and around to the tip before she wrapped her fingers around the hook to grip it tightly.

"Does it come off?" she asked.

I nodded and twisted my wrist, unlocking the hook from its spot and letting her slide it out. She held it in her lap, her fingers dancing over different parts of it or flipping it over to look at the other side.

"It's heavier than I expected," she commented.

I shrugged, "I don't even notice the weight of it anymore since I've had it for so long."

She pursed her lips and I was filled with a desire to know what she was thinking right now. After a moment, she held my hook back out to me and I let her twist it onto the brace. We were both silent, staring at my hook before I laid it down on my thigh and looked up at her.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your hook, Killian. Not anymore. I think your hook signifies something great and it's become a part of you now."

I smiled at her, happy that it was _her_ telling me this and not someone else. She tipped her head at me and kept our eyes locked, taking a deep breath.

"I would like to do the blood oath," she announced.

I raised an eyebrow at her but she just raised one right back at me, almost like a challenge.

"Are you sure, Princess? After knowing all it will do? And knowing who you are making this blood oath with?"

She nodded her head vigorously and held out her right hand to me.

"I am sure, Captain. I trust that you won't hurt me but if you need this than I am willing to do it." She didn't say the "for you" but we could both hear it was heavily implied.

I looked down at her hand and reached out slowly, cupping my hand under her own gently but firmly. I ran my thumb across the lines on her palm slowly before I looked back up at her.

"Very well. We shall initiate a blood oath then."

I started reaching for the knife on my side but her left hand suddenly reached over and halted my wrist from grabbing the knife. I looked up at her quickly, the hot touch of her hand on my wrist sending a rush of emotion through me. She didn't say anything but smiled gently before she let go of my wrist and grabbed my hook instead, guiding it over until the point was pressed into her skin. My eyes went wide with shock and I opened my mouth to rebut against her but the warning in her eyes gave me a reason not to.

"Last chance to back out," I told her quietly and she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to back out."

Nodding, I raised my hand to cup under her own and we both looked down to watch as my hook dug into her skin harder before I yanked it across, a cut spanning from side to side of her palm in its wake. I didn't hesitate to move my hand from under hers and slashing a cut across it as well.

I looked back up and held out my hand for her. She met my gaze head on and I could see her right hand reaching out before she put it in mine. I grabbed her hand tightly, feeling both the magic I possessed and the magic she possessed intertwining and solidifying the oath, a bright light escaping between our hands.

When the light died down, I slid my hand under hers again to show the upside of her palm. The cut remained, blood smeared along the edges. I let out a little sigh and rubbed my thumb along the edges of the cut, the wound slowly pulling together and healing.

She was smiling broadly at me and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"There you are Princess. A blood oath that swears I will never hurt you."

She rolled her eyes and took her hand back, examining the skin before folding her hands in her lap and looking back at me.

"Thank you. Though, I believe it was _you_ who wanted the blood oath."

I chuckled and lifted my glass to take a sip of wine.

"Blaming the Dark One, I see," I said in a teasing tone.

She giggled and took her own sip of wine. We both leaned back against the tree, a few inches closer to one another with our arms resting in the grass side by side.

When the sun started to set, Emma stood and brushed off her dress before looking down at me. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over her face, loving how the setting sun lit up the curves of her cheek and how her hair looked more heavenly while in the sunlight.

I swallowed and peaked my tongue out to wet lips.

"Princess?"

"We should head back. They should be preparing dinner by now."

I nodded and stood from the ground, waving my hand and cleaning our picnic before picking up my jacket and we walked over to the horses.

I let her mount first, tossing my jacket behind my saddle and mounting my horse. We rode in silence, shooting each other a glance now and again. When we made it back to the castle we were greeted by Henry who was panting.

"Mother!" he said exaggeratingly, rushing to grab her horse's reins and hold her horse steady.

"Henry?" she asked.

"I've been looking all over for you. I arrived back around mid-afternoon but you were nowhere to be found."

Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, she looked at me before looking back at her son.

"Henry, I'm fine. I was bored in the castle so I decided to take a ride and asked Captain Jones to accompany me."

Henry finally looked up and I smiled at the boy, giving a small wave.

"Greetings, Your Highness."

"Hello, Captain," he greeted with a half bow.

I turned to Emma, meeting her eyes and reached out my hand, in a gesture to put hers in mine. She didn't hesitate to meet my eyes and reached out to place her hand in mine. I gripped it tightly and ran my thumb over her knuckles softly before pulling it up to my mouth.

"Captain Jones, thank you for accompanying me today," she softly said.

"Always a pleasure, Your Highness," I whispered, pressing my lips firmly to the lower part of her hand and knuckles.

I pulled her hand back and loosened my grip on her hand but Emma took her time sliding her hand out of mine, her fingertips tickling my palm.

"Farewell, Your Highnesses. Until next time."

I poofed myself away, putting my horse back into the stables and sending myself to my bedroom and onto my large bed.

There was something about Princess Emma that continually drew her to me and I knew that for the first time in centuries . . . I was falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**So not too bad feedback for the first chapter. I hope this is something new that people are reading and that it is a good idea.**

 **So here is another chapter for this story. I hope that you guys are enjoying it.**

 **Please read and review if you like it! I would appreciate any sort of feedback and even ideas if you have any!**

 **AN: What do you guys think of the title? I had a hard time picking it**

* * *

I haven't seen Emma in weeks but I knew that she was busy. Thanks to the blood oath between us, I could sense her and it gave me reassurance to know that she was safe but busy. I was tempted to go to her but I would wait until she called my name, not wanting to intrude on her personal time.

Word around the realms was that Queen Snow and Kind David were planning on throwing a ball in honor of Princess Emma. They were inviting princes from other kingdoms in hope their daughter would find a suitor she liked for a possible marriage partner as well as other royalty in case there was an announcement.

Part of me burned with rage at the thought of those other men around her but I wasn't invited to the ball and as nice as it would be to see Emma in a ballgown, I wasn't going to just show up there unannounced.

It was late afternoon and I had just finish up making new memory charms when her sweet voice echoed in my head.

" _Killian Jones."_

I appeared in front of her, noticing we were standing in the same garden we first met in. She was in a royal blue dress with no sleeves or fabric covering her shoulders. My eyes darted over her bare skin quickly before I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Emma," I greeted, bowing low and when I straightened myself out folded my hands behind my back.

"Killian," she replied, giving a little courtesy and a smile on her face, stepping closer to me.

"You look beautiful. Blue suits you," I told her, feeling my cheeks heat up.

I could see she was blushing as well but she smiled gently and stopped a few inches from me.

"Thank you. I was . . . wondering if I could ask you something."

I raised my eyebrow curious and tipped my head to the side.

"Of course, you can."

Her blush deepened and I watched her start to fidget her hands nervously, like whatever she was going to ask me made her nervous to ask.

I reached forward and grabbed her hands in mine; stilling her movement and making her look up at me quickly with a sharp intake of breath. I kept her eyes locked with mine, not letting her look away from me, as I slid my hand between hers and intertwined our fingers together.

She swallowed deeply before she blinked, looking down at our hands before looking back at me. I smiled encouragingly and nodded, wanting her to ask her question.

"I'm sure you know, but my parents are holding a ball this upcoming eve."

"For you, if I understand it correctly," I interjected with a broad smile.

She rolled her eyes, giving me a smirk before she bit her bottom lip.

"I _guess_ it is for me," she stressed with a shake of her head, "but I-I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

My eyes widened slowly at I stared at her with shock. She wanted me to come? She wanted the Dark One to come to her castle and the ball that was dedicated to her, the crown Princess.

I swallowed the heavy emotion down, blinking rapidly before looking down at our hands this time.

"Are you sure you want me to come, Princess?"

She nodded her head and looked at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat nervously and let go of her hand before I was the one fidgeting with the tip of my hook. I could see her watching me from the top of my eyes but she didn't say anything, just watched me with those wide green eyes.

"Are you sure . . . that's wise, Your Highness? I mean . . . I am the Dark One and I'm not sure all your guests will appreciate me being there. I may be a better Dark One than Rumpelstiltskin ever was but that doesn't mean I'm not feared or rejected by some still."

I kept my eyes downward, knowing that if I looked up she would be able to see the hurt on my face.

"Do you truly think I care what people think about you?" she asked, a mix of ferocity and curiosity burning in her voice.

I shrugged, still refusing to look up at her.

She let out a loud sigh of annoyance before I could see her hand reach forward and grab my own, stilling my fidgeting and intertwining our fingers again. I finally looked up at her and was surprised to see a fire burning her eyes.

"I don't care what people say about you, Killian. Your actions define who you are and these people who claim they are still scared of you have no reason to be. Since becoming the Dark One, you have done nothing but good deeds. You deserve to be rewarded and accepted, not feared and rejected."

I blinked quickly at her declaration but she continued speaking.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to but . . ." her face got even redder and I wondered if she was feeling alright or if her reaction was more on an emotional level, "I would really like it if you came to the ball."

I licked my lips quickly before I lifted our intertwined to my mouth to brush my lips over the back of her hand.

"I would be honored to come to the ball, Princess Emma."

She smiled softly at me and I slowly lowered our hands till they were resting between us.

"The ball will begin at twilight. You are welcome to show up before or after that time. Just as long as you come," she told me, a little demandingly.

But I just smiled and bowed my head.

"As you wish."

She smiled broadly and gave me a small courtesy.

"Thank you, milord."

I rolled my eyes at the title and she walked me over to a bench.

"Should you not get back to the preparations?" I asked her in a slightly panicked tone as we sat down next to each other.

She shook her head and replied, "My dress has already been finished. That was all that really required my presence. My mother will take care of the rest like she usually does."

"Not fond of the balls, Highness?"

She shook her head wildly in a no motion, giving me a distasteful look.

"Not really. I like seeing all my friends but I'm not crazy about the dressing up part."

I let out a loud laugh and heard her giggle follow it.

"When I was a Naval officer, I wasn't very fond of balls either," I told her.

Emma looked at me with her head tipped, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"You were in the Navy?" she asked.

I nodded and explained, "My brother, Liam, was the Captain of the _Jewel of the Realm_ and I was its Lieutenant. I had been by my brother's side all our lives and I idolized him. He was a remarkable man who was a courageous leader and a brave solider."

She smiled gently and reached out to rest her hand on my brace. I clenched my jaw, quickly looking down at her hand before looking back up again.

"He sounds like he was an incredible man." She told me in a sympathetic voice.

I smiled sadly at her, reaching up to scratch the back of my neck.

"He truly was."

"Can I ask . . . what happened?" she whispered.

I swallowed harshly, the lumping catching in my throat before I cleared it loudly and looked away at the grass.

"My brother he ummm . . ." I swallowed again a little easier this time. I looked back at her and I could already see the tears gathering in her eyes. "We were on a mission for our King at the time and he sent us to Neverland for a plant called Dreamshade."

Emma sucked in her breath and I looked up at her, an interested look on my face.

"I've heard of such a plant, and such a place."

"I don't recommend traveling there, Highness. It's not a pleasant place. Anyway, the King told us this plant would help with wars and healing people. So, we sailed there with a sail made of Pegasus feathers and were greeted by Peter Pan when we came ashore."

When she gave me an almost excited face, I shook my head to calm her down.

"Don't get excited," I muttered with a small smile on my face, "he was hellion and a pain in the arse."

I looked at her frantic at the curse that slipped through my lips.

"Apologies, Highness. I did not intend for that to slip out."

She giggled and waved it off.

"No need to apologize, Captain. Everyone curses, even I do sometimes."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"The Princess says curse words? Wouldn't that be shocking for the King and Queen to discover," I snorted.

She raised her eyebrow at me, her back straightening out while a slow smirk spread across her face and she gave me a challenging look.

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"I'm not that foolish, Princess. Now, where was I?"

"You had just met Peter Pan," she said helpfully.

"Ah yes. He had warned us that the Dreamshade doesn't do what we were originally told when we arrived but Liam didn't think our King would lie to us and pushed onward. We finally found the plant on the top of a mountain where we were told it would be. We matched the picture to the plant and Liam was preparing to gather some. I tried stopping him, the words Pan told us still running through my mind, but he told me there was nothing to worry about and even went so far to cut himself on the arm to prove it wasn't dangerous."

I swallowed the lump of emotion that gathered down and looked down, feeling the tears start to gather in my eyes. I could feel her thumb rubbing back and forth on my brace and I looked down at her hand.

"You don't have to talk about it if it's too hard, Killian," she told him softly, leaning toward me and angling her head down to meet my eyes.

I met her eyes hesitantly and blinked slowly before lifting my head and slowly shaking my head.

"No, it's alright . . . it's just been so long since I talked about Liam."

She nodded in understanding and watched me closely, her eyes full of sorrow.

"After he cut his arm, he was acting fine. We gathered more of the Dreamshade but then he collapsed and wouldn't move. That's when Pan reappeared and told me what I needed to do to save my brother but warned my there would be a price and we shouldn't leave the island if we weren't willing to pay it."

"Give him the water that powers Neverland, right? I think that's what I heard about the Dreamshade plant."

I nodded.

"Very good. Yes, so I gave my brother the water and he was healed. Liam and I left the island, planning on confronting the King and the lies he told us. But as we arrived back in our own realm, Liam slowly fell to the ground and began choking. I-I tried to help him but . . . it was too late . . ."

I could feel a warm tear start to slide down my cheek but a flash of movement caught my eye and I went completely still. Emma's right hand had lifted from my brace and cupped my cheek with her hand, brushing the tear away with her thumb. I looked at her swiftly and stared deeply into her eyes, trying to read what they were saying.

She didn't say a word as she brushed my tear away, letting her thumb continue to rub my cheek softly and the tips of her fingers digging into the outline of my jaw. I could see her own tears falling and it broke my heart because this _amazing woman_ was crying for _**me.**_

Biting my lower lip, I reached out with my hand and brushed my fingers over the tears on her face before cupping her face and mirroring her action. I could feel a weird thrumming through my hand and arm and wondered what that could mean.

"Shhh," I coped to her a soft voice, "don't cry for me, love. It was long ago."

"Yes but . . . that's s-so horrible for someone to go through. I'm so sorry Killian."

I smiled sadly at her and leaned my face into her hand.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

I couldn't stop staring at her, couldn't stop thinking how wonderful this woman was and how hard I knew I was falling for her. I poked my tongue out and wet my lips quickly. I was interested to watch Emma's eyes dart down to watch the movements with desire.

"I-Is that when you became a pirate?" she asked in a cute voice.

I gave her an old pirate smirk that made her blush and replied, "Aye, Princess. Became the most well-known pirate in all the Enchanted Forest."

She giggled and we moved our hands away from each other's faces. Both our hands settled in our respectful laps and I could suddenly sense another realm summoning me. I turned my head out of habit and saw Emma tip her head to the side.

"Killian?"

"Apologies, Your Highness. But the Prince and Princess of Agrabah are summoning me. I must go."

She smiled understandingly and nodded.

"Of course. I understand. I will see you at the ball, Lieutenant."

I laughed loudly and winking briefly before I snapped and disappeared, sending myself to Agrabah.

Turns out Agrabah is having a magic problem; someone using a dark kind of magic to poison the crops and livestock.

As I spoke with Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, I could tell that whoever was casting these spells was a novice, someone who wasn't completely sure how to use magic but was able to understand just enough.

"Please, Dark One, help us," Princess Jasmine asked me in a desperate voice.

"Of course, Your Highness," I told her in a low bow.

I disappeared and started tracking the magic user. He or she wasn't very good at cleaning up their messes so I was able to trace them back to a small part of the village, what looked like the poorest part of the city.

A large man stood in the room, next to a cauldron as he read from a book then dropped something in before repeating.

"It's looks like you've been busy," I greeted, surprising the man and making him spin around to look at me.

"The Dark One," he said is a fearful and kind of excited voice.

He dropped to his knees and bowed before me. I clicked my tongue response.

"You understand it is against the law to use magic without the Prince or Princess's permission correct? And I don't believe it's meant to kill the townspeople or the livestock."

He looked up at me and glared hard.

"They do nothing for the Kingdom. Us villagers in the poorest parts of town never receive any help."

"So, you took it upon yourself to teach them a lesson?" I asked, my eyebrow raising.

"Yes! Yes, exactly! See, I knew you would understand me Dark One. Will you help me?"

"No, I will not. You are breaking the laws of Agrabah, hurting its people and the Kingdom."

With a flick of my wrist, he was bound in chains and his magic mess cleaned up and sitting at my castle for investigation.

"No! You can't do this!" he yelled at me.

I sent us back to the palace and met Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine in the throne room.

"Here is the man who was casting the spells in the Kingdom, Your Highnesses. All of his magical items have been confiscated so he can no longer do any magic," I explained with a low bow.

"Thank you Dark One. Please take this precious azure stone as gratitude," Prince Aladdin said as he approached me and held out a large jewel.

I bowed again in thanks before poofing myself to my castle, into my work shop to investigate the magic that man had.

It seemed like simple stuff except a couple of hidden pages in the back that looked like they were from someone's personal spell book and the pages the man was reading from. I realized I should have asked the man where he got this before I left but I was distracted in Agrabah. I was only thinking of the blonde princess that plagued my mind night and day.

I could feel the flutter of something in my stomach before I shook it off. It wasn't that I didn't want to feel something for the Princess, but that was exactly it.

She's a Princess. I'm the Dark One.

I didn't deserve her. She deserved someone who was born royalty and a better man than me, not a one-handed ex-pirate who just happens to be one of the most powerful sorcerer in the realms.

But I thought about the way she had been acting towards me recently; the giggling and blushing and the small touches. Could that mean she was attracted to me too? Was I not the only one who was falling for the other? I didn't dare ask her, especially if she didn't feel the same as me because then I would look like a fool.

Sighing, I left my work shop and walked to the balcony I had overlooking the ocean.

I watched with a contented smile as the waves crashed along the beach, the birds soaring above and the dark shapes of ships in the distance.

It was the night of the ball and I was nervous. I haven't been dancing or even gone to a ball in centuries that I was starting to doubt it was a good idea to go.

But then I thought about Emma and how she really wanted me to be there. It's only because of her that I was going.

I decided to dress myself in a black button-down shirt and black leather pants, with a white undershirt and brown jacket. I disguised my hook as a fake hand and encased both hands in black gloves.

I decided to ride my steed to the ball, hoping it would make me look more like a man to Emma, instead of what everyone else will see, the Dark One.

A young stable boy grabbed the reigns of my horse as I arrived and I quickly dismounted, waving my hand and giving him a small bag of gold.

"Take care of him for me, will you?" I asked the boy.

He looked up at me with a wide smile and nodded his head enthusiastically before a look of determination crossed his face.

I put my hand on top of his head and rubbed it in a childish manner before I walked inside, everyone bowing or whispering as I approached the large doors where the announcer stood. The ball was already in full swing, obviously the work of Queen Snow, princes and princesses already mingling in the large ballroom.

I approached the announcer and watched his eyes get wide with shock before he cleared his throat loudly and turned toward the crowd. He pounded his staff on the ground twice.

"Announcing his lordship, the Dark One!" he said loudly.

The room went quiet, everyone halting their conversations and turned to suddenly stare at me with wide eyes, each of them filled with different emotions ranging from fear, anger, disgust, and curiosity.

I clenched my jaw but didn't say anything as I start walking toward the crowd so I could find who I really came for, Emma.

But it appeared that she was already on her way to find me.

Out of the throng of people emerged Emma and I was immediately stunned by how she amazing she looked.

She was wearing a blood red dress that had a little bit of a poof at the bottom of it, with long sleeves that made a triangle over the top of her hand and stopped at the curve of her shoulder, leaving the rest exposed. There was a low v cut in the top that had my eyes darting to the exposed swells of her breast. Her hair was up in a perfect bun that showed off her long, beautiful neck.

I swallowed nervously and looked up to meet her eyes again as she stalked closer to me. She looked upset but her eyes weren't on me, they were directed at the announcer behind me who took notice of the Princess's upset face and started to shake.

When she finally stopped in front of me and dragged her eyes back to mine, I gave a low bow and tried to regain composure at how stunning she looked before I straightened myself out.

"Your Highness, you look . . ." I trailed off not exactly sure which words I could use that would be appropriate to say.

She smiled while a soft blush matching the color of her dress filled her face and she gave me a curtsey.

"Thank you, Captain Jones. You look very dashing as well. Thank you for coming," she replied, reaching her right hand out toward me.

My hand flashed forward quickly and took her hand in mine and pulling it to my mouth, placing a firm kiss on the back of it while keeping my eyes locked on hers. I ran my thumb over her knuckles before I released her hand and she lowered it to her side.

"Quite the ball going on," I commented with a smile.

She giggled and nodded, turning to look at everyone gathered in the room. Most of the people were back to talking with their colleagues but some were still staring at us, some with more interest than others.

"Come, I'm sure my parents will want to greet you," she said, stepping up to me.

I nodded, holding my elbow out for her and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arm around mine and walking close to me. I couldn't help but smile down at her, loving the smile that beamed across her own face before we started walking through the crowd to the front of the ballroom where two large thrones and a smaller throne were located and where her parents sat.

The King and Queen were leaning close together, apparently having a conversation about something they didn't want overhead. When Emma and I approached, they stopped talking and turned toward us, seeming a little surprised to see me standing with their daughter.

"Your Majesties," I greeted, bowing low before straightening out and looking at them both.

"Hello Captain," Queen Snow greeted with a bow of her head and King David gave the same treatment, "thank you for joining us at the ball. This is a pleasant surprise."

I looked at Emma from the corner of my eye and could see her smiling sheepishly at her parents before looking back at Queen Snow.

"It's an honor to be here, Your Majesties."

She smiled at me before turning her attention to her daughter and it looked like they were having a mental conversation for a moment. I looked down at Emma and saw she was already looking up at me.

Clearing my throat, I turned toward the King and Queen and bowing my head.

"With your permission, I would like to dance with your daughter," I asked them, keeping my head low until I received an answer.

"Of course, Captain," King David responded.

I raised my head and turned to face Emma, holding out my right-hand palm facing up as invitation to dance. She laid her hand palm facing up on my mine and I led her to the dancefloor, noticing some of the people moving out of our way.

As we stepped onto the dancefloor, I sent her out and away from me in a half circle before tugging her back and right into my arms, reaching out to place my wooden hand on her waist and feeling her right-hand settle on my shoulder. I pulled her as close as I felt would be comfortable and tightened my hand around her own.

"Are you sure you remember how to dance, Lieutenant?" she teased me.

Smirking, I replied, "Well, everybody knows that there's only one rule."

She looked at me expectantly, her eye brow rising with interest.

"Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

I suddenly dipped her low to the ground, catching her off guard and eliciting a loud laugh from her mouth before righting her.

"Are you saying you're a partner who knows what he's doing?" she asked me.

I grinned cheekily at her, nodding my head. She rolled her eyes but I could tell she didn't mean it. As the music started up playing a slow song we began dancing, keeping up with the timing of the song.

"You do look dashing in this outfit," she told me and I blushed.

"Thank you. It was something I had lying around."

I swallowed and looked her up and down again, unable to restrain myself from looking at how beautiful she looked right now.

"You look stunning, Emma," I told her softly, causing her to blush.

"Thank you," she told me, "I hoped the red would look as good as it does. I'm glad I choose it."

"It's a good color for you, Princess."

She laughed and shook her head, tightening her hand on my shoulder. I pulled her a tad closer and a pensive look came over her face.

"Where is your hook this evening?" she asked, her voice curious and kind of disappointed.

"I thought it would be a good idea to wear a fake tonight so I wouldn't frighten anyone," my eyes glanced around the room and I could see some of the people still had fear in their expression, "though it doesn't seem to have worked."

Emma turned and saw the group I was looking at, sending them a firm glare before looking back up at me.

"You shouldn't pay attention to them," she told me strongly.

I shrugged and spun her out before pulling her back toward me.

"I'm used to this Princess. I just hope they won't sends those looks your way as well. I would hate for the Crown Princess of Mysthaven to be repulsed by her people because she was dancing with the Dark One."

Emma grew somber, looking down at our feet and I tipped my head at her.

"Your Highness?" I questioned.

"You're not a bad man, Killian. There is no reason to fear you. You aren't an evil Dark One and you aren't the pirate they used to fear either," she told me in a low and firm voice.

I sighed and released her hand briefly to tip her head back up to me before grabbing her hand again, a little tighter this time.

"Emma," I started in a soft voice, "I don't care what they think of me. The people who don't fear me know they can count on me for help."

Her eyes widened just a little and I realized how much intensely that came out. Neither of us spoke, just continued to dance around the dancefloor and ignoring the people around us. I bit my lip nervously but she just finally smiled softly.

"Thank you," was all she said.

I gave her a small smile and spun her out again before pulling her back just as the music ended. Everyone applauded around us, so we gave a short bow before walking off to the side.

"You are a very good dancer, Captain," she told me in a happy voice, hooking her arm around my elbow again.

"Thank you, Princess. You're a very good dancer too."

A waiter passed by and we both reached out to grab a glass.

"To dances," she said, holding her glass out to mine.

I reached my glass out and tapped it against hers and nodded in agreement.

"To dances."

We both took a sip when a brown-haired girl suddenly appeared next to us.

"Emma!" she said loudly.

"Anna!?" Emma greeted a little surprised but happy.

The two of them hugged, talking rapidly so I took a step backward to give them some space.

A large man and someone I recognized as Queen Elsa started approaching us from behind the brown-haired girl.

"Your Majesty," I greeted, bowing toward Queen Elsa.

"Hello, Captain," she greeted in her quiet voice, "it's a pleasant surprise to see you here," she shot a quick 'we need to talk' look at Emma before darting her eyes back to mine, "how have you been?"

Queen Elsa was one of the Royal family to genuinely like me and ask me about controlling magic. I had helped her with her struggle to use her magic and taught her tricks to keep her power in check.

"I've been well. Spending time-"I cut myself off and shot Emma a look, who was now watching me with interest, _something_ in her eyes I recognized before she blinked and it disappeared.

She licked her lips – my eyes darting down to watch the movement – before she turned to Queen Elsa, meeting her friend's gaze head on.

"Spending time with me," she spoke in an unfaltering voice never breaking her eye contact with Queen Elsa.

I watched one of her eyebrows raise slowly before a wide smile spread over her face and she looked back at me with a sly smile.

"I hope she hasn't been getting you into trouble. Emma was always the troublemaker growing up," Queen Elsa told me before snickering, shooting Emma a teasing smile before stepping up to hug her.

I let out a loud laugh, immediately looking at Emma and already found her staring at me over Queen Else's shoulder and I was filled with a rush of different emotions. I curled my tongue back into my mouth over my bottom lip and was pleased to see her watch the movement.

Our spell was broken when Emma pulled away from Queen Elsa and turned around to face three newcomers.

Emma took a few steps back toward me and wrapped her hand around the top of my brace. Her thumb started to rub against the brace and I immediately started to relax.

"Anna, Kristof," Emma said, gesturing to me, "this is Captain Jones." She looked up at me, smiling softly and gesturing again but to them this time, "Captain Jones this is Princess Anna, Queen Elsa's younger sister, and her husband, Prince Kristof."

I bowed to the them quickly.

"Forgive me, I did not know you were royalty. Greetings, Your Highnesses."

They both bowed their heads and it was Princess Anna who responded.

"It's quite alright, Captain. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She bounced forward, dragging her husband with her, and held out her hand to me.

I reached out with my right hand and lifted her hand quickly – kissing it briskly – before dropping her hand and grabbing Prince Kristof's hand in a firm and brief handshake.

I let me arm dangle to my side just as Emma tugged on my left arm gently. I turned toward her immediately, my head jolting back suddenly when I noticed her face closer to mine.

"Princess?"

"Come take a walk with me. . . Captain?" she asked, biting her lip when she was done.

I swallowed and nodded my head slowly.

She smiled, _still biting that lip,_ and turned to Queen Elsa.

"You're staying for a couple of days, right?"

The Queen nodded and ushered the other two away, shooting Emma and I both one more look before turning away.

Emma slid her hand up to my elbow and I bent my arm. We started walking toward the side door to the gardens.

I could see the King and Queen watching us leave with a mix of emotions covering their faces.

But Emma paid them no mind as I opened the door, allowing her through first before walking through myself and shutting the door behind me. She already had her hand sliding up my fake hand, brace, and forearm until she slid it up and around my elbow. We began walking through the garden maze, enjoying the different types of flowers gathered.

We could see the full moon slowly rising in the sky, currently hanging halfway in the sky and lit up the garden and the woman walking next to me perfectly. The light of the moon accented her features and made her look softer and more enchanting.

"Quite the ball this is," I commented after we were silent for a moment, hoping the silence wasn't awkward for her.

"My mother decided to start the ball earlier than expected, most of the guests that were invited had already arrived except whom I invited," she said, a frown coming over her face.

"That explains the amount of people when I arrived."

"I apologize for my mother. She can be exuberant."

"No need to apologize," I responded softly.

She flashed me a quick smile and we continued walking in silence. It was quiet through the gardens with the occasional chirp of crickets, though you could still hear the party through the glass doors and windows.

"I don't remember my mother," I confessed quietly.

Emma looked up at me sharply but I didn't look at her.

"She died when I was still young. Liam could remember her more and he would tell me things about her while we were growing up. After she died, our father looked out for us," I snorted thinking of the man I called father, "if that's what you want to call it."

Her arm tightened around my own and she led us down a path that was lined with walls of flowers.

"Why do you say that?" she asked hesitantly.

I licked my lips and looked down at her. She had a curious look on her face but there was also an understanding look if I didn't want to talk about this.

"Our father took us aboard a cargo ship and we were sailing for a new land for a fresh start. During the journey, he got word that there were soldiers in the next port ready to arrest him. So, he bought a dingy from the Captain and left."

"He left you and your brother on the ship?" she asked in an incredulous voice.

Swallowing the pain his actions still caused me I nodded my head slowly and looked down at her.

"How do you think he paid for the dingy?"

Her eyes widened at me and I saw her eyes fill with sadness.

"Oh Killian," she said in a somber tone.

I looked away trying to hide the century old pain and shrugged, hoping it came off as nonchalant, "it was a long time ago. Liam and I worked on the cargo ship to raise money to join the navy."

Clearing her throat delicately, she looked up at me again.

"Obviously you guys were able to raise the money to join the Navy," she hinted, wanting to hear the rest of the story apparently.

I chuckled and nodded my head, "Yes, we did. However, we earned our commission by bringing the King we would later serve together the 'eye of the storm' instead of paying for our commission."

Her eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped open.

"You're the one who found the 'eye of the storm'?!" she asked, her voice raising an octave in shock.

I laughed at her expression, "Yes. Our current Captain, Captain Silver, was leading us right into the storm but Liam and I staged a coup and took over the ship. Liam was going to lead us out of the storm but it was too late. We were the only survivors. The King's men found us washed up on a beach and that's when Liam pulled the 'eye of the storm' out of his pocket and asked if it would serve as commission payment for both of us."

"That's amazing. I had heard about the 'eye of the storm' and how Captain's from different realms were searching diligently for it but no one had survived the storm to actually retrieve the stone."

"It was a well-known tale on the sea."

We were silent once again but I found with Emma it was a comfortable silence, knowing that she was right beside me was good enough for now.

"Do you ever miss being on the sea all the time?" she asked after a moment.

"There are times I do miss the sea. Granted I don't need to use a ship for transportation anymore but I still have my ship."

"The _Jolly Roger_?" she asked and I noticed there was a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Yes. It sits in front of my home in the ocean. After I became the Dark One, I decided that wherever I settled down had to have a view and access to the ocean. My current castle has both."

"I have always enjoyed sailing. The ocean seems to calm me."

I smiled down at her, glad to hear that we have something else in common.

"It calms me too. It always has, since I was a small lad."

Grinning widely up at me suddenly, Emma began to pull us in a different direction. I didn't fight her, just followed beside her until she led us to a large balcony that hung over the side of the castle and overlooked the ocean.

"I like to come out here when I'm bored or want to be alone. I come out here and just . . . _stare_ at the water. It calms me down if I'm upset or if something is troubling me."

Smiling, we both stepped up to the edge and looked over, watching the waves crash against the rocks. At the same time, we both took a deep breath, inhaling the cool sea air before letting it out slowly.

"When Henry . . ." she started to say before cutting herself off sharply.

I looked down and could see the tears gathering in her eyes. My eyes widened in alarm, reaching out with my right hand to brush it along her cheek and wipe away the one rouge tear that fell.

"Emma?" I asked alarmed, angling my head down to meet her face.

Swallowing she met my eyes briefly before looking back out over the ocean.

"After I gave birth to Henry and Neal was killed in battle, there was a point where I was having a hard time raising Henry. He would wake up in the middle of the night, crying and there wasn't anything I could do to calm him down. I tried singing him songs, rocking him, lying him in bed next to me, so many things but it still wasn't working.

"So, one night, I decided to bring him out here to see if the sea would calm him down like it calms me down."

"And it worked?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and lifted her free hand to wipe another tear that fell down her face before giving a small sniffle.

"Like a charm. As soon as he could see the stars above and heard the waves crashing against the side of the castle he stopped crying and fell asleep soon after that. I stayed out here a little longer, crying if I'm being honest, before I took him back inside and went to sleep myself."

When an image of a young crying Emma standing in this very spot with a small crying Henry came to my mind, an overwhelming sense to protect this woman with my life rushed over me. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I reached out and brushed my fingers along her cheek.

"You're so brave Emma," I told her quietly, drawing her eyes up to my own.

She smiled, almost shyly before shaking her head a little.

"You are," I insisted, "a Princess raising a little Prince by herself, doing what she can? Those are some of the bravest people, the mothers who are raising a child or children alone."

She blushed but a genuine smile came over her face and her eyes twinkled with the light of the moon reflecting in them.

"That's very kind for you to say," she told me.

I blushed from the look she was giving me and gave a small half shrug before looking back out over the water.

"I'm just telling the truth, milady."

She giggled next to me, obviously picking up on my embarrassment and leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and could barely see that her eyes were directed on the ocean as well but the smile she gave me remained on her face.

I looked up and saw the moon was hanging in the middle of the sky now and realized just how long we have been out here by ourselves.

"We should think about heading back before your parents send guards to search for you," I sighed, saddened by the thought that our time together was over.

Emma lifted her head from my shoulder and looked up at me with a pout on her face. It seemed she was just as saddened by the same thought as I was. But after she looked up and saw the moon's position she reluctantly nodded her head and we both turned around at the same time to keep our arms locked together.

We began walking back through the garden, going a different route this time to see the other varieties of flowers the garden possessed. I wasn't ready to leave her side yet but I knew that when we arrived back at the ball, she would be pulled away from me and I would leave to avoid seeing other princes' dance with her. We were half way back when she finally spoke.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she told me quietly, "I know you didn't want to but it means a lot to me that you came." I could hear the gratitude in her voice for me showing up tonight but I could also hear remorse in her tone which told me that she felt bad asking me to come.

I was suddenly filled with determination to make her finally understand that I would do anything for her, no matter what. I walked us around the corner, before stopping in a small clearing surrounded by pink roses and turning her so we were facing each other.

"Emma," I started my voice thick with emotion and grabbing her left hand tightly in my own, " _of course_ I was going to come tonight, love. You personally asked me to come and it was a great honor to be invited to a ball by someone as beautiful as you are. And I was only reluctant to come tonight because I . . . because . . ." I let out a huff of air, trying to find the right words to say, "Emma, I care very deeply for you. I don't know if you understand just how much you mean to me and how I want to make sure nothing jeopardizes your turn to rule or your Kingdom. These people need a Queen like you to lead them someday."

I swallowed the lump of emotion that got stuck in my throat and waited for her answer, knowing what I just confessed.

She blinked up at me with a blank expression before her right hand lifted and cupped my cheek, pressing her fingers into my skin. I leaned my face into her hand and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of her soft hand pressed up against my face.

"Where have you been?" she asked me in a tone that was filled with wonder.

My eyes opened quickly and I opened my mouth to reply with a cocky answer – my old pirate attitude slipping through the cracks – but stopped when I noticed the expression on her face. Her lips were parted slightly and while her eyes had a twinkle in them like the stars above us, the _**look**_ in her eyes told me what I've been wondering since meeting Princess Emma.

She was falling in love with me just as I was falling in love with her.

I wet my lips quickly before I bit my bottom lip nervously. Keeping our hands intertwined and letting my thumb rub the back of her hand softly, I angled my head down and began to lean toward her slowly. My eyes darted down to her lips before backing up to her eyes, making my intention known.

She didn't say anything, just let her tongue wet her lips before tipping her head back and looking up at me with anticipation. Her eyes darted down to look at my lips before meeting my eyes again, letting me know she understood and was ok with my intention.

I swallowed nervously and leaned further forward, stopping a little before our lips met, staring deeply into her eyes to make sure she wanted this.

She tipped her head back further and her chin jutted forward, closing her eyes slowly while she waited for me to make my move.

Taking a deep breath, I lowered my face just a little and finally pressed our lips together for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I finally** **finished the third chapter so here you guys go!**

 **If you haven't noticed, I don't have a Beta so if I made any mistakes or anything I want to apologize**

 **I do not own the characters**

 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Kissing Emma was the best thing I had ever decided to do in the centuries since becoming the Dark One. Her lips were so soft and warm under my own that I couldn't help but let out a sound of appreciation.

She let go of my hand and soon both her hands were sliding up my chest and around the back of my neck where she interlocked her fingers to keep me in place. I reached out and placed both hands on her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her harder, pressing our lips tighter together.

Her lips fit against mine perfectly and I could only imagine well the rest of her would fit against me. I could feel her responding to me, a little sigh leaving her mouth and her arms tightening around my neck.

I pulled my lips away from hers slowly, leaving space between our faces and letting us catch our breath before I pulled back to stare down at her.

"Wow," she said softly, before looking down at our feet with her face turning red.

I licked my lips, still able to taste her before I move my right hand from her waist and cupped her cheek, pulling her face up to place a few more kisses to her lips before I pulled away to look down at her.

"That sounds right," I whispered, my voice cracking a little.

She smiled up at me, her eyes wide and _happy_ while her teeth gleamed in the moonlight.

"I've been waiting for that a while now," she told me in a teasing voice.

I tossed my head back and let out a loud laugh before I looked back down and leaned down to rest my forehead against hers.

"You weren't the only one," I commented softly.

Her smile got broader and her hand was suddenly cupping my cheek. She pulled me down and pressed her lips against mine again, more firmly this time. I let my lips push against hers with more pressure, wrapping my left arm around her waist and pulling her tight against me. Her other hand grabbed the back of my neck tightly, sinking her nails into the skin.

Mentally preparing myself in case this didn't work, I slipped my tongue out and slowly ran it over her bottom lip as an attempt to coax her mouth open.

Emma didn't hesitate and opened her mouth, letting my tongue slide into her mouth and tangle with her own tongue. I let out a groan at the taste of her mouth, tipping my head to the side to kiss her even deeper. She whimpered into my mouth and I was pleased when her tongue started to dance with my own, our tongues twirling and gliding against each other.

I could feel my blood getting hotter and my body reacting to just the simple taste of Emma. Groaning I pulled away from her mouth, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently with my thumb.

"Emma, I . . ." I started to say but trailed off when I didn't know what I wanted to say.

But she smiled knowingly and ran her thumb across my cheek in the same rotation I was making on her cheek.

"Shh," she cooed to me, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek, "It's alright, Killian. We'll take it one day at a time."

Smiling with relief, I darted down and pecked her lips before placing little kisses over her face, making her giggle.

"Come," I told her, holding my arm out for her to take, "let's return you to the ball before people start thinking I kidnapped you."

She rolled her eyes but wrapped her arm around my elbow and we continued our walk back to the castle.

The ball was still in full swing, almost like we never left as I held the door open for her. She shot me a gentle smile before walking through the door. And as expected, as soon as Emma walked through the door her mother seemed to materialize in front of her.

"Emma?!" the Queen admonished, grabbing her daughter's arm, "do you know what time it is? Where have you been?"

I could see Emma's eyes widened and something tugged at me that prompted me to clear my throat, drawing both of their attention to me.

"Apologies, Your Majesty. It was my fault the Princess was kept away so long. I was telling her an old myth that took longer than I thought."

Queen Snow didn't say anything except stare at me with so much intent I was scared she would be able to see through me and know _exactly_ what had happened between her daughter and me.

Narrowing her eyes at me briefly, the Queen looked back at Emma and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well," she huffed, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder before pulling her closer to her side and away from mine, "there have been quite a few young men who have been anxious to dance with you."

My heart tightened in my chest and I watched Emma's eyes flash back to mine, a worried look in her eyes. I flashed her a brief sad smile at her before giving them both a bow.

"With your permission, I will take my leave."

"You don't have to leave, Captain," Emma told me, and I could hear her trying to control the tone of her voice.

I plastered a smile on my face, making it look genuine, before I straightened myself out and waved my hand nonchalantly.

"It's quite alright, Your Highness. I've had the pleasure of dancing with the Princess. I suppose it would be selfish of me not to let these other gentlemen have the same honor."

The Queen beamed at me, obviously pleased with my answer, looking back and forth between her daughter and I. Emma swallowed and I could see the reluctance in her eyes as her mouth opened and closed again when she couldn't form any words.

"I think that's a very respectable decision, Captain Jones. Thank you for coming this evening and I hope you enjoyed yourself. Come along Emma."

Queen Snow held her hand out for me and I grabbed it, kissing the top briefly before releasing her hand and looked toward Emma, holding out my hand for hers.

"Your Highness?" I prompted softly, telling her with my eyes that it was alright.

She bit her lip and reached forward; placing her hand in my own and I could feel that thrum of energy pass through us. I grabbed her hand firmly, sliding my hand under her knuckles and rubbing my thumb over her knuckles, and pulling it to my mouth. I pressed my lips tenderly on the back on her hand but never let my eyes leave hers.

I could see the heat from earlier simmering underneath but she did well to hide it from the Queen who was still looking between us.

"Thank you for a marvelous evening, Princess Emma," I told her in a soft voice, dropping her hand and watching as she folded her hands in front of her.

"Thank you, Captain, for your company. It was a marvelous evening indeed."

I smiled at her and bowed to the both before turning and walking out of the room, until I was standing outside. The boy already stood outside with my horse, standing up straight while he waited for me to approach him.

I rubbed his head again and gave him another pouch of gold, bending over to look him in the eyes.

"You let me know if you need anything, okay?" I told him.

He nodded excitedly and dashed off. I smiled after him before mounting my horse and taking off toward my castle, fully intent to just relax and think of nothing but Emma.

I was determined the day after the ball to spend time with Emma, not being able to get the blonde princess out of my head, but I was summoned by King Eric and Queen Ariel of a maritime kingdom. I sent a messenger falcon to Emma to let her know I would be unavailable until later today.

I appeared in the throne room of King Eric and Queen Ariel, giving a low bow to them both.

"Greetings, Your Majesties."

"Hello Dark One," King Eric greeted in a stoic tone but Queen Ariel smiled at me from her throne.

"Hello Captain," she greeted sweetly, "how have you been?"

"I've been well, Your Majesty, thank you. How may I be of assistance?"

King Eric cleared his throat and I looked up at him respectfully.

"There have been reports of strange magic being used throughout the Kingdom. No one has reported actually seeing someone practicing magic but they have all felt it or seen the actual magic."

I raised an eyebrow and looked between the two.

"How long have there been reports of this magic use?"

They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at me.

"We've been getting more and more reports recently but the first person who came forward about it was just a few days ago."

"Any idea what kind of magic is being used?"

Queen Ariel nodded and replied, "Our subjects are reporting this dark magic is killing people and taking certain . . . items from them."

She didn't need to explain for me to imagine what she meant.

"Very well. I will find whoever is doing this and bring them back."

As they nodded their heads in agreement, I poofed myself out of the castle and into town. Unlike the magic user in Agrabah those few weeks ago, the person doing this was more practiced and had a better idea of what they needed to do so it took me longer to find them. When I finally found the culprit's door there was a protection spell already cast to keep someone out.

I waved my hand, breaking the spell instantly and walked inside. There was a woman standing there this time, open spell books and scrolls scattered on the tables and dressers in the room, while charms and trinkets were tossed around the floor. She was reading from a single page and I recognized it as one of the pages from someone's personal book like the one I found in Agrabah.

"Quite the spell you have there" I said, obviously shocking the woman and making her spin around quickly.

"The Dark One," she said in an awe-struck tone and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where did you get that page?" I asked her, watching with an entertained smile as she tried to hide the page from me now.

"I do not know what you are referring to, milord."

Starting to slowly walk toward her, seeing her body start to tense with every step I took. I held my hand out and put on an old threatening look I used as a pirate.

"Where did you get the page?" I asked again in a darker voice.

She trembled and dropped to her knees, bowing her head and holding out the page to me.

"Apologies, milord. I do not know who gave me the things I needed, they just appeared in my home."

"And the reason why you are using dark magic? The kind of magic you're doing is dangerous and extremely dark."

I watched sadistic smile spread across her face and I realized whoever gave these magical items to this woman and the man in Agrabah picked these two out specifically and there could be more out there.

Before she could answer and shaking my head in disgust, I waved my hand and bound her hands behind her back tightly and used a spell to silence her talking. She looked up at me frantically, making words with her mouth but her eyes widened further when no sound came out.

I whirled my hand around and sent all her magic items to my castle before poofing the two of us to the castle.

"Your Majesties, here is the woman who was performing the magic. I have confiscated her magic and she will no longer be able to perform any magical acts."

Queen Ariel smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Captain," she said.

I bowed and turned to take leave when King Eric's voice sounds behind me.

"Wait," he said and I could hear his footsteps echoing behind me.

I turned immediately and looked down at his outstretched hand.

"To show our appreciation, we offer you a rare siren's eye."

In the middle of his palm sat a beautiful dark tyrian purple stone and I knew immediately what I was going to do with it. I picked the stone out of his hand, gave a short bow before poofing myself away.

I sent myself to my work shop, quickly bringing my plan for the siren's eye I received to life and examined the three new pages I seized, putting them side by side revealing that they were just three random pages. The first page was a spell for killing crops and livestock, the second page was a page for poisoning the entire water supple of a realm and the third page was a spell for killing people and taking random effects that would be used for future spells.

I tried to think of who could be doing this but before I could start forming a list I could hear the echoing of Emma's voice in my head.

" _Killian?"_

She seemed to be asking more than summoning me but it only brought a smile to my face before I sent myself to her, appearing right in front of her.

"Emma," I greeted in a carefree voice, bowing low when I saw her jump at my sudden appearance.

"Gods, Killian you have to stop that," she exclaimed, her right hand covering her heart and her left hand reaching out to slap my shoulder.

I straightened myself out and looked at her, letting the wide smile cross over my face. She was smiling up at me before she reached her left hand out for me.

I reached out and grabbed her hand tightly, lifting it to my mouth but turning it at the last minute to place my firm kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Her eyes darkened for a moment as they watched my action and she took a step closer to me. I swallowed and slowly began lowering our hands.

"You look stunning today, love," I commented in a low voice.

Today was wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes and that had a v cut down to the middle of her chest. There was a slight poof on the bottom with diamonds and lace making designs along the side.

She gave a curtsey and flashed a smile.

"Thank you. I like that you're still wearing the pirate uniform." I watched her eyes trail down my body before trailing back up to my eyes.

"You told me that you liked the pirate outfit. If it pleases you, I can change back into my Dark One clothing? Or perhaps some other clothing?"

She shook her head quickly and cleared her throat.

"Please don't. I do like the pirate outfit the best."

Smiling I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring made with the siren's eye. It had a black band, twisting together on the sides and making a clever design that looked like dragon scales ( _made of actual dragon scales and that shimmered rainbow when the sun hit it)_ before it reached the middle of the ring where the siren's eye, now in the shape of a rose bud, sat.

"I made this for you," I started to say holding it out for her, "it's made with the siren's eye that I received from King Eric and Queen Ariel earlier today. I thought it would make a beautiful ring for a beautiful princess."

Her eyes darted between my eyes and the ring, a slow smile sliding across her face.

"Thank you."

She held out her right hand and I slid the ring onto her middle finger. She lifted her hand to admire the ring, her eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Did you enchant it?"

Chuckling I nodded and replied, "It will allow a constant communication between you and me." I lifted my right hand up, showing her the matching ring: a black band with dragon scales and pieces of the siren's eye forming what looked like a dragon's eye, "I made a matching ring that I will wear at all times and they will work the same as mermaid conch shells."

Her eyes flashed from my ring to my eyes and I could see the heat in them again.

I stepped closer to her and reached out before cupping her cheek tenderly. We both swallowed simultaneously and I leaned forward to press my lips against hers hesitantly.

But it seemed that Emma didn't want hesitation. Her right hand reached up and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling our lips firmer together. I let out a groan and kissed her harder, taking another step and bring us closer together. I could hear a sound of pleasure leave her throat, her hand threading through the bottom of my hair and grabbing it tightly.

Our heads tilted the opposite ways and we tried to kiss each other deeper. I snuck my tongue out and ran it over her bottom lip, loving the way her mouth immediately opened and met my tongue half-way. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and she whimpered at the motion. I could feel her tongue start to dance with my own as they fought for dominance.

I reached my left arm out and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her body tight against my own.

She let out a gasp into our kiss and we pulled away from each other. I dropped both hands and took a step back from her, forcing her hand out of my hair and to her side.

"Apologies, lass, I didn't intend to be so vigorous," I said, panting as I tried to catch my breath.

I could hear her panting in front of me and I looked up at her.

Her face was flushed red and her eyes were wide with excitement. They flashed up to meet my own and I licked my lips quickly to wet them. I reached up and ran my hand through my hair quickly, blinking a few times before looking back up at her.

"There is no need for an apology, Killian. I was kissing you back just as . . . what was the word you used? Vigorously." She bit her bottom lip and it drew my eyes to the motion.

I stepped back toward her and reached up to cup her face, running my thumb over her bottom lip before pulling it from her teeth. She blinked up at me before I leaned down and kissed her again, softer this time and more passionate.

Our lips moved together in sync and I could feel her hands slide up my chest before they wrapped around my neck, her fingers playing with the small hairs at the base of my neck.

Our kiss was slower this time and I could feel that passion between us start to grow and I let out a sigh into her mouth. She swallowed my sigh and was the first to pull away briefly before leaning forward and placing a few more kisses on my lips, before she reached up to cup my face.

We stared at each other for a moment before Emma dropped her hands and grabbed my hand and hook, looking around the castle garden, a pout sliding across her face and looking back at me.

"Can you poof us somewhere else?" she asked in a curious voice.

I smiled and nodded my head, licking my lips and raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," I said before pausing and tipping my head to the side, "actually why don't you poof us somewhere else?"

I watched the looked of shock cross her face and her eyebrows raise high on her forehead.

"Wha- h-how would I do that?" she asked in an unsteady voice, letting go of my hand and hook, stepping back from me before wringing her hands together in front of her.

Smiling at her, I looked down and reached out with my hand to slide it under her right hand softly – our rings clinking together and sending a shiver down both our spines – before intertwining our fingers and raising our hands to caress her cheek with my fingers.

"Well . . ." I drawled in a slow voice, keeping our hands on her face, stepping toward and behind her while leaning down to brush my nose along her opposite cheek, "magic is based on emotion, so you want to focus on what your feeling when your casting magic, understand?"

She nodded her head slowly and I could hear her swallow so I waited a moment before continuing.

"Now keep that in mind, and I want you to imagine where you want to go," I told her in a silky voice, brushing my nose along her ear now, "I want you to picture the scene in your mind."

I wrapped my left arm around her waist and it was moments later that we were suddenly standing next to a hidden lake surrounded by large willow trees and green, _green_ grass.

We stepped away from each other but kept our hands interlocked while we looked around.

"Wow, lass," I said softly.

"I didn't think it would exist," she replied, the sound of awe in her voice, "I was just imagining a place that would be nice to spend time in."

I looked down at her, a slow smile spreading across my face.

"I'd say it's perfect, Princess."

She turned and smiled up at me and I was struck again by just how beautiful she was.

"How was the maritime kingdom?" she asked, tugging me toward a dark and cool spot that was shadowed by the largest willow surrounding us.

We both sat back against the tree, our hands resting between us and I sighed, thinking about the maritime kingdom and what I had discovered.

"It was good. I found the person causing the King and Queen trouble and obtained some new magic as well as discovered something peculiar."

"What did you discover that was peculiar?" she asked.

"The magic this woman possessed and using looked like it was from someone's personal collection."

"So, you think someone gave this woman all the ingredients and the spells to terrorize the kingdom?" Emma asked again, the pitch in her voice getting higher.

I nodded and turned to look at her, watching her head snap my direction quickly and look up at me expectantly.

"It appears that way. I found another page that looks like it's from the same witch or wizard when I went to Agrabah. Whoever this is, they are trying to cause trouble but they want their movements to seem random."

Emma turned and looked back across the water, her head tipping to the side pensively before she looked back at me with a wide smile.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I smiled in return and leaned my head back against the tree, feeling the weight of her head press against my shoulder. We sat there in silence, listening to the breeze push the branches of the willow trees around us.

"How was the rest of the ball last night?" I asked her, breaking the silence and lifting my head to look down at her.

She lifted her head from my shoulder and I watched a frown come over her face.

"It was . . . fine I suppose?"

"Fine?" I asked in a confused tone.

She cleared her throat and started to explain.

"Yes. My mother dragged my around, introducing and reintroducing me to the princes and princesses that came to the ball. Then she started making me dance with all the available princes that wanted to dance with me."

I could feel my stomach drop and a tightening in my chest so I cleared my throat loudly.

"Did the young princes of the neighboring realms not please her Highness's dancing skills?"

Her head snapped toward me quickly, her eyes darting around my face before meeting my eyes.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, tipping her head to the side and narrowing her eyes at me.

I swallowed nervously, my eyes darting away from her own to the lake before meeting her eyes again. I didn't want to admit I was jealous, what did I have to be jealous about? We weren't together and I wasn't courting her, she didn't belong to me.

A slow smile spread across her face but it wasn't a malicious smile, it was a tender smile and I knew that she understood how I was feeling – could probably sense how I was feeling through our connection – before she leaned forward just a little to press her lips against the corner of my mouth.

"No, they didn't please her Highness's dancing skills. None of them were partners who knew what they were doing."

My eyebrows raised high on my forehead and I smiled slowly at her. I leaned forward and pressed our lips together softly before pulling away.

I rubbed the sides of our noses together softly, rocking forward a little to brush our lips together briefly a couple of times. It was that moment that I knew I wanted to court Princess Emma formally and that meant asking the King and Queen.

I swallowed before pulling before to stare at her with a contemplative look. She pulled back to look at me and her head tipped to the side and her brows furrowed at the intense look on my face. She straightened her head and when I still wouldn't talk her head jolted back in shock.

"Killian?" she asked in an alarmed tone.

I swallowed nervously before clearing my throat.

"Emma, I would like to discuss . . . "I licked my lips quickly, reaching out grab her hand tightly in my own, "I would like to discuss my intentions for you."

Her eyebrows raised quick and high on her forehead and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. She swallowed and I watched a shy smile spread across her face.

"Captain Jones, what are you saying?" she asked, her voice high than normal but as sweet as ever.

I smiled nervously at her – this time a part of my young lieutenant days slipping out – before raising her hand to my mouth and brushing my lips over it.

"Princess Emma I, Captain Killian Jones the Dark One, would be honored if you would allow me to court you for your hand in marriage."

I didn't look away from her eyes once, knowing how much this meant to me and how much I _hoped_ it meant to her. I kept her hand a hairsbreadth away from my mouth as I paused for a moment before I continued.

"I am going to speak with your parents and ask for their blessing as well, but . . . I wanted to know first if. . ." I slowly trailed off, my own insecurities getting the best of me before I could see the passionate look of acceptance flash in Emma's eyes, "I am someone that you could be courted by with the future possibility of marriage."

I bit my bottom lip nervously and lowered her hand until our arms were resting between us.

"I would very much like to get to know you better, Your Highness," I confessed softly.

She blinked slowly at me before an elated smile crossed over her face.

"Captain Killian Jones, I would be delighted if you courted me," she looked shyly down, a blush overcoming her cheeks before she continued, "I would very much like to get to know you better as well."

I smiled broadly at her before releasing her hand and raising it to cup her cheek, leaning down to kiss her deeply. Her hand lifted and cupped my cheek, pulling our faces closer together and I sighed into the kiss. I could feel her tongue run over my bottom lip and I didn't hesitate to open my mouth, letting her tongue in. I circled her tongue before sucking it into my mouth and letting our tongues duel for dominance in my mouth this time.

I loved feeling her tongue glide against mine, the tip flicking against my own before it pushed and stroked along my own. I could hear her let out what sounded like a moan into my mouth and I kissed her back harder, pushing her back a little with the force of the kiss.

Trying something new I nipped her bottom lip harshly before kissing her again and tipping my head to the other side, sliding my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck where I gripped the flesh tightly.

She let out another moan and I could feel her hand in my hair, threading her fingers through the strands and tugging them.

Our lips separated and we were both panting but smiling at each other. I pulled my hand away from her neck and moved it to run my fingers through her hair, watching her head tilt back and her eyes slip close. When she opened her eyes again, she slid her hand back to my cheek while brushing my scruff with her thumb.

Her eyes blinked at me, her eyes filled with happiness, before she let out a contented sigh and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to ask me," she said in a quiet teasing voice.

I laughed and shook my head, turning and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Is that so?" I asked in a light tone.

She nodded and giggled. She lifted her arm and rested her hand on top of my own, intertwining our fingers.

"I don't know if you noticed, Killian, but I kind of like you."

A soft smile fell over my face and I rested my head on top of hers, closing my eyes.

A soft breeze blew over the two of us and we lifted our heads before glancing at each other.

"I suppose I should get back to the castle," she said in deflated tone, "my parents will be expecting me for today's royal activities."

Nodding my head sadly, I stood from the ground and helped her up, pulling her close as she righted herself. She looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her quickly before pulling back. She was beaming at me and it made me smile widely at her. She stood on her toes and pecked my lips before grabbing my hand and hook.

"Ready?" she asked me.

I nodded and grinned excitedly, the grin only getting wider when we were surrounded by white smoke and suddenly appearing back in the castle garden.

"Very good," I praised, watching a shy but grateful smile cross over her face.

"Thank you. If you are still willing I think I would like to start practicing magic. Not just for myself but . . ." she trailed off before she straightened her back and I was able to clearly see the royalty in her, "but for my people, if it will allow me to protect them better."

I smiled encouragingly at her and replied, "Of course I'm still willing. Just let me know when you have the time."

She smiled and I looked toward the castle doors, trying to see if someone was watching us. When I didn't sense anyone nearby I turned toward Emma and leaned down to kiss her deeply but briskly before I stepped away from her, still holding her hand in mine.

"Always a pleasure, Princess Emma," I told her tenderly, raising her hand and kissing her knuckles firmly.

Her eyes flashed with affection before giving me a shy smile.

"Yes, it is, Captain Jones," she replied breathlessly.

I gave her one last smile before poofing myself to my workshop to gather beginner magic to teach Emma. I grabbed transporting spells, locating spells, cloaking spells and basic elements.

While I was gathering different ingredients, and putting them in different sections, I could hear a village in the neighboring kingdom ruled by Princess Abigail and Prince Frederick in danger and asking for help. I quickly poofed myself to the village only to come face to face with cowering villagers and a large beast that looked like a chimera.

It turned its mutated head of a goat and lion toward me as I appeared, the snake tail hissing at me. Its loud roar echoed through the woods and I grinned sadistically before jerking my head to the side and sending it flying across the clearing. Its back hit the tree hard but it still got up to snarl at me, it claws digging into the ground as it prepared its attack. It suddenly sprung toward me, charging with its teeth bared. I lifted my right hand and sent a rush of air toward the beast, holding it in place and preventing it from getting closer to me before it was sent back into the tree again.

It continued to snarl at me, its red eyes glowing like coals as dangerous saliva dripped from its mouth. It started to walk in circles around me, hoping to catch me off guard. Its snake tail lashed out at me, barely missing my face by a few inches but I stood my ground, not looking away from it once.

When it suddenly sprung at me, its mouth open and claws extended, I extended my hand again and sent a fiery tornado at the creature. The flames consumed the beast, its anguishing cry echoing through the clearing, before it was gone.

I could hear the cheers of the villagers behind me and I turned to face them. They were all coming out of their homes, relieved looks on their faces. Children came running out and stopped right in front of me while looking up with their wide curious eyes.

"Thank you, Dark One," the man I assumed was the village's leader said as he stepped up to me, "we appreciate your rescue." He held out a large bag for me and waited until I took it to continue, "To show our appreciation, we have gathered some items for you."

"It is my pleasure," I told them, looking down at the smiling children.

Smiling gently down at them, I waved my hand above their hands and let mini fireworks fall from my palm and all the children started dancing around the lights, laughing and jumping. I gave them all a parting bow before I disappeared myself back to my castle and into my dining room.

I began pulling out different sweets that the villagers had made, as well as something trinkets that stood for good luck. I put it all away with a wave of my hook and walked back to my workshop, finishing the project I started.

That evening I was sitting in my library, reading an old tale that once belonged to Liam, when the thought of speaking to King David and Queen Snow for their permission to court their daughter crossed my mind.

I set the book down and let out a loud sigh. I could feel the nervousness settle in the pit of my stomach as I thought about asking them. I didn't think the King and Queen could predict that the Dark One would be asking for their blessing to court their daughter and I couldn't imagine they would be very happy about it either.

But I wanted this with Emma. I wanted to court her, get to know her better, even marry her one day. No matter what my own insecurities were or how scared I was to speak to the King and Queen, I would do what was necessary to have a future with Emma.

I stood and walked to the balcony, feeling the salty breeze from the ocean blow across me. Letting my eyes scan the horizon before making my way back inside.

I would speak with the King and Queen soon and pray that they would be accepting.

Putting my book away, I flashed myself to my kitchen to prepare myself dinner before I went to sleep. As the large chicken roasted over the fire, I lifted my hand to gaze at my ring feeling a smile slide across my face as I thought of Emma. She was probably eating dinner with her family right about now or maybe reading in the library; _an image of Emma sitting sideways on a chair reading a book, her eyes flaring with interest and her eyebrows raising coming to mind._

I pulled my chicken off the fire and set the table; placing the chicken, a loaf of bread, a goblet of rum and some corn. I cut the leg off and prepared my first plate before digging into a well-prepared meal.

I awoke alarmed the next morning, the kingdom of Atlantis, the legendary but very real place, calling for help. I dressed in my Dark One clothing and sent myself quickly to Atlantis, wondering what the problem was.

When I arrived, I found the whole city in a panic, people rushing around while they gathered their belongings. Looking up I could see what the threat was in the distance, a large body of water with a height of over a thousand feet coming toward the kingdom at a rapid pace. I flashed myself to the throne room where Queen Kida and King Milo where sitting with anxious looks on their faces.

When I appeared a look a relief passed over and they both let out sighs of relief.

"Thank heavens you're here, Dark One," Queen Kida breathed in relief, her hand settling over her heart before she stood quickly and walked down to me, King Milo following her.

I gave them both a low bow and when I straightened myself I looked between them both quickly.

"Your Majesties, what is going on?"

King Milo stepped up next to his Queen and his arm wrapped around her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"A warlock came before us and demanded we give him the precious stones that help power our city but when we refused, he cursed our kingdom telling us we would be submerged and killed."

"And his curse was to send the large wave that is heading this direction right now?"

They both nodded sadly and King Milo replied, "We summoned you as soon as our scouts spotted the wave. It seems to be a slow acting curse but we still requested our people to be prepared for the worst."

I pursed my lips in information before giving a half bow and telling them, "I shall go see what I can do to stop this curse."

After they both nodded in acceptance, I disappeared from the throne room and appeared on the edge of a cliff adjacent to the large wave that was still miles from the kingdom. I brandished my hook along the wave, determining how strong the magic was.

The magic was practiced by someone who knew what they were doing _very_ well and it puzzled me because I hadn't sensed any evil presence with magical abilities. I lowered my hook and tipped my head to the side, watching the wave come closer and closer. This seemed like such a mundane curse to place upon a kingdom but it was a threat none the less.

Throwing my right hand out, feeling the power spark against my palm, I muttered a powerful chant I learned to dispel curses but it backfired and the wave suddenly crashed down before it built up again even higher and starting to move faster. Summoning the dagger to my hand I slashed the dagger through the air toward the wave, using the immense power of the Dark One dagger to break the curse.

The wave finally fell, the ocean calming after a moment and the small waves hit the side of the cliff with a familiar crashing sound.

Sighing with relief, I put my dagger away and poofed myself back to the throne room.

"Your Majesties, the curse has been broken and the wave has disappeared. As a security measure I will also place a strong protection spell around your kingdom if that would please you."

Both King Milo and Queen Kida smiled at me, nodding their heads appreciative.

"Thank you very much, Dark One, we are forever in your debt," Queen Kida exclaimed happily, "and if you would put the protection spell around the kingdom, we would be very grateful."

Bowing my head, I waved my hand and knew the rush of magic was surrounding the kingdom so I looked back up at them.

"It has been done."

King Milo nodded his head and stepped up to shake my hand firmly.

"Can we offer you anything, Dark One?" he asked me.

I shook my head, replying, "No thank you, Your Majesty. Is there anything else that I can assist you with?"

They both shook their head and with a final bow I disappeared and sent myself home.

I reappeared in my waiting room just in time to hear a low echoing of Emma's voice coming from the ring.

" _ **Killian, can you hear me?"**_ I heard her voice question.

I lifted my hand to my mouth and replied, "Yes, love. I can hear you."

I could hear the relief in her voice when she spoke, _**"Thank the Gods. I'm glad they work."**_

I smiled, leaning against the large table while waiting for her to speak.

" _ **I was wondering if . . . maybe tonight you wanted to come to the castle and have dinner with my family and I."**_ She trailed off and I cocked my head to the side, curious as to what else she was going to say.

"Emma?" I asked.

" _ **And perhaps sometime during the evening we can speak to my parents about you courting me."**_

My eyebrows rose even though I knew she couldn't see me and I was embarrassed of what came out of my mouth.

"' _We'_?" my high-pitched voice cracked through the ring and I immediately cleared my throat.

She giggled through the ring and I held my breath while waiting nervously for her answer.

" _ **Yes 'we'. In case my parents are not as . . . accepting as we both hope, I want them to know that I want this and there isn't anything to worry about."**_

I swallowed and bit my bottom lip.

"You don't have to do that, Princess."

I could see her shrug in my head and it put a smile on my lips before she responded, _**"I know that but I want to. I know how nervous you really are to speak to my parents about this so I want to be there for**_ _ **you**_ _ **."**_

"That's very thoughtful of you, love," I told her honestly, my heart tightening with emotion.

" _ **We usually eat sometime around dusk so if you show up before that it should be perfect timing."**_

"Lass, I always have perfect timing," I told her in a cocky tone that made her laugh from the other end.

" _ **I'm sure you do."**_

We were silent for a moment before I cleared my throat to speak.

"So, if you don't eat until around dusk than does that mean I won't see you until then?" I asked in a hesitant voice, wondering how she would reply.

" _ **Well . . . I think we could work something out to see each other before dinner this evening. What do you have planned today, oh Dark One."**_

I grinned at her teasing tone, moving off the table and starting to walk around my castle.

"Nothing yet. I was summoned to Atlantis this morning but finished there not too long ago. So, I'll just wait to see if anyone else summons me and in the meantime work on spells and potions."

" _ **Doesn't sound very fun,"**_ she told me in a distasteful voice.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. But it will be alright."

" _ **Perhaps after my Princess duties we can spend some of the day together?"**_

I soft smile crossed over my face at her suggestion and I couldn't help but hope no one needed the Dark One's assist after the Princess was free.

"I would like that, Emma," I told her tenderly.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she said, _**"Than I shall let you know when I am done. Perhaps I can meet you somewhere?"**_

Nodding my head, I replied, "Perhaps you can. Talk to you later Princess."

I could hear her eye roll clearly in her voice as she spoke, _**"You know I hate when you call me that. Talk to you later, Captain."**_

The ring went silent and I let out and little exhale of air, walking back to my workshop and straight to a medium sized orb that allowed to me visually see things around in all the realms. I thought about Henry, summoning his image to the glass: He appeared to be overlooking the progress of a lookout tower being built on the edge of the kingdom with his personal guards.

Walking down to my stables, I was quick to saddle my steed and mounted him before taking off in the direction I knew Henry would be in.

As I approached Henry and his personal guard, I could clearly see the surprise on the young boy's face but he turned his horse and rode up to meet me.

"Captain, this is a pleasant surprise," he greeted, holding his hand out to me.

I shook his hand firmly and bowed my head in respect. When I looked up I noticed he was wearing the blue stone I made for him at the top middle of his chest armor and I smiled internally.

"Greetings, Your Highness. I was wondering if I could speak to you regarding something."

His right eyebrow rose at me and nodded his head, allowing me to continue speaking.

"I know that this might seem strange but . . ." I looked down and took a deep breath, preparing myself, "but during the time that we've spent together, I've found myself falling for Princess Emma, your mother."

The boy's face went blank and I held my breath waiting for his answer.

"You're falling for my mother? As in 'falling in love'?" he asked in a hard voice and I could see his knuckles turn white from the tight grip on his reigns.

I nodded my head and replied, "Yes, I am. And I understand that I may not be the most ideal man for your mother. I have a hook for a hand; I'm an ex-pirate that conquered the seas. And most importantly I'm the Dark One."

Henry cleared his throat, starting to walk his horse in a circle around my own while he stared intently at me, still with a blank face.

"And you came to speak me about this because why?" he asked, his voice still hardened.

"I would like your blessing to court your mother."

He stopped his horse suddenly, looking at me with stunned eyes, and his mouth opened a little.

"My blessing?" he asked in a curious voice.

Smiling I nodded my head, answering, "Yes. As Emma's son, you are the most important person to her. I want to make sure that _you_ are ok with me courting her."

He was silent for a moment, making his horse circle me again slower this time as he processed my request.

"Have you spoken to my mother about this?" he asked before stopping in front of me again.

"Of course. She was the first one I asked for her blessing and she accepted. I will be asking to the King and Queen for their blessing this evening at dinner."

A pensive look came over Henry's face and he suddenly looked down, with his lips pursed.

I waited with baited breath for his answer. Emma meant more to me than anything and my whole being ached at the thought of her not being mine.

"Well, Captain Jones . . ." he started to say, looking up at me with a straight face.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the fourth chapter!**

 **I had a hard time writing a few of the scenes trying to make it just perfect so I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Still don't have a Beta so if there are mistakes I apologize.**

 **I do not own the characters.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

He moved his horse until our horses were side by side and we were facing each other. I couldn't tell by the look on his face if he was giving me his blessing or denying his blessing. I waited anxiously while his face gave nothing away to what he was thinking.

Finally he let out a sigh but a genuine smile crossed his face and he reached out his right hand to me.

"Yes, you have my blessing to court my mother."

The sigh of relief left my throat and I reached out to shake his hand firmly.

"I think you're a respectful gentleman who has changed most the world's view on Dark One's, now most everyone knows what good the Dark One can do," his eyes darted to my hook and brace briefly before looking back up at me and continuing, "and just because you have a hook for a hand doesn't make you any less of a man. I think you are a good match for my mother."

Giving him a smile I bowed my head.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I didn't expect any of this to happen when I met your mother but . . ."

"You wouldn't change a thing?" he finished in a soft voice.

I nodded and looked away embarrassed, reminding myself this was Emma's son and perhaps talking to him about how I felt about his mother wasn't a very smart idea.

"My mother tends to have that effect on people."

I laughed and nodded in agreeance. He turned his horse around and we walked back to the spot he was standing in before I showed up.

"It was very gallant of you to come and ask my permission to court my mother. I'm not sure if many other men would have done that."

"I understand the importance of family and there is no one more important to Emma than you. You are a part of her life and if I wish to be a part of hers then I will accept anything and everything she has to offer."

Henry looked at me like Emma would sometimes, like he was trying to read my very soul, before he smiled softly with a strange twinkle in his eye.

"You really do have feelings for my mother, don't you?" he asked simply.

All I could do was nod, feeling my cheeks heat a little at his question. I was over 300 years old but it didn't take much for the boy to embarrass me by acknowledging my feelings.

"Yes, Your Highness, I do."

"Henry, please," he said quickly, giving me a friendly smile, "if you're going to be courting my mother then you should call me by my name."

I smiled and bowed my upper body toward him.

"Henry it is then. With your permission, I will take my leave now."

He jerked his head in a 'yes' movement and I turned, riding off into the direction of my castle.

It was late afternoon when Emma's voice rang through the ring again.

" _ **Killian?"**_ she asked, probably making sure I wasn't in the middle of anything.

"Hello, love," I responded, "are you done with your Princess duties for the day?"

" _ **Yes I'm done. What about you? Are you in the middle of anything?"**_

Laughing, I responded, "No, I'm not. I had an errand to run earlier but I've spent most my day preparing magical things."

" _ **Is that necessary? I mean, with all the magic you**_ _ **do**_ _ **possess why prepare things like that at all?"**_

"Well, you never know what you'll need on a rainy day."

I heard her giggle and it brought a smile to my face.

" _ **So, where shall I meet you?"**_ she asked and I thought about the places we could go.

"Hmm. Well where would you like to meet? We can meet anywhere you like."

I could practically hear her thinking over the ring and I waited, leaning back in to my chair while I waited for an answer.

" _ **Do you think we can go to the Jolly Roger? I've always wanted to see your ship."**_

"Anything you desire. You know what she looks like, correct?"

" _ **Of course I know what it looks like,"**_ she told me in a teasing exasperated tone.

"Well then, let's get going, Your Highness," I teased back, poofing myself down to the large dock that moored my precious _Jolly Roger_.

It was seconds after I appeared down at the dock's that Emma appeared right next to me, a wide smile on her face.

Today she was wearing a purple dress with long sleeves and her hair was done up in an intricate braid. I couldn't help my eyes roam over her entire body before looking back up and meeting her eyes.

"Hello, Princess," I greeted, stepping toward her slowly.

"Captain," she greeted in a cool tone but I could see her trying to hide the smile behind her eyes.

Our hands reached out in sync and I grabbed her hand tightly rubbing my thumb over her knuckles slowly. I tugged on her hand and the movement made her step forward until we were chest to chest. Her eyes were wide with excitement and surprise but I found I couldn't help myself but to act like this when I was around her.

Leaning down, I brushed my lips slowly across hers, pulling away before she could try and kiss me back. I slid our palms together and intertwined our fingers and leaned down to actually kiss her this time.

Our lips met hard and I wrapped my left around her waist tightly, pulling her body even closer to mine. I tipped my head to the side and kissed her deeper, sliding my tongue out and running it over her bottom lip to coax her mouth open.

With a whimper, Emma opened her mouth and I slithered my tongue in her mouth wasting no time twirling it around her own. A low groan echoed in my chest and I sucked her tongue into my mouth, sucking on it hard before I released it back into her mouth, my tongue following to fight more for the dominance in her mouth.

Her other hand raised and threaded itself into my hair tightly and I could feel her tugging the strands at the base of my neck.

Pulling my lips away from hers _just barely_ I bit her bottom lip like I've seen her do and tugged it gently before releasing her lip then her body.

"That's the kind of hello I could get used to," she told me breathlessly, sliding her hand from my hair to the side of my neck and running her thumb over my jawline.

Smirking I replied, "Funny I was thinking the same thing."

She grinned brightly at me and I raised our still intertwined hands to place a kiss on the back of her hand before I started leading her to the gang plank of the _Jolly Roger_.

"I present to you, the fastest ship in the seas, the _Jolly Roger_ ," I announced as we stopped right next to the large ship.

She was looking up at it with wide, mesmerized eyes before she turned those eyes to me and it was my turn to be mesmerized. Her green emerald orbs bore into my own and I didn't want to look away, keeping our eyes locked intently until her blinking broke our connection.

"It's even more beautiful in person," she finally said, looking back up at my ship.

" _She_ ," I stressed teasingly, "is very beautiful in person. Would you like to go aboard?"

Her head bounced excitedly and she wrapped her arm around my elbow before we started to walk up the gang plank.

"Why do you call the ship and 'she'?" she asked me.

"Well, the word 'ship' was always used in the feminine so over the centuries sailors always referred their ships to she's. Everyone just picked it up along the way."

She hummed with interest and I stepped down the stairs, slipping her arm from my elbow and turning when I reached the bottom. I held my hand out to her and she grabbed it, using it to steady herself as she walked down the stairs.

"Welcome aboard, milady," I exclaimed, giving her a bow and sweeping my arm out.

She giggled and I straightened myself, watching as she began walking around the deck and looking at different things. I followed behind her slowly, letting her look and answering her random question here and there. When she started walking up to the bridge I walked to the other side of the ship and up the other set of stairs.

I was entranced watching her right hand slide up the railing before sliding over the banister and coming to stand in front of the helm. Both her hands raised and used a feathery touch over the spokes of the helm. My breath caught in my throat as I continued watching her eyes dart around and her brows furrow curiously.

When her eyes turned and met mine, I could feel my cheeks burn red before I sidled up next to her.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I asked softly, reaching out to rest my hand over her own, wedging my fingers between hers.

She nodded and her eyes left mine to dart over the horizon and the slowly lowering sun. I could see an old sparkle in her eyes that I recognized from long ago. A slow smile across her face and she looked back to me.

"How was it?" she asked and my head tipped to the side.

"How was what, Princess?"

"Sailing the seas all those years? Having this view and standing here in this spot. . ." her voice trailed off and I took another step toward her to encourage her to continue, "going wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted."

Smiling tenderly at her for a moment, I rested my hook against the rail and scanned my eyes over the deck and then the setting sun before meeting her eyes again.

"Amazing. There's no other feeling like it. There's a certain freedom you get when you spend your time on the ocean, because there's no bounds to where you can go."

A wistful look came over her face and she looked back over the decks. The smile slowly slipped from her mouth and I squeezed her fingers tightly.

"Perhaps . . ." I started to say, dragging her attention back to mine before I continued, "we can take a day and sail the seas. Maybe a couple of days if her lady wishes it."

A bright smile suddenly appeared on her face and she bounced on the balls of her feet to kiss my cheek firmly.

"I think that would be a fantastic idea."

I smiled and pulled our hands off the wheel before tugging her to the back where the captain's quarters were. I walked down first and held her hand steady while she followed me down.

"Kind of small, isn't it?" she pointed out looking around the room with her head cocked.

"Well, the captain's quarters were meant for privacy not luxury. It got the job done well enough."

I stayed by the stairs while she began walking around the room her hand skimming over the dressers, then my bookshelves before stopping next to my desk. Her hands pushed aside papers while she read them and investigated the items scattered around.

Clearing my throat, I stepped toward the bookcase and ran my fingertips of the book spines before speaking.

"A lot of these book belonged to Liam. When he was the captain he obtained books over the years to help his sailing or to learn the myths and legends of the sea. A few he collected because they were his favorite."

"And you kept them all?" she asked in a surprised voice, "Does Captain Hook like to read?" I could hear the teasing in her tone.

I smirked at her, sauntering over to her slowly and standing on the other side of the desk.

"Captain Hook happens to be an avid reader, Your Highness, if you must know," I told her in a solid but teasing voice, watching her eyes light up playfully.

She looked back down and started investigating the desk again but I couldn't take my eyes off her – couldn't stop the swell of sudden desire to kiss her.

I stepped around the desk and slowly made my way to her, keeping my eyes on her until I was standing right next to her. She was reading a fake documentation I had forged in my pirate days, her eyes scanning left to right quickly as she read the words.

Her head lifted quickly and her eyes met mine, alarmed to see me standing so close to her.

Without saying a word, my right hand lifted and cupped her cheek, leaning down and kissing her deeply. I heard the paper drop before she was wrapping her arms around my neck and her fingers buried their way into my hair. I hooked my left arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, our bodies pressed tight together now and my head tilted to the side.

Her teeth nipped my bottom lip and I groaned into her mouth, feeling her nip it again before her tongue soothed over it. I opened my mouth and snuck my tongue out to meet hers before she pushed both our tongues into my mouth. I stroked my tongue along the length of hers before sucking hard on her tongue.

She let out a moan into my mouth and I swallowed it greedily, sliding my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and gripped it tightly.

Pushing her tongue from my mouth I separated our lips but kept our foreheads and noses pressed together. I rubbed my nose against hers affectionately.

"Hmmm," I hummed, my eyes still closed.

"What uh- "she started to say before cutting herself off and I could hear the distinct sound of a tongue wetting lips followed by clearing her throat, "what was that for?"

Chuckling softly, I opened my eyes and met her already open eyes.

"Honestly, Emma, I just had the sudden desire to kiss you. Should I not do that in the future?"

I bit my bottom lip waiting for her answer.

A shy smile appeared on her face and she rubbed her nose against mine affectionally.

"I think . . . that it's perfectly fine if you do that in future. In fact, I'm encouraging you to do that in the future."

Grinning I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers a couple of times before pulling away and leaning against the desk with her resting against me.

"We should think about heading toward your castle soon," I sighed, resting my head against hers.

She sighed and her head rested against my chest, her arms now around my waist.

"I suppose so. How shall we go back?"

I kissed the top of her head, replying, "Well, there's magic, walking, horseback riding."

"Well to get there the fastest we should probably use magic, shouldn't we?"

"Is that what you want, Princess?"

Rolling her eyes, she nodded her head and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Captain, that is what I want."

Bowing my head, I answered, "As you wish."

I waved my hand and poofed us to the castle waiting room where we were suddenly rushed by maids and servants, the maids bustling over Emma and the servants bustling over me.

Embarrassed by my Dark One clothing, I quickly snapped my fingers and changed my clothes this time wearing a brown jacket with a deep mahogany vest and black pants with matching black boots. My hair was slicked back just enough to still make me look good.

And obviously I did because Emma's eyes roamed me up and down languidly before meeting my eyes again, an intense look in them. And I could only smirk because I knew how she was feeling, I had felt that more than enough times spending time with her and seeing her different outfits.

The servants took my jacket and I watched helpless as the maids ushered Emma away from me which I assumed was to get her changed for dinner.

Her eyes met mine frantically but I sent her a reassuring smile so she smiled back before allowing the maids to push her down halls and upstairs till I knew they got to her room to change her.

I let out a sigh until I heard the clomping footsteps of boots coming toward me.

"Captain, it's a pleasure to see you again," Henry said coming up in front of me and I smiled, reaching out my hand in offering.

He took my hand and shook it tightly, before releasing my hand and reaching up to pat my back and guiding me to the dining room.

"It is a pleasure to see you again. How was over watching the building of the new watch tower?" I asked.

He nodded approvingly and answered, "It went well. We were able to finish up the outside and majority of the inside so I'll take some more men out tomorrow to finish it up."

I nodded, "I'm glad to hear things went accordingly to plan while you were out there. You had no problems with any ruffians or beasts of any kind?"

He shook his head no and I let out a sigh of relief.

"It pleases me to know that."

We stepped into the large room and I noticed that we were the only two in the room.

"So are you ready for tonight?" he asked me questionably.

I nodded my head confidently but swallowed nervously and he patted my back comfortingly.

"Calm down. There is no reason to be nervous. Just be confident when you're asking. For being the king and queen, my grandparents are very understanding."

Smiling, I nodded my head appreciatingly answering, "Thank you, Your Highness."

His eyes rolled but a teasing smirk crossed his lips.

"I thought I told you to call me Henry?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Emma's sweet voice answered for me.

"I told him the same thing but some people just don't listen."

I turned to see her now standing in a light pink dress, her hair up in a ponytail with a braid mixed in with it. Her arms and shoulders were bare and I couldn't help but run my eyes over the exposed skin slowly.

"Your Highness," I whispered, reaching my hand out at the same times as hers and pulling it toward my mouth quickly to put a firm kiss on her knuckles, "you look exquisite."

Smiling affectionately at me, she gave me a curtsey as I let go of her of her hand before her eyes trailed me up and down slowly.

"Thank you, Captain. I like these clothing, where did you get them?"

She moved closer me and I couldn't help but take a step toward her. The desire to kiss her rose up in me again but with Henry standing a couple of feet away from us I knew I couldn't give into that urge. Until later hopefully.

Emma brushed past me and hugged Henry tightly. Her hands cupped his cheeks and I took a step back to give them some room.

"My parents should be here soon," Emma said, turning till she was facing the same direction and standing in between Henry and me.

We stood and watched in a comfortable silence as servants and maids came in and out of the dining room, setting the table up for us. I could feel a weight settle on my hook but instead of feeling uneased I felt comforted, knowing it was Emma letting me know she was there for me.

Suddenly the large double doors on the other side of us opened and the weight disappeared from my hook as King David and Queen Snow walked into the room. Emma and Henry walked over to the two of them to give them both hugs. I immediately bowed my upper body low and waited for them to approach me.

"Hello, Your Majesties," I greeted, hearing their footsteps getting closer to me.

"Captain, please rise," Queen Snow said in her upbeat tone and I was quick to listen, seeing her hand already stretched out for me, "we are so happy you could make it this evening. When Emma suggest we invite you, we were appalled that we haven't before."

I quickly kissed her hand and shook King David's hand firmly, responding, "I appreciate the invitation. It is an honor to be welcome at the table for dinner with royalty."

They both smiled at me and I could feel some nervousness settling into my stomach at the thought of talking to them.

But my eyes flashed over their shoulders and I could see the reassurance in Emma's eyes and the encouraging smile on Henry's face that got rid of that nervousness.

"Well, I say we sit down and eat then, shall we," King David said, sweeping his arm out and gesturing to the table.

I stood to the side and let them walk by me, watching Emma walk up to me and give me a look that had me following her and quickly pulling out her chair while flashing her a quick smile. She sat down and I scooted the chair in before walking to the other side of the table and seating myself across from Emma.

As soon as we were all seated, two side doors from the kitchen I assumed swung open on the right and we were swarmed with cook's settings down plates with food and filling our cups with wine.

As they walked away I met Emma's eyes and winked, a rush of air going over my glass and turning the wine to rum. She giggled quietly and we all began eating quietly.

"We heard word from Queen Kida and King Milo that you assisted them with a pretty nasty curse?" Queen Snow started to say, looking up at me for an answer while still cutting her meat.

I swallowed and cleared my throat, trying to make my voice presentable before I spoke.

"Yes, Your Majesty. They had summoned me this morning actually, calling out for help. It didn't take me long to break the curse."

"What kind of curse was it?" Emma spoke up and I turned my eyes to her, noticing the interested look in her eyes.

"It was a curse that a large wave would submerge the city and kill everyone who resided there. It would use more excessive force then other tidal waves would use."

"Well thank heavens you were able to break it then," King David sighed in relief, raising his cup as a toast.

We all picked up our drinks and raised them in union.

"To Captain Jones," King David said.

"To Captain Jones," everyone echoed and I couldn't help my meet Emma's eyes again.

I smiled right before raising my cup and taking a drink of the rich rum. Her eyes never left mine and after we all set our cups down we began eating in comfortable silence.

After the table was cleared and throwing Emma a quick smile, I cleared my throat and looked toward the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties, if I may, there is something I would like to speak to you about."

They looked at each other quickly with surprise before looking back at me with small smiles.

"Of course Captain, come and we will go our day room."

The three of us stood and when Emma made a move to also stand I shook my head, telling her with my eyes that there was nothing to worry about. She nodded her head jerkily and I followed the King and Queen into the day room, waiting until they were both seated to take a deep breath and start talking.

"I know that this may seem sudden and I'm not sure how much she has been telling you but . . . after spending time with your daughter and getting to know the kind of person she is I would like your blessing to court Princess Emma." As I finished I gave a low bow and kept it and would continue keeping it until I was spoken to.

But by the silence in the room, I knew that my confession had shocked the King and Queen but I was serious and I knew Emma was serious too.

I swallowed to lumped in my throat and held my breath waiting anxiously.

"Well," Queen Snow marveled, "Captain Jones this is quite the surprise."

King David cleared his throat and it couldn't help but swallow nervously again. One of the things I was most worried about was how King David would react to the Dark One asking to court his daughter, _his princess_.

"Yes, I know this may be a surprise but . . ." as I trailed off, images of Emma flashed through my head and it gave me the courage to continue, "your daughter is charming and loyal. She is intelligent and she is the most beautiful woman I've met. It's been an honor just to spend time with her, just to be near her, but it would be a much greater honor if I would be allowed to court her."

The room was silent again and I wondered what the two of them were thinking. My eyes flittered between them both until King David's eyes met mine and they were filled with anger.

"And do you think you're worthy to court Princess Emma? You understand what that courting can lead to?" There was a hard edge to his tone and I knew that King David was upset with my question which didn't look promising.

"David!" Queen Snow exclaimed looking at her husband with wide eyes.

"No, Your Majesty, I do not think I'm worthy. I know that my past hasn't been perfect and I've done a lot of bad things in my life. Not to mention, I'm the current Dark One and I'm not a whole man," I trailed off, meeting King David's cold gaze head on and straightened my back, "I may not be the man you expected to ask for your blessing but Emma makes me feel things I haven't felt in centuries."

Queen Snow cleared her throat and I looked at her quickly.

"Have you asked Emma how she feels about all this?"

As I opened my mouth to answer, the door behind me swung open and I could hear the obvious sound of heels walking into the room.

"He has already asked for my blessing and I have already given it to him," Emma's voice said behind me.

She stepped up next to me and I couldn't help but turn my head to peer down at her with a gentle smile. She smiled up at me with the same kind of gentle smile I was wearing before we both looked back at her parents.

"I feel the same way," Emma told them firmly, "Killian has been nothing but kind to me. He is a perfect gentleman and he's sweet and funny. He makes me happy and I want to spend more time with him."

Queen Snow studied her daughters face before she looked back at me. I cleared my throat and spoke again.

"I also spoke with Prince Henry and he has also given me his blessing to court Emma."

Emma's head turned toward me quickly and I looked down at her.

"You spoke with Henry about this?" she asked, her voice a little higher than normal.

I nodded, replying, "Yes. After I visited Atlantis, I went and spoke with your lad and asked for his blessing to court you and he gave it to me."

Emma's eyes shined up at me and she quietly spoke, "Why did you do that?"

I licked my lips quickly, my eyes darting over to see her parents watching us closely before I met her eyes again.

"Because he's your son and the most important person in your life. If anyone's blessing meant the most I knew it would be Henry's."

She blinked up at me with eyes that looked like they were brimming with tears.

"Well, that's very noble of you, Captain," Queen Snow said in a genuine tone that broke me and Emma's staring contest.

We both turned toward her sharply and I was surprised to see a giant smile on Queen Snow's face. But when she looked up to her husband to see what he was thinking the smile fell when she saw the glowering look on his face.

Clearing her throat delicately, Queen Snow turned back to Emma and raised her chin up, her back straightening and making her look taller before her eyes darted mine.

"Captain Jones, I presume you would like an answer from us this evening, is that correct?"

Treading carefully I decided to speak slowly, "I would like an answer this evening but if you need more time than I will wait as long as needed." I bowed my head in respect, glancing at Emma from the corner of my eye.

I heard the Queen make a hum of interest before she spoke again.

"Emma, I want you to take Captain Jones for a walk while your father and I discuss this proposal. We will call for you both when we have an answer."

Giving a low bow and feeling Emma wrap her arm around my elbow quickly she tugged me out of the room, the large doors closing loudly behind us by the guards.

I didn't know where she was leading me but it felt like we walked to the other side of the castle until finally she pulled us to a stop, shoving me into the wall and kissing me deeply.

I wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against me, kissing her back just as deeply. When she nipped my bottom lip I pulled away to catch my breath, my head darting to either side of us before looking back at her.

"What uh," I cut myself off licking my lips quickly before continuing, "what was that for."

"You asked my son, who isn't even _your_ son, for his blessing to court me. I . . ." she trailed off and looked down at my lips and back up at my eyes, "I don't know many men who would have done that. You don't know how much that means to me."

Smiling tenderly, I reached up and cupped her cheek rubbing my thumb across it before leaning down and pressing our foreheads together.

"I think I might have an idea. You don't have to tell me how much your son truly means to you Emma. I know about a mother's love so I understand he is the most important person in your life."

She blinked up at me a slow grin spreading across her lips. I leaned down and captured her lips again, moving them together slowly before I snuck my tongue out and ran it across her bottom lip. Her mouth opened immediately and I slipped my tongue into her mouth and over her own.

She let out a moan and I lifted my hand from her cheek to wave it quickly and surrounded us in the large curtains next to us, effectively hiding us from anyone that would walk by, before cupping her cheek again and tipping my head to the side while sliding my tongue further into her mouth.

Her hands gripped the lapels on my jacket tightly to keep me against the wall and her mouth moved perfectly with mine. She twisted her tongue around mine and I could feel her tongue invading my mouth now.

Groaning into her mouth, I spun us around quickly and pushed her up against the wall, resting both hand and hook against the wall next to her head. Her hands slid from my lapels to the middle of my chest – her right hand pressing against my pounding heart – and I could feel the heat from her palms burning through the fabric of my shirts.

I broke our kiss and rubbed my nose against hers softly. She sighed and we both stood there in silence with our foreheads pressed together and our noses rubbing together.

"What do you think your parents will say?" I asked quietly.

She pulled away and looked up at me, reaching up to run her fingers over my jawline.

"My mother seems to be in favor but my father . . ." when she slowly trailed off, I tipped my head to the side knowingly.

"I know. I was sure that your father wouldn't be too pleased with my request but I wasn't quite sure about your mother."

"My father has always been very protective of me, no matter who the person was. They both want me to be happy but my mother especially wants me to find the happiness and love she has."

Her fingers played with the scruff on my chin before her eyes darted down to watch her movements.

"Are you nervous about what they will say?" she asked me.

I licked my lips quickly before nodding my head.

"Yes," I admitted.

She smiled and shook her head, with a little eyeroll at the end.

"I don't think you should be worried. My mother seems like she is on our side and if anyone can convince my father, it's her."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose lightly.

"I hope so."

Using magic, I tried to sense if anyone was around us – not detecting anyone nearby – before I waved my hand and unwrapped the curtain from us. I took a step away from her and pulled her off the wall, raising her hand and kissing it swiftly before wrapping her arm around my elbow.

We walked in silence for most of the walk back to the other side of the castle until Emma pulled me down the hallway to our left and through some medium sized doors.

We pushed to doors open together and I was astounded to see the walls lined with books, the shelves reached the roof and large ladders to climb on. I noticed a large table with eight chairs around it and a few single chairs and love seats around the room also.

"I thought you might like to see the library?" she inquired.

I nodded eagerly and started to look around the room, taking small steps as my eyes glanced over each of the spines of each book.

"I have my own library at home but it has nothing on this library."

"Well," she giggled and I turned to her quickly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, _Princess_ ," I stressed the word, already knowing what she was going to say.

But instead she just grinned widely at me and shook her head.

"Nothing."

Rolling my eyes playfully at her, I continued walking around the room, reaching to run my finger down a couple of the book spines, recognizing some of the names.

"A lot of these are in other languages," I pointed out and heard Emma hum behind me.

"Yes, they are. I think Greek is my favorite language."

I smiled and looked at her, seeing her smiling back at me. I walked back to her and reached out, taking a piece of her hair and twirling it around my fingers.

"Greek is my favorite too."

She took a step closer to me and rested both hands on my chest. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly before stepping back and grabbed my hook.

"Shall we read to pass the time? While we wait for my parent's decision?"

Nodding I let her lead me to one of the bookshelves and she grabbed one before leading me to the couch. I sat down and felt her sit down right next to me looking at me expectantly.

I raised my arm and let her settle herself into my side while my arm draped over her, the hook resting on the back. I kissed the side of her head and watched her open the book to the first page before her sweet voice started to read.

A few hours later the library door swung open and we both looked up quickly. Standing there was one of the King and Queen's personal guard, an impassive look on his face.

"The King and Queen will see you now."

Swallowing nervously I nodded and stood from the couch, quickly turning to help Emma off the couch and using a wave of my hand to put the book back. As she straightened herself she wrapped her arm around my elbow and we walked out of the room, the guard following close behind us.

We arrived back at the day room and I took a deep breath, licking my lips quickly and swallowing deeply.

"Don't be nervous," Emma's soft voice told me and I looked at her, "no matter what my parents say, I want this." She paused and I could see the emotions swelling in her eyes before she quietly said, "I want you."

I smiled tenderly, feeling my heart pounding in chest before I nodded quickly and pushed the door open.

The King and Queen where standing side by side, watching the door expectantly as we walked in.

"Captain, Emma thank you for rejoining us," Queen Snow said, a large smile spreading across her face.

We stopped a few feet from them and I gave a low bow.

"Thank you, Your Majesties, for seeing me again at such a late hour."

King David cleared his throat and I straightened my body, meeting his gaze first before going to the Queen's eyes.

"Earlier this evening Captain Jones you asked my husband and I for our blessing to court our daughter. We asked you for time to discuss this and you graciously agreed. We have called you back here because after we have talked about this, we have come to a decision."

Emma and I threw each other a quick look and I held my breath when I looked back at the two.

"Captain Jones, I Queen Snow, give you my blessing to court our daughter," she told me in a strong voice and I let out a breath of relief, a large grin growing across my face.

I could feel a tugging on my arm and I looked down at Emma quickly, seeing the matching large grin on her face.

The King cleared his throat and I turned my attention back to him, holding my breath again and waiting for his answer.

"Captain Jones, I King David, do not give you my blessing to court our daughter," the way he spoke and the words he spoke made my stomach drop and my heart clench tightly in my chest.

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed, stepping forward almost defensively.

The King raised his hand and she stopped moving, staring at her father with a raised eyebrow.

"I _**do not**_ give him my blessing however, after much deliberation between your mother and I we have come up with an arrangement."

Emma looked back at me, her steps moving closer until we were standing side by side again. I could read the anxious look in her eyes and I tried to reassure her with my eyes, trying to tell her that it would be ok and we would figure it out.

"We have agreed that Captain Jones has permission to court you. However, if there are any other men that wish to court you _must_ give them a chance," King David spoke in a firm voice, looking between us before settling his eyes on me, "as much as I appreciate what you've done for this Kingdom and for the other realms, I do not think you are the man for my daughter."

Emma scoffed and I looked at her from the corner of my eye, watching the red flush of anger spread across her cheek and top of her chest.

"And how long must this," she paused before sneering, " _arrangement_ go on before you think he is the man for me?"

King David's eyes cut to his daughter quickly, a spark of surprise at his daughter's tone before looking at the Queen.

Queen Snow cleared her throat and we both looked at her quickly, hoping she would give us some good news.

"We are giving all the eligible men a month to come forward and court you. At the end of the month, you will choose which suitor you want to continue courting you."

The heaviness in my chest lightened a little but my stomach still felt uneasy at the thought of other men being allowed to court her at the same time I was. This meant she could easily find another man that was better suited for her.

"This is ridiculous," Emma said, folding her arms over her chest and standing rigidly.

"This is the agreement that your mother and I came to and this is what we are offering," King David replied sternly, his own arms folding over his chest and I recognized that's where Emma got it from.

Father and daughter stared off while the Queen turned her attention to me.

"Does this seem reasonable to you Captain?"

There were suddenly six pairs of eyes looking at me but I turned to meet Emma's eyes first. I could see the distress in her eyes but I just smiled encouragingly before I turned my attention back to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to have your blessing and I thank you for giving it to me," I turned and met the King's still hardened gaze, continuing, "Your Majesty, I know you don't believe I am the man for your daughter but I will do whatever is necessary to gain your approval. I, Captain Jones, agree to the terms of your arrangement." I bowed low before straightening my body.

Queen Snow was smiling broadly between us and I could see a small break in the hard exterior on King David's face.

"Thank you, Captain Jones. We understand this is a most . . . unusual request but we appreciate that you are so willing to follow it," Queen Snow said, walking forward slowly.

King David followed behind her slowly and I nodded.

"I understand, Your Majesty."

"Well I don't understand it . . ." Emma muttered, the anger heavy in her tone.

"Emma," King David warned in a low voice.

Her eyes rolled and said replied, "I know. We'll discuss this later right?"

The King sighed heavily and Emma let out a harrumph. I could tell by the Queen's face that this was just another day in the park, the exasperated look on her face. I looked down at Emma who was suddenly staring up at me with her wide eyes.

Her eyes darted to the doors behind us and I understood her intent.

"It is late and I should be returning home," I announced, turning back to look at the King and Queen, "thank you for dinner, it was wonderful. And thank you for hearing my request and giving me your honest answers. It will be my privilege to court Princess Emma and get to know her better."

Queen Snow grinned and her hand reached out to me.

"Thank you, Captain for a wonderful and most interesting evening. We hope to see you soon."

I grabbed her hand tightly, feeling the respect I had for the Queen only grow more, and pulled it up to my lips and kissing it briefly but firmly. I released her hand and turned to see the King David's hand already outstretched to me. I reached out and shook his hand firmly, not once breaking our stare until our hands released.

"Thank you, Captain," was all he said in a steely voice.

"I will walk you out," Emma told me when I turned to her, hooking her arm around my elbow and walking me out of the room.

As soon as the doors shut, Emma opened her mouth.

"This is absurd."

"Which part exactly?"

"This arrangement that I have to court other men!" she exclaimed, "You were the perfect gentleman. You asked for their blessing to court me, you asked my son for his blessing to court me and you already had my permission. There shouldn't have been any discussion and there shouldn't be any arrangement. You should be the only man courting me."

"Your father doesn't believe I'm the best man to be asking such a request."

"Well my father has been wrong in the past," she muttered.

Chuckling I responded, "You are his daughter. To him, there won't be anyone who is worthy of you."

"But just because he _thinks_ you're not the man for me doesn't give this . . . foolish arrangement any justification."

She stopped and turned toward me, looking up at me with wide and desperate eyes.

"This isn't fair to you," she whispered and I could feel her hand tightening on my arm.

I smiled affectionately at her, reaching up to cup her cheek with my hand, I leaned down and pressed our foreheads together.

"I'm okay with this, Emma. And the only reason I am is because I still get the pleasure of courting you," I told her in a gentle tone while my thumb stroked her cheek, "I still get the pleasure of getting to know you and learn everything I can about you."

A soft smile spread across her face and she moved her hand to grip mine tightly, quickly pulling it up to her mouth to kiss my palm.

"Yes you do."

We turned and continued walking until we were out a side door and back into the gardens. She led me to a hidden corner where she stopped and peered up at me.

"Thank you, Killian. For . . . well everything. Not just for tonight but everything since I met you."

"Emma, I would . . ." I paused, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes briefly before opening at them and staring at her intently, "I would do anything for you."

Her lips parted in a gasp and I couldn't help but leaned down and kiss her passionately, reaching up with my hand to rest my hand on the side of her neck with my thumb brushing her jaw.

Her hands slid up my chest and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and kissing me deeper. I moved my head to the side and shoved my tongue into her already open mouth.

Emma let out a breathy moan into my mouth and I swallowed it eagerly before pulling away reluctantly, brushing our noses together.

"Killian," she breathed.

I swallowed deeply and titled my head forward to kiss her again softer this time before I pulled away again.

"It's hard not lose myself in you Princess," I was finally able to say pulling away to state down at her.

She grinned up at me, a teasing glint in her eye, "I hear that a lot Captain," she teased.

Grinning back at her, I took a step back and raised her hand to my mouth, brushing a kiss first on the back then flipping it to kiss her palm.

"Good night, Emma," I told her.

"Good night, Killian. Talk to you soon."

I gave her one more smile before I snapped my fingers and poofed myself home.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry its been so long but here is the fifth chapter. I'll be honest I had a hard time with the ending_**

 ** _But I like how it came out and I hope you do too!_**

 ** _No Beta again so apologies for any mistakes_**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Glimpses of Emma had started coming to me in dreams since the day I met her and now I was dreaming of her every night, my mind playing different scenarios of the two of us in different situations. My brain, however, was quick to remind me of the night before, asking Emma's parents for their blessing to court her and her father's . . . peculiar arrangement.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, a deep sigh leaving my mouth.

I hated the idea of other men being allowed to court Emma at the same time I was. I hated the thought of other men being allowed to spend time with her and try and win her heart.

But I was a man of my word and if it meant playing this silly game for the King's sake then I was going to. And I knew that Emma wasn't happy with this arrangement either and that she would be fighting her parents for us every chance she got.

That brought a smile to my face getting up out of bed and preparing for the day.

She must have felt that I was thinking about her because as I made breakfast her voice broke me out of my thoughts of her.

" _ **Killian? Are you awake?"**_

"Morning, love," I cooed, "how are you this morning?"

" _ **Still frustrated with my father but I'm feeling happier just talking to you this morning."**_

I smiled broadly and rubbed my jaw before saying, "Did you speak again last night or will you be speaking to him tonight?"

" _ **Perhaps if we get a moment alone I will later. But I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me on a diplomatic trip to King Thomas and Queen Ella's kingdom. Mother and Father want me to speak to them about possibly starting back up trade routes between all the kingdoms and maybe further in the future all the realms."**_

"Sounds like an interesting day planned. But why ask me to join you or a diplomatic trip to their kingdom?"

I could hear her clearing her throat before she answered, _**"Well, they insist I take a company of men with me to protect me, carriage and all. So, I was thinking perhaps if you were with me, they wouldn't feel the need to send**_ _ **so**_ _ **many guards with me."**_

"This sounds like it could be a very good day planned for us to spend together and learn about each other. I humbly accepted your invitation, Princess."

" _ **Thank you, Killian. We will be ready to leave at noon."**_

"Then I shall arrive early to tell your parents that I will be personally escorting you to King Thomas and Queen Ella's kingdom."

" _ **Then I shall see you soon."**_

"See you soon, Emma."

The ring went silent and I finished preparing my breakfast, setting the table with a wave of my hand. I quickly ate my breakfast, dressing myself in a strapping Naval captains uniform made my way to the stables to ready my steed.

When it started to get midday, I saddled my steed and took off toward her castle, riding quickly.

When I arrived at the gate, the same boy from the night of the ball was standing outside expectantly with a large grin on his face.

I grinned back and dismounted before mussing his hair and conjuring a toy ball for him before walking through the already open doors and into the corridor.

Emma was already sitting on the table in the corridor, her feet swinging back and forth slowly. When the sound of my large boots echoed through the room her head snapped up and she looked at me. A large smile spread across her face and she hopped down from the table and walked over to me.

"Hello Captain," she greeted.

"Hello Princess," I greeted, grabbing her outstretched hand and pulling her toward me before placing a firm kiss on the back of her hand.

"Are you ready for an adventure?"

I smirked and released her hand before we started to walk through the castle, her arm hooking around my elbow.

"With you, Princess? Always."

She smiled up at me and we continued toward the day room. Emma swung the door open and we saw her parents drinking tea, apparently having small talk.

"Mother, Father, Killian has arrived," Emma announced, breaking their conversation.

I bowed low and quick before straightening myself.

"Good afternoon Your Majesties," I greeted, "how are you this day?"

Queen Snow blinked and I could hear the wheels turning in her head before a large grin slid across her face and she bowed her head in greeting.

"Hello Captain. I am doing well today. What brings you by today?"

"I am here to help personally escort Emma to the kingdom ruled by King Thomas and Queen Ella. I understand that there have been reports of danger in that area and I don't want anything to happen to her."

King David huffed in annoyance – the breath of air heavy with it – and I watched both Emma and Queen Snow cut him a quick look.

I cleared my throat and looked at the King.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to keep the woman I'm interested in safe?"

His eyes darkened but he didn't say anything. The only action he made was to lick his lips before bowing his head.

"Hello . . . _Captain_ ," he almost sneered but not quite in greeting before he cleared his throat and spoke with more of a sincere tone, "thank you for your assistance in protecting on daughter on this diplomatic trip."

"Your welcome."

Emma cleared her throat delicately, breaking her hook on my arm and walking over to her mother to hug her tightly before hugging her father but more stiffly. She backed up toward me, her arm outstretched as she felt for me. I stretched out my hook, swallowing quickly as my eyes darted to her parents but before I could react she was grabbing my hook and wrapping her arm around my elbow again.

"We should be going. King Thomas and Queen Ella will be expecting us soon."

"Have a safe trip Emma," Queen Snow said in a soft but worried tone.

"I will Mom," Emma replied softly.

"Keep her safe," King David told me in a hard tone.

"With my life."

We strode out of the room and out the large front doors where there was a carriage fit for a Princess waiting out front with four knights surrounding the carriage, another knight at the front, a driver and a footman.

The footman opened the door but I was the one to grab Emma's hand in mine quickly and help her into the carriage.

She shot me a knowing smile as she climbed in and I followed as she settled on the seat. I sat opposite of her and the footman closed the door quickly.

I could see her start to use the seat to move toward me but I held my hand out to stop her, waiting until the carriage started moving.

"Company, move!"

The carriage rocked forward with movement and I waved my hand quickly, setting a silence spell over us. I met her eyes immediately and crooked my finger at her, motioning forward.

She didn't hesitate to fly off the seat and land on my lap, her lips already meeting mine eagerly. My arms wrapped around her waist tightly and I could feel her arms wrap around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers.

I let my tongue run over the seam of her lips, coaxing her mouth open easily and sliding my tongue in without hesitation.

My hand cupped her cheek and I pressed my fingers tight against her jaw, tipping her head to the side to shove my mouth deeper onto her own, my tongue dominating over her own and stroking over hers.

Emma let out a breathy sigh into my mouth and her head tipped back, breaking our kiss.

Letting my tongue wet my lips quickly I pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before pressing another kiss to her cheek then moving lower to press a kiss to her jaw.

"Killian?" she asked.

Without responding, I tilted Emma's head back just a little more and leaned forward to press my nose on the side of her neck, inhaling the scent from her neck heavily. I could feel Emma shiver above me but instead of pulling away or speaking, I moved forward and pressed my lips against the side of her neck.

I could taste what could only be Emma – the taste making my eyes roll back into my head – before I started placing kisses all over her neck, some more firm and some more tender. I placed one final kiss over her beating pulse, feeling her heartbeat thrumming against my lips before I pulled away and stared at her.

"Emma," I said softly.

She pressed her fingers against my mouth, stopping anything I was about to say, and scooted until she was sitting on the seat next to me.

"No apologies," she warned with a raised eyebrow as she slid her fingers away from my mouth and moved to cup my cheek.

I smiled and leaned down to bump our noses together.

"Was that something you enjoyed, Princess?" I asked, reaching out with my hand to grab her free one and intertwine our fingers.

Her head bounced with a nod and a large smile spread across her face.

"Yes, I did Captain. I would also enjoy it if you could do that in the future."

"As you wish," I told her.

Her hand dropped from my cheek and landed on top of our twined hands, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for how my father treated you at the castle."

I shook my head quickly, "There is no reason for you to apologize for your father Emma."

"You're trying though. He can give you the courtesy of trying as well."

I shrugged and turned to kiss the top of her head, resting my head on top of hers.

"I will win your father over Emma. I don't know how exactly but I won't stop trying until he finally accepts our decision."

"Good," she responded lifting her head from my shoulder and looking up at me with a gentle smile.

Leaning down I kissed the tip of her nose that prompted her to rest her head on my shoulder again and let out a contented sigh.

"So, what shall we talk about?" I asked her.

"Hmmm," she hummed, her thumb slowly rubbing back and forth on the back of my hand, "we could take turns asking each other questions?"

I nodded, waiting quietly for her to start.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

Chuckling at the odd question I replied, "Blue."

"Like the sea and the sky?" she giggled in question.

"Aye."

Emma snorted and turned to press a firm kiss to my shoulder, whispering, _"Pirate."_

"That I am, love. My turn for a question, what is your favorite season?"

"My favorite season would have to be Summer. I love how the leaves and flowers look in the summertime," she paused and I knew she was thinking of a question, "what is your favorite realm to travel to?"

"I don't think I have a favorite realm. They all have their good qualities."

She pouted, "A favorite kingdom then?"

Smirking I turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

"No, I don't think so."

" _Really?"_ she asked in an incredulous voice, "out of all the places you've traveled and all the places you _can_ travel you don't have a favorite?"

She raised her head from my shoulder and I turned to stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that I was required to have a favorite realm of kingdom."

She scowled but I continued speaking.

"But if it pleases her Highness, my favorite realm is whichever one I can find you in."

The scowl disappeared from her face, a look of shock with the raised eyebrows and her mouth dropping open replacing it.

"Are you just saying that?" she whispered almost breathlessly.

Reaching up with our twined hands I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand and stroked her face with the long backs of my fingers.

"Why would I? Emma, I've already told you that I care about you, a lot. This connection we have, I've never had it with anyone else and it's not something I intend to lose."

She blinked slowly at me, her eyes filling with emotion and suddenly gleaming with unshed tears.

Smiling almost teasingly, I lowered our hands so I could lean forward and press our foreheads together.

"Don't cry," I told her in a gentle voice with the hint of a laugh.

She laughed and the sound made me smile. Her eyes slipped closed and mine couldn't help but follow.

"Well I wouldn't be tempted to cry if you wouldn't say things like that to me."

I inhaled sharply and pressed my nose against hers more firmly.

"You should be told sweet things like that all the time," I swallowed before gaining the nerve to ask, "did Sir Baelfire not say things like that to you?"

She sucked in a harsh breath before she went still. I licked my lips quickly and pulled my head away from hers, opening my eyes to stare at her.

"Apologies if that was out of line. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

She blinked at me slowly, her eyes darting between my own before she shook her head.

"No apology needed, Killian. Baelfire was very sweet and attentive and he would say things that would sweep me off my feet but they never gave me the feelings I get when you say those things to me."

Licking my lips quickly and curling my tongue back into my mouth I darted my eyes between hers before I spoke.

"And what feelings do you get when I say those things?"

Her eyes sparked for a moment – flashing with a strong emotion of _something_ – before she licked her lips swiftly.

"I feel-"

Suddenly the carriage jerked forward as it came to a stop.

My arm reached out in front of Emma, keeping her from flying head first from the seat and I propped my feet against the opposite bench to stop myself from flying forward.

"You must be joking," Emma growled, her hands gripping my arms.

Chuckling humorlessly, my head shaking at the ironic timing, I straightened us and turned to kiss the side of her head.

"Apparently, we have arrived," I stated dryly before I guided her to the bench across from me, our hands sliding apart slowly.

"With terrible timing," she muttered.

Smiling reassuringly, I tipped my head to the side and responded, "We do have the ride home."

That put a smile on her face and her head bounced with acceptance right as the door opened widely, the footman holding it open.

Emma climbed out first, grabbing the footman's hand as he helped her down, and walked a few steps away from the carriage to wait for me. I stepped out of the carriage, watching some of the nearby guards stand straighter in respect. As I approached Emma's side, she hooked her arm around my elbow and we walked in through the large doors of the castle.

A couple of servants took my jacket, dislodging Emma's arm from my elbow for a moment until they disappeared then she was sliding her hand back into my elbow.

Emma seemed to know exactly where to head because we were suddenly walking through some large doors to the King and Queen's throne room where both were seated patiently waiting.

I could see the flicker of surprise pass through both their eyes as they noticed me standing next to Emma but neither said anything about it.

"Your Majesties," Emma greeted with curtsey, "thank you for seeing me in my parent's stead."

"Hello Princess Emma," Queen Ella said in a soft tone, "we are glad you were able to make it safely. It has been a dangerous road to travel recently."

Emma turned and smiled up at me and I took it as my que.

"Greeting, Your Majesties," I said with a low bow before straightening myself, "I came with Princess Emma as added protection against the threats that plague that road. Once Princess Emma is safely home, if it would please you, I will return to eradicate the threats."

King Thomas and Queen Ella gave each other a raised eyebrow look before looking back at us. King Thomas cleared his throat and I met his gaze.

"We would appreciate if you would return to eradicate these threats. If you were able to eradicate those threats it will also help the possible trade route that Princess Emma is here to discuss."

Emma beamed and her head bounced quickly.

"Yes! Shall we speak in here or shall we move the conversation somewhere else?"

Queen Ella stood from her throne and started walking toward us, King Thomas quick to follow her. Emma's arm slipped from my elbow as she stepped forward to hug the Queen before the Queen slipped her arms over her shoulder.

"Come, we shall talk in the day room and I will have tea and snacks prepared."

She started to lead Emma toward the opposite side of the room, away from me, but I didn't move and I wouldn't move until I was addressed. Emma turned her head quickly to look back at me, our eyes meeting instantly. I could see her eyes were wide with curiosity and a hint of sadness but I smiled reassuringly.

The motion of Emma turning her head distracted Queen Ella from their walking and they both stopped and turned halfway toward me.

"Captain Jones?" Queen Ella asked, breaking my attention from Emma.

"Your Majesty?" I inquired.

"You are welcome to join us if you would like," King Thomas jumped in, seeming to already read his wife's train of thought, "we would appreciate another opinion on this matter."

Nodding my head – perhaps a little to eagerly – I started to walk behind Emma and Queen Ella and next to King Thomas as the four of us made our way to the day room.

As we entered, Queen Ella ordered tea and snacks be made for us before we all settled around a square table in the middle of the room. I pulled Emma's chair out and waited for her to sit down before pushing it back in and sitting in the chair beside her. King Thomas and Queen Ella sat in the chairs across from us, King Thomas folding his hands-on top of the table.

Trying to be sneaky, I reached out my left arm to Emma under the table and rested my brace against her – the hook tip twisted away from her – to let her know I was there for her. I could feel a weight on my brace, and something heavy grabbing onto my hook so I knew she understood me.

"So, Princess Emma," King Thomas started to say, leaning back in his chair a little but keeping his rigid posture, "we are here to discuss the possibility of starting up the trade routes between the kingdoms again. Why do you think we should?"

Emma's back straightened and I could see the words rolling around her head as she tried to think of what to say.

"Well, King Thomas, I think that the trade routes . . . . ."

A few hours, many cups of tea and some interesting points later we all finally stood from the table.

"Thank you, Princess Emma for your input and speaking to us regarding this trading route. We must converse with each other and our advisors first but once we have reached a decision we will send word to your parents."

Emma gave a curtsey and smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesties for listening to our input and speaking with us regarding the trade routes. My parents would like it if all the kingdoms would once again participate in the traditions of old before the Evil Queen was here so I hope we get your support as well as the other kingdoms."

They both bowed their heads and I gave a low bow as well.

"And thank you, Your Majesties for allowing me to join you in this conversation and give my own input on the matter."

"Thank you for coming here today Captain," King Thomas told me, reaching out to shake my head firmly, "It was a pleasure to see you as well as hear your opinions on trading and trade routes."

Emma moved forward to hug Queen Ella again before moving back to my side and looping her arm around my elbow. I reached out and kissed the top of Queen Ella's hand before we both turned to walk out the door.

"Oh! Emma!" Queen Ella said loudly, stopping us both to turn and look at her again.

"Yes?" Emma asked almost hesitantly.

"Richard was excited to hear you were coming to visit. Perhaps you can see him before you go?"

My heart tightened in my chest but I kept my face straight, not wanting the King or Queen to be alarmed of my reaction.

"Oh," Emma responded in an almost deflated tone before she nodded her head in agreement, "of course. Do you know where Prince Richard is?"

"He should be in the courtyard training with his brother, Joshua," King Thomas told her with a smile.

Emma gave a small half-curtesy before we turned back and walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Shall I meet you by the carriage?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Her head snapped toward me quickly, her eyes were wide.

"Why would you say that?"

I turned to meet her gaze head on, "Because you'll be seeing someone who I'm sure doesn't want to see another man standing beside you. I only know that because I feel the same way."

Her eyes flashed with a tender emotion – _for me_ – before she pursed her lips and shook her head quickly.

"No, we shall not meet at the carriage. You will stay by my side and we shall go speak to Richard before we leave for my kingdom."

"As you wish, Princess," I replied, bowing my head.

I saw her grin quickly before we continued walking toward the courtyard, a detached knight guiding us through the hallways.

He soon led us out of the doors to the courtyard where two young men were sparring with wooden sword, a tall man watching them intently while walking around them in wide circles.

It must have been the immense shine that comes from Emma's platinum hair that caught the two men's attention but they were suddenly halting their practice and turning toward us.

"Emma!" the young man I guessed to be Prince Richard exclaimed with a large smile on his face and strode toward us quickly.

I had to clench my jaw to keep myself from holding Emma back to my side as she stepped away and forward to meet the two princes.

She forced what I could recognize as a fake smile across her face as she stopped and waited for them to finish approaching her.

"Richard, Joshua," she greeted in a cheery voice as her hand reached out for both to kiss the top of it.

Prince Richard was the first to grab her hand and pull it to his lips and kiss it firmly. He released her hand and Prince Joshua picked it up to kiss it quickly before dropping it.

Her arms folded behind her back and she took a few steps backward.

"It's good to see you again," Emma told them and I could hear a hint of sincerity in her voice.

"It's good to see you too," Richard responded in what I would call a ' _gushy'_ tone, "you look . . . beautiful."

I struggled to keep a straight face as his eyes roamed up and down her slowly. Today she was wearing a purple dress with a wavy V down the middle of her chest. The corners of the V were connected by what looked like a button, the fabric was poofed around her legs and her hair was in a long braid, the end of it landing on her lower back.

Emma cleared her throat and I watched her fingers wiggle in my direction, telling me to come closer.

"Thank you. Have you met my traveling companion?" she asked and I took that as my queue to step forward till I was standing beside her.

She didn't hesitate to loop her arm around my elbow tightly as I stopped beside her.

"This is Captain Killian Jones. You might also know him as the Dark One."

I straightened my back and gave them both a low bow.

"Greetings, Your Highnesses, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Prince Richard was the first to react, his eyebrows furrowing and I could see his teeth clench tightly. Prince Joshua didn't seem to mind my presence and he ever wore a large smile over his face. Neither of the men moved for a moment until Prince Joshua took a few steps forward until he was standing in front of me.

"Hello, Captain Jones," he greeted and I was surprised by the way he addressed me, "It's an honor to meet you. Mother and Father talk about you but this is the first time we've actually interacted."

I reached out and shook his hand firmly, giving a quick half bow before releasing his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you as well. The King and Queen always speak of their son's great deeds and what amazing men their sons are becoming."

Prince Joshua seemed to appreciate the compliment but Prince Richard harrumph behind his brother but stepped forward with his hand outstretched.

"Captain," he greeted in a hard tone, his eyes staring deeply into mine and I could see his back straightening as he tried to make himself look bigger and stronger.

I bit my cheek to keep the smirk from spreading across my face as I shook his hand vigorously before he let go of my hand quickly, like I burned him.

He turned toward Emma and I knew that Prince Richard was going to ignore my presence because all he cared about with impressing Emma.

"Mother had mentioned you were coming as an envoy for your parents to discuss the possible trade routes," he told her, taking a step closer.

Emma half-smiled, replying, "Yes, my parents were busy attending other matters so they sent me in their stead. We were actually just leaving but your mother said you wanted to see me."

His face burned red with embarrassment while his brother laughed behind him. I grinned internally, not daring to show my smile until Emma and I were alone.

"Yes, I did," he cleared his throat, "I was hoping you would take a walk with me while you were here so we could catch up."

"I'm sorry. We must depart for now but perhaps later you can come to my kingdom or I'll come back to visit instead of being sent here as an envoy."

He gave a half bow, obviously understanding the importance of a mission, before replying, "Of course. You must go back and report to your parents. Then, until next time Princess Emma."

She reached her arm out to him and he kissed the top of it firmly before he released it and Prince Joshua kissed it next.

I shook both of their hands again, Prince Richard shaking it first and striding off toward his trainer while Prince Joshua remained.

"You must come visit too, Captain," Prince Joshua told me, "I would like to hear tales of your life as a pirate."

I bowed my head and smiled at the young boy.

"Then I shall return and we shall talk of days on the sea, Your Highness."

He beamed at me before he ran over to his brother and trainer who were watching my intently.

Emma gave a final wave before we turned and walked back through the halls of the castle to reach the front gates, the carriage and her guard already waiting for us. I helped Emma into the carriage again and settled on the opposite side while the footman closed the door.

"I don't think Prince Richard likes me," I commented with a chuckle.

She giggled and shook her head enthusiastically.

"No, I don't believe he did. He didn't seem to like the fact that I wrapped my arm around you when you stood next to me."

The carriage started moving and I snapped to place another spell over the carriage before Emma stood and sat down next to me. Turning, I reached up and cupped her cheek before leaning down to kiss her deeply, sliding my hand to the back of her head and threading my fingers through her hair.

She let out a whimper into my mouth and I could feel one of her hands grabbing the front of my shirt tightly, tugging me closer to her.

I turned my head the other way and kissed her deeply, feeling her mouth open on its own accord so I slid my tongue inside meeting hers. Her teeth nipped my tongue, the action surprising me so much that she turned the tables and pushed both our tongues into my mouth.

I groaned my left arm resting across her lap now as our tongues dueled for dominance. Her tongue came out as the victor of our duel and I could feel it now running over my teeth and across the roof of my mouth.

Emma broke the kiss first this time and I watched her pull away to rest back against the seat. Her cheeks and the top of her chest that was exposed were flushed red and I could hear here trying to calm her breathy.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

Her eyes popped open and I was entranced once again by those green orbs. Her hand released the tight grip on my shirt but she didn't let go, only moved her hand up until it was cupping my cheek.

"More than ok," she whispered.

Smiling I leaned down and kissed her forehead. When I pulled away she dropped her hand to my lap and let her head rest on my shoulder. My own hand dropped from her face and I intertwined our fingers resting in my lap.

"I think the conversation with King Thomas and Queen Ella went well. They seemed to like the facts you were giving and they seemed to be genuinely thinking about accepting the offer," I told her confidently.

"I think it went well too and I really hope they consider it at least. Having the trade routes operating again can be beneficial for all the kingdoms, not just mine."

"They know that. They can see the benefits they will receive if they accept this proposal."

"You did good in there too," she compliments, lifting her head from my shoulder and looking up at me, "you were confident and didn't seem like you were nervous at all."

I shrugged nonchalantly, answering, "Same thing, different day. I've been in meetings more times than I can count since becoming the Dark One."

"Don't you get nervous?" she asked softly.

I turned to look at her and smiled softly.

"Aye, I do. But I learned that as long as I know what I'm doing it for . . . that's what makes me confident."

She blinked slowly before she leaned up and kissed me gently, her hand tightening around mine.

I kissed her back slowly, rubbing my nose against hers with every brush of our lips. My thumb rubbed circles over the top of her hand.

When she pulled away she pecked my cheek before resting her forehead against my neck.

"I was just thinking . . ." I started to say with a smile sliding across my face.

"Hmmm?"

"About our conversation before we arrived at King Thomas and Queen Ella's castle.

Emma pulled her head away and stared up at me with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open a little. I gave her a charming smile and raised eyebrow.

"Oh," she breathed.

A soft chuckle slipped through my lips and I nodded.

"I was quite interested in what you were going to tell me before the carriage stopped."

A mischievous smile spread across her face and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Captain? Would you care to remind me what we were talking about before the carriage stopped?"

I cleared my throat and tipped my heads to side curiously.

"You were going to tell me the feelings you get when I tell you sweet things that sweep you off your feet."

She giggled and I saw her eyes light up with happiness and she wet her lips quickly.

"I was going to tell you that, wasn't I?"

I nodded my head and let a wide smile come over my face. I longed to know what she thought about the things I said to her. Well, I longed to know everything I could about Emma. I tipped my head to the side and waited for her to speak.

Her eyes closed briefly and I imagined she was trying to put the words together before her eyes opened and she started speaking.

"When you say those kinds of things to me, Killian, my heart starts racing in my chest and I get this overwhelming feeling that . . . I've always been meant to hear those words. Like I've already heard them before in dreams _from you_. I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you and when you tell me sweet things or give me compliments it just makes me so much happier."

She reached up and cupped my face, her thumb slowly stroking the skin of my cheek slowly.

"I think . . ." she started to say before cutting herself off and looking down quickly.

I could see the red blush starting to slowly spread across her face and chest and I could hear her take a deep breath. My eyes widened and I tipped my head to the side to try and see her face better.

"Emma?" I asked softly.

She looked back up and I could see her eyes shining with emotion but there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Killian, I think I might be falling in love with you."

She spoke with such conviction and such honestly that it took my breath away. I could see the intense look in her eye that told me she was being completely genuine. She didn't smile, only kept a straight face with a little of her lower lip trapped between her teeth.

I sucked in a deep breath and stared deeply into her eyes. I could see that hint of fear in her eyes start to get a little bigger and I realized I was taking too long to respond to her.

I smiled broadly before I leaned down and pressed our foreheads tightly together and our noses were right next to each other.

"Well, it looks like we're on the right track then," I said, letting out a laugh at the end.

She pulled back from me to bare her eyes into mine with and wide and shocked look, her mouth falling open.

"Wh – What are you talking about?" she requested, her delicate voice trembled.

Raising our entwined hands to my face so I could kiss first the top of her hand then moving to the soft inside of her wrist.

"I'm talking about the fact that . . . I think I'm falling in love with you too.'

I softened my gaze further at her when tears suddenly sprung from her eyes and fell from them. Her mouth closed and her tongue peaked out and curled back into her mouth over her bottom lip. She blinked and more tears fell from her eyes but slowly a large smile spread across her face.

Suddenly she was lowering our hands and her other hand was sliding back to grab the nap of my neck, her fingers threading through the bottom of my think hair before she was lunging forward and kissing me passionately.

I let out a soft sigh of relief into her mouth before fully kissing her back, trying to scoot _even_ closer to her. I broke our hand's grasp and reached up to cup the back of her neck, copying her motion and threading my fingers through her hair.

Our mouths continuing switching between closed mouthed kisses and opened mouthed kisses with our tongues sneaking out to rub over the other.

She panted into my mouth and when her mouth was wide open I slipped my tongue inside and took charge of her mouth, dominating my tongue over her own.

Her now free hand grabbed the front of my shirt in tight grip, pulling our torsos closer together. I could now feel her tongue dueling mine, our kissing only getting more and more passionate.

My body started leaning forward and pressing her into the back of the seat. But instead of pulling me closer, her hand pressed on my chest to straighten our upper bodies out before pulling her lips slowly away from mine.

I didn't let her take her lips far, leaning forward to keep our bottom lips touching.

"Emma?" I asked softly.

"You mean it, don't you?" she breathed in relief with a small chuckle falling out, "I wasn't what you were going to say but I was hoping you were going to say the same thing."

Smiling and nuzzling my nose against hers softly.

"How can I not say the same thing when I'm feeling the same things as you are? Emma, you make me feel alive and I haven't felt that way for centuries. You make me feel the kind of happiness that I will do anything to protect it and you."

We looked at each other and I didn't want to look away, my eyes slowly sinking into the dark green of her eyes. She blinked slowly before leaning forward and kissing me softly again before pulling away and we detangled our fingers from the others hair, her hand intertwining our fingers together and holding my hand tightly.

I kissed her forehead before she nuzzled her face into my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We'll take it one day at a time," she whispered into my shirt.

"Yes, we will," I answered before I grew serious, "and I swear Emma I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you happy."

"Just don't give up, Killian. Never give up on me and I won't ever give up on you."

I nodded and swallowed almost harshly.

"You have my word."

I gripped her hand tighter and we both relaxed into the seat and each other for the rest of the ride home.

When we neared Emma's castle she reluctantly moved to the other side of carriage and we smiled at each other.

"What shall we do now?"

I licked my lips quickly and looked out the window before replying.

"I told King Thomas and Queen Ella that I would go back and take care of the danger that has been plaguing that road. I was going to go and take care of whatever beast it may be and place charms around it to ward anything else from it."

Recognition came across her face and she nodded.

"I remember now. And after that?"

I shrugged and scratched the back of my neck.

"Perhaps you, Henry and I can have lunch together? Perhaps take a horse ride and have a picnic?"

I could hear the hesitation in her voice but I could also see the sparkle in her eyes. I smiled and bowed my head.

"That sounds brilliant, love," I told her with a large smile.

She smiled widely at me and held out her hand to me. Grinning I reached out this time with my hook to cup it below her hand – loving the way she curled her fingers around it naturally – and pull it to my mouth to kiss her knuckles.

"I shall let you know when I am done with the road and I'll meet you at your castle."

She nodded and I dropped her hand, the carriage coming to a stop. The door opened and Emma climbed out first before I followed. Emma turned and I could tell she was going to summon my horse but I shook my head.

"My horse can remain here while I just teleport myself there, no need to bother him where he is at."

She nodded and we turned to face each other.

"Then I shall see you later. I'm going to go find Henry and ask him if he would like to join us."

I nodded and pulled her hand up to kiss her finger knuckles quickly but let my eyes do the talking. She gave me a quick smile and I slowly let go of her hand.

Taking a step away from her I poofed myself back to the area that King Thomas and Queen Ella had reported the attacks were happening.

I conjured a fake carriage with one "person" driving it to lure who or whatever it was while I hid myself with magic and watched.

It wasn't moments later that a few handful of rugged and rough looking men sprung out of the forest and went straight for the carriage.

Waving my hand, I used some dark magic, commanding vines and roots to raise up and grab each of the ruffians tightly and told them.

I made myself visible and walked out so that they could all see me.

"Who the hell are you?" one snarled at me.

"I'm sure you all know who I am and what I'm doing here. Let's not play stupid, shall we?"

They were all yelling but I just smirked at their anger because there was nothing they could do. I waved my hook, first disarming them and then returning any trinkets that had been stolen back to their rightful owners.

"Ye bastard!" the largest ruffian snarled, "that is our stuff! Ye got no right takin' it from us."

"None of that belonged to any of you," I growled in return, their binding only getting tighter, "now, what to do with you?"

A few of the men whimpered with fear but their leader – the largest ruffian I gathered – straightened out his back and puffed out his chest.

"You don't scare me," he snarled, "your soft for a Dark One?"

I clenched my teeth before waving my hand and putting them all in thick chains, thick pieces of cloth in their mouths to prevent them from talking. Closing my eyes, a pulse of energy left me and there was now a protective enchantment around the road to protect it from future threats. I made my conjured carriage disappear before I sent myself and the chained ruffians to King Thomas and Queen Ella castle gate.

"The Dark One to see King Thomas and Queen Ella regarding the ruffians that were plaguing that road," I announced in a commanding voice, a servant already rushing inside to tell the King and Queen.

Seconds later the same servant rushing out to escort me inside. I tugged the ruffians behind me and soon I was staring at the King and Queen.

I bowed low and announced, "Greeting, Your Majesties. I have found and captured the ruffians who were plaguing the road. I have also placed a protective enchantment around the road for its safeguarding."

Both King and Queen looked shocked for a moment before a look of relief crossed over their faces.

"Thank you, Captain. For your assistance and the extra protection," King Thomas said, standing and walking forward to shake my hand vigorously.

"You are very welcome. I did not know what you wanted down with the ruffians so I brought them bound to the kingdom."

King Thomas's eyes grew hard and he looked back at the group of them.

"They are old knights of this kingdom who did not appreciate how my Queen and I run our kingdom. It makes sense why they had chosen that road. They shall be executed here in the kingdom in a days' time."

"Very well," I waved my hand again and sent each ruffian to a different cell in their dungeon with the door shut tightly and making sure guards are standing watch.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with today, Your Majesties?"

Queen Ella shook her head and gave me a tender smile.

"No, I think that was the only thing for now, Captain." She clapped her hand and a large man stepped forward holding a large golden feather on a pillow and she spoke to me again, "Please accept this gift of the rare golden feather from the mythical griffin creature."

I bowed and took the feather carefully, placing it within a safe spot in my Dark One clothing.

"Thank you for the generous gift. If I may, I will take my leave now."

They both nodded and King Thomas shook my hand again.

I poofed myself to the forest and lifted the ring to my mouth.

"Emma, are you there?"

" _ **Killian!"**_ I heard her exclaim through the ring, the obvious joy in her voice, _**"have you finished at Thomas and Ella's kingdom?"**_

"I have love. Are you ready for me to come back?"

" _ **Yes, we are ready for you. We were meet you in the front area."**_

"Yes, Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the sixth chapter and the seventh is in progress as we speak.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

I twisted my wrist quickly and sent myself to the front of the castle gate, appearing right in front of Emma in my pirate garb and kneeling.

"Your Highness," I greeted.

Her hand flew and rested over her heart, a shocked look overtaking her face before she smiled and leaned down to push my shoulder.

"Gods, Killian, what did I say about doing that?"

I chuckled and heard Henry laugh next to us. I stood from the ground and took a step toward Emma, reaching out to grab her hand and pull her a step closer to me before I raised her hand – sneaking a look at Henry briefly– before I turned her hand and placed my greeting kiss on her palm.

"I believe you told me not to do that anymore, love."

She scowled playfully but I grinned and turned to shake Henry's hand firmly.

"Your Highness," I addressed, "it's nice to see you again."

The young Prince wore a large smile on his face, obviously not missing the encounter between his mother and I, as he reached out to shake my hand in return.

"Captain, how have you been? It is nice to see you again so soon."

"I've been well, thank you."

I turned and already saw our three horses saddled and ready to go, my black horse standing out next to their white horses.

"Shall we go then?" I asked.

They both nodded and although it wasn't necessary I helped Emma onto her horse before climbing onto my own. Henry was already waiting for us at the end of the dirt drive, his horse's front leg pawing the ground impatiently.

"Are we leaving sometime soon?" he teased, his eyes flittering between his mother and I.

"Aye, lad we are leaving now. Are you going to be leading us to our destination?"

He grinned and turned his horse, kicking his feet back to put the horse in a gallop and start riding away from us. Emma and I smiled at each other before she kicked her horse into a gallop and I followed quickly, keeping up with her pace.

We followed Henry through the thick forest, slowing our horses down to a leisurely walk. Henry still sauntered ahead of us, his head swiveling with every sound as he examined the forest. I walked side by side with Emma, our horses close together.

"What was the threat on the road to Thomas and Ella's kingdom?" she asked me, breaking the silence.

"They were just bandits. According to King Thomas they used to be knights in the kingdom but when they disagreed with their leader's decisions they became ruffians and started attacking the road."

"But you got them all didn't you?"

Smiling I nodded, "Of course. I caught all the bandits and put a protective enchantment over the road. Afterwards, I took them all to King Thomas and Queen Ella for imprisonment."

I was quick to remember though that I almost lost control and almost used dark magic to kill them. A dark look fell over my face and Emma seemed quick to notice the change in my attitude.

"Killian?" she inquired in a soft voice, her hand reaching out to touch the cold metal of my hook.

I turned toward her quickly, most of the darkness disappearing with a blink, but there was still a hint remaining.

"Apologies, love. When I confronted the bandits they made me angry. I had to resist the urge to use dark magic to . . . make them no longer a problem."

It took her a moment to register what I meant but when she did the look of realization covered her face. Her mouth made an 'o' shape before she gripped my hook tightly in her hand.

"You don't need to use that kind of dark magic, Killian. Crossing that line is what sends you down the dark path that's hard to get off of. Don't let anger be the emotion to control you or your magic."

I swallowed, the action heavy with emotion, and raised my hook that brought her hand up to brush her soft skin against the roughness of my beard on my cheek.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" I asked her tenderly, meeting her eyes.

She smiled brightly and shrugged, lowing our hands to rest on my leg again.

"Perhaps I just know what to say when it comes to you," she responded, turning to look at her son ahead of us.

"Perhaps you do," I whispered.

We walked in silence again but I found it was comfortable just walking beside Emma without having to say anything. We both shot the other a longing look before looking back at the road and the young man in front of us.

"We're almost there!" Henry announced, turning to look at us with a large smile.

I could see a slow smile spread across her face as she stared at the back of her son's head. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes but the smile remained. I tipped my head and watched her closely; trying to read what she was thinking but she turned her head suddenly, surprising me out of my studying.

I turned quickly, my cheeks burning red, and looked forward. I heard her giggle but gave no indication I heard her. Clearing my throat I looked at her from the corner of my eye, able to see that she was no longer looking at me she was looking around the forest and up at the sky.

Henry's horse let out a loud whinney to let us know we had arrived and the two of them waited for Emma and I to approach.

"We finally made it," he announced as we approached him, "I found this place on one of my patrols through this part of the kingdom," he continued, nudging his horse forward and we followed.

We were emerged on the soft sands of a beach, rocks lining the coast as the waves crashed over them. There were trees that shaded decent parts of the beach and we all dismounted there, tying our horses to the large branch.

Henry held a large basket on his arm with a large red blanket on top of it. He walked forward while Emma's arm found its way into my elbow and we followed close behind.

"Just pick a spot, Henry," Emma laughed when Henry wouldn't settle in one spot.

Shooting us a quick smile he finally laid the blanket out under a little shade but close the wrack line. I helped Emma sit down with her dress pillowing around her and sat next to her while Henry sat on her other side.

He began pulling food out of the basket starting with: three large turkey legs, a few bunches of grapes, a soft looking loaf of bread and a small cake. After he spread everything on the blanket he reached back in and grabbed a bottle of wine it looked like.

"Killian, would you mind summoning some glasses?" Henry asked me.

I nodded and waved my hand, summoning three glasses onto the blanket in front of each of us. Emma raised her glass and my own while Henry filled them quickly. She handed me my glass and picked up Henry's so he could fill his own. He set down the bottle and took his glass before raising it in the air.

"To a good day," he declared.

We both raised our glasses at the same time, clinking the three of them together before taking a sip. After setting down our glasses in a safe spot we all started to eat our lunch, making small conversation in between.

It was late afternoon when Henry spoke up.

"They say you were a great swordsman's when you were a pirate. Is that true?"

I frowned and glared playfully at Emma when she started to giggle at the question. She bit her lip and grinned, tipping her head and moving her eyes to Henry quickly so I turned to face Henry again.

"Who is saying I "was" a great swordsman's?" I growled teasingly, "I am a great swordsman's still."

Henry smirked and tapped the sword resting by his side.

"Care to put that to the test?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow and tipped my head to the side. My hand fell to my sword naturally and I gripped the handle tightly.

"Are you challenging me to a duel, Your Highness?"

He shrugged and stood, picking up his sword and unsheathing it to show my its gleam in the sunlight.

"If you aren't too rusty. I'm sure the duties of a Dark One have taken away any free time you might have had to practice."

"Henry!" Emma scolded with a laugh in her voice.

Smiling at Emma, I shook my head and stood up slowly. I unsheathed my own sword and held it out, tapping the tips of our swords together.

"No need to scold him Emma. He's just a lad that needs to be put in his place with a little swordfight, that's all."

Henry wore the largest grin on his face as we stood across one another, our swords pointed toward each other and crossing.

"Whenever you are Captain," Henry told me with a bow of his head.

I bowed my head in return and tapped my sword against his own.

Suddenly he lunged at me and I parried the thrust of his sword, making sure to keep my footing in the sand. I pushed his sword away and whipped my sword down quickly and smacked the flat side of it against his leg. He grunted and tried to swing his sword lower at my leg but I met his parry and raised his sword and pushed it away.

"You had a good teacher," I complimented, starting to walk around him.

He began to spin to follow me and gave his mother a genuine smile.

"Thank you. My teachers included my mother and my grandfather."

I looked at Emma and smiled at her gently. I could see her eyes shining with the love for her son and his kind words and she returned my smile.

Henry used my distraction with his mother to swing his sword at me but I could see the movement in the corner of my eye. Lifting my sword quickly I blocked his attack and spun around quickly, effectively knocking the sword out of his hand and pointing the tip of my own under his chin.

"That was a pirate move, lad," I told him with a roguish smirk, "using your mother as a distraction to attack."

But he just smiled and shrugged.

"You let yourself get distracted by my mother," he said nonchalantly and I lowered my sword and sheathed it, "I just saw an opportunity and took it."

I leaned down and picked up his sword before handing it to him and patting him on the back.

"You did well, Your Highness." I looked at Emma but continued talking to Henry, "your teachers should be very proud."

Henry beamed at Emma and we both sat down next to her again.

Emma scooted closer to me and I turned to stare at her, the sudden intense desire to kiss her overwhelming me. Her hand rested on my brace hidden behind our legs and I could feel myself start to lean toward her slowly.

Henry cleared his throat and it broke the spell we were stuck under, both of us turning toward him quickly.

"I hate to say it but we should be heading back toward the castle. Grandma and Grandpa are expecting us for the council today."

Emma frowned but nodded her head.

We all stood and cleaned up our picnic, putting everything back on the horses to make our way back to the castle.

Henry once again rode in front of us while Emma and I walked at a slower pace behind him.

"What will you do for the rest of the day while I am . . . encumbered with council?"

Shrugging, I looked around the forest floor before looking back at Emma and meet her eyes.

"Perhaps I'll see if there are any kingdoms or villages in need of assistance. I haven't been summoned recently so it seems the kingdoms are at peace right now."

She nodded and bit her lip before continuing, "Would you like me to tell you when we are done with council?"

Nodding my head eagerly I replied, "Please do. If I can have the opportunity to spend time with you and perhaps show your father that this agreement is not needed, I want to take it."

She beamed a smile at me shooting a look at Henry, who had walked further ahead of us, before she stopped her horse.

I immediately brought my own to a stop and stood next to her.

"Emma?" I asked quietly.

She side stepped her horse closer to mine, leaning toward me and kissing me softly. I pushed my lips back against hers and nipped her bottom lip playfully.

"Been wanting to do that all afternoon," she breathed as she pulled away.

I swallowed and licked my lips quickly. My hook reached out and pulled some of her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"All you need to do is ask, love."

She smiled and we both nudged our horses forward, trying to catch up to Henry who was still walking ahead of us.

We arrived back at the castle and I dismounted my horse and held my hand out for Emma to take so I could help her down. As soon as her feet hit the ground, her arm was wrapping around my elbow and we walked through the large doors together. I stopped in the foyer and turned to face Emma.

"I shall now leave you to your duties, Your Highness."

Rolling her eyes but wearing a smile, she gave a curtsey and slid her arm from my elbow down to grab my hand tightly.

"Thank you, Captain Jones for your escort and for a wonderful lunch," she replied in an upbeat tone.

I rubbed my thumb against her hand and lifted it to my mouth, brushing a kiss first on her knuckles then on the flat back of her hand.

"I shall let you know when I am done with my duties for the day," she told me.

I bowed my hand and released her hand, turning toward Henry to bow lowly at him.

"Your Highness, thank you for a pleasant lunch and thank you for the swordfight. It would be an honor to swordfight you again."

He smiled widely at me and reached out to shake my hand firmly.

"Thank you Captain for the swordfight. I look forward to our next swordfight."

Looking one more at Emma I walked out the large doors and back to my horse who was waiting in the same spot. I mounted him quickly and rode as fast as I could home. Putting him back in the stable with fresh food and water, I sent myself to my workshop and looked around. I hadn't stepped foot in this room since Emma summoned some time ago so I went to work cleaning up my mess and organizing different items.

I cast a spell and used some of my tracking magic tried to find anyone in distress in any of the kingdoms or villages. Nothing had come back so far so I made my way to my library and grabbed a large book with lists upon lists of elemental magic.

Halfway through the book and a couple of hours later there was finally a call for help coming from a village under King Arthur and Queen Quenivere's rule. There were scattered reports and different demonic creatures were attacking the village and killing everyone that moved.

I quickly poofed myself there just in time to see a small black creature with curled horns, clawed feet and hands and a long tail jump ontop of a woman trying to run away.

I raised my hand and sent the creature flying across the village right into a tree.

"Run now," I told the woman and she quickly got up and ran inside a nearby house.

"The Dark One. The Dark One." The creatures were murmuring the same words over and over again as they stopped and gathered around me slowly, staring up at me with red beady eyes.

"Who sent you?" I demanded.

A loud murmur started to rise from the circle surrounding me and getting closer.

"Answer me!" I yelled, the ground shaking below our feet.

One of the creatures whimpered before it looked back up at me.

"Master sent us, yes Master sent us," they all chorused together.

Growling with impatience, I waved my hand, encasing all but one of the creatures in flame and burned them alive until there was nothing left. The remaining creature now stared up at me with wide and fearful eyes.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and the answer that comes out of your mouth better be what I want to know," I snarled at the creature, a large fire ball appearing in my hand.

The creature whimpered under my gaze and looked away from me.

"Master sent us to destroy village and kill people," the demon simpered in a dark voice, "Master wanted the Dark One to know there is another powerful magic user in the world."

"The name of your Master creature," I emphasized with another snarl, sending the fire ball to ground right in front of it before conjuring another, "last chance."

"Master didn't tell me his name. Just that we were to destroy the village and pass along the message to the Dark One. Master isn't done trying to destroy the world and he will beat you."

He just grinned, his sharp teeth poking out.

I snarled and bared my teeth at him before sending the fire ball straight at him and burned him alive dissipating into nothing. I could hear doors open and people walk outside slowly.

"Bring me your injured and I will heal them. Apologies but nothing can be done for the dead except to bury them."

The village leader nodded and they started bringing out men, women and children who were injured from the attack. One by one I healed all their wounds, giving each other the children I healed a small piece of candy and making them smile.

After everyone was healed I helped the villagers dig graves for their dead. We were half way done with it when I heard the heavy hoofbeats of horses approaching. I turned and saw King Arthur with a handful of his knights behind him.

"Dark One," King Arthur greeted in a hard voice.

He was one of the few ruling kings that didn't like me but I kept the peace for the sake of his people. I gave a low bow and cleared my throat.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Your people summoned me for assistance. They were being attacked by demon looking creatures. As soon as I am done assisting them burying their dead I will take my leave."

He glared and jerked his head in a yes movement before he answered me.

"Very well, Dark One," he sneered and turned his head before he rode off.

The village leader stepped up next to me and leaned closer to whisper, "I am very grateful to you, Captain Hook for your assistance. You are more of a savior then the prophesied "Choosen One" is."

I bowed my head and let out a chuckle.

"Thank you for your kind words. Though I haven't been called that in a long time."

He laughed patted me on the back before we all got back to work.

A few hours later and a basket full of tonight's dinner I arrived back home and waited for Emma to contact me and let me know when she was done with her council.

I ate a small sandwich as a snack and had a small goblet of rum while looking over some charts of the trade routes Emma talked about earlier with King Thomas and Queen Ella.

As I traced my fingers over Emma's kingdom her voice rang out from the ring.

"Killian?" she asked questionably.

I lifted the ring to my mouth and answered.

"Emma. How are you, love?"

"Better now that I'm hearing your voice."

I smiled even though she couldn't see it and replied, "Me too, love. Are you done with council for today?"

"I am. There were a lot more people today requesting different things so it took longer than usual."

"Joys of being royalty," I laughed and heard her follow with a giggle.

"I suppose. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to the castle and perhaps practice sword fighting? You and Henry seem to have gotten me in a mood where I would like to sharpen my skills."

Grinning, I replied eagerly, "As you wish, Princess. Shall I come now or wait a while?"

"As soon as you would like to but now would be ideal," she answered and I could hear the grin in her voice.

I was quick to poof myself to the stables, saddling a dark brown mare with a white face and riding toward her castle at a fast pace.

Arriving and leaving my horse with the same little boy again – this time giving him some candy – I made my way inside the large doors to find Emma.

Instead I was greeted by a maid, probably Emma's handmaid, who blushed and led me to the other side of the castle and out some double doors where I was greeted by the sight of Emma sparing with King David.

Taking a deep breath and nodding my head in thanks to the handmaid I walked over, leaning against the wall of the small arena and watched Emma with close eyes.

She was beautiful as she spun and twisted, parring her father's thrust of his sword before making her own lunge toward him. They both circled each other, evenly matched as neither were close the hitting the other. I could see the delighted smile on Emma's face as she circled around her father, her sword making a swooshing noise as she moved it quickly, trying to strike his thigh or arm.

But the King was quick, knocking away her sword and using that moment to try and catch her unaware by swinging his sword in different directions. Emma seemed to match her father swing for swing, never once letting his sword get close to her.

Emma suddenly dropped her sword low and made a move to swing but when the King dropped his sword to block against her attack she swung her sword back up and held it under his chin.

"I win," she sing-songed.

I could see King David smile at his daughter with a tender but proud expression.

I clapped my hand and hook together and drug both their attentions to me.

Emma smiled widely seeing me stand there but King David scowled before turning his attention to his sword. She rushed over to me and we were already reaching for each other. I didn't hesitate tugging her forward and pulling her flush against the half-wall and placing my kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"Beautiful form, Your Highness. I can see why Henry asked for you to teach him sword fighting."

She smiled and turned to gestured her father forward, who came a little reluctantly.

"My father is the one who taught me all I know about handling a sword."

I gave him a heartfelt smile before I held my hand out, already bowing my upper body and waited.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. You daughter seems to have learned from the best when it comes to sword fighting. Though I'm sure no one compares to King David in combat with a sword."

His brows furrowed at me and his lips were pursed tightly together but the angered expression slowly slid off his face before the corner of his lips turned up and he shook my head.

"Hello, Captain Jones. I appreciate the compliment. I gave my daughter the best training she possibly could with a sword. However, her mother taught her all the tracking and archery skills."

I smiled and climbed over the wall to side on the same side.

"Would you like to test your luck against the greatest swordsman in the realm?" King David asked me with a smirk.

I smiled and glanced at Emma from the corner of my eye noticing the smile on her face as she watched our interaction before looking back at the King.

I bowed my head in acceptance.

"I accept your challenge, Your Majesty."

His grin made his teeth shine for a minute before he turned and walked to the other side of the arena.

While his back was turned I leaned forward quick like a snake and kissed Emma's lips before stepping away from her. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at me with wide shocked eyes. I gave her a dashing smile before winking at her.

"For good luck," I told her.

She giggled and pressed her fingers against her mouth and turned to watch me walk toward her father.

"No cheating," he said as he turned to face me with a cocked eyebrow.

Emma burst out laughing behind me and I raised an eyebrow at the King.

"Are you implying something?"

"Well you were once a pirate," he told me, withdrawing his sword and looking at it.

I snorted and brandished my own sword, pointing it at him. I licked my lips and shrugged one shoulder, not replying to his statement.

He clicked his tongue and raised his sword at me but neither of us made a move until Emma was out of the arena.

Suddenly King David was lunging at me, his sword coming straight for me so I quickly lifted my sword and simply blocked his attack. Using force I pushed his sword back toward him and took a step forward and swung my sword at him, getting a millimeter away from his face.

He took a step back and spun around trying to hit me on the backside but I lifted my sword over my head to block his attack and spun quickly to face him.

"You are much better than I gave credit for," King David pointed out.

I nodded my head and grinned widely. I twisted my wrist in quick circles, my sword swiveled around his own – the sound of metal scrapping metal hurting our ears until I knocked his sword out of his hand.

I pointed the tip at his chest and smiled.

"Do you concede? Or would you like to fetch your blade?"

King David must have been having a good time – his eyes gleaming and a large grin across his lips – because he strode to his sword and picked it up before brushing off the dirt. I didn't move my eyes off him as he continued examining his sword, biding his time.

"Having second thoughts, King David?" I asked in a slightly smug tone.

His eyes flashed up to mine quickly before he was suddenly lunging forward, followed by a side step and swung his sword at my mid-section.

I lifted my hook and caught the blade with the inside curve and flung it away so hard he spun around.

I heard him growl with his back turned toward me so turned and shot Emma another wink before striding forward with my sword raised.

King David turned back toward me again and hit my sword away with vigor, forcing me to take a step back. He began forcing me backward with hard thrusts of his swords. I parried each of his thrust, trying to throw his sword out of his hand again.

I could sense Emma standing behind us and watching our movements closely. Or, more my movements then her fathers. I was suddenly eager to be alone with her so I focused all my energy on finishing this sparring match.

He swung overhead and I blocked it swiftly, before I aligned our blades and hooked the tip of mine into his handle. Gritting my teeth tightly I flung his sword out of his hand and it flew right into the dirt, sticking straight up. Quickly, I placed the dull edge of the blade to the underside of his chin and tipped his head back.

"I win," I declared to the King with a smile.

He held his hands up defensively but wore a smirk on his face.

"You cheated," he pointed out, making Emma giggle behind us.

I shrugged one shoulder and dropped my sword, sheathing it quickly, before I answered simply, "Pirate."

Rolling his eyes, King David walked over and grabbed his sword so I turned and walked back toward Emma. She was already watching me wearing a happy smile when I approached her.

"Did you enjoy the show, Your Highness?" I asked.

She nodded and replied, "I thoroughly enjoyed the show. It seems my father has met his match with sword fighting but he seems like he enjoyed himself."

"I'm sure he gets more of a challenge from his daughter than he would from the Dark One," I commented, stepping over the wall to stand beside her, "after all, you were trained by him so its only natural you take that skill and make it your own and make it better."

She smiled up at me, unconsciously taking a step toward me.

But King David cleared his throat, now standing next to us and watching us closely. We both turned to him and I saw his hand already outstretched for me to grab.

"Thank you, Captain Jones, for the sparring fight. I did enjoy myself quite a bit, its been so long since I've just sparred for fun."

I grabbed and shook his hand vigorously before releasing it and watching his eyes fall to Emma softly.

"And your right, my daughter does prove quite the challenge though you would come in close second."

Emma and I smiled at one another, ignoring her father as soon as our eyes met and we were stuck in another trance of one another.

I was broke out of our trance though when the King's hand came down on my shoulder and gripped it tightly before patting me forward.

"Come, Captain, we'll see if my Queen is done with her duties and enjoy a light brunch. Will you join us?"

I grinned and nodded my head.

"I would like that. Thank you, Your Majesty."

He gave me what looked like a genuine smile before he started walk toward the doors heading back inside. Emma hooked her arm around my elbow and we followed her father inside at a distance.

"My father seems to be warming to you," she pointed out, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I chuckled and responded in a low voice, "That's a good thing. Perhaps a little more warming and he'll decide to get rid of that ridiculous arrangment."

She beamed up at me and I could see her eyes shining with hope.

"I hope so. My mother warned me the other day that she had caught word that a few princes may come here and ask for the same privilege to court me."

I could feel the growl building in my chest and I swallowed it down, clearing my throat loudly.

"And has she mentioned when said princes should show up at the castle?"

Her head shook no but turned to look up at me, a determined look in her eyes.

"No but it doesn't matter, you know that," her eyes softened and her hand tightened around my arm, "I'm not interested in any other man and I don't care if other men are interested in me. I just want you."

Smiling down at her tenderly, I quickly snapped encasing us in an invisible cloak of magic so to anyone else we were having a normal conversation. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers softly, loving how they parted after a moment to breath in my scent. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth.

She let out a small whimper into my mouth so I returned her lip but slid my tongue inside slowly, making it dance intimately around her tongue. Her free hand settled on my chest and her other hand kept a tight grip on my arm.

I pulled away slowly and rested our foreheads against each other.

"I do know that, Emma," I whispered softly, "but that doesn't mean I don't abhor the idea of other men coming to win your heart."

"They won't," she spoke with such confidence with a gentle undertone that I swallowed with the intensity of her gaze, "you don't have to worry about some other man coming in and winning over my heart."

I bit my lip nervously but nodded my head slowly. I leaned down and placed another passion-filled kiss on her lips before lifting the invisible cloak and we continued walking toward the doors.

The Queen was in fact done with the duties she was tending to and was quick to agree to brunch with us. Emma told me Henry was sent on an errand for the Queen so he wouldn't be meeting us in the dining area.

King David sat at the head of the table with Queen Snow right next to him. I sat on the right side of the table and was surprised when Emma sat down next to me instead of across from me.

Queen Snow beamed at her daughter and I sitting next to each other before she clapped and requested wine to be brought in.

"So, Captain, how do you think the meeting with King Thomas and Queen Ella went regarding the trade routes?" Queen Snow asked while servants filled our goblets with red wine and disappeared to finish the meal.

I grabbed my glass and took a quick drink to wet my throat before I began speaking.

"I believe it went well, Your Majesty. Your daughter handled the situation with grace and she was informative and very persuasive," I could see Emma blush from the corner of my eye but I continued, "Any questions King Thomas or Queen Ella asked, Emma had an answer for them that I believe put their mind to ease. It seemed like they will be in favor of the trading route."

Emma cleared her throat next to me and her mother moved her eyes from me to her daughter.

"Killian did a good job too. He was engaging with the conversation and giving his own opinions on the matter."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes teasingly, looking at Emma with a quirked eyebrow. She just grinned and took another sip of wine, her eyes never leaving mine. As she put her cup on the table I turned my attention back to the Queen.

"I'm sure the King and Queen were more interested in what the Princess had to say more so then what I had to say," I commented, lifting my goblet to take another drink.

"I don't think that's true," Queen Snow chided in a gentle voice, her hands folding on the table in front of her, "there are still Kings and Queens who seek the guidance and opinions of the Dark One, regardless who it might be. You just continue proving that you are the best Dark One and soon no one will mistreat you."

I bowed my head and was swept by the feeling of acceptance by the Queen.

"Thank you, Your Majesty for your kind words."

Moments later the doors opened and servants were rushing out with trays of food to set in front of us. They quickly refilled our goblets and left the room leaving us to our meal.

We ate in silence for the most part, every once in a while one of us making a comment on the day or the meal. I could feel Emma's leg press against mine so I pressed my leg against hers in return and we continued this game throughout our meal.

As I finished my last bite, King David cleared his throat and turned to Queen Snow.

"Captain Jones bested me today at sword fighting," he declared, looking at her then looking at me.

It was strange but comforting to see the flicker of a smile on his lips and in his eyes as he made this comment. I smiled and tipped my head in acknowledgement, taking another sip of my wine and tapping the edge to refill it quickly.

"You were bested by someone other than your daughter and grandson?" Queen Snow replied in a disbelieving voice, her wide eyes flittering between her husband and myself.

King David nodded and grinned at the shock look on her face. I gathered it wasn't often that the King shocked his Queen to the point of speechlessness. He took a long draw of his wine before he put the cup down and waved to usher someone in to clean up and fill our glasses.

"That's right. Captain Jones seems to have had the proper training in sword fighting that other men lack."

All eyes seemed to be on my suddenly, the tips of my ears burning with embarrassment but I shrugged and played with the tip of my hook.

"They trained us rigorously before they allowed us on the Navy ships. Even after that, I was determined to keep my skills sharp so I practiced every day, whether it was against crew mates or men who challenged me to a duel."

"Papa made sure I had a sword in my hand and that I knew how to use by the time I could hold the sword," Emma giggled, nudging my arm and I turned my attention to her quickly.

The King's face went red with embarrassment but he cleared his throat, straightening him back regally.

"I wanted to make sure that my daughter had the knowledge to protect herself if she were ever in a situation that called for it," he gruffly said, folding his arms across his chest.

We all laughed as servants poured in to gather our dirty dishes and refill our glasses. As I lifted my glass to my lips to take a drink, I could feel the buzzing in my mind that indicated I was being summoned.

"Apologies, but I must take my leave," I abruptly stood and tucked in my chair, everyone's eyes cutting to me quickly.

"Killian?" Emma asked hesitantly.

I smiled reassuringly down at her and walked to the other side of her chair to kneel and hold out my hand to her.

"I am being summoned by the kingdom of King Phillip and Queen Aurora. They seem to be facing an issue with earthquakes throughout the entire kingdom. It has already destroyed half of the lands and getting closer to villages."

"Oh dear," Queen Snow breathed in a worried voice, "I hope everyone is alright."

Emma slowly slipped her hand into mine and I gripped it tightly, bringing her hand to my lips and placing a firm kiss on the back, never taking my eyes from hers.

'I'll be back soon,' I told her with my eyes, slowly releasing her hand and standing from the floor.

"I apologize again for my swift departure. Thank you for the sword fight and thank you for the meal."

I bowed low and waited until King David and Queen Snow nodded in acceptance before glancing at Emma once more and poofing myself to King Phillip and Queen Aurora's kingdom.

The castle and close by villages were still untouched but I could see the destruction that the earthquake caused, masses of land crumbled into nothing with some of the ground falling completely out and not leaving anything there. The roads were filled with people making their way to the castle with all their belongings for safety.

I looked around the area quickly, using magic to scry for the location of the dark magic user. The patterns of the earthquakes and leaving the castle for last could only be the work of dark magic. I finally sensed where the source of the magic was coming from so I quickly sent myself there, coming face to face with a small cottage.

Approaching the door, I found there was a magic barrier warding against anyone or anything that came across the cottage. Waving my hand simply, I deactivated the barrier and open the door.

The walls were covered with magical spells, mostly dark magic while the dressers and desks were covered in large ceramic bowls and jars filled with materials used to cast these spells. There was a door on the right side which I assumed led to the persons main room and this was used strictly for magic.

I was distracted by all the things covering the wall that I almost didn't see the large knife flying right at me. I lifted my hand instinctively and the knife stopped – the blade shaking intensely as our two different magics battled – before it dropped to the ground. I looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing there.

"Are you the one that is causing the destruction of this kingdom?" I asked in a loud voice, straightening myself out.

"Dark One, I've been waiting for you," was all the cloaked figure said, its voice dark and rumbling like I were speaking to a giant.

Raising an eyebrow but not responding to their comment I took a step toward them and raised my hand, prepared to attack or defend if necessary.

"I suggest you stop the spell otherwise I will be forced to stop it myself and take you in for questioning."

The cloaked figure gave a dark chuckle and looked down at the page in its hand, its voice reading the words from it slowly and carefully.

The ground below us began to shake so gritted my teeth and waved my hand, flipping it over and materializing the page into the palm of my hand. I closed it quickly and the page disappeared in a puff of smoke so I swept my hook across the room, slowly making every piece of magical property disappear.

But the cloaked figure didn't seem worried about my actions, still standing in the corner behind the large table that centered the room.

As I made a move to bind the figure in chains, its hand lifted and sent a large fireball at me. My hand caught the fire ball as it neared my face and it slowly evaporated as my hand clenched into a fist.

"This isn't a game," I warned in a low voice.

But the figure just cackled with amusement and sent another fire ball at me, another close behind. Waving my hand in a wave motion, I sent both fireballs in a different direction and stalked toward the figure. Twisting my hook I tried to bind them in chains but a defensive blast was sent at me and it forced me to take a step back.

I snarled, baring my teeth while the anger welled up inside me. Clenching my hand tightly before I flung my hand out, letting dark magic seep through and the power of it throw the figure up against the wall while large piece of wood made bonds and trapped them there.

"Enough!" I roared, the Dagger suddenly appearing in my hand and I swiftly waved it over the remaining pages for the earthquake spell, stopping it instantly, returning everything to normal and sending the pages to my vault.

I stalked toward the figure and lowered him just enough to flick the hood back with my hook to reveal their face.

It was a man, with dark grey eyes that were filled with hate and malice, his eyebrows were drawn tightly together in a scowl. There was a long deep scar trailing down his face and over his left eye, the entire thing completely white.

I took a step back and raised my hand, using dark magic to start choking him.

Then . . . suddenly, there was an overwhelming feeling of calm rushing over me and a tightness in my chest.

"Killian?" I heard Emma ask in my head and I knew that she was able to sense my distress and was trying to calm me.

Swallowing deeply I let go of the choke hold I had on the strange man and set to work clearing out the rest of his house and binding him in heavy and magic proof chains all over his body. For good measure I put a thick cloth over his mouth to keep him from talking.

"We need somewhere special to put you," I commented in a dark voice.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I finally finished the seventh chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **No Beta so I apologize for mistakes.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just like writing them_**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

Clenching my jaw when he still gave no reaction to my threats or my comments, just quirk an occasion eyebrow I waved my hand and poofed the two of us to the cage that King David and Queen Snow kept Rumpelstiltskin in when he was the Dark One right before I ended his miserable life.

I threw him inside – leaving the chains and cloth on him – and shutting the door, placing both a powerful light and dark protection charms over the unbreakable cell. I stationed my own stone guards to attack if provoked and poofed a few of King David and Queen Snow's guards in the tunnels and gateway, explaining to them quickly what they were doing there.

After they all understood their jobs and the importance of them I quickly sent myself to the throne room where I knew King David and Queen Snow were located.

"Your Majesties, I apologize for intruding but I have caught the warlock who has been wreaking havoc throughout the realms and kingdoms. I put him in the same cage that Rumpelstiltskin was once kept in when he was still the Dark One."

Queen Snow's hand rested over her heart for a moment in shock before she nodded determinedly.

"Thank you for informing us of this Captain Jones. We will keep a close eye on your prisoner."

I bowed and spoke again, "I have placed protective charms over the unbreakable cell and set up stone guards in the tunnels. There are already some of your men posted in the tunnels and understand what is going on. I will leave the informing of your other knights to you."

King David bowed his head and told me, "We will make sure everyone is aware and understands the situation. If anything happens, you will be the first to know."

"Thank you," I breathed out in relief, "I appreciate that, Your Majesties."

There will still the thrum of my earlier adrenaline rush coursing through my veins and it seemed the Queen could sense my distress.

"Emma is in the library if you would like to say hello, Captain. I'm sure she would enjoy that," she told me gently, followed by a soft smile.

I bowed and let the hint of a smile touch my lips.

"Thank you. If I may, I'd like to go see her now."

Both nodded their heads in acceptance and I swept out of the throne room before making my way to the library where Emma was waiting.

I flung the door open and could see Emma sitting on the small love seat with a book in her hands but her foot was bouncing relentlessly and I could tell she wasn't really reading the book. But when her head lifted and she saw me standing there she immediately abandoned the book, jumping from the couch and rushing toward me.

I was already halfway to her, my hand closing and locking the door behind me, striding with large steps until my arms could reach out and grab her, pulling her to my chest.

My mouth came down hard on hers and I kissed her intensely, hearing a gasp leave her mouth before she was kissing me back just as hard.

I could feel my earlier rage induced adrenaline rush slowly leave my body and a more comforting calm wash over me; being this close to Emma, being able to inhale her sunshine scent and taste her soft lips. I slowly started walking her backward until her back was pressed against the bookshelf, my hook raising and latching on the edge of a shelf above her head effectively caging her in my arms.

I tipped my head to the side – angling it downward – and kissed her deeper, pulling her even closer to my hard body, loving the feel of her soft body pressed against mine but it gave me a new kind of adrenaline rush and brought forth images of the two of us in compromising situations that I would like to see come true someday.

I went to move back to let us both breathe but Emma beat me by running her tongue _slowly_ across my bottom lip and enticing me to open my mouth my tongue reaching out meeting her own.

I pushed both our tongues into her mouth and she started dueling her tongue with mine. It was a sudden battle for dominance in her mouth and I could feel her hands grip the front of my pirate cloak tightly.

Emma's tongue won our dominance and she pushed our tongues into my mouth, trying to shift onto her toes to get her mouth closer to mine. But I kept her on her feet and picked her up by her waist so that she was hovering over me but our lips were still connected.

Her hands moved from the front of my jacket to the tops of my shoulders and she whimpered into my mouth and I swallowed the sound like it was water and I was a man dying of thirst.

She broke our kiss suddenly and pressed our foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" she asked me in a light tone.

Swallowing harshly, I nodded and the motion rubbed our foreheads and noses together.

"I am now. Thank you . . . Emma," I whispered in a low voice.

I put her back down on the floor and she reached her hands up to cup my face and run her thumbs on my cheek bones under my eyes.

"I was in here reading and I felt this . . . overwhelming feeling of anger wash over me and I was furious. But, I wasn't. I mean, didn't have any reason to be."

I looked down, ashamed at myself that she could feel the anger that I felt earlier. I lowered my hook off the shelf and unwound my arm from her waist.

"I apolo-"

I was suddenly cut off by Emma pressing her fingers against my mouth and silencing me.

"But then I remember that I made a blood oath with a certain Captain and he told me that it binds our souls and makes us connected. So, I realized I must have been picking up your emotions.

"Apologies!" I blurted quickly, making her eyebrow quirk with interest.

Licking my lips quickly, I continued speaking in a swift manner.

"I found the warlock that has been wreaking havoc in the kingdoms and realms and when I went to confront him he became defensive and fought back. The way he was acting sent me into a rage I haven't felt in years. But . . ." I paused and sucked in a deep breath before looking back up and meeting her eyes, "then I heard your voice in my head and it was like . . ."

"You were suddenly calm?"

Nodding, I hesitantly leaned forward – stopping halfway – before resting my face in the crook of her neck.

"I know. I felt calm the moment you did too. I was hoping you would come see me – with or without my parent's knowledge."

I turned and nuzzled my nose into her neck and inhaled softly.

"I would have come to you as soon as that . . . _man_ ," I sneered the word like a curse before clearing my throat, "was put away somewhere he can't get out of."

Her head tipped to the side a little and a smile crossed over her lips.

"Thank you, Emma. You saved me."

Her right hand dropped to cover my heart but her left remained on my face, her thumb still stroking my skin. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a featherlight kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"You save me, I save you."

Smiling, I kissed the tip of her nose before taking a step back and waving my hook to unlock the door.

"Princess Emma, I would be honored if you would join me for dinner at my castle? Just the two of us?"

Her eye brows raised high but it just made me smile wider.

"Unless of course you would rather eat dinner with your parents and myself again."

She playfully scowled at me but I just held out my arm for her to tuck her arm into. She licked her lips and tucked her arm into my elbow and I walked us out of the library, opening and closing the door with magic.

"So, Princess, what do you say?"

She giggled and I watched her head nod in the corner of my eye.

"Of course, I will join you, Captain Jones."

I chuckled and she led me toward the council room where she guessed her parents were. They looked up simultaneously, Queen Snow smile as we approached.

"I see you found her," she said in a joyful tone.

I bowed and gave a charming smile.

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Your Majesty for sending me in the right direction."

Her smile only got wider and I turned to give Emma a confident grin, knowing that I was winning her mother over. I looked back up at the King to see his take on this exchange; I was surprised to see a smile on his face, his eyes first on his daughter then they quickly shifted to me, the smile sliding off his face.

I held his gaze, determined to show him that I was good for his daughter and I would do anything for her.

I could see his tongue press against his cheek, the opposite corner lifting in a hesitant smile directed at me.

Clearing my throat, I took a step forward and spoke up.

"I have asked Princess Emma to join me for dinner at my castle. She has accepted so with your permission, we will take our leave so that I may have her home before too late."

King David and Queen Snow looked at each other quickly having a silent conversation before King David turned to address me.

"If she is not home too late Captain, you may take your leave."

Smiling, I bowed while Emma walked up to hug her parents before she walked back toward me and we exited the room.

"So how will we be getting to your castle, Killian? You used magic to get here didn't you?"

I nodded but didn't say anything as I continued leading us toward the front gates, two servants opening them quickly as we approached. When we stepped out into the cool air we were both greeted by the sight of my own personal carriage with three large Percheron horses in the front. The carriage was black as night but lined with a gold color along the edges and on the wheels. There was only a driver sitting on the long seat looking straight ahead and waiting for us to enter the carriage.

I opened the door for Emma and watched her look the carriage up and down slowly.

"Does this belong to you?" she asked incredulously.

Smiling I looked at the open door before raising my eyebrow at her.

"It does. Would you prefer to use your own carriage, Your Highness?"

Shaking her head, she climbed into the carriage and I climbed in after her. I shut the door firmly and knocked on the roof of the carriage. I could hear the horses neigh loudly before the carriage rocked forward and started heading toward my castle.

"Why didn't you just us magic to send us to your castle?" she asked me, moving to the same bench and lying her head on my shoulder.

"Because using magic is no way to transport a Princess," I told her in a light voice, turning and pressing a kiss on the crown of her head.

I didn't have to see her eyes to know that she was rolling them at me before a soft sigh left her mouth and she relaxed into my shoulder.

"What would you like for dinner this evening? We can have anything you desire."

Her head lifted and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything I desire?"

Nodding, I watched with interest the large smile spread across her face.

"So, if I wanted chimera from Queen Aurora's kingdom, perhaps some quality seafood from King Eric's kingdom and some flavored sherbet from Queen Elsa's kingdom I can have all three for supper?"

Laughing at her request I nodded my head and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"If that's what you desire love than you shall have it."

She giggled and shook her head quickly.

"I was just being funny, Killian. That's a lot of food to get from other kingdoms."

Picking her hand up to my mouth I brushed a kiss along the top of it slowly.

"And it would be no problem if it was what you truly desired. I only want to give you the best, Emma."

Smiling softly, she leaned forward to brush our lips together tenderly before pulling away and pressing our foreheads together.

"You know . . . you already do a good job at giving me the best. Out of all the men that have pined for my attention you seem to be the one who _doesn't_ stop trying to give me the best."

Shrugging a shoulder, I leaned forward and pecked her nose quickly before giving her what I came to understand is an eskimo kiss.

"I have the ability so why shouldn't I use it to take care of the woman that I fall more and more in love with every day?"

I could see her eyes suddenly twinkle and start sparkling with what I recognized as the shine of falling in love. She leaned forward and pressed our lips together, her hand coming up to grab the side of my neck and dig her fingers into the back of my neck.

My left arm reached out and I dug the tip of my hook into her dress to keep it stable, using my strength to pull her closer to me. Her free hand fell on my lap and gripped my pants tightly. I reached forward with my right hand and threaded it into her hair, pulling her face even closer to mine and pressing our lips even harder together.

She let out a small mewl and I let my tongue run over her top lip before dropping down and slowly running along her bottom lip. Her tongue didn't hesitate to slip out and tangle with mine before enticing my tongue into her mouth.

She sucked on my tongue as soon as it was in her mouth, a grumbling groan coming from my chest. Her hand moved from my leg and grabbed the lapel of my jacket, trying to pull me even closer while the hand on my neck slid further back to entangle her fingers into my hair.

I pulled my tongue out and nipped her bottom lip and brought it into my mouth. I moved my right hand from her hair and grabbed the other side of her waist tightly, about ready to move her the closest she's ever been before.

When suddenly the carriage's back right tire dipped down before leveling out again, sending Emma and I to the other side of the seat.

Emma let out a small squeak of surprise and I couldn't help but smile at the sound, straightening us both on the street.

"What was that?" she asked, looking out the window.

"Probably a rut in the road," I comforted her, "we are almost there though so no need to worry."

I swallowed down the desire that was still lingering in my veins and pulled her close to my side by her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You drive me wild, Emma," I confessed in a low voice, my eyes slipping close.

"How do you mean?" she asked curiously.

I started rubbing small circles on the top of her shoulder before taking a deep breath and beginning to talk.

"Whenever I'm alone with you, I can't seem to control myself. I want you as close to me as physically possible all the time and it seems I can't get enough of you. I want more but that is a line we mustn't cross yet."

Her head lifted from my shoulder quickly and she turned to look at me.

"You have thoughts like that?" she asked and I nodded.

"You're a beautiful woman, Emma," I told her, reaching up to brush a tendril of hair behind her ear, "of course I've had thoughts like that, love. It's been years, however, since I've had anything to do with a woman and I don't want to frighten you."

Her face lit up and a large smile spread across her face. I raised my eyebrow at her reaction and tipped my head to the side, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one having those thoughts . . ." she admitted quietly, "but you haven't frightened me, Killian. If I remember correctly, I was a willing participate who didn't complain in our endeavors."

Smiling softly, her hand raised and cupped my cheek, her thumb brushing through the thick hair of my beard. I leaned my face into her hand and let out a breath.

"Killian, you treat me so gently and you're always so careful when your around me that I don't even have the thought that you'll frighten me. _I trust you_. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that but I'm not scared of you."

I opened my eyes and slowly blinked a couple of times, meeting her eyes without hesitation. I swallowed deeply and opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

" _And_ ," she stressed the word teasingly, "even though I want more too, we should wait until perhaps we know each other a little more?"

I nodded and licked my lips quickly.

"As you wish. I agree it would be better to wait. It gives us an opportunity to get to know each other better and convince your father that I am the right man for you. But we can speak about that when the time gets closer, aye?"

She nodded and leaned forward to peck my lips just as the carriage came to a stop.

"Here we are," I announced.

I moved my finger and the door swung open. I climbed out and held out my hand for Emma to grab. When she stepped out, her eyes lifted and she looked up at my castle.

"Wow, this is amazing," she gasped, looking all around the grounds.

"Thank you. Honestly, it has too many rooms for just one man living here but it has plenty of space for my magical items and my horses and my ship, along with any other items I possess or wish to possess."

She turned to look at me quickly, a sad look on her face and tears gathering in her eyes.

"Don't you get lonely here by yourself?" she asked quietly.

Lifting my shoulder in what I hoped was a nonchalant movement I looked down at her and gave her a small smile.

"I suppose sometimes I do get lonely but if I wanted I could conjure company or companions to live in the castle with me. But I don't want anyone to think they have to stay with me. Most would avoid spending alone time with the Dark One if they can help it."

A frown spread across her face as she turned away from me and looked down and I tilted my head down to see her face.

"Love?" I prompted.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone here," she mumbled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Reaching up to lift her face with just the tips of my fingers I made her stare at me and gave a comforting smile.

"Its alright Emma," I told her, sliding my fingers from under her chin to her cheek, "I've been alone a long-time love, it's a feeling I'm quite familiar with. You don't need to worry about me."

I flashed her a quick smile, reaching down and grabbed her arm to loop it around mine before walking us both toward the large doors.

"That doesn't make me feel better, Killian," she told me in a muttered voice.

Chuckling I waved my hand, opening the large doors and leading us inside shutting the doors behind us before I continued speaking.

"I'm sorry, Emma but I don't need a castle full of servants to keep me from being lonely. I have my horses and the _Jolly Roger_ and most importantly, I have you."

She looked up at me – eyes wide with shock – but I continued speaking.

"You might not always be here with me physically but we can still talk to each other when we want to and. . ." I paused, not sure how to continue my sentence.

Her head tipped at me, waiting for me to go on, her eyes lit up with some emotion as she waited.

"And?" she prompted after a moment of silence.

" _And,_ " I teasingly stressed, "even though you aren't physically with me, I can sense you, like your right next to me. This . . . connection we have, whether it's because of the blood oath or something more _magical_ , I haven't felt alone since the day I met you."

I came to a stop and reached over with my hook, looping it around her wrist and pulling it up to rest her palm against my heartbeat so she could feel it pounding.

Her eyes first were staring at her hand pressed against my chest, still feeling the loud pounding of my heart, before looking up at me. Her emerald eyes were gleaming with so much emotion that I could only identify one – love.

Keeping her hand on my chest and moving her free hand up into my head to tangle with the threads, she pulled me down while standing on her tiptoes to press our lips together firmly.

I gripped her hand tightly in mine and lowered my hook to waist to minimize the amount of damage I could do to her with it before kissing her back fully. I nipped her bottom lip, enticing her to do it back to me before I soothed to small red mark with my tongue slowly and seductively.

She pulled back from me slowly – flashing me a quirky smile – and started walking around the castle, leaving me still standing in the foyer. Her eyes darted from side to side, looking at different possessions I owned.

Clearing my throat, I started following her with my arms behind my back. Whenever she asked what room was what or where that trinket or possession came from I answered honestly, no matter how difficult the story was.

"Are you ready to eat or would you like continue the tour?" I asked her after she set down the cutlass I won from a duel.

She hummed her thinking and I tipped my head to the side waiting for her answer.

"I think I would like to continue the tour then we can eat."

Nodding I ushered her toward my library so that she could see it, even it if was pathetic compared to her library in the castle.

"I like your collection," she complimented, walking into the room and running her fingers along the spines of the books.

I followed her in but staying in the entry of the door, waiting for her to walk back towards me.

"All the books in the room are my personal and favorite collection. I started the collection as a wee lad."

She turned to smile at me before walking back to me, grabbing my hook and dragging me out of the room she started walking down toward my workshop.

"That's my workshop," I proclaimed as her hand reached for the door handle. When she turned to look at me questionably I continued, "its where I keep everything magical. I also use it to create new things."

Her hand hovered over the door handle as she hesitated. I watched her face, trying to read the expression on her face. But she didn't say anything, just shook her head quickly and opened the door, stepping inside briskly.

I wet my lips quickly and followed her inside, ready to answer any question she had.

She was very quiet, stopping and looking at random things.

Clearing my throat I quickly told her, "Everything in this room is light magic. I keep everything dark magic someplace safe and impenetrable except by me."

She looked back at me briefly to flash me an understanding smile before continuing the investigation of the room.

"There's so much in here. It's strange . . . it's like I can almost feel the power radiating off everything in this room."

"It's the magic flowing through your body," I explained, walking up next to her and picking up a stone that I was going to enchant and held it out to show her. We both watched as the stone glowed bright pink before the color faded and I offered it to her, "regardless of what kind of tie to magic you have, if you're around any other kind of magic you'll be able to sense it."

She took the stone from my hand and held it in her palm. I cupped my hand under hers and let the gentle thrum of my magic flow through my hand and fingertips, radiating up into Emma's hand.

"Feel that?" I asked softly, unconsciously moving closer to her so that my chest brushed her shoulder.

Nodding, she looked at me quickly before looking back at the stone furrowing her brows and staring intently at it. I could feel the flickering of Emma's magic flaring to life and my head nodded encouragingly.

"Good. You should be able to feel your own magic start flowing through your body, a sense of power washing over you?" She nodded and I continued; "now I just want you to think about the kind of enchantment you want to place over this stone. What do you want its purpose to be?"

Her brow furrowed more and I watched her teeth sink into her lower lip in concentration. I could see an expression I only knew as frustration cover her face and she looked up at me, her eyes clearly asking for help.

I lifted my hook and waved a small book of enchantments over to us, letting it hover in front of our hands.

"Here are some beginner and easy enchantments to cast. Pick which one you want to try, read and memorize it, then I want you to focus on the stone. Think about the enchantment and the spell you read to cast it, concentrate on that and the emotion you're going to use to fuel it."

I waited with baited breath as she bit her bottom lip again, her eyes focusing hard on the stone in the palm of her hand. And like the flutter of butterfly's wings, I could feel the rush of magic pass through Emma's hand and into the stone, the small object glowing now with an orange color before fading.

I smiled widely and turned to Emma at the same time she looked at me, her eyes wide and shining with happiness.

"Very good," I praised, leaning down and pecking her cheek, "your first enchantment with an inanimate object."

"Magic doesn't seem all that hard," she mused with a hum, flipping the stone over in her palm.

"No, it's not all that hard after you get the hang of it and practice, practice, practice."

Grinning she held the stone out to me again but I gently shook my head.

"You keep it. Do whatever you wish with it."

She pocketed the stone and I guided her out of the room, deciding it was enough of show and tell for now.

"Come, let us eat dinner."

She nodded and wrapped her arm around my elbow as I walked us to the kitchen, pointing out the different rooms as we went. When we walked into the large dining room, she spun in a slow circle to see the large stained glass windows at the top.

"This is amazing," she breathed, "the stained glass really makes the room stand out doesn't it?"

"That's why I included it. During my travels as a Naval officer I got to see many buildings that had stained glass in them and slowly the idea grew on me."

Her hand trailed over the table before she walked to the end of the table where my large chair sat. Coughing in embarrassment, I waved my hand and created an equally large chair right next to mine, styling it for Emma.

"What would you like to eat for dinner? Or would you like the chimera, seafood and sherbet combination?"

She laughed and nodded her head, sitting down and folding her arms on the table. I walked till I was standing across from her on the other side of the table.

"Why not? Something exotic for dinner sounds good, doesn't it?"

Giving her a half bow and brandishing my hook with a wave of my arm I told her, "As you wish."

As my hand waved the opposite direction the table was suddenly covered with plates and bowls full of food. I snapped and two goblets, one full of wine for her and one full of rum for me.

"Dinner is served," I said with a large smile before sitting down next to her.

"It looks delicious," she complimented, a certain awe in her voice.

"Magic has perks, that's for sure," I laughed, reaching out with my hook to grab a piece of thoroughly cooked chimera and plopping it on my plate.

She giggled and we both worked in sync putting food on our plates to eat. After we were both done, we flashed each other a quick smile before we began eating, filling our dinner with light conversation and sneaking looks.

After dinner I cleared the table of the empty plates and bowls, leaving our cups but summoned two bowls of sherbet for dessert.

"Care for dessert?" I asked.

She nodded and eagerly dug into her bowl. I was quick to follow suit and we ate in silence.

We finished within seconds of each other and I stood, clearing the table and offering her my hand.

"I thought for our final activity we might enjoy a little sparring? Just the two of us?"

Her eyes widened for a minute before going back to normal and a large smile spread across her face.

"I've had the pleasure of sparring with your son and father but I have yet to experience the pleasure of sparring with you."

I was surprised she didn't get whiplash from movie her head so fast but I could only smile broadly at her and escort her to my sparring ring. A large training dummy stood in the center and I pushed a lever that rolled it to the other side of the fence.

She walked in first and I followed tipping my head to the side.

"Do you have a personal sword you would like to summon or would like to use one I have here?"

"How can I summon the sword I have at home?" she asked, looking at her hand.

"That would be a transportation spell. Picture the item you want to summon in your mind, then picture where it's at," I instructed, watching her carefully, "now let your magic flow through your body and flick your wrist."

She did as I said and there was a white puff of smoke before it was revealed she was holding her sword.

"Very good!" I praised loudly, clapping my hand on my thigh.

I pulled my own sword from its sheath and reached out to tap the side of her sword.

"Three points?" I suggested.

"Agreed," she nodded.

She ran her sword along the length of my own, not taking her eyes off mine but letting the corner of her mouth lift up.

"Are you scared?" she asked teasingly as we walked around each other.

"Scared of a tiny thing like you?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes playfully and knocking her sword to the side.

"Weren't you ever told never to judge a book by its cover?" she laughed.

Shrugging I let her tap her sword against mine, trying to catch me off guard. We circled each other slowly and I made sure to watch how she was stepping to learn her fight pattern.

"Three points wins," I reiterated, crossing our swords as we came to a stop across from each other.

"Does the winner get a prize?" she asked in an interested voice, tipping her head to the side.

I could see a glint of mischievous in her eyes but it only made me grin and shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe, we'll see."

She giggled before she straightened her face and got in her ready stance.

"Ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She didn't answer me as she lunged forward and swung her sword low at my legs. I lowered my sword and blocked her attack easily, swinging high at shoulder length to try and tap against her shoulder. But she quickly took a step back to dodge the oncoming sword then took a large step forward and spun around before swinging the sword at me in a wide arch and over our heads. I raised my sword and blocked the attack, sliding my sword down her own and pinning it to her side moving behind her and wrapping her left arm around her waist.

"Come now love, you're supposed to give me some sort of a challenge," I taunted, rasping the words in her ear.

I could tell that my words had an effect on her because she abruptly shivered in my arms. I kissed her cheek softly before letting her go, stepping away from her. She turned and stared at me and I could see the wheels start turning behind her eyes as she watched me closely.

"Are you saying I'm not challenging enough for you, Captain?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say that," I responded, reaching my sword forward and swiping it at her midsection, "just wondering where the challenge is."

She easily blocked my attacked and pushed my sword back toward my own body before I could see her widen her stance. She smirked which meant she wasn't taking my comments seriously.

Suddenly she struck at me like a snake and I moved backward while parrying each of her thrusts. She swung at me in different directions and in different patterns while her feet moved quickly and precisely, around and around like a dancer.

I smirked inwardly, impressed by her sudden motivation. I easily kept up with her swings, careful to dodge her more smaller and sneakier attacks.

We danced around the arena, each of our blows evenly matched by the other. She of course won the first tapping point: she quickly pretended to swing one way and when I moved to defend said area she suddenly changed the direction and tapped my hip.

I used my hook as a distraction, catching some of her swings with the appendage. At one point, I caught her sword and caged it between my hook and sword and slid them slowly downward, stepping closer to her. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply, stopping our sparring momentarily.

I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she let me into her mouth, which I gladly took advantage of running my tongue over her teeth and intertwining with her tongue. She moaned into my mouth and I smiled against her mouth. I pulled away slowly and ran the side of my nose against hers.

"That's cheating," she told me breathlessly.

"No cheating. Just wanted to kiss you. It's been too long."

She smiled in return and pecked my lips swiftly before stepping back from me.

Grinning, I rotated my hook just a little, keeping her sword in place before I lowered my sword down and tapped the side of her leg. I jumped away from her altogether while a shocked look came over her face.

"Point for me," I announced victoriously.

" _That_ was cheating," she told me, coming toward me again.

We began dancing around the arena again, both of us parrying and swiping and trying to catch the other off guard. We each got one more point apiece but neither of us were any closer to getting the last point and being declared the winner.

There was a determined look on her face as she side-stepped her way closer to me, trying to throw me off my swinging her sword low and then swinging her sword high. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her lips were pursed tightly together as she swiftly spun around me completely and I did an abrupt about face, raising my hook just in time to catch her sword – inches from my face.

My eyes widened as I stopped her sword inches from my face and pushed the sword away from me. Suddenly her sword disappeared from my sight, her hair flying in my face and my head whipped around quickly. She spun out of my view and I felt the tip of sword dig into the heel of my boot.

I only had a moment to take a deep breath before I was suddenly landing on my arse and staring up at a grinning Emma.

She flicked my sword out of my hand and we watched it skitter across the ground. She slowly raised her sword till it was resting under my chin, never taking her intense jade eyes off mine. With very careful movements she tapped the flat edge of her sword against the bottom of my chin and smiled broadly.

"I win," she told me victoriously.

A slow but proud smile covered my face and I nodded in agreeance.

"Yes, you did. Very good job, Princess."

Rolling her eyes at my name calling she lowered her sword and I stood from the ground. I lifted my hand and pulled my sword to me quickly sheathing it to my side. She poofed her sword away and as soon as it was gone I offered my hand to her, palm up and gave her a swoon worthy smile.

She looked down at my hand quickly before looking back up at me and smiling tenderly, reaching out to place her hand in mine.

I pulled her closer a few steps then brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed her knuckles with passion, burning my eyes into hers before pulling her hand away slowly.

"Very good, love," I complimented, lowering her hand and wrapping it around my elbow, "you bested Captain Hook, not something many people can boast about."

She smiled up at me and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"You are an excellent sword fighter, Captain," she told me when she pulled away, "I was sure that you would be the victor of our match."

I laughed and walked us out of the training arena and blowing out the large torches that lit it with an exhale of my breath.

"I tried but you are a worthy and formidable opponent and you should be very proud. So should the people who trained you, they did an incredible job."

Her smile only seemed to get bigger with my kudos.

I looked at the large grandfather clock I had in the hallways and frowned at the time.

"I should return you to the castle before you father comes here himself."

She frowned and looked up at the clock, her face falling just as mine did. I could see her eyes darting around and I knew she was thinking of what would happen if we didn't leave now.

She let out a sigh of what sounded like disappointment before nodding her head reluctantly.

"Your probably right. You'll escort me, right?"

I snorted a laugh and began walking us toward the front gates.

"Of course, I will. I would never send you away unescorted if I can help it."

She flashed me a smile and we walked into the cool air and headed for the carriage. I opened the door and helped her inside – noticing she settled on my side of the seat – before I climbed in after her and tapped on the roof.

When the carriage rocked forward and started moving I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"So as the winner of our sword fight what would you like for your prize?" I asked her.

She 'hmmed' and leaned her head against my shoulder. Her left hand reached over and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and rubbing her thumb across the side of my hand.

"That's a good question . . ." she said slowly.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, resting my head against hers.

"You may ask me for anything you desire," I told her quickly, making sure she knew that, "as you know if its within my power I'll do anything for you."

She lifted her head and we looked at each other. Her right hand lifted and cupped my face, her thumb slowly stroking.

My eyes slipped closed and I leaned into her hand, a quiet sigh leaving through my nose.

"I would like to actually sail on the _Jolly Roger_ across the sea for a whole day. I would like more days but I don't think my parents will allow that."

Barking my laughter, I shook my head quickly against the tail end of her comment.

"I would be honored to take you out for a day on the _Jolly Roger_. And I too wish we could make it more than one day but I don't believe your father would be very happy about that."

She giggled and shook her head.

"No, he would not. So, we will go for one day."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her deeply, taking her bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on it. She whimpered into my mouth and scooted closer to me on the bench. My hand tightened in hers before I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist again, sinking my fingers into her skin through the fabric of her dress.

I let go of her lip and she enticed me further by stroking her tongue along my bottom lip. With a groan and a eyeroll to the back of the head, I opened my mouth and let her enter my mouth and take control this time.

Her tongue started by stroking along my own until I tried to move mine to reciprocate, then she moved her tongue away and started to run across the top row of my teeth then my bottom row before slowly running over the sensitive roof of my mouth.

I finally moved my tongue at hers, making them intertwine and fight over the right of dominance. Her right hand made its way into my hair and she threaded her fingers through the strands before knotting them and holding on tightly.

I pushed her tongue out of my mouth to nip her bottom lip harshly before sliding my tongue toward her and prying her mouth open.

Emma let out a gasp of surprise but she didn't seem put off by my pirate-like attitude. Instead it seemed like she quite enjoyed it.

Twisting and rotating my tongue around hers, I stretched my left arm out until it was resting over her lap also, keeping her locked in the seat. She moaned into my mouth and I swallowed the sound, slowly moving my tongue away from hers and caressing it tenderly now.

With a pant of breath, I moved back but just far enough that our foreheads were still pressed tightly together.

"Will we be doing a lot of that tomorrow, Princess?" I asked her in a husky voice.

"I certainly hope so, Captain," she retorted in an equally husky voice.

Chuckling low, I leaned forward and kissed her again switching up the pattern of small little kisses and deep, tongue included kisses. I loved the small whimpers and moans that would come out of her mouth or the way that her tongue would run over my lip and sometimes slip into my mouth.

I was stunned when at a point in the road where we went around a curve she slipped onto my lap and wrapped both her arms tightly around my neck. I moved my right hand from her waist to the small of her back before slowly moving it upward while putting pressure with my fingertips. I kept my left arm across her lap, the hook tipped sideways so that it wasn't piercing her skin.

"This isn't . . . very appropriate . . ." I groaned into her mouth, breaking our kiss and slowly venturing my kisses to her neck.

"Do you really want to stop?" she asked me in a seductive whisper and I could feel myself falling under her spell.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I got on a roll and couldn't stop writing and already finished Chapter 8!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter _,_ though still no Beta so I apologize for mistakes.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **A/N at the end**

* * *

Swallowing harshly, I shook my head no quickly.

"Hell no, pardon the language milady."

She giggled and tipped my head back with a simple press of her fingers. Seconds later I felt her lips pressing against my furred jawline before slowly kissing her way down my neck. I felt her hot breath and could feel the shivers go down my spine my body freezing when her mouth enclosed over my neck and began sucking on the skin.

I couldn't stop the groan from leaving my mouth and her lips spread into a smile on my neck. She moved her lips to another section of my neck and kissed the skin softly. Her hands slid down and gripped the lapels of my jacket, her lips disconnecting from my neck and she kissed me deeply.

Her tongue slid across the seam of my lips and I opened my mouth to her, letting her tongue invade my mouth. Her tongue danced around my own, fighting my own tongue for dominance in my mouth.

I pushed against her lips, pressing them closer together and shoved both our tongues into her mouth. She gasped into my mouth but I didn't pull back - just sucked her tongue into my mouth hard.

I could feel my body reacting with every kiss and every touch and it set my blood on fire, the inside of the carriage getting hotter. She shifted on my lap, trying to move closer to me but the action only served to tease me more and I let out a low groan before pulling our lips apart and sliding her down to the edge of my knees.

"I just . . . I don't want to rush things."

Emma pulled back to stare at me, her mouth opens a little. Her brows slightly furrowed in confusion and she tipped her head to the side.

"Rush things?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded but smiled reassuringly at her, leaning forward to kiss the side of her neck in return. Her head fell back and I slid my hand up her back more until it was resting between her shoulder blades.

"I told you before Emma. I want to get to know you better before we start getting too intimate. And you sliding into my lap like that isn't helping the situation."

She giggled and I pulled back to stare at her, my mouth in a half smile but I hoped she could read the seriousness in my face.

"I do want you Emma. Please do not confuse my hesitation for disinterest. I just want to make sure that we are both ready to take that step."

She gave me an understanding smile.

"I understand, Killian I truly do. And you are evermore the gentleman wanting to wait until we're both ready to take that step."

I smiled broadly at her and lifted my hand to boop her nose with the tip of my finger.

" _However_ ," she giggled scooting a little closer on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck again, "that doesn't mean we can't . . . you know, kiss each other or perhaps even experiment a little."

I growled in my throat at her words but wrung my arms around her waist tightly. She only giggled and I could feel her fingers carding through my hair.

"True," I told her in a deep voice, burying my face into her neck and nipping at the skin, "we can do some kissing and some experimentation, I am more than willing. But perhaps we should try and avoid getting ourselves in positions that can compromise crossing that line."

"Like this position perhaps?" she giggled again though she slid even closer on my lap.

Groaning I nodded my head and pulled back from her neck to give her a playful glare. Her eyes had a wicked glint in them but she didn't move from her position. Her fingers continued to twist in the base of my hair, tugging the strands.

"This is a good example," I told her, licking my lips quickly.

Emma smiled and leaned forward to peck my lips in a lingering kiss before she moved off my lap and onto the seat next to me.

"Then until we are both ready to cross that line we shall avoid all positions that may compromise that boundary line we've made," she told me in a clear voice, "this is very important to both of us and should be treated as so."

I gave her a reassuring smile and leaned in to kiss her softly. Our lips slowly moved together as I tipped my head to the side, my right hand rising to cup the back of her head. Her right hand lifted and cupped the side of my neck as she kissed me back. I could feel so much passion in our kissing and I kissed her deeply, letting my tongue flick her bottom lip. Her mouth opened but I didn't enter her mouth, just let her tongue meet mine in the middle as they twisted around each other.

When the carriage started to slow down I knew that we were getting close to her castle which meant we had to stop.

I pressed our lips together again before pulling away from her and slipped my hand from the back of her head to waist and settled against the seat.

"We're almost at your kingdom," I told her softly and she laid on my shoulder.

"That was too short of a trip," she muttered.

I laughed and replied, "It took us the same amount of time to get to my castle."

She grumbled under her breath but I could feel her body sag against mine, and I tugged her closer using my arm still wrapped around her waist.

"When would you like to sail on the Jolly Roger?" I asked her, seeing her large castle breakthrough the tree line, "we can go whenever you would like."

Her head lifted from my shoulder as she leaned forward to look at her castle before settling against my side again.

"I'm sure it would be a good idea to go on a day where the Dark One isn't in high demand or I'm busy in courts all day. I'd rather not have our day on the sea interrupted if we can help it."

"I agree, I don't want my day with you interrupted either. Unfortunately I cannot guarantee that no one will be requesting my presence or my assistance."

Her shoulders slumped but I pulled her tighter against my side and buried my face in her hair.

"Do not worry, love. If I am summoned at any time on our adventure then I will simply send a duplication of myself to take care of the problem."

"Why don't you just take me with you?"

I pulled back to give her a hard stare, my jaw clenched at the thought of her being in danger.

"Because I would never put you in danger if I can help it, Emma. You mean too much to me and there are times my visits are dangerous or can become dangerous."

She scoffed but her expression softened as her hand lifted to cradle my cheek. I immediately tipped my face into her hand and let out a contented sigh, my eyes slipping close.

"I appreciate the concern, Killian, but I can take care of myself. Besides, with you right next to me? I don't think anything is going to get close enough to touch me."

I opened my eyes and stared at her intensely, reading the seriousness in her eyes.

"If you are sure, Princess then it will be honor to have you by my side if my assistance is requested."

She beamed at me and darted forward to kiss me deeply. I reached up and cupped her face, kissing her back with vigor right up until the carriage pulled to a stop. I separated our lips and she moved quickly to the other side of the carriage right as the door opened.

One of her family's knights opened the door and helped her climb out and I followed her quickly, reaching my elbow out for her. Her arm immediately wound itself around my elbow, her hand resting on my brace with a gentle touch.

"I think dinner was a success," I announced as I guided her into the castle and into the foyer.

"I think it was too."

She was suddenly pulling me to a stop and staring up at me with wide eyes while her fingers rubbed my brace.

"Thank you for tonight, Killian. It was by far the best dinner I've ever had. I really mean that."

I smiled gently at her, overcome with the sudden desire to kiss her. I reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, letting my fingers trail over her soft cheek. I noticed some of the maids lingering in the corner of my eye, as they watched our exchange with dreamy looks on their face.

I cleared my throat and instead picked up her hand to kiss the pulse on her wrist, keeping our eyes locked.

"It was my pleasure, Princess Emma."

Her eyes rolled when I called her by her proper title but turned and tugged me forward. We continued walking through the halls until we reached what I gathered to be the King and Queen's personal study. Emma knocked on the door and only opened when we both heard her mother call out to us.

Both the King and Queen were settled on a long couch together, Queen Snow holding a book between them. They both looked up as we entered the room, a smile appearing on both their faces.

"You're back," Queen Snow said, standing up and coming to us, "how was dinner?"

Emma released my arm and stepped forward to hug her mother's outstretched arms before stepping back to my side.

"It was amazing. I made a silly request for dinner but Killian was ever the gentleman and prepared what I had requested. Then after dinner we did some sparring."

King David's eyebrow rose in my direction but I could only smile and shrug a shoulder.

"It was a sparring kind of day but I didn't have the pleasure earlier to spar with the Princess so after we were both finished with dinner I thought it would be a good closing activity."

He turned his attention to Emma who was grinning widely at them.

"And who won this sparring match?" he asked and I chuckled.

"The Princess won our sparring match, Your Majesty. The goal was three points and -"

"And I knocked him on his back, winning the match," Emma finished, her grin getting wider as she nudged my arm.

Both the King and Queen laughed and King David reached forward to pull his daughter into his arms with a big smile.

"That's my girl."

I smiled tenderly and bowed my head in respect.

"You should be very proud. The training you gave her has turned her into an amazing swordsman and a formidable opponent."

King David smiled and reached out his hand to me. I reached my hand out and with a firm grip we shook hands.

"Thank you, Captain. Your praises are welcome and appreciated."

I released his hand looked back at Emma.

"I should take my leave of you now. Let you sleep."

She nodded, a sad smile coming over face before she wrapped her arm around my elbow.

I bowed to the King and Queen, giving them a grateful smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to have dinner with your daughter. I hope you all have a wonderful evening."

They both smiled and Queen Snow responded, "Thank you, Captain Jones. You have a wonderful evening as well."

We walked out of the room, the door closing loudly behind us, and down the hallways until we reached the foyer. Her arm slid out of my elbow and we turned to face each other.

"Well, Princess Emma," I started off, picking up her hand and raising it to my mouth, "I had an amazing night. Thank you for gracing me with your presence this evening."

"I had an amazing night also Captain Jones. Thank you for inviting me to have dinner with you."

I finally moved her hand the few inches and kissed the back of her hand softly before lowering our hands but kept them together.

"Tomorrow, we shall see if we are both free enough to take that adventure aye?" I asked her.

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on my cheek, her lips lingering on my skin. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent deeply, noticing she was doing the same.

"Very well. I will speak to you in the morning," she spoke against my skin and I nodded quickly.

I took a step back, our hands sliding apart but smiled.

"Good night, Princess Emma."

"Good night, Captain Jones."

I turned and walked out of the large doors, tossing her one more glance before climbing into my carriage and heading home.

I woke in the morning refreshed and ready for the day. I jumped up from bed and quickly dressed myself in the normal Dark One clothing, walking down to my kitchen to prepare breakfast.

I wanted to speak to Emma but I didn't want to wake her if she was still asleep. I would just have to wait for her to contact me today.

I quickly made a breakfast sandwich with a fresh egg, some fresh veggies and a thick piece of ham. I also grabbed a handful of raspberries for a small side. I poured myself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and set myself up at the table, my eyes flickering toward Emma's chair.

A smile flittered across my face before I began eating my breakfast in silence.

After a quick breakfast I went to my library and picked an old tale from the shelf to read. I poofed myself to the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ , settling on the rail and leaning back against the rigging to start reading my book.

It was coming on mid-morning when Emma's voice finally broke through the ring.

" _ **I hope you haven't been waiting very long, Killian,"**_ she asked with a laugh in her voice.

I marked my book using my hook and lifted my hand to answer, "Of course not, love. I just went about my usual morning."

" _ **You weren't summoned this morning?"**_

"No, I wasn't."

" _ **Hmm. Well, I just spoke to my parents and they have graciously given me the day off after I told them of our bet and my prize."**_

I couldn't help the bust of laughter that left my mouth but I heard her giggle on the other side and I knew that she found it funny as well.

"What did your father say you told him that?" I asked her, genuinely concerned what the King thought.

" _ **He told me that he was proud of me and glad that I am good at sword fighting. It was actually his idea to give me the day off to spend with you on the Jolly."**_

My eyes widened in surprise but a large smile spread across my face.

"Perhaps I'm winning your father over more than I expected. That's good news."

" _ **It's very good news. After our day today I was actually going to speak to him again about his restriction and see if its time he get rid of it."**_

My smile got even bigger and I sent a silent prayer to anyone listening to let King David remove the restriction.

"Are you ready to start our adventure then, Princess?" I asked her.

" _ **Almost. Why don't you prepare the Jolly while I get dressed in something more fit sea faring?"**_

My mind immediately went south at the thought of her getting dressed. I cleared my throat quickly and my head nodded even if she couldn't see.

"Sounds good. I shall wait for you here then."

" _ **See you soon, Captain."**_

I quickly prepared the _Jolly Roger_ ; making sure they was enough food, making sure it was clean and all the room were straightened in case she wanted a full tour. I unfurled the sails but waited to pull up the anchor until she was onboard. I also changed my outfit, wearing my pirate outfit with the black vest this time.

I kept a mantra in my head of hoping no Kingdom would summon me today while I was out there with Emma. Spending as much time as I possibly could with her was important to me and even though helping the kingdoms with any evil was a great honor, I'd be damned if I didn't get to spend alone time with her.

It was almost noon when Emma finally appeared on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ right next to me at the helm.

"Your Highness," I greeted in an upbeat tone, already reaching out and pulling her hand up to my mouth, "you are getting better at magic each day."

She beamed at me while I kissed her knuckles before tugging her a few steps closer.

"Well, Captain, I have a good teacher."

I lifted her hand and let it rest on my shoulder, feeling her fingers curl into my jacket. My hand wrapped around my waist I pulled her even closer to me.

I leaned down at the same time she stood on her tiptoes and our lips met in a passionate kiss. She sighed into my mouth but I pressed lips firmer against hers, taking her bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on it.

I released her lip and we pulled away from each other. I rubbed ours noses together and smiled contently.

"This is much better," I whispered.

She sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, it is," she sighed.

I opened my eyes to stare at her only to see her eyes open and watching me closely. We both smiled at the same time before her eyes suddenly lit up brightly and she stepped away from me, detaching our arms from each other.

"What do you think of my outfit?" she asked me, spreading her arms out and spinning quickly.

I finally let my eyes wander her outfit and my mouth went dry.

She was wearing tall black riding boots, her long legs were covered in skin tight black leather – fit for a pirate – and her shirt was as white as the clouds but she wore a navy blue vest over it, a deep v neck in both which enhanced her chest features. She wore her sword strapped to her side today and her hair rained down her back and shoulders, the gold locks framing her face.

I swallowed briskly before licking my lips quickly to wet them. I met her eyes again and it was no surprise that she could see the heat in my eyes because her lips parted and her eyes became slightly lidded.

"You look . . . _stunning_ ," I told her in an awe-struck tone.

Her cheeks suddenly went red with embarrassment and a shy smile spread across her lips. She lifted her hand, brushing a fallen piece of hair from her face before stepping back toward me. She bit her lip and I was suddenly entranced.

"Do you really like it?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

I swallowed deeply – my head bouncing with quick agreement. I took a step toward her and raised my hand to brush my fingers along her cheek and push back some more falling hair.

" _Yes_ ," I told her in a croaky voice. I wanted to say more but I couldn't quite find the words.

She giggled nervously and her hand reached up to grab mine and slide her fingers between my own. It was a relief to me that she obviously could see that I was struggling to get a handle on myself. Reaching out with my hook I hooked it around her free wrist, sliding it up very gently and urged her forward with a draw of my arm.

When she got close enough I removed my hook and let her arm slide around my waist so I wrapped my left arm around her waist.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead moved to her tiptoes and kissed me, our lips molding together.

Our hands dropped until they were resting between us but our fingers were still intertwined. I tipped my head to the side and kissed her more passionately, letting my tongue out and glide across her lower lip.

She didn't hesitate to let her mouth fall open and I didn't hesitate to slide my tongue in her mouth and starting caressing hers.

She let out a small moan into my mouth but it only encouraged me to kiss her deeper, taking another step closer and letting our chests brush. Her hand moved from its grip on my waist up my chest until she was able to bury her fingers in my hair, yanking me closer.

I groaned and pushed my tongue further into her mouth, my tongue now dominating hers and rolling all over her mouth, stroking her teeth and the roof of her mouth.

She pulled away suddenly, sucking in a deep breath of air to catch her breath. I leaned down and buried my face in her neck, starting to kiss down from her ear to her pulse point on her neck.

She let her head fall back and I sucked on her pulse point light enough to avoid marking her skin. I released her skin and kissed over her jaw slowly.

"Killian," she breathed, "I think we should get underway."

I placed one more kiss on the pulse of her neck before I pulled away from her to smile sheepishly.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea."

She giggled and pecked the corner of my mouth before we detangled ourselves. With a wave of my hand I pulled the anchor up, grabbing the helm and turning it toward the open sea.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"I didn't have a set destination. I just thought we could sail around until the sun starts going down. Then unfortunately I will need to return to the castle."

"Very well then. We'll just let the _Jolly_ take us where she's going to take us."

I stepped back from the wheel, showing her that it was still on course. I held my hand out for her with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the ship, Your Highness?"

She nodded and placed her hand in mine. I intertwined our fingers and led her down the two sets of stairs until we were below deck.

"This is where the crew would sleep when I was still pirating the lands," I told her first showing the crews quarters before leading her to the galley, "this is the galley where the cook would prepare meals and where the crew would enjoy eating or playing games."

"What kind of games?" she asked, walking around to see the food I gathered for us before walking back to my side and grabbing my hand again.

"Mostly gambling games. Cards, dice, whatever they were in the mood for."

"Did you gamble with them?"

I shook my head, answering, "On the ship, I rarely gambled with the crew. I spent most my time in my quarters or at the wheel. Most my gambling was done in a tavern where I could win _other_ people's money."

She laughed and I led her down the small hallway with the five holding cells before directing her back to the deck.

"And of course, there are five holding cells to use in case the situation calls for it."

"It's a much bigger ship than I originally thought," she told me in an awe-struck tone.

"It is much bigger than it looks from the outside. That's what makes her such a great ship. People see her and see a small vessel but she is much better than she is given credit for."

I watched a slow soft smile cross over Emma's face and I looked at her curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Just . . . the way you talk about her. You're so passionate."

My cheeks heated at her words and I looked away reflectively. But her hand on my cheek prompted me to turn my head and look back at her. She still wore the same smile on her face and her thumb rubbed the apple of my cheek slowly.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed," she soothed, stepping toward me and raising her other hand to join the first, "it nothing to be ashamed over something your truly passionate about and love. I just . . . enjoy seeing you talk about the _Jolly Roger_."

I sighed in relief and kissed the tip of her nose playfully.

"Thank you, love. I'm glad to hear it."

She laughed and shook her head at me before lowering her hands and turning back toward the helm. She slowly ran her hands along the spokes of the helm, her eyes lighting up with a thought it seemed.

"Would you like to learn how to steer?" I asked her in a smooth voice, moving her hands so that they were both gripping spokes adjacent from each other.

Her eyes lifted to me quickly and she gazed at me with wide eyes, her mouth dropped open to an 'O' shape.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Deathly," I moved behind her and used the side of my foot to spread her legs a little to balance her, "I don't let people sail the _Jolly_ but for you? I'd let you sail her by yourself."

Her head flipped so fast her hair slapped my face but I only laughed. Her eyes were even wider and I knew she was trying to comprehend my words.

"You'd let me sail your ship by myself?" she asked softly, her voice almost a quiet whisper.

"Of course I would," I told her genuinely, "Emma, I trust you with my life. Why wouldn't I trust you with my ship?"

"But . . . your ship means everything to you. Everyone knows your story Killian, they know everything about you. After you defeated the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin and ended his tyranny, you became a legend," a blush appeared on her face and she quickly turned her head, "I grew up reading about your life and your adventures. They were always my favorite to learn about."

I chuckled, leaning forward to brush a kiss on the back of her head, "Well I'm flattered that my adventures were a joy for you to learn about."

I moved her hands and turned her around slowly, using my hook to tip her head up so that she was looking at me instead of the deck. As a piece of her hair fell in her face, I moved it with a careful flick of my hook.

"Emma, she might mean everything to me but _so do you_ ," I told her in an emphasized voice, smiling and my head tipped a little to the side.

I could see tears gathering in the bottoms of her eyes and I quickly cradled her cheek in my hand. Instead of saying anything she just gave me a broken laugh due to the tears swelling.

"Don't cry please," I laughed, brushing my thumb under her eye to catch any tear that did fall, "I didn't say that to make you cry I promise. I just . . ."

I licked my lips quickly and leaned forward to press our foreheads together. I stared deep into her eyes, letting them say everything that I couldn't say. My thumb continued stroking under her eye slowly, keeping in time with my heartbeat.

"In the short time that I've known you Emma, you've become someone that I can't imagine my life without. You've become so important to me that you _mean_ _everything_ to me, and I would do . . . _anything_ for you."

I didn't have a chance to say anything else because Emma was standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to mine, her hand suddenly gripping the back of my neck and pulling me closer. Our mouths moved slowly together, opening briefly to touch the tips of our tongues. She finally ran her tongue between the seam of my lips and I gladly opened my mouth to her.

She slid her tongue inside and circled it around mine before raising it and stroking the roof of my mouth.

I let a groan into her mouth and I felt her smile against my lips, slowly pulling her tongue from my mouth and pulling back from me. Her hand was moving from the back of my neck to my face and it wasn't long until I felt her other hand on my cheek.

"You, Killian Jones, are the most romantic and passionate and kind hearted man I have ever met. My life has been so much better since you've come into it and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

A large smile spread across my face and I leaned down to peck her lips a couple times before spreading the pecks all over her face.

She giggled and swatted me away so I stepped back, detangling us, before spinning her back toward the wheel and using my hand and hook to guide her hands up again to the spokes.

I pushed her feet in the right position, folding my arms behind my back and stepping to the side.

"Now remember that port is left and starboard is right. If I tell you 'turn the ship five notches starboard' what would you do?"

She nodded her head and turned back to give the horizon a determined look. With careful turning, she spun the wheel five notches to the right and turned quickly to get my assessment.

I nodded my head encouragingly and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Very good," I praised her and she perked up.

She turned back to the sea and spun the wheel back the other way so we were going the same direction as before.

I lifted my hand to point straight ahead, telling her, "If we continue straight ahead – which is North - we will start heading to the kingdom of Arendelle." I paused and moved my hand to point to the right of us, "if you go that way – which is East – we will start heading to the kingdom of the Southern Isles." I paused again and pointed to the left of us, "and if we go that way – which is West – we will start heading toward the mainland of Mysthaven."

She looked up at me with a confused look, like she couldn't figure out why I was telling her this. I chuckled and waved my hand in a nonchalant manner.

"I was just informing you what kingdoms we would be heading toward if you wanted to change course. You're the Captain now."

A beaming grin came upon her face but she didn't look at me and she didn't change direction, just continued to look across the sea. I watched the grin slowly fade from her face and a more peaceful and happy smile crossed her face.

"It's comforting, is it not?" I asked her quietly, leaning my hip on the rail beside.

"The call of the sea is alluring. It looks never-ending and _so_ blue."

"There are realms where the water is so clear that you can see right through it. See the fish swimming below and the intricate designs of coral and rocks on the ocean floor. It's incredible to see."

She let out a soft sigh and I turned my attention from the ocean to look at her again. I simply raised an eyebrow and it prompted her to start talking.

"I would love to see the world someday. It's one of the things I continuously ask my parents if I can do but . . ." she trailed off and gave a small chuckle.

"Your parents won't let you?" I finished for her.

She nodded, replying, "Mostly, it's my father who is against me traveling the world. My mother thinks I would make an excellent representative for my kingdom and she thinks it would be a good experience for me."

"Well, you are your father's pride and joy. His only daughter. From what I understand, fathers are much more protective of their daughters then they are over their sons. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I understand that but he could loosen the reigns a little bit. I'm one of the best sword fighters in the kingdom, I can track and I've been taught everything about politics that I should know. It would be prefect and I wouldn't even be alone. Henry would probably even go with me to see everything himself."

"Has the lad always wanted to sail the seas?" I inquired, tipping my head to the side.

She nodded and turned the ship port a couple notches before turning to look at me and answer.

"Yes he has. Like his mother, he also has a fascination of the ocean and sailing on it one day."

"Perhaps on another day the three of us can go sailing together," I told her, scratching the back of my ear, giving her an old pirate smirk continuing, "it will give me the opportunity to turn your lad into a proper pirate."

She laughed and shook her head, taking a step back from the helm. I scooted over and let her lean against the railing next to me.

"He might enjoy that," she said after the laughter died down.

I smiled softly and leaned down to brush my fingers along my cheek and pushed some of the windblown hair from her face.

"Excellent sailing, love. Now the _Jolly_ will stay on this path, unless you or I change it."

She raised one eyebrow at me and her head cocked to the side reflectively.

"Can she sail herself?"

I smirked and pushed off the railing to stand in front of the helm, my feet automatically spreading apart to the correct position and grabbing a spoke tightly. I used force and spun the wheel, completely turning her around before taking two large steps back.

"The _Jolly Roger_ is made of enchanted wood. So to answer your question, Princess, yes she can sail herself."

I concentrated on turning the _Jolly_ around to start turning back toward Arendelle and slowly the wheel started spinning on its on as it turned the ship around before stopping and continuing straight on.

I beamed proudly at Emma who had a shocked expression, her eyes wide and mouth dropped open a little.

"Just like that."

"How- How is that possible?" she asked slowly, her arms folding over her chest.

"A ship is connected to her Captain. Any thought I give her, she follows. It makes sailing by myself easier for sure."

"That's amazing," she gasped in awe and it made my smile get bigger.

"I'm glad you enjoy that so much, Princess Emma," I told her, making a show to bow low to her with my arm crossed over my stomach.

I heard her giggle before she pulled me up straight to wrap her arms around my neck, looking up at me with a tender expression. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist in return, tugging her toward me. I leaned down and ran the tip of my nose along her cheek slowly, a slow smile spreading across my face.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked her curiously, pulling away to stare down at her.

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug and her fingers played with the small hairs on the nape of my neck.

"We can play a game, sing songs, practice magic or I could so you some basic tricks?" I threw out suggestions at her, tipping my head to each side with each option.

She laughed and her face scrunched up in what I gathered was a playful thinking face.

"We can go to the crow's nest," I proposed, tipping my head back to look up at it, "you have yet to see that part of the ship, though it isn't much."

She followed my gaze upward to look at the crow's nest, her head cocking to the side curiously before she looked back down meeting my gaze before she nodded her head. I didn't hesitate grabbing her hand and leading her over to the rope ladder leading up to the crow's nest.

"Ladies first," I gestured with a grin.

Her eyes rolled in my direction but the smile on her face told me she was anything but annoyed. She grabbed and slowly began to climb her way up the rope. I waited until she up the rope a bit before I started climbing after her, being sure to keep my gaze on the back of her head to keep myself for peaking under her dress as it moved with her movements.

"Enjoying the view?" she called down to me, the laugh clear in her voice.

I cleared my throat and replied loudly, "Aye, love. Quite the view to enjoy."

She laughed and pulled herself into the crow's nest and I followed quickly till we were standing next to each other.

"Wow," she breathed, "this is amazing."

We were both staring out over the endless ocean, the large rays of sunlight shining down and lighting up the ocean, making it sparkle and shine.

"It truly is," I responded, my right arm reaching out to wrap around her shoulders before pulling her close to my side, my arm slowly falling until it settled on her waist.

She relaxed into my side and I leaned us back against the mast so we would be comfortable.

"I used to come up here some nights when I couldn't sleep and just stare at the stars or look over the sea," I told her turning to brush my lips along the side of her head, "when I lost Liam, coming up here would remind me of a time when we were first learning sailing. I stopped after a while, when the restless nights stopped and I could sleep in peace."

I paused and took a deep breath, my eyes closing as I thought of my first love.

"Then when I lost Milah," I could hear her sharp inhale of breath but I continued speaking, "I replaced my missing limb with the hook I stabbed the Dark One with and once I acclimated to it I started climbing to the crow's next again to escape the nightmares and the restlessness."

She snapped her head around to face me and I could see the curiosity on her face.

"What is it?" I asked her softly.

"It was hard for you, wasn't it? Watching her die in front of you and knowing that you couldn't stop it?" she commented softly, the pain in both her voice and eyes touching me.

Swallowing harshly, I nodded my head in agreeance, "It was hard . . . I would have done anything but that demon ripped her heart out and she fell . . . He took my hand not long after that thinking the bean was still clutched in my palm. But I switched them when he wasn't paying attention."

She looked forward again, her gaze concentrating on the ocean.

"Emma," I prompted softly, coaxing her to look at me.

"Baelfire died . . ." she started to say before trailing off quietly. She sucked in a harsh breath before finally continuing, "Baelfire died doing what he loved most. He was the greatest knight the kingdom had ever seen. He was always a great man and a great fighter. The day he died was he was in a battle with a terrible beast – the Hydra."

I cringed and wrapped both my arms around her, pulling her to my chest tightly. I buried my face to the back of her neck my nose inhaling her scent and pressing my lips tightly to the skin.

"It's ok to cry," I murmured.

Her shoulders suddenly shuddered and she let out a sob, her head dropping to my shoulder.

We stood there – the sound of the sails waving in the breeze giving a calming atmosphere as the _Jolly Roger_ sailed quietly as Emma cried almost silently.

I lifted my head and rested my chin on the top of her head, turning and pulling us tight together chest-to-chest. I felt her hands grip the front of my vest and she buried her face in my chest. I lifted my hand and stroked the back of her hair slowly.

"Oh Emma," I cooed softly, consoling her as much as I could.

She cleared her throat and lifted her head from my chest, her hand lifting and brushing away her tears quickly before meeting my gaze again.

"When you're ready," I answered the question in her eyes with a confident smile.

Her head shook quickly but she turned her head to stare out across the ocean again.

"He'd faced almost every other kind of creature so he thought he would be fine," she started again so quietly I had to lean forward just to be able to hear her, "he took a handful of his best knights, kissed me and Henry goodbye and left."

"The Hydra is a very terrifying and dangerous beast," I interjected softly, fully understanding her reluctance to tell the story and having a better understanding of the pain she experienced.

She nodded and pursed her lips tightly together before turning her gaze on me. I didn't dare move a muscle as we stared at each other. Her expression softened before her eyes looked all over my face then settling on back on my eyes.

"When he didn't see them winning the battle, he sent one of the younger men that accompanied him that was injured too badly to continue fighting, back to the castle to tell us what happened. He ran into the room and as soon as I saw him, I knew something bad had happened."

I leaned forward pressed my lips against her forehead before pulling away and staring back down at her.

"He told us everything thing that happened and that Baelfire was the last one standing. That Sir Baelfire sent an injured solider in his stead to tell us of the terrible creature and how the monster was still a threat . . ."

Emma suddenly shook her head in a no motion but she smiled up at me.

"Then I suppose you swept in and saved the day didn't you?" she asked in a small voice.

I looked away from her, suddenly ashamed because she was right. My eyes shut tightly and my jaw clenched as I refused to look back up at her.

But her hands cupping both sides of my jaw pulled my head up so I peeked one eye open at her.

"You saved those cities and all those people it tried to kill that were located under the great Mount Olympus."

My jaw stayed clenched tightly together but I opened my eyes to gaze at her.

"You're a hero, Killian," she whispered to me.

"But I should have-" I started to say rapidly but her fingers pressing over my mouth stopped me.

"Don't. You were still learning to control the magic and ignore the temptation of dark magic. No one asked you for assistance so please don't blame yourself."

I swallowed but still didn't say anything even after her fingers slid down to the side so they were resting on my jaw.

"I don't blame you," she firmly stated, "I don't blame you for Baelfire attacking that creature and dying. He died protecting the kingdoms and the people he loved. That was the most important thing to him."

I couldn't help the smile – that was slightly sheepish with a little sadness but accompanied with gratitude – from slowly spreading across my face and giving her a compassionate expression.

My right hand lifted and cupped her cheek, pulling our foreheads flush together, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma. I know how losing a loved one can affect someone. But I should have found and killed the Hydra before it got anywhere close to hurting anyone. And I'm sorry that I didn't. I'm sure Baelfire was a brave man who loved his family and he will forever be known as a hero who saved the kingdoms."

A delicate smile crossed over her face and she rubbed her thumb back and forth on my cheek slowly. The breeze suddenly picked up and blew her hair in front of her face so I lifted my hook and caught it before tucking it behind her ear.

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, our noses pressing together and lips barely brushing. She hovered her lips a centimeter away from mine, her hot breath hitting my lips as some was sucked into my mouth with my inhale.

We stared intensely at each other, her emerald eyes gleaming with so much emotion – her blown pupils showing me my wild azure eyes blazing back at her – that I moved forward the press my lips tightly against hers.

Emma let out a small gasp against my lips but she didn't pull away. Instead she pressed her lips harder against mine and we were suddenly kissing passionately. I let out a sigh into her mouth and her left arm lifted to wrap around my neck. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and pulled her tight against my chest.

Her tongue ran over the seam of my lips and I opened my mouth, our tongues beginning their familiar dance.

I didn't know what is was about Princess Emma that made me feel like the l could do anything I wanted or _be_ anything that I wanted. She made me feel alive again after centuries of just feeling nothing but revenge and loneliness. Emma of Mysthaven made me want to save the world, take her hand in marriage and live happily ever after. And then I realized . . .

 _ **I love her.**_

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Are you enjoying this story?**

 **Please Review if you liked it**

 **Also, if anyone has any ideas or anything they might like to see in this story I'm open to suggestions :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So as I was writing this chapter I had an idea so I went with it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please Read and Review! Your input is welcome**

* * *

We climbed down a few minutes after our wanton make out session ended and we had both calmed down, me first and Emma following closely behind. She jumped off near the bottom and I caught her easily in my arms, keeping her cradled to my chest while I walked back toward the helm.

I set her on the railing to the left of the helm, letting her balance there while I grabbed a spoke on the right side, turning the ship so we were more angled toward the land mass of Mysthaven.

"So, Princess, what shall we do now?" I asked her, moving to stand in front of her.

She reached out and rested both her arms on my shoulders, pulling me a step closer. Her eyes then lifted to stare at the slowly setting sun.

"I suppose we could practice some magic?" she suggested, lifting her right hand from my shoulder to hold it palm up to me.

I placed my hand on top of hers and with a simple thought I used magic and created a large red rose bud in the middle of her palm.

When she lifted her hand to see the rose, her mouth dropping open, I gave her a grin and nodded.

"Very well. We'll practice what we can using the _Jolly_."

So, I tugged her off the railing and pulled her to the deck, setting up different exercise to practice her magic and that's how we spent some of our afternoon.

I taught her simple magic tricks, trying to keep the lessons easy until she was ready for the hard stuff. I showed her how to properly fix things when they're broken – constantly reminding her that magic comes from emotion so to focus on something that make her happy – then I showed her some elemental magic, stepping up the lessons.

I showed her how to use the different elements surrounding her to her advantage by using magic and how each one served a good purpose.

After a few hours of magic training, Emma was becoming a master at many different forms of magic. It might have been a selfish thought but I was proud of the teacher I'd become.

Emma only solidified my thought when she told me as we were setting up for a late lunch, "Thank you for your magic lessons, Captain. You are an amazing teacher, much better than the Blue Fairy."

I bowed to her and replied, my tone completely and utterly sincere, "It was an honor to teach you magic, Princess Emma and I am indebted to you for allowing _me_ to be the one to teach you magic. It would be an honor to teach you again."

She smiled sweetly at me and cupped her hand around my cheek, pulling me down to kiss me sensually.

My arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer to me, kissing her back just as sensually sucking her bottom lip softly into my mouth.

She let out a small moan so I released her lip and began kissing her a little more passionately. My right fingers spread across her back, leaving my left arm around her waist. Her hands reached up and she grabbed the lapels of my jacket and pulled me closer. I stumbled into her and pressed her up against the mast.

But neither of us moved, just let out a breathy sound and our mouths dropped open at the same time. We seemed to be having the same thoughts because both our tongues slid out and glided across the others.

Her right hand slid its way up into my hair and she threaded her fingers through the strands at the back of my head.

" _Killian_ ," Emma breathed into the air between us.

I let the groan that grew from my throat out sealing out lips together by sinking my tongue into her mouth. The motion pushed her tongue back and suddenly the two were dueling for dominance.

She slid her left hand down my chest before her hand gripped the side of my waist, effectively pulling me closer to her. I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped me but I didn't want to.

I moved my left arm from my waist and instead reached up to hook it on a piece of dangling rope. My right hand slid to the back of her neck and I tipped her head to the side, kissing her deeper.

Her tongue battled against mine harder but mine prevailed, making hers lay flat on the bottom of her mouth while my tongue traced the roof.

She whimpered but I only swallowed the sound and pulled out mouths apart slowly.

"Princess Emma, you seem to have a habit of making me lose my mind," I told her in a gruff voice.

Obviously it had some effect on her because her body shivered against mine own so I dropped my head onto her shoulder.

"Well Captain Jones, you seem to have the same effect on me. I believe I'm in good company."

I chuckled into the skin of her neck, before softly kissing the crook of her neck.

I stepped away completely and lowered my hook from the rope.

"I know that I am in good company," I told her with a wide smile.

She returned my smile and moved forward to kiss my cheek sweetly.

I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was starting to get lower to the horizon.

"We should start heading back," I said sadly.

She pouted but skipped her way up to the helm, taking the wheel like a natural.

I slowly walked my way up to her but stood to the side to watch _her_. She wore a large smile on her face as she turned the _Jolly Roger_ back toward my castle.

"You were born for the sea, Your Highness," I commented softly, leaning my hip on the rail.

She turned her head in my direction, her right eyebrow raised high while wearing a straight face. But the emotion was all in her eyes. Those emeralds eyes of hers told me she knew I was being genuine but years of fake compliments did still give her certain doubts.

"Is that so Captain?'

I nodded and gestured to the entireness of the _Jolly_.

"Aye, that is so, Princess. As a matter of fact, you were born so much for the sea that I would be honored to have you as First Mate whenever she sets sail."

Her left eyebrow joined the right and her mouth dropped open, making the perfect 'oh' shape. Her expression only made me smile but I quickly straightened my face, waiting for her answer.

"Are you . . . Are you sure?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes I am. Will you say yes?" I held my hand out for her, palm facing upward and waiting for her.

I counted the heartbeats – _**one . . . two . . . three . . . fou**_ – before she nodded her head and slipped her hand into mine, allowing mine to grip her hand and pull it toward my mouth.

"I would be honored to be your First Mate, Captain 'Hook' Jones," she told me.

I grinned at the name, finally pressing my lips to the top of her hand then ghosting down to kiss her knuckles.

"I think we should watch the sunset from the crow's nest. What do you think, love?"

She smiled and nodded her head but frowned when I led her to the rope ladder.

"Would it be too much to ask to teleport us up there?" She asked curiously.

I let out a loud laugh, making her smile I noticed, before I answered her, "Not at all, milady."

My left arm snaked around her waist before pulling her close and waving my right hand to safely teleport us to the crow's nest.

I stood behind her, my arms wrapping around her waist to pull her against my chest.

"Is this better?" my voice was quiet but I knew she could hear me.

She sighed contently and leaned fully back against me. Her head dropped onto my shoulder so I couldn't help but turn my head and kiss the side of her head. My nose pressed into her temple and we stood there watching the sun slowly lower in the sky.

When it finally sank over the horizon I poofed us back down to the deck, just in time for the _Jolly Roger_ to pull up to my castle. I took control of the wheel and carefully steered her next to the dock, talking Emma through every motion I made.

I lowered the anchor, using my magic to tie the large rope to the dock. Then I showed Emma how to tie up the sails and tie everything down.

She walked in front of me down the gangplank but I could only follow her eagerly, reaching out to snag her wrist with my hook to pull her back.

"How shall we go back to your kingdom?" I asked her.

She stumbled back into me and her head tipped one way then the other way, her eyes darting up to meet my eyes. Her arm seemed to move on its own to wrap its way around my elbow as her body tucked itself to my side.

"Well we've traveled by carriage, horseback and magic. Do you have any other means of travel that we could try?" she asked, her eyebrow raising playfully, "I'm sure being as magical as you are you have something up your sleeve."

I grinned and began walking us back toward the castle, guiding her to stairs that lead below the main level.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly, her grip on my arm tightening.

"I didn't show you all the rooms on our tour last time you were here. This room I'm about to show you is where I keep all my . . . more magical items and relics. Things I got from Rumpelstiltskin's old castle or things I gathered after becoming the Dark One."

We stopped in front of a large door and I turned to look at her.

"This door is warded against anyone who isn't me, telling them to go away," I waved my hand over the door, highlighting the wards before they disappeared, "It's locked with blood magic which means -"

"Wait let me guess," she quickly interrupted, her voice teasing, "it can only be opened with your blood?" She finished with a little giggle as her arms folded behind her back.

I laughed and replied sarcastically, "Yes, very good guess, Princess."

My eyes rolled but she only giggled in response. I reached out and wrapped a few strands of hair around my fingers, giving a short tug. That only made her laugh, her eyes lighting up with the action. I couldn't help the smile that crossed over my lips but I let my fingers slide out of her hair before tugging her forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Come now," I told her, placing my palm flat on the door. There was a loud unlocking sound before the door opened and I ushered her in.

"So, what exactly are we looking for in here?" she asked me when I moved past her.

"Once I find it, you'll see," I told her with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes but remained in the doorway while I walked around the room looking for my goal.

When I finally found it, I marched back to Emma and held the item over my arm to show her.

"A rug?" she asked, disappointed colored in her tone.

I shook my head – a chuckle gathering in my throat – before I ushered her out of the room and back down the hallway. I stopped to briefly make sure the door was locked securely, throwing another protection spell over it before following her.

"It's actually a carpet," I corrected her, wrapping my arm around her waist to guide her outside the main gate, "more specifically it's a magic carpet."

Emma's brows furrowed before she squinted at me.

"A magic carpet? Didn't that belong to Princess Jasmine at some point?"

I nodded and laid the large rug onto the ground, stepping back from it to show her rising and hovering in front of us.

"Very good. It did belong to her but after she became the ruler of Agrabah with Aladdin by her side she decided she no longer had any use for it. So it was given as a gift to me after I killed Rumpelstiltskin and righted all his wrongs."

My mind was suddenly racing through memories of the moment after I killed my crocodile. All the places I went and the monsters I fought and the people who gave me gifts of appreciation. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and offered my hand to Emma.

"Milady," I told her, gesturing to the magic carpet.

She grabbed my hand and I helped her onto the magic carpet, letting her settle before I climbed next to her. My legs folded perfectly behind her legs (my knees touching the back of hers) and she leaned her back against my chest. I wrapped both my arms around her waist to hold her steady.

"Ready love?"

She nodded and suddenly the magic carpet was rising high in the air. Emma gasped and her hands gripped my forearms tightly to stable herself. The action made me smile and I pulled her tighter against my chest.

"I've got you," I told her in a soft, comforting voice, letting my nose nudge the curve of her ear.

I could feel the tense leave her body and she snuggled back closer against me. As soon as she finished moving, the magic carpet started flying through the air heading straight for her castle.

Emma seemed to be enjoying herself as the magic carpet swooped around trees before going higher or hovering mere feet from the ground. I kept my eyes on her, determined to make sure she was having a good time.

She turned suddenly to look at me but I could only smile back at her, giving her the best tender expression I could. She met my expression quickly, letting her own tender smile grace her lips but instead of saying anything, she leaned forward to brush her mouth against mine.

I inched my face closer to hers to press our lips firmer together and she whimpered against me.

My hand was quick to lift and cup the curve of her jaw – her hand darting up to grab my wrist and hold me there - as our kissing escalated. I let my tongue caress the seam of her lips, prompting her to open her mouth.

Which she did without hesitation, letting my tongue slide into her mouth and tangle with her own. She whimpered again into my mouth and her tongue tried to fight against my own.

But I was quick to overpower her, tilting my head more to the side to kiss her a little deeper, my tongue seeming to sink further into her mouth. I traced it over the roof of her mouth before trailing it over her teeth.

She suddenly pulled our mouths apart to suck in a harsh breath of air. I dropped my head on her shoulder, taking in gulps of breath myself.

"Damn, Emma," I groaned, not excusing the curse word instead leaning forward to brush my lips across her shoulder.

She giggled and turned her head to press her lips against the top of my head.

"Something wrong Captain?" she asked teasingly.

I cleared my throat loudly and pulled away from her shoulder, leaning forward to peck the tip of her nose.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Princess," I told her and pulled her back to rest against my chest, "we're almost there so you should be enjoying the sights our ride is providing us."

I heard her giggle but she very quietly muttered, "I liked what we were doing."

Grinning, I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, pulling her hand up to my mouth to brush her fingers over my lips. Her head turned to watch me with close eyes, those emerald orbs getting a shade darker when our skin touched.

"Kissing you is addictive, Your Highness," I told her, my voice lowering into a pleasant growl, "as I'm sure that is the reason for your comment."

First, her body shivered from my words before she straightened up. Her eyes rolled at me but I could only smile wider when she answered me.

"Well, of course kissing you is addictive, Captain Dark One," she retorted, a smirk sliding across her lips and I had to roll my eyes at the name she called me. Her tone softened when she continued, "your handsome and you kiss like a god. I mean, every time we kiss you take my breath away."

I raised an eyebrow at her, tipping my head to the side while she just snickered.

"First question, Captain Dark One?" I asked her which just made her laugh, "and second question, how would you know I kiss like a god?"

When she finished laughing, her fingers slowly intertwining with mine before answering, "I thought Captain Dark One was pretty catchy. Don't you like it?" When I could only glare playfully she waved her hand back and forth, "fine, fine no more Captain Dark One. Now . . . I've never kissed a god so I don't know _how_ they kiss but after kissing you, I'm sure that's what it would be like."

I smiled gently and leaned forward to nuzzle the crook of her neck.

"I am flattered by your compliment, Emma," I told her in a soft voice.

She smiled and kissed my cheek just as her castle came into view and the magic carpet slowed.

"Here we are," I said softly, my arm tightening around her briefly. I had a hard time letting her go – I realized I never wanted to let her go.

Emma cleared her throat and I released the hold I had on her. She turned in my arms the moment she could looking up at me with wide but serious eyes.

"I had an amazing time today, Killian. Today on the _Jolly Roger_ was one of the best days I've had in a long time. Thank you."

I grabbed her right hand tightly, my thumb pushing her ring back in place before I lifted it to my hand and kissed her ring softly.

"You are very welcome Emma. And for the record, I had an amazing time today as well. It will be an honor and a pleasure to spend time with you again and again."

She smiled and pulled my hand to her mouth to kiss the soft center of my palm.

I glanced quickly to see how far we were from the front gates and from the ground before turning and kissing her deeply, trying to give us both a kiss to last us through the night.

She kissed me back with vigor, her left hand raising to cup my cheek while our mouths moved together and our tongues twisted together. I sucked her tongue into my mouth and she nipped my bottom lip. We slowly pulled apart from each other, our foreheads pressed together.

As the magic carpet slowly descended and we quickly pulled away from each other, making a respectable space between us.

"I'm going to try and talk to my father tonight at dinner. I should hopefully have his answer for you by tomorrow morning."

I nodded my head just as we landed on the ground. There was an echoing gasp of shock sounding around us when I stood and walked off before holding my hand out for her to grab.

She used careful steps down off the carpet and I kept a hold on her hand until we were standing side by side. We couldn't stop the smiles spreading across our faces as we stared at each other. Until we heard the rushing clank of metal approaching us.

We both turned in tune to see Henry running up to us, the look of astonishment on his face.

" _Is that a magic carpet?_ " Henry said in a quick rush of words and so much incredulity.

Emma and I both laughed at the same time but before I could open my mouth and speak, Emma beat me to it.

"Yes it is and it was amazing. Like . . . _nothing_ you've ever experienced," she gushed.

I couldn't help the chuckle that left my throat when Henry's mouth dropped open and he stepped closer toward it.

"This is amazing," he breathed out, before he quickly turned his gaze to me, "where did you get it?"

"I received it as a gift from Princess Jasmine," I told him, smirking when he once again looked back at the carpet.

"To fly on this . . . how amazing."

I cleared my throat to draw his attention. When he did look at me, I gave him a low bow before smiling at him.

"If you would like, Your Highness, you may borrow the magic carpet for as long as you like. Use it to your heart's content."

Both Mother and son's mouths dropped open at my offer and Henry rushed up to me, standing in front of me. He looked up at me with wide brown eyes and I could see the hint of the young boy who still enjoyed play time and the fun things when he wasn't worried about his duty as a knight or protecting the kingdom.

"Really?" he confirmed and I could see his hands tighten in anticipation.

I nodded and clapped a hand on his back, pushing him toward the object in question.

"Of course, lad. I've enjoyed having it for many years and using it to _my_ heart's content. I think I can part with and give it to someone I know will enjoy it also."

Henry maintained the same shocked look on his face but I could slowly see the wide smile spread across his face. His hand reached out again to run over the soft fabric, his fingers tapping the small strings that dangled from every side.

He turned quickly in my direction before he rushed toward me quickly. My body tensed in anticipation of a possible attack, my hand tightening around Emma's reflectively. Her thumb immediately started rubbing back and forth on my skin, trying to make me relax so I wouldn't lash out when it's not needed.

And my defensive behavior wasn't needed because all Henry did was throw his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

After blinking away my surprise, I reached around with my left arm and patted the boy on the back using the side of my hook. I looked at Emma over the top of her son's head but could only see her broad smile and happy shining eyes as they flittered between me and her son.

Henry pulled away from me and I could see the utter happiness on his face, his eyes shining much like his mothers were.

"You're very welcome, Henry," I told him with a large smile.

I released Emma's hand quickly – the action had us both sucking in a sharp breath – and lifted to muse the top of his hair and head, making him laugh.

I lowered my head and it seemed Emma and I were in sync since her hand outreached toward me and intertwined our fingers.

"Keep it for as long as you'd like," I told him, tugging Emma toward the main gates, "when you're ready to part with it, let me know."

I could see the boy vibrating with excitement as he circled the magic carpet, reaching out to stroke his hand along it. The carpet seemed to respond to the young prince between it began to lower to the ground.

It only took one quick glance back at her son for Emma to look straight back ahead, watching the large front doors to the castle open.

"Henry!" she called in a warning tone, "we have to go inside to dinner now. You can ride it tomorrow."

I could hear him laughing behind us and it made me chuckle, a smile spreading across her face moments later. I could hear him order a nearby servant to take the carpet to his room before Henry's heavy boot steps were rushing to catch up until he was walking beside Emma's other side.

"Grandma and Grandpa are already in the dining room waiting for us. But I should probably warn-"

Henry didn't get to finish his sentence because we were suddenly approached by a young man around Emma's age suddenly stopping in front of us.

Out of reflex it seemed, both Emma and I dropped our hands but let them dangle next to each other before someone noticed.

"Princess Emma," the boy greeted, giving a low bow before holding out his hand for her, "I am Prince Shaun from the kingdom Camelot. I asked my parents, King Arthur and Queen Quenivere, to come here so that I could ask permission to court you for your hand in marriage."

Both Emma and I went completely still while we stared at the new prince. My throat suddenly tightened and I tried to swallow the lump that remained, my hand clenching unintendedly.

Emma cleared her throat and I could see that she was becoming Princess Emma once again just by her demeanor changing.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Shaun," she greeted, stepping forward to offer him her hand, "Camelot is a very beautiful country, or so I've heard."

Prince Shaun smirked and grabbed her hand, practically yanking her forward before pressing what looked like a hard kiss on the top of her hand.

"It is a very beautiful country. Perhaps you can accompany me back to Camelot and see for yourself," he smoothly told her after pulling his mouth away from her hand.

My teeth gritted immediately so I didn't say anything rude or upsetting. But it seemed Henry didn't share my restraint.

The lad scoffed before he said in a sharp tone, "Well that was a little forward, wasn't it?"

The new prince turned sharply toward Henry and glared at him. It was seconds later I watched Emma's body tense and I longed as to pull her to me.

"And who might _you_ be to say something so insolent."

I couldn't helping growling at the boy while Emma snatched her hand out of his briskly and stepped back toward me and Henry and further away from him.

"Excuse me for being rude. Let me introduce my companions," she apologized but her tone indicated she wasn't really. She gestures to Henry first, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders, "this is my son, Henry. His father, Sir Baelfire, passed away eighteen years ago. I'm sure you heard of his deeds."

Prince Shaun eyes seemed to light up in recognition at Sir Baelfire's name and the look of shame crossed his face very briefly.

I stood completely still, knowing she was going to introduce me next. But I relaxed almost instantly when her arm slid through my elbow.

"And this is Captain Killian Jones. I'm sure you're already aware of his other titles and all that he has accomplished for the realms."

Prince Shaun snapped his head in my direction, the glare seeming to increase in severity.

"Of course. Hello, _Dark One,"_ he sneered his greeting.

I grinned inwardly at his tone, noticing he shared his distaste for me like his father did. But instead I reached my hand out to him, feeling Emma's hand slide to the back of my shoulder. I could feel her fingers pressing into my skin as they rubbed soothing circles over the muscle.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Shaun," I greeted with a smile, waiting for him to grab my hand.

His eyes looked down at my offered hand, the disgust clear in his eyes, before he grabbed mine tightly and glared at me.

I gripped his hand just as tightly, ignoring the impulse to send a shock of magic through my hand to his before I released his hand and let Emma's wrapped around my elbow again.

Prince Shaun looked back at Emma expectantly, his brown eyes holding certain mischievousness in them before he spoke again.

"Just so you are aware, Princess, I have already spoken with King David and he has given me permission to court you. If I may, I would like to escort you to dinner now. He has graciously allowed me to dine with you."

He held out his elbow to her and waited for her response but the expectant look in his eye told me he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I swallowed harshly and met Emma's gaze just as she looked up at me.

"Well, Your Highness, I suppose this is where we part ways for now?" I stated simply, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

But Emma is much more attentive than I gave her credit for. Her eyes softened at the look I knew were in my eyes, hidden to all except her, but she didn't comment on it. She only gave me the same almost desperate look.

"Captain Jones, thank you again for a marvelous day aboard the _Jolly Roger_. I look forward to doing it again," she finally said after a moment we were both silent.

I cleared my throat and our hands moved like they had a million other times until I was gripping her hand tightly in mine. My thumb rubbed her skin softly, sending little shocks of magic through my hand to hers, knowing that she could feel it. It was seconds after I sent my little shocks of magic that I could feel her sending flicks of her own magic back into my hand.

"Of course, Princess Emma, it was pleasure to take you out on the _Jolly Roger_. I agree that we should do that again some time."

Slowly I pulled her hand up to my mouth and kissed over the spot Prince Shaun did before placing another kiss on her knuckles.

"Until later, Your Highness," I told her softly, dropping her hand.

She reluctantly slid her hand from mine before taking a step back toward Prince Shaun. She gave me one more longing look before turning and reluctantly looping her arm through the prince's arm.

He grinned, much too confidently and started pulling – _yes pulling_ – Emma down the corridor to the dining hall.

I couldn't drag my eyes away from her retreating form, my heart hurting with every step she took.

I suddenly felt the confirming grip of Henry's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Captain," he apologized, weekly continuing, "Grandma tried to subtly hint that the arrangement had gone on long enough and my mother was no longer available. But . . ." he slowly trailed off.

"But your grandfather saw the opportunity and took it," I sighed, slowly turning to face him.

He nodded and smiled sadly at me. He patted my shoulder before holding his hand out to me.

"Try not to worry, Captain. I'm sure grandma and mom won't give up on persuading grandpa what a bad idea this is. I'll be sure to help too."

I smiled broadly and gripped his tightly firmly, giving it a shake.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I appreciate it."

He rolled his eyes, telling me firmly, "It's Henry, please."

I winked before walking out the large doors and front gates but disappearing mid step.

I appeared in my main entrance, allowing myself to feel every emotion from the time we arrived at her castle to the time I watched her walk away from me.

Sadness, then frustration, then anger washed over me in a manner of seconds. In that rush of anger I couldn't help but embedded my hook in the table with a hard slam, the sound echoing through the large hall.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way he approached us or the way he spoke to both Emma and Henry. Even if he was a Prince there is no reason to talk like that to a lady or her son. He was too smug and selfish, much like his father is.

I gritted my teeth tightly yanking my hook from the table as I lifted it to slam it back down. But I suddenly felt the swell of comfort and affection wash through me and I knew it was Emma, trying to relax me and keep me from the edge. I lowered my hook slowly; ghosting my hand over the mark and making it disappear.

I made my way to the kitchen, swiftly making a small dinner for myself. I ate silently and slowly, trying to enjoy my meal as much as could.

Before long I was finishing my meal and heading toward my work shop, looking through spell books to find something to help my prisoner.

I flipped through page after page, lingering on spells to bind magic or take it away, before looking at magical items.

I was halfway through a book on magical items when I suddenly heard the voice of been dying to hear all night.

" _ **Killian,"**_ Emma said hesitantly from the ring.

I swallowed before raising the ring to my mouth and answering her.

"Good evening, love."

She was silent for a moment but when she spoke, it was quiet.

" _ **I'm so sorry, Killian,"**_ she whispered and it was easy to hear the sadness in her voice.

"Don't be Emma. Please," I urged her, turning to lean on the table, "you had no idea. And even though we both thought your father was having a change of heart it appears . . ."

I trailed off, berating myself for speaking ill of the king, my king and more importantly Emma's father.

"Apologies, Your Highness, that was out of line," I apologized quickly.

" _ **Not if it's true,"**_ she grumbled under her breath.

I chuckled before the smile slid off my face and we were silent again.

" _ **Prince Shaun is staying with us during the courtship. Father has given him a room in the far side of the castle."**_

"Far away from you I hope," I growled.

She giggled but didn't seem to mind my comment. Only answering with, _**"Yes, very far away from me**_ _ **and**_ _ **Henry. Mother doesn't like or trust the new prince."**_

I snorted, thinking of his father.

"He seems to be to perfect replica of his father. King Arthur is one of the rulers that hates me, but I believe it is for other things besides me being the Dark One."

" _ **That explains a lot,"**_ she mused and I pictured her thinking face, _**"any time you were mentioned he got really defensive and lashed out. Tried to change the subject from you every time."**_

That made me laugh, the sound making Emma do the same. I scratched my chin as our laughter died down and we were silent once again.

" _ **I missed you tonight,"**_ she spoke quietly again, _**"at dinner and after."**_

"Gods, Emma I missed you too," I told her, perhaps a tad too desperately.

" _ **I want to see you but my father has . . . requested,"**_ she said after a moment with distaste in her voice, _**"that I spend some time with Prince Shaun, get to know him."**_

"Well of course," I muttered under my breath, gritting my teeth at the thought of her being alone with him.

" _ **What's wrong?"**_ she asked me tenderly and I smiled.

"How do you know something's wrong?" I asked, my voice carrying a teasing tone to it.

She snorted a laugh before her tone grew serious again.

" _ **You don't think I can hear that tone in your voice or feel your frustration?"**_

"No," I sighed in resignation, "you seem to know me better than anyone else. Better than anyone ever has."

" _ **Just like you know me better than anyone else. So, tell me what's wrong."**_

"I don't trust the young prince," I finally confessed, walking out of the workshop and heading toward my bedroom, "and I don't like the thought of you spending alone time with him."

" _ **I know and I don't like it either. But I'm not leaving the castle grounds with him. I refuse to go anywhere alone with him."**_

"Why doesn't Henry accompany you?" I asked her.

" _ **He would love to actually but unfortunately he must attend to his other duties first and whatever else the King gives him."**_

"Which could mean that he might not be there at all during the day," I concluded for her.

" _ **Exactly. At least if we stay on the castle grounds then we can stay in view of the guards."**_

We both fell silent again and I sat on the edge of my bed. I took a moment to unscrew my hook and set it on the nightstand next to my bed. I reached up and scratched the back of my neck, before lowering my hand to speak again.

"Do you think I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her timidly, part of me afraid of her answer.

I didn't hear her speak for a moment until she finally gave a little sigh.

" _ **I . . . I don't know Killian,"**_ she started off in a small voice and I ached to be holding her right now, _**"I don't know but I**_ _ **really**_ _ **hope that you do. I dread thinking of tomorrow without seeing you."**_

My heart constricted in my chest and I knew that there was no doubt in my mind I was falling more in love with Emma.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," I breathed out in relief, "Gods Emma I _really_ hope I see you tomorrow too. We'll . . . we'll try alright? We'll see if we can find a way to see each other at least once."

I could see her nodding in my head and when she spoke there was a more upbeat tone to it.

" _ **Agreed! If I can I will let you know what the plan is and where we will be."**_

"Agreed," I affirmed.

" _ **We should probably get some sleep now. We've had a pretty exciting day."**_

I chuckled, responding, "Yes, we should. Good night, Emma. Sweet dreams."

" _ **Good night, Killian. Sweet dreams."**_

The ring went silent and I knew she was falling asleep now.

I dreaded yet longed for tomorrow to come. I was still angered by the thought of her alone with him but the thought of her being eager to see me tomorrow – _her dreading the thought not seeing me tomorrow_ – made me feel so elated and I longed for our plan to work out so we can see each other.

I woke up in the morning to a whispering coming from the back of my mind. Queen Merida of DunBroch was reporting a large beast attacking her lands. I quickly got up and began getting ready, dressing in my Dark One clothing and screwing my hook back in place. As I rushed down the steps to get a quick breakfast my ring snatched my attention.

" _ **Are you really awake at this hour?"**_ I could hear her shocked yet tired tone.

I stopped mid step and raised my hand to my mouth to answer.

"I've been summoned by Queen Merida. What are _you_ doing awake?"

She chuckled and I imagined she was rubbing her eyes cutely.

" _ **Normal morning for a Princess's life. I'll get ready here in a few moments and then go down to breakfast."**_

"I was actually getting a quick breakfast before I head out."

" _ **What's going on over there?"**_ she asked curiously.

"Apparently there is a beast attacking her lands."

" _ **I've heard DunBroch is very green there. Is it?"**_

I nodded even if she couldn't see it before I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"It's very green there and very beautiful. It's a shame it requires more than one day to travel there by ship but we can use magic to travel there next time we spend time together. I would be honored to introduce you to Queen Merida. I think you two would get along."

" _ **I would enjoy that, though the idea of going by sea is much more appealing,"**_ she giggled.

"It usually is," I laughed, "unfortunately, I must depart now and head to DunBroch before Queen Merida thinks I'm not coming."

" _ **Of course. After breakfast will be morning courts, so when I know what my day looks like, I'll let you know."**_

"Very good, Your Highness. Have a good morning."

She laughed and replied, _**"Thank you, Captain. Don't have too much fun over in DunBroch."**_

"I'll try not to, love," I teased her before disappearing and sending myself to the great hall of DunBroch's castle.

Queen Merida sat in the middle on a large throne while her three brothers sat to her right but the chair to her left remained empty since she hadn't married.

I bowed low to her before straightening myself and giving a slightly sheepish expression.

"Your Majesty, apologies for my delay. Has it been reported what kind of beast is attacking the lands?"

Queen Merida bowed her head in response but gave me a teasing smile.

"It's quite alright, Captain. I understand the delay, _believe me_ I know that its early."

I grinned and waited for her to finish talking.

"From what I've heard from my people and those who have seen the beast they believe it's a Questing Beast."

"Also known as the Beast Glatisant," I finished, rubbing my chin slowly, "there hasn't been reports about this beast for centuries."

She nodded her head and cleared her throat before speaking again.

"No there hasn't. I believe that's why the people had a hard time identifying it at first."

"Do you know where the beast is now?"

Before she could answer, a young man burst through the large doors and rushed up to the Queen's throne, sliding onto his knees.

"Your Majesty! The beast is attacking the village on the outside of the forest line!"

Queen Merida jerked her head in an understanding motion before she turned to grin at me.

"There is your answer, Captain."

Smirking, I bowed lower before disappearing and going to the village that was reported being attacked.

Just as I arrived the Questing Beast was jumping onto the back of unsuspecting and running villager, its long snake head and neck coiling back to strike the man which would inject him with deadly poison.

I lifted my hand and quickly grabbed the beast's body before throwing it against a nearby tree. The man jumped off the ground and continued running until he was safely inside. I didn't see any other villagers lingering outside so I turned my attention back to the beast, studying it.

The Questing Beast was a hybrid monster much like the chimera is however the Questing Beast has the head of snake, the body of a leopard with the back structure and fur of a lion on the back. Instead of paws for the feet the Questing Beast had the hooves of a deer, the thumping sound echoing through the forest.

I stared directly into its eyes, noticing they were cold yet somehow fearless. The creature let out a loud cry, the sound of it like dogs barking, before it charged at me its long neck stretching toward me.

I kept my stance, holding my hand out while generating a small ball of lightning to throw at the beast. But it seemed to anticipate my attack because it suddenly changed direction and I spun to keep up with it.

Questing Beasts were also known for their speed so when I shot the lightning and it changed direction again I was irritated but I wasn't surprised.

We continued going in circles, the beast would lunge toward me, trying to bite me with its poisonous mouth but when I summoned some sort of magic to attack it with it would suddenly change position. Just as I shot a fireball at the creature it jumped high in the sky, landing behind me and suddenly disappearing.

I spun in a circle, trying to find it but not seeing it anywhere. I quickly placed protection spells over each other the houses in the village just in case the creature decided to attack those. I was wrong though.

There was a sharp and sudden pain in my right side, the action causing me to fall briefly to my knees. Reaching with my hand I grabbed my side, instantly feeling the stick mess that now covered my side. The poison from its bite was flowing through my veins but since I was the Dark One, instead of affecting me the poison slowly disappeared. I looked up to see the beast standing directly in front of me, now making more than just one cry at a time, squawking relentless like a bird.

Gritting my teeth at the pain in my side, I quickly stood from the ground and using my hook grabbed the Questing Beast in a tight hold so it couldn't move. It roared at me, the barking dog sound getting louder and louder every time its mouth opened. Its feet stomped the ground hard with every step it tried to take toward me but I refused to let it move.

I raised my hand and created a fireball, making it a tad bigger than usual before I sent it flying toward the creature.

One last deafening roar left the Questing Beast's mouth as it perished in the fire, its body slowly disappearing into ash.

Once I knew it was gone I quickly ran my hand over my side, healing the bite wound. Then I lowered the protection spell, letting people out of their homes.

"Is there anyone hurt? Apologies for my delay," I asked the approaching people.

"None of us were seriously injured, just a few scrapes."

"Would you like me to heal them before I leave?"

The leader shook his head, waving his hand back and forth nonchalantly.

"They are just scrapes no need for magical healing," he said with a smile, "Thank you, Captain Hook. Please report to Queen Merida that you've defeated this beast."

I bowed respectfully to the villagers before sending myself quickly to the great hall of the castle.

"Your Majesty, the Questing Beast has been destroyed," I started off saying, "I made sure the village was ok before coming back here."

She nodded and replied, "Thank you for your assistance, Captain. To show our appreciation we give you an ancient bear relic. It's been said it holds the magic of the ancient mages and wizards that helped DunBroch through the years."

One of the triplets stepped down and held out a medium sized figurine colored black of a bear standing in its four paws. I plucked it from his hand, bowing to him before he walked back up and I turned my attention back to Queen Merida.

"Is there anything else that I might be assistance of?"

She looked at her siblings for a moment but when they shook their heads so did she when her gaze turned back to me.

"No, I think that will be all for now."

I bowed and raised my hand to send myself home when her voice interrupted me mid spell.

"Actually, I did have something to ask you."

I lowered my hand, folding both my arms behind my back.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Her lips pursed together a slow spreading across her face before she spoke.

"You seem . . . happier since the last time I saw you. Has anything happened recently?"

I knew the moment I gave it away when the smile spread across my face and my eyes softened.

Hers eyes got bigger and so did her smile. Her teeth gleamed thanks to the firelight and her eyes sparkled.

"I knew it! What happened?"

I licked my lips quickly, my smile remaining before I answered, "I've been courting Princess Emma of Mysthaven for a while now and I believe it's going very well."

Her brow seemed to furrow a moment before the name registered in her mind. A knowing smile spread across her face and she nodded her head like she approved.

"I've heard good things of the Princess from Mysthaven. Her mother and father defeated the Evil Queen once and for all. Queen Snow and King David are legends."

"Their daughter is certainly a marvel," I mused quietly, looking down at my boots.

Queen Merida smiled softly and her head tipped to the side.

"You sound like you're quiet taken with her."

I looked back up at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"I am. Princess Emma makes me feel so _much more_ than I ever have in my life."

With a giggle she waved her hand at me in a 'be gone' fashion.

"That will be all, thank you."

I bowed and parted, "Farewell, Your Majesty."


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the tenth chapter. Sorry it took so long. I got stuck on a few details on this chapter.**

 **But I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please Read and Review if you would like to read more!**

 **I don't own anything**

* * *

When I arrived home, I headed down to my downstairs room first to put my new relic in a safe place before making my way back to my work shop.

As I started to organize and look through things, I could hear Emma speak through the ring.

" _ **Killian? I don't have a lot of time before Prince Shaun finds me but we are walking through the garden today. Perhaps you can find a way to intercept our walk. I hope to see you."**_

Then the ring went silent. I imagined she was hiding in the library or perhaps her room after morning courts just so she could tell me what her plans were for today. I smiled to myself before turning my attention back to the magic.

I grabbed some information I gathered about taking or binding magic, glancing through it again to make sure I had everything I needed, before I sent myself to the dungeon where my prisoner was sitting in the corner, his hateful eyes already staring at me.

"I've got some magic here that I'm going to use to try and take your magic," I told him, conjuring a table with the stuff I needed on it.

He scoffed but thanks to the bind around his mouth he didn't speak. His cold eyes stared hard at me as though it would hurt me. Instead of responding to his threatening gaze, I looked back down and grabbed the first spell I found, reading the chants out loud.

His body shuddered but I didn't see any indication that the magic was leaving his body. I growled and put the paper to the side to grab another spell to attempt to take magic. When that failed I tried the next magic taking spell. When that failed I grabbed the next thing I prepared, a binding spell. Placing all the ingredients in a small bowl, I mixed them thoroughly before transferring the potion to a small bottle.

I lowered the protection spells over the cage before quickly throwing the potion bottle through the bars and raising the protection spells back up. The potion broke against the man's body and this time I watched a glimmer of magic shimmer over his body before it soaked in and disappeared.

The man was still for a moment before the look of complete anger crossed over his face and he started struggling and jerking around.

I chuckled, giving him a smirk before I made everything disappear.

"Well, a binding spell worked didn't it?"

He began trying to talk through the binding but when he realized it wasn't getting him anywhere he stopped and just . . . glowered at me.

"I don't know what else you have hidden up your sleeve so you'll stay in those binds until I can find something that will work to take your magic away from you completely."

His glare never left his face so I walked out of the dungeon and sent myself to the gardens, hiding behind large hedges and looking for Emma.

I spotted them quickly; Prince Shaun was talking about something or another while Emma walked silently beside him, her arm hanging loosely from his elbow. She looked like she was enjoying herself but I could see the look in her eyes that told me otherwise. She was bored and annoyed with the Prince.

Clearing my throat and straightening myself out, leaving myself in my Dark One clothing, I strode around the corner and began heading toward the duo.

Emma saw me first, her eyes and entire expression lighting up at my figure, before she glanced at Prince Shaun who just spotted me.

The smile he had on his face while talking disappeared in an instant as soon as our eyes met. I could see him glance quickly at Emma, probably hoping she hadn't seen me yet. His eyes grew hard and cold but I could see him trying to calculate a way to avoid me.

But I wasn't going to let him. I quickened my pace until I was standing directly in front of them and we were all stopped.

"Princess Emma!" I greeted loudly and perhaps a tad too enthusiastically, but it just made her giggle, "It's a pleasure to see you so early in the day." I turned and looked coolly at Prince Shaun, giving him more of a stoic expression, "hello, Prince Shaun."

He just grumbled under his breath before turning his head away, acting like he didn't even see or hear me standing there.

But Emma pulled her arm from his elbow and stepped toward me, already starting to raise and offer me her hand.

"Captain Jones," she replied, the smile still wide on her face, "what a pleasant surprise. How are you this morning?"

I took her hand tightly in mine, loving the feel of her skin pressing against mine once again, before leisurely pulling it to my mouth. I placed a tender kiss on her hand before reluctantly letting it go.

"I'm much better now, Your Highness. How are you today?"

She smiled and her hands folded in front of her, bowing her head to me in a royal manner.

"I'm doing well, thank you."

We stared at each other, my eyes telling her that I was glad to find her and her eyes telling me she was glad I found a way. We kept our eyes on each other until Prince Shaun stomped toward us then we both swiftly looked at him.

"What are you doing here at the castle unaccompanied, _Captain,_ " he jeered at me but I could only smile.

"I was here taking care of some personal business. I just finished and decided to take a walkthrough this beautiful garden," I told him in a calm voice, not giving him the satisfaction of getting upset by his tone.

He snorted but didn't say anything more, just looked away from me again. So I turned my attention back to Emma who was watching me with a small smile on her lips.

"How long were you planning to walk the gardens, Captain?" she asked me, her head tipping to the side cutely.

I shrugged and looked around slowly before looking back at her.

"I was planning on walking through the entire garden. Perhaps the three of us can walk together? I'm sure the company would be welcome."

We both looked at Prince Shaun who wore a grim look on his face. I smiled internally as his face slowly contorted to a reluctant but annoyed smile crossed his face.

"Of course," was all he said.

He stepped closer to offer Emma his elbow but she was already stepping away from him. Sliding her arm through my left elbow she secured herself to my side.

I tried not to smile, I really did but when the anger and jealously flared through his eyes the corner of my mouth lifted _very_ little.

"Then shall we?" I said, turning to start walking down the pathway.

Emma walked silent beside me but I could see the happy smile she wore on her face. Her hand tightened on my arm, her thumb brushing my brace slowly. The smile disappeared when Prince Shaun walked up right next to her, his eyes looking expectantly at her.

"So Princess Emma before we were rudely interrupted I believe I was telling you how I slayed a dragon that was terrorizing the country side."

Glancing at Emma from the corner of my eye I once again saw the bored look fly over her face.

"Yes you were, Prince Shaun," she sighed, looking at him with what I assumed was a fake but convincing smile, "please continue."

The Prince instantly started talking, keeping pace with us as we walked. He took his time talking and the entire story was about him, never mentioning the other men who fought and lost their lives in the fight against the dragon. Or anything else for that matter.

" _Because you can't fight a dragon by yourself,"_ I thought sarcastically.

Emma and I remained silent but I couldn't help glancing at her from the corner of my eye. She looked like she was bored but the right side of her mouth was lifted in a crooked smile and I could see she was looking at me from the corner of her eye too.

Grinning to myself, we continued walking around the garden, her hand or my hand reaching out occasionally to brush a flower or a blooming bud. Our actions must have disturbed Prince Shaun's story telling though because whenever we weren't paying attention to him he would completely stop talking and wait until we were no longer distracted.

Prince Shaun must have thought very highly of himself and thought himself quite the catch because when he finished one story he started another . . . about himself.

I could sense my Princess's frustration and decided to speak up about it. After all, I was courting her too.

"Perhaps," I interrupted by clearing my throat, "you should allow Princess Emma to tell you a story about herself."

He spun and looked at me, his eyes staring coldly at me. I could see his jaw clenching like he was trying to refrain from saying or doing something but he didn't. So I spoke again.

"Forgive me, but when you're courting someone - especially a princess as beautiful as Princess Emma – then shouldn't some of your time be spent listening to the other person talk instead of the entire time talking about yourself?"

We had stopped walking, both royals now staring at me, Emma smiling and Prince Shaun still glowering at me.

"How would _you_ know anything about courting?" he snarled at me, his arms crossing over his chest defensively.

I straightened my back, feeling Emma's arm tighten around mine, before I answered, "I was once in the Royal Navy and they taught us everything. I've also familiarized myself with every different process and the rules of those processes in the kingdom. Perhaps you should also learn the correct manner to court a woman before you attempt to do so."

A dark look spread across his face then he was taking a threatening step toward me.

I pulled Emma back and behind me a little at his approach while I prepared myself.

"What gives you the right to say that to me? You're the Dark One. Not a prince or a king or anyone of nobility."

I opened my mouth to respond but Emma stepped forward next to me and spoke for me.

"Because he is courting me as well," her voice was strong and held no hesitation.

We watched as Prince Shaun's face turned ghostly white then slowly faded into a deep purple color. The anger shown on his face and in his eyes was enough to tell me he wasn't happy with this news. Which made me wonder if it was even mentioned to him.

"What the hell does that mean?!" he demanded in a loud voice.

"Captain Jones approached my parents' weeks ago to ask their blessing to court me. They agreed but only under the arrangement that other men would be allowed to court me at the same time. This was my father's order."

She paused and looked up at me, her eyes questioning. I shrugged my shoulders, answering her silent question. We both looked at the _boy_ standing in front of us.

"Did my father not tell you of this arrangement?"

The prince muttered under his breath, his head shaking wildly.

"No he did not," he snarled before stomping away, heading back toward the castle.

Emma and I watched him go, disappearing around the corner, before we looked at each other again. Wide smiles spread across both our faces and we broke out into laughter.

"Do you think he's mad?" she asked between giggles.

I chuckled and grabbed her hand turning her to face me.

"Frankly, I could care less," I whispered to her, pulling her toward me to kiss her.

She gasped in surprise but soon melted against my lips. I unhooked our arms and with a quick wave of my hook, before I wrapped it around her waist, I placed an illusion spell over us in case anyone approached. I kissed her harder once the spell was in place, nipping her bottom lip.

Both of Emma's hands reached up and tangled in my hair. In response my right hand lifted and cupped her face, my thumb stroking her cheek.

She reached her tongue out and slowly ran it over the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth and let her tongue enter my mouth and slide over my own.

I tangled my tongue with hers, the both of them dueling for dominance in my mouth. My right hand slid behind to grip the back of her neck, almost tightly though she didn't seem to mind, and I shoved both our tongues into her mouth.

Emma let out a moan into my mouth and I could feel our bodies shift closer together, an action of both our doing. I groaned and pulled our bodies apart so they were no longer touching but kept our mouths attached and our tongues dueling in her mouth.

I could feel her hands sliding down from the grip on my hair to instead grab the loose fabric on my shoulders.

Emma's tongue surrendered against mine and I trailed my tongue over the roof of her mouth slowly.

She pulled back with a sharp gasp and pressed her forehead against mine while taking deep inhales.

I panted against her face and my eyes slipped closed while I savored her taste on my tongue.

"Gods have I missed you," I told her honestly, loving the way that her body shivered and I could feel a zing of something go down my spine.

" _That wasn't my doing."_

I opened my eyes just to see hers do the same and thought I could see a familiar emotion in her eye. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying the words that I could tell were stirring deep inside me, begging to come out. Her brows furrowed quickly before returning to normal and a gentle smile appeared.

"I've missed you too, Killian, so much. I hate spending time with Prince Shaun. All he does it talk about himself."

I smirked and nodded my head in agreeance, our noses rubbing together.

"I noticed that when I first saw you. Has he let you talk about yourself at all since he's been here?"

She shook her head and leaned forward to kiss the corner of my mouth before moving to my cheek.

"Not one bit. I don't think he knows anything about me besides my name, my title, my son's name and that you're also courting me."

I scoffed, my teeth gritting in irritation before I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Being a Prince he should know better than that," I told her solemnly.

She smiled sadly at me but cupped my cheek in both hands softly. I licked my lips nervously but my eyes slowly slipped closed.

"I agree he should, but hopefully he won't be around for very long."

I opened my eyes back up but gave her a smile.

"I hope so," I told her, grinning, "I've missed having you to myself."

She returned my grin before creeping forward and kissing me soundly again.

"I suppose we should go back to the castle," I said softly when our lips slowly broke apart.

She nodded – almost hesitantly – so I slowly lowered the illusion spell and took a step back from her. She tossed me a quick smile before wrapping her arm around my elbow and turning us toward the castle.

"I'm sure Prince Shaun has told your parents all about my disrespectful behavior toward him," I pointed out, trying to sound careless.

She giggled briefly before straightening her face and turning to look up at me.

"Even if he has, I'll still pick your side and I'm sure so will my mother."

I smiled and lifted her hand with my own to my mouth. I kissed the back before slowly lowering her hand.

"How is Henry?" I asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"Good," she replied, the smile heavy in her voice, "he went on his daily duties this morning after breakfast. He must have found something because he isn't back yet."

"Is he usually back by now?" I asked her, sensing her worry for her son.

She nodded but it ended with a shrug.

"Sometimes and sometimes not. If upon on his duties he finds something or someone dangerous he will take care of it. It's just instinct to worry."

I reached over with my right hand to settle it on her arm, stroking her bare arm softly. I tried to calm her the best I could, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple.

"Of course, it is Emma. Would you like me to try and find him for you? Make sure that he is ok?" I asked her in a quick voice, wanting to make sure she knew I would in a heartbeat if she asked.

She turned and smiled up at me before leaning her head on my shoulder trustfully.

"Perhaps if I don't hear from him soon, I may take you up on that."

I nodded my head and we continued walking in silence until we reached a pair of side doors. We could see Queen Snow standing outside the doors, a small smile mixed with worry on her face.

"Mother?" Emma asked when we stopped in front of the Queen.

"Emma," she greeted before turning her gaze to me, "Captain, this is a surprise."

I bowed low to the Queen and immediately started to explain myself.

"Your Majesty, I was actually here tending to my prisoner. I have bound his magic so he can't use it. However, I have left the chains, binds and protection magic as a precaution. I request guards still be posted since I don't know what this man may have up his sleeves."

I straightened myself and could see Emma staring at me from the corner of my eye but I would talk to her about that later.

"Thank you, Captain, for the update. Prince Shaun suddenly stormed in while your Father and I were in a council with an envoy from King Philip and Queen Aurora and _demanded_ we tell him why we were allowing the Dark One to court the crown princess of Mysthaven."

Emma winced and I could imagine her thinking of her parent's reaction when he did this. I rubbed my thumb comfortingly on the side of her hand – ignoring her mother's glance down at our hands.

"What did Daddy do?" Emma asked in a quiet voice.

"He is still currently talking to Prince Shaun. Apparently, my presence wasn't needed so I thought I'd step out for some fresh air."

"I didn't think he would be foolish enough to interrupt a meeting, especially in a kingdom that isn't his own," I commented, looking at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders and started leading me toward a familiar bench sitting under some shady trees. Queen Snow followed us and sat on the other side of her daughter.

"Obviously the news was more than he could handle," she retorted, her tone a tad on the snarky side.

I grinned, matching her smile and let her fingers play with the small straps that lined my brace.

"What exactly happened out here?" Queen Snow asked us, leaning forward to clearly look at both of us.

I cleared my throat, tipping my head to the side a little to meet her eyes.

"I simply told Prince Shaun that perhaps he should allow Princess Emma to tell him about herself instead of spending all of their time together talking about himself while he is courting her. I . . . suggested he go back and learn how to properly court a woman before he attempts to do so. When he asked how I knew the courting process, Emma revealed that I was also courting her."

The Queen's eyebrow rose curiously at me, an odd look overcoming her face. I realized then that I didn't address Emma by her title, just spoke her name plainly. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and waited for the Queen to speak.

"Honestly, Mother, all he does is talk about himself and the things _he's_ done," Emma followed up, her pointer finger tracing over the curve of my hook, "he doesn't let me talk at all. it's annoying."

Queen Snow sighed and reached out to pat her daughter's knee comfortingly, her head shaking slightly back and forth.

"You father didn't tell him that Captain Jones was courting you and I don't believe he had the intention to," she started, her eyes opening but I could see a small spark of anger in them before she looked at Emma again, "there is still a part of your father that believes you can do better than the ex-pirate-current-Dark One."

The Queen's eyes darted down again to see my left arm resting on Emma's lap while she gently played with the brace and the hook itself. A small smile spread across her face and she looked back up at the two of us.

"But I disagree with your father. He thinks only a prince or someone of nobility can give you happiness and marry you. I think you should be with someone who makes you happy and who you think you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with. Whether that's with the current Dark One or with a neighboring prince, it doesn't matter to me, Emma. I just want you to be happy."

The Queen smiled motherly at Emma before she cupped her cheek, rubbing the apple of her cheek with slow movements.

"Mom," Emma breathed out in a shaky voice.

I bowed my head in respect for the Queen and for her kind words. It was a relief to hear one of Emma's parents didn't care I was a Dark One courting her only daughter, she only cared that her daughter was happy.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for your kind words. I will do everything in my power to make sure your daughter is happy."

Queen Snow turned her motherly smile on me, reaching her hand around Emma to also place it on my cheek. I soaked in the touch of a mother, my eyes slipping close, before opening them back up to stare at her.

"I trust that you will, Captain. I've seen you with my daughter and she seems to be very happy with you. And forgive my forwardness but you seem just as taken with her as she is with you."

Both Emma and I blushed, looking away from her mother – Emma down at her lap and me toward the large castle.

She laughed and waved her hand, to calm us, I supposed.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just a relief to see my daughter so happy again. I'm a tad excited if you couldn't tell."

Emma giggled and she turned to look up at me. I gave her a crooked smile bumping her shoulder with mine playfully.

I could see Queen Snow watching us from the corner of my eye but I couldn't take my eyes off Emma.

Who was grinning playfully at me, daring me with her eyes to make a move. I licked my lips but didn't make any move toward her. Just kept staring her down until her mother standing broke us from our trance.

"I'm going to see if your father is done yelling at Prince Shaun. Emma, why don't you show Captain Jones the stables. Perhaps you can take a ride to get away for a while," she said in such a queenly manner it almost sounded like she was giving us orders.

Emma quickly stood and hugged her mother tightly, while I stood at a more leisure pace. I bowed low to the queen straightening myself in time to see her bow her head in return.

"Until next time, Captain."

"Until then."

As soon as Queen Snow disappeared into the castle, Emma was suddenly grabbing my hook and dragging me down the pathway along the side of the castle. Her head swiveled back and forth, checking to make sure we weren't being followed. Her legs moved faster down the pathway but I kept up with her easily, my long legs keeping pace.

We finally approached the stable and once safely inside Emma pressed me into a dark corner to kiss me wildly. I grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her closer to me, our bodies pressing together. I could feel her hands gripping the front of my shirt tightly, my Dark One rags wrinkling under her tight hold. I knew I shouldn't have, it was inappropriate but she drove me wild.

She broke away with a gasp of air, pressing our foreheads together while we caught our breath.

"That was . . ." I breathed, moving forward to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Unexpected?" she supplied, pulling back to grin up at me.

I returned her grin, feeling her hands release my clothing but stay on my chest, before my grin softened into a gentle smile.

"Every moment spent with you is unexpected, Emma," I told her quietly.

She gave me a tender smile, leaning up to peck our lips together again briefly before she pulled us out of the corner and led us down the rows of horses.

"You have many more horses than I do," I commented, looking at each different horse that the royal stables housed.

She shrugged, turning down a hallway that seemed more done up than the rest of it. I followed obediently, looking at more of the regal looking horses that occupied these stables.

"Most of the horses in that first section are used for personal knights or carriages of different sorts. This section is for royalty, my family's personal horses or the horses used to draw our carriages."

She stopped in front of a stable and I stopped next to her to see a beautiful black and white mare standing in the front of the small stable but I saw the flash of movement behind her. I peered around the mare to see a small foal standing behind her, the colors matching the mother. A large smile spread across my face and I turned just in time to see her doing the same.

"I've been coming down here since the foal was born," she confessed, reaching in to pat the mother's face, "We have a few other mothers but this one is my favorite."

"She is a beautiful horse," I agreed, reaching out to stroke my hand along the neck.

The foal pranced around its mother, making some whinny noises and kicking its feet up.

Emma and I both laughed, giving the mother one final pat before we moved on to look at the other mare's with foals. Once we had looked at them, Emma then dragged me over to the stable with her white steed in it.

The horse immediately stepped the door and hung her head out, sensing her owner's presence was near. I watched Emma summon an apple in her hand before offering it to her horse and stroking her nose.

"Would you like to summon your own horse or ride one here?" she asked me, turning to stare at me while getting her riding stuff ready.

"I will summon my own. It had been some time since he's stretched his legs."

She nodded and I leaned against the wall, watching as she led her horse from the small stable and tied her to the adjacent wall. She moved almost methodically while she brushed, blanketed, saddled and reigned the horse.

I smiled and grabbed the reigns of her horse, walking her outside while Emma followed.

With a flick of my wrist I summoned my black horse all ready to go for a ride. He stomped his feet and neighed loudly, tossing his head back and forth.

"Is something the matter?" Emma asked, taking her horses reigns from my hand.

I shook my head and told her, "No, it's just as I told you. It's been some time since he's stretched his legs. He's just excited."

She grinned and nodded her head, accepting the answer. She moved to the side to mount her horse so I quickly moved to grab the reigns to steady the horse and help Emma up if she needed it.

Once she settled in the seat, I quickly mounted my horse and waited for her directions.

"Where shall we go?" I asked.

She appeared to be thinking for a moment before she grinned and turned her horse around. She kicked her horse into a gallop and I was quick to follow her, keeping my horse a foot behind hers.

We rode through the forest for a few minutes until we were back at the lake we traveled to the first time we spent alone time together.

"Isn't this place a sight for sore eyes," I told her with a laugh but I could tell from the smile on her face she was thinking the same.

"I thought you might say that," she giggled, unmounting her horse and tying it under some shade.

"It's a good place to go when you want to get away from everything," I confirmed, unmounting and tying my horse beside hers.

I stepped behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist and tugged her to rest back against my chest. She did so with only a soft sigh leaving her mouth before she relaxed fully against me. Her head dropped back on my shoulder. I smiled and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm thankful your mother is on our side," I told her quietly, thinking back to her words on the bench.

"My mother respects you and she knows a good man when she sees one. I'm just sorry my father is making this more difficult than it should be."

"I've told you, you don't need to apologize, Emma," I told her quickly, turning to nuzzle my nose behind her ear, "your father will come around eventually."

She sighed and leaned back against me. I could tell my words comforted her.

"For now, why don't we enjoy the alone time we have together? We can worry about princes and kings and all of that later."

She smiled and turned in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing our foreheads together.

"Agreed."

She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against my own briefly. When she lowered herself, her hand tangled with mine to drag me over to our same spot the first time. We sat on the same sides again but this time much closer – our legs pressed against each other, my left arm slung over her lap while her head rested on my shoulder.

I nuzzled the crown of her head before resting my head on top of hers. We both let out simultaneous sighs and I could feel both her hands playing with my brace. She was tugging at the straps and spinning the metal parts.

"Do you ever take off the brace?" she asked me softly.

I swallowed nervously but shook my head.

"Not anymore," I answered truthfully, "when I put the brace on in the beginning, I was taking it off every night. But as the years past and I grew accustom to it I no longer took it off."

She moved to lift her head to I raised mine quickly. She turned and looked at me, tipping her head to the side.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked.

I shook my head but tried to smile confidently at her.

"At first. The cut . . ." I started to say but cut off to give her a serious look. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

She nodded her head and I could feel her hand grab my own tightly. I stroked my thumb over the outside curve of her hand, licking my lips quickly.

"The cut was clean through and quick. But the Doc still had to take hot metal to the wound to seal it. It was uncomfortable and painful the first few months with the wound. I didn't sleep and it took me longer than I wanted to recover from it. I forced myself to wear the brace and got used to the feel of it. Now it's just numb."

Her gaze softened and her lips twitched to the side in a movement of sadness. She licked her lips quickly before looking down at my left arm in her lap. Picking it up she rested it across her chest, the hook point resting on the back curve of her shoulder, before she looked back up at me and met my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Killian," she whispered to me.

I could clearly hear the heartbreak in her voice but I didn't hear pity like I heard in other woman's voices. I swallowed again before I leaned down and almost pressed our mouths together but stopping a millimeter away.

I could feel the words right on the tip of my tongue but I was still unsure if she felt the same. If she wasn't ready, I didn't want to scare her by saying the words. So instead, I smiled softly before moving the rest of the way forward and kissing her softly.

Her right hand kept my left arm pressed against her chest while her left hand left to cup my cheek. She kissed my back with more passion, pulling me closer to her.

I reached out with my hand threading my fingers through the back of her hair. Our mouths moved more together and I reached my tongue out to run across the seam of her lips. She didn't hesitate opening her mouth so I didn't hesitate sliding my tongue in her mouth.

Our tongues slid together and twined as they fought for dominance. I could feel her tongue circling around mine so I allowed her to push our tongues into my mouth. Her tongue stopped messing with mine and instead ran over the top of my mouth and over my teeth.

I groaned and sucked on her tongue softly before releasing her tongue letting it continue its path of tracing the top row of my teeth. She pulled her tongue from my mouth and returned the favor, now sucking on my tongue.

Her hand slid from my cheek and moved to the back of my neck, grabbing the small hairs on the nape of my neck. I could feel her fingers pulling on them before she sunk her fingers into the back of my neck. As she stopped sucking on my tongue, I started to play with her tongue again.

She whimpered and pulled away her lips away from my own, pulling just far enough to press our foreheads together and leave our lips barely brushing.

"Wow," she breathed and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

"Agreed," I told her, softly rubbing our noses together.

She giggled and booped the tip of our noses together before darting to kiss my cheek briefly. She finally pulled away, our hands sliding from each other and rested her head on my shoulder again.

"I don't want to go back," she confessed quietly.

I cleared my throat and rested my head against hers, my right hand grabbing hers and intertwining our fingers.

"I don't want you to go back," I answered her, my hand tightening around hers, "call me a selfish man but I never want to let you go," I spoke honestly, if not a little hesitantly.

Her hand clenched tightly around mine but she didn't move her head from my shoulder. She just let out soft sigh, nuzzling her head closer to the crook of my neck.

"It's funny . . ." she said in a low voice but I held my breath and waited for her to continue, "I don't want you to let me go."

She finally moved her head from my shoulder to look up at me with those wide emerald eyes.

"I'd rather just stay with you in your arms then go back to my castle."

I swallowed hard, the lump almost getting stuck in my throat before I pushed it down. I released my grip on her hand and cupped her face, staring at her intensely. I wondered what my eyes were showing her, if she could see the longing and desire I felt for her. I almost wondered if she could see the love I felt for her in my eyes.

Staring at her eyes I could see the same longing and desire I felt, but there was a twinkle in the corner of her eye that drew my attention. I had seen this twinkle more than a few times while Emma and I were spending time together and every time I see it I think it's her eyes trying to tell me that she loves me too.

But she doesn't seem ready to say the words and I refused to push her where she isn't ready. I would wait for her, for as long as she needed.

So instead I leaned forward and pressed our lips together softly before pulling back and burying my face in her neck.

"I'd never let you go if you gave me the chance, Emma," I spoke tenderly against the skin of her neck.

She let out a loud sigh, not in exasperation, but she didn't speak. She just buried her face into the front of my shoulder and I could feel her hot breath through my clothes.

"That's," she started to say soft spoken, her voice muffed from my cloak, " _amazing_ to hear, Killian. I don't know what it is but hearing you say things like that makes me feel . . ."

She trailed off and I could sense her hesitation. So, I rubbed my lips back and forth against her neck, smiling against her skin so she knew I understood.

"Me too, Emma. I feel the same exact way. The different things I feel when you say those words to me . . . I can't help fall more in love with you."

She gasped and pulled away from me, forcing me to move my face from her neck but both her hands gripped my cloak tightly. Her eyes were wide but it only showed off her lovely green eyes more. I lifted my hand to cup her cheek, stroking her face.

"Does that surprise you?" I asked her.

Her mouth dropped open a little before she quickly licked her lips, closing her mouth before shaking her head.

"No, it doesn't. Because that's exactly how I feel too . . ."

I pressed our lips together firmly, keeping my hand on her cheek. Our lips moved slowly together, not slipping into our normal heated make out sessions. I nipped her bottom lip softly, tugging it into my mouth to suck on.

Her hands only tightened on my cloak, her fingers slipping forward to brush the bare skin that lay underneath. I could feel the tips stroking my skin softly, occasionally brushing the thick patch of chest hair I had.

I released her lip and kissed her softer again before I pulled our mouths apart hesitantly, not wanting to stop.

"As much as I hate to say it, perhaps we should head back. If Prince Shaun were to find us here . . ." I trailed off, thinking of the spoiled prince in _our_ special spot. I shook my head and looked down at her, still rubbing her face with my thumb.

She sighed in resignation but her head nodded.

"I agree. It wouldn't be good and I don't want anyone – especially him of all people – to find our spot."

I kissed her forehead before standing and helping her stand. She brushed off her dress and I waited till she was done so we could walk over to our horses together. I helped her mount her steed before climbing on the back of mine quickly.

We started walking at a slow pace back toward the castle, intent on taking our time.

"It'll be lunch time when we get back," Emma mused out loud and I turned to her.

"Oh? And your point, Princess?" I asked with a bit of a teasing tone.

She flashed me a quick smile, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Just making small talk. Though, I was thinking perhaps you can join us for lunch? Henry should be back by then and I know he would like to see you."

I smiled and bowed my head to her.

"Perhaps if your parents and Prince Shaun are okay with it, then I would be delighted to join you for lunch."

She immediately frowned and turned away from me. I reached out to comfortingly touch the back of her hand with the curve of my hook.

"Apologizes, I didn't mean to upset you," I told her softly, trying to convey my guilt for saying something so insensitive.

She must have heard the guilt in my voice because she was turning toward me again, moving her horse closer to my own so they were both walking next to each other. Her hand grabbed my hook tightly in her hand.

"There is no need for you to feel guilty or apologize. I'm not upset, not at you at least."

I raised my hook and kissed the back of her hand before lowering our hands again, smiling softly at her.

"Still, I wasn't trying to upset you by saying that Emma, I hope you know that."

She gave me a reassuring smile and tipped her head to the side.

"I know that Killian. I'm just upset at my father again."

I chuckled and we both faced forward again but kept our horses close together.

"That's been a constant emotion you've felt for your father since you met me," I murmured in a hushed voice. I could feel myself somber at the thought of Emma and her father's relationship being damaged because of me.

"Don't think that," she warned me in a sharp voice suddenly and I looked back at her quickly.

She wore a stern expression on her face but it didn't look like she was angry, just frustrated.

"That isn't your fault either," she told me in a gentler tone, our eyes meeting, "my emotions toward my father since you came into my life aren't all because of you."

We continued on in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"My father has always been protective of me. Even when Baelfire was courting me he was protective." She paused to lick her lips before continuing, "but the way he is acting with you? It's ridiculous. He's not being protective, he's being preposterous."

"All because I'm a former pirate and the Dark One?" I half asked her, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"The Dark One part doesn't bug him as much as you think. My father likes the fact you have such powerful magic that you can use to protect me, protect the kingdoms and even protect the realms. And you don't use dark magic to do any of this, you only use light magic. And he respects you for that."

"But the fact that I used to be a pirate bugs him?" I asked with a humorless chuckle, before clearing my throat.

My rude behavior didn't seem to bother her like I thought. Instead, she giggled and reached out to squeeze my arm before removing it.

"It does. In my father's mind when you were a pirate you did a lot of . . . _things_ that don't deserve a lot of respect or trust like you do being the Dark One. He hates a lot of the things you did when you were a pirate."

I licked my lips and tipped my head to the side to look at her swiftly before staring straight ahead again.

"And do you hate a lot of things I did when I was a pirate?" I asked her quietly.

She was quiet for a moment and I couldn't help but look at her again.

She was biting her lip, a pondering look on her face. She suddenly looked my way and caught me staring at her. Her lip was released and I watched her tongue run slip past her lips and wet them quickly.

"Hate is a strong word," she spoke softly, her horse moving in front of mine a little to stop them both, "but no, I don't. I mean . . ."

I watched as she struggled with words, looking away from me suddenly. I was suddenly nervous about what she was going to say so my hand clenched around my reigns reflectively. I stared directly at her face, waiting for her to look back up at me.

But she was still hesitating, her eyes flittering around quickly. She swallowed nervously and then looked up at me – her eyes were piercing and staring into mine deeply.

I inhaled deeply just as she started talking again.

"I suppose part of me is jealous because of all the adventures you went on and all the places you've seen. As I'm sure I've mentioned, I would love to travel and see the world someday if I can."

"And the other things I've done?" I prompted, trying to get more out of her.

She smiled and tipped her head to the side, her eyes softening.

"You had a code and rules that you followed and I respect that," she paused for just a moment before she spoke again stronger, "whatever else you did during the time you were a pirate you did because you can make your own decisions and can do whatever you want."

I felt my heart swell in my chest, turning my horse and moving him forward so that Emma and I were side by side oppositely facing each other.

I dropped the reins and reached up instantly cupping the left side of her face. I could feel her copy my movement with both her hands on either side of my face.

She already wore a small knowing smile as I got closer and right before I kissed her intensely. Our mouths moved together with such passion that it was hard to tell whose lips were whose.

" _I love you. I love you. I love you."_


	11. Chapter 11

**So I was a little inspired and finished the 11th chapter already lol. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

I could feel our passionate kissing cool a little, our lips moving slower together, so I started to move away from her.

She hummed against my lips before I dragged them from hers and slid them over her cheek. After firmly pressing them against her cheek, I pulled back and ran my thumb over her bottom lip. She was flushed, her face and neck a deep red color while her eyes were still closed.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked softly.

She opened her eyes before nodding her head, both her thumbs stoking my cheeks.

"Of course. You just . . . Sometimes I have to take a moment to recompose."

I grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her lips again before we moved away from each other.

"Glad to hear it, Princess," I chuckled, turning my horse around so they were side by side facing the same way.

She snorted before we nudged our horses forward to start walking back toward the castle. We were both quiet but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We occasionally glanced in the other's direction, exchanging small smiles.

We approached the stable and I dismounted, quickly making my horse disappear, before I grabbed Emma's horse to steady her while she dismounted. I knew she didn't need my help but I still held the horse steady and offered my hand up to her in case.

"Thank you, Captain," she told me sweetly.

I smiled and bowed my head letting her take the reins back. I followed and watched Emma unsaddle and unblanket her horse, giving it a thorough brushing before she put it back in its stall. I put away the blanket and saddle quickly turning just in time for Emma to approach.

"Shall we?" she asked.

I nodded and offered my elbow to her, feeling her wrap her arm around it quickly. We started back up toward the castle, the sun slowly rising higher in the sky.

"I wonder if Henry is back yet," she mused quietly.

"I hope he is," I replied though she wasn't really talking to me, "If not, give the word and I will search for him."

She gave me a relieved smile, tightening her hand on my bicep.

"Thank you."

We had walked a few more feet when I could feel the pull of someone trying to summon me. I listened for another moment to realize that Emperor Huang was the one summoning me.

"Apologies, Your Highness but Emperor Huang is summoning me. I must depart."

I watched a frown replace the smile that was there so I turned her toward me, grabbing her chin between my fingers.

"I'm sorry, love. You know I would stay but . . ."

"You also have responsibilities," she finished for me with a sigh.

She blinked slowly before looking up at me again this time with a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, Killian. I understand. Will I see you later?"

I shrugged and looked around quickly, making sure there was no one around. When I didn't see anyone I leaned forward to rub our noses together.

"I certainly hope so."

She darted forward and pressed our lips together tightly. Her left hand buried its way into my hair, gripping the strands tightly. I kissed her back, my right hand reaching around to settle on her waist.

Pulling away reluctantly, I gave her one more peck on the forehead before taking a step back. I pulled her hand to my mouth using my hook and kissed the back of it a few times.

"Thank you for an event filled morning, Your Highness. It's always a pleasure."

She grinned and gave me a small curtsey, "Thank you for making it more interesting than it was. I hope to see you soon."

Giving her one more kiss on the back of her hand, I snapped sending Emma closer to the castle and sending myself to the Emperor's castle.

"Captain Jones," Emperor Huang greeted me as I poofed myself into his throne room.

"Your Majesty," I greeted, bowing low before straightening myself out, "how might I be of assistance?"

"General Mulan received reports of men going missing from the different villages surrounding the kingdom but no one knew where they were disappearing to. When she went to investigate, she believes she found evidence of a Bao Xiao attacking the villages and taking the men."

"A Bao Xiao?" I asked, thinking to the book I read on mythological beasts.

"Yes," he said slowly, nodding, "it is an ancient creature that usually hides in the mountains. They are said to eat anything but mainly they like to feed on the flesh of men. General Mulan believes the creature came down after its food supply in the mountains ran dry."

"Would you like me to kill the creature or relocate it, Your Majesty?" I inquired. The Emperor's voice held a certain respect for the creature so I didn't want to offend him by killing it.

"This creature has spent many years in the mountains, never bothering us until recently. If possible, Captain, I would like you to relocate the Bao Xiao."

"Very well."

"General Mulan has the creature pinned down currently in a village. She caught it in the act of trying to kidnap a man for its meal. Her last report told me it was barred inside a house. It's in the East quadrant of my lands."

"I shall return once the creature has been relocated and the villages made secure," I simply told him, giving him another bow before disappearing.

I found myself standing next to General Mulan and a handful of soldiers surrounding a small cottage.

"General Mulan," I greeted, bowing my head.

"Captain Jones," she replied coolly, bowing her head before gesturing to the house in front of us, "We have successfully trapped the creature inside this house where it can no longer hurt the villagers."

"Very good. Emperor Huang requests that the creature be relocated not destroyed. Do you know where in the mountains it was making its home?"

The soldiers around us shook their heads but General Mulan tipped her head to the side for a moment.

"I believe someone reported the creature coming down from the West side mountains. There are caves all over, it probably made its home in one of those."

"Keep the monster inside. I will search for its home and create a barrier around its territory so that it cannot come back down."

"And its food source?" she prompted me.

"I will supply the creature with enough food to last it a while. On top of that I will watch over to make sure it is fed at all times."

She nodded her head, seeming to accept my answer. I disappeared and quickly scanned the sides of the mountain, looking for the cave the Bao Xiao made its home inside. Once I finally found it, I moved any nearby resources that the kingdom relies on and placed a large and very powerful barrier around the entire territory of the creature. I verified that there were no places to escape before sending myself back to General Mulan's side.

"Is it still inside?" I asked.

Her nodded was short but I could sense the tension of the surrounding soldiers.

"Yes, but it is starting to get restless. It started destroying things in the house and trying to break the windows out."

"I want a perimeter made around the house. We're going to open the door and let the Bao Xiao out. Once it's in the open I'll capture it with magic before transporting it back to its home."

"Do you need us to do anything?" General Mulan asked.

"Once the perimeter is in place, have every solider point their weapon inward. We want to avoid its escape so it can cause more problems."

She barked the orders at her men and they quickly followed direction, forming a circular perimeter around the house with all their weapons pointed inward. Once she was standing next to me again, her sword also withdrawn and pointing toward the door, she gave me a nod.

I waved my hand and moved the large tables that were pushed against the front door. The door slammed opened instantly and the Bao Xiao jumped out of the house, letting out a loud cry that mimicked the sound of a newborn.

Its large body stood in the middle of our circle and we all took its moment of observation to look over the creature.

It had the body of a ram, its fur the color of night, while the head of a lion rested upon its shoulders. The long mane almost dragged along the ground. When it bared its teeth to snarl at us, the Bao Xiao didn't have the normal teeth of a lion but instead had the razor teeth of a tiger. It let out another newborn mimicking cry that had some of the soldiers shivering where they stood.

I lifted my hand and caught the Bao Xiao in an unmovable incantation. It roared at me, it's loud cry now echoing through the forest.

"Now to return home where you belong," I told the creature gently, snapping and making the beast disappear. Once I verified the creature was back in its home I spoke again, "the Bao Xiao has been returned to its territory. It will not venture down here again."

The soldiers around us cheered and I shook General Mulan's hand. Before long the other villagers were coming out of their houses and surrounding us.

"I should report back to the Emperor," I said, tearing myself away from the grateful and clinging villagers.

"It was a pleasure to see you Captain Jones," General Mulan bid goodbye.

"You as well, General," I said before disappearing.

I appeared back in the Emperor's throne room, bowed low.

"Your Majesty, we have successfully relocated the Bao Xiao back to its home. I have erected a barrier surrounding its territory so that it cannot venture down from the mountains again."

"And what of its food supply? If it is trapped in one area, how will it eat?"

"I have provided it enough food to last a while. I will monitor the creature to make sure it always has food available."

Emperor Huang let out a sigh of relief before he smiled at me.

"I appreciate your assistance with this, Captain Jones. And I appreciate your willingness to spare the creature and relocate it instead of killing it."

I bowed low to him again, "Your wish was my command, Your Majesty. General Mulan and the other soldiers stayed behind to secure the villages and make sure they are all well."

He nodded his head and waved his hand, ushering a servant toward me. A small girl rushed forward holding a large scroll with ancient text littered all over it.

"Please accept this ancient scroll passed down from generation to generation. This sacred ritual will only work for someone who is pure of heart but it will allow the user to summon the Great Dragon that protects all. I give it to you."

I swallowed and reached out to grab the scroll gently. I could feel the power radiating off the scroll and it made my hand shake with power. I clenched my teeth at the emotion filling me and I looked back up at Emperor Huang.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for this most amazing gift. I am honored by your generosity and I will treasure this scroll."

"I know you will. This is why I gave it to you, Captain."

I cleared my throat to clear the emotion built up before addressing him again.

"Is there anything else you required my assistance?" I asked, putting the scroll within the robe of my Dark One cloak.

He shook his head and waved me away.

"You have done enough for now. Thank you again, Captain Jones."

I bowed low and responded, "Your welcome, Your Majesty."

I disappeared from his throne room and sent myself to my downstairs room back at my castle. I opened the door with a wave of my hand, stepping inside and looking for somewhere to put the scroll I was given. When I couldn't find something suitable enough, I created a box – each piece imbued with protective magic – and placed the scroll inside. I placed the box under a large desk before exiting the room and making my way up to the kitchen to eat.

I thought of Emma and Henry, hoping the boy returned home without any incidents, and what they were currently doing. Were they eating lunch too? Or did Prince Shaun drag Emma somewhere around the castle to talk about himself.

I gritted my teeth at the sudden anger that flooded me but took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't want Emma to worry if she didn't have to.

Moving around my kitchen, I quickly carved some roast beef and cut some rye bread making a sandwich with fresh veggies and a cup of rum. I sat at the large table and slowly started eating my lunch, pulling a couple drinks from my rum.

After finishing my meal, I made my way to the part of my castle that kept my dark magic to try and find a spell to take away my prisoners magic. I found an old tome that I started flipping through, landing on a section for specifically taking away magic.

I sat in the chair behind me and read through the pages, jotting down notes on a separate piece of paper so I could remember the ingredients needed.

As I was finishing my last page, I could feel the tugging in the back of my mind again. This time it was from a village located in Oz, a place I've never travelled to before. They were frantically reporting they were being attacked by flying creatures.

I put down the book and quickly sent myself to the village.

"Oh, thank the gods you're here!" a man yelled, running toward me as my form solidified on the ground.

"Do you have any idea what they may be?" I asked, looking up and seeing the dark flying shapes in the air.

"They move to fast when they swoop downward that no one has been able to see what it is."

"Very well. Please stand back."

He skittered away from me and I stepped out into the open, looking up at the sky.

I could hear their cries that sounded like birds as they communicated with each other. Suddenly one was swooping down at me quickly, its talons raised and ready for the kill.

As it got closer I could clearly see the flying creature was just a monkey. I heard tales of the Wicked Witch of the West creating such a creature but they were announced extinct after the demise of the witch. These must have been the handful that escaped and were hiding until they thought it was safe enough to come out.

I pushed my palm at the flying monkey, sending an instant fireball its direction. The creature saw the fireball too late and was immediately disintegrated.

The others got louder, circling faster and faster around each other. One by one they flew down toward me, trying to change directions and surprise me. But with every flying monkey that flew my direction, I sent a fireball in theirs, hitting each one directly.

I sensed there was one more somewhere and I spun around to find where it had gone. It was quiet now, no more echoing cries of the remaining flying monkey.

I felt the sudden sharp pain of talons slicing across my back and I let out a groan of pain. The flying monkey suddenly changed direction and started flying my direction, zig-zagging to miss my fireball.

Gritting my teeth my hook raised and caught the creature in mid-flight, now hovering above my head. It screamed loudly at me, it's long arms trying to reach me. I conjured a fireball in my hand before pushing it toward the creature's direction. With one final cry it slowly disintegrated into nothing.

I let out a sigh of relief when I couldn't hear anymore wings flapping. I waved my hand over my back and healed the scratch marks before turning to address the villagers.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"A few of us are injured but we thank you."

"Your welcome. Now please bring forth your injured so that I can heal them."

A handful of people stepped out and one by one I healed them of all their wounds.

"Thank you, Dark One, for your help."

"Your welcome," I spoke just as I departed.

I fell heavily into a chair in one of my day rooms and rubbed my fingers over my forehead. It was only midafternoon and already starting to look like a long day. Sighing I summoned a mug of rum into my hand and took a large swig of it.

I still hadn't heard from Emma since we'd seen each other this morning and I was starting to get anxious. I didn't know if Henry was home safe or not and I knew it was making Emma nervous. I could feel her nervousness through our bond, her emotions tugging at me like they were my own.

I finished my mug and made it disappear before I stood and made my way back to my dark magic workshop. I picked up the book I was in the middle of and finished up the notes I was taking before putting that book away. I skimmed through the other books and scrolls I had, looking for anything else helpful.

I decided that I would try and talk to him now that his magic was bound. Perhaps if I could figure out what he wants I can find a peaceful resolution instead of keeping him imprisoned or killing him.

Sighing I cleared off the large work bench, looking over the list of materials that I would need for the spells I found in here. I hummed to myself while I mixed the ingredients together, setting each different one aside with a different label to tell the difference.

On the last bottle, just as I put the label on it I could sense a tingling at the base of my neck.

" _ **Killian?"**_ I could hear Emma say through the ring suddenly and I caught the frantic tone in her voice.

I dropped the bottle I was holding and raised my hand to my mouth quickly to answer, "Emma? What's wrong?"

" _ **Henry still isn't back and now it's after noon. He's never gone this long and I haven't heard any word from him."**_

"Where was he going today?" I asked instantly.

" _ **Father sent he sent him to the north far side of the kingdom. There were reports of something sneaking through the forest. He left right after breakfast this morning."**_

"I'll head there right now Emma and I'll bring him and anyone else home safely. I swear to you."

" _ **Thank you, Killian,"**_ she breathed out in a sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me yet," I told her before I dropped what I was doing and sent myself quickly to the north side of the kingdom.

I appeared in the village he was last seen in and where all the knight's horses still were.

"What happened here?" I demanded, looking around at the villagers gathered around.

"The Dark One!" a woman exclaimed before they were rushing toward me.

"What happened here?" I demanded again, raising both hand and hook to heal the injured people brought out to me.

"Prince Henry and his knights came into the village this morning. We have been reporting sights of some creature in the woods. They came to dispatch of the creature and disappeared into the forest right after arriving. Only five of the company has returned and the Prince isn't one of them."

"Has anyone ever seen this creature or know what it looks like?" I tried asking in more calm tone but I could feel my gut clenching at the thought of Henry hurt or dead.

"The survivors that came back told stories that the creature that attacked them was ash gray with its skin pulled tightly over its bones. They said its eyes were sunk into its sockets but they were black as night."

My brain sorted through the different books I read about mythological creatures and when I landed on the result based on its description alone I sucked in a hard breath.

"A Wendigo," I muttered under my breath.

I could hear a few shocked gasps around me. I raised my hand and suddenly everyone was quiet.

"Where does this beast make its home? Has anyone seen or know where it might be?" I asked slowly, trying to stay calm.

There were a few scattered no's and shaking of heads.

"Just tell me the last place you found someone and I will follow the tracks," I sighed heavily when no one spoke up.

I got directions to where the last knight was found – where he last saw Henry. I summoned a large dark brown thoroughbred, mounting him quickly and riding into the forest; following the directions the villagers and survivors were able to give me. I rode my steed hard through the woods, jumping over fallen logs and dodging large trees.

I skidded to a stop in the clearing the fight must have taken place in. I looked around at the blood splattered over the ground, the torn pieces of armor or fabric shredded on the ground. I dismounted and started walking through the devastation, sorting through wreckage.

I could feel my heart clench tightly in my chest at the sight of Henry's torn cloak on the ground. I picked it up and enchanted it with a locator spell before tossing it into the air.

I mounted my horse and followed the floating cloak through the forest until it started to slow down near the entrance of a large cave. I dismounted my horse again and tied it to a tree, placing a protection spell over it before following the cloak into the dark cave.

The smell of death was heavy in the air and I covered my nose to keep my senses straight. I kept my eyes sharp, looking around each corner before I stepped around it. The flying cloak slowed down before dropping to the ground in the heap.

I peeked around the corner and saw Henry and two of his knights strung up from the ceiling, their bodies bare of any metal and their clothing torn to shreds in sections. Their bodies were cut up in different places, blood pouring from each wound. I tried to see if they were breathing but it was too dark to see from where I was standing. The sudden echoing roar of the Wendigo approaching startled me so I quickly shrouded myself in a cloaking spell, pressing myself against the wall.

The lanky creature slunk past me slowly, pausing right before the doorway to sniff at the cloak that magically appeared in its home. It made a screeching noise but continued toward Henry and the other men strung up, stopping in front of the knight to Henry's left. Its long claws reached up and swiped across his stomach, leaving large gouge marks that had more blood falling out onto the floor.

I grimaced when the man coughed loudly, more blood flying from his mouth, and struggled against his bonds. The creature hissed its disapproval and slashed at the man's face this time, leaving more gouge marks across his face. The knight groaned in pain before he slowly passed out from the intensive blood loss.

The creature sniffed the knight, satisfied the man was passed out before it reached up and cut him from the roof. His heavy body hit the ground hard and I watched the Wendigo move to the next in line: Henry.

I quickly lifted the cloaking spell, the creature spinning instantly when it finally picked up my scent. Raising my hand quickly I shot a bolt of lightning at the creature. But the Wendigo was fast as it jumped from one side of the room to the other side.

I growled in frustration and shot another bolt at it, slowly walking toward Henry and the other knights. But the closer I got, the louder the creature screamed at me and lunged in my direction.

I grabbed the creature and pinned it against the wall, keeping it from attacking me or the other men in the room. Large roots came out of the rocky side and wrapped around the Wendigo's arms and legs, spreading it wide and pulling it flush against the wall.

"Stay there for just a moment," I spoke to the Wendigo like it could understand me before I walked to Henry.

I raised my hand and pressed my fingers against his neck, feeling for a pulse. When I felt his feather light pulse, my body sagged in relief. I reached over and felt for the pulse on the second knight, trying to make sure he was still alive. He wasn't. So I kneeled down and felt for a pulse on the remaining knight, letting out a breath of air when I could feel it.

I looked back up at the still pinned and still screaming Wendigo. It struggled against the roots, trying to lunge toward me. Its black sunken eyes stared directly at me, its teeth bared with salvia dripping from them as I stepped toward it.

I twisted my wrist and brought forth a fireball to throw at the creature. It screamed louder at me, at the fire that was slowly getting closer and closer. So I flicked the fireball in its direction and watched with satisfaction as it was consumed by the flames before turning into a pile of ash.

Moving more quickly now, I healed the more severe wounds on the first knight before transporting him outside next to my horse and under the protection spell. I waved my hand and burned the other knight's body, making sure to grab the emblem on his chest. Finally, I moved to Henry and cut him down from the ceiling.

He groaned in pain but I just swept him into my arms and transported us both outside.

"Dark One?" the first knight breathed as I laid Henry down on the ground.

"Yes, it is me. How do you feel?" I asked him, turning my attention to him.

"Better now but everything still hurts," he whimpered.

I nodded and ran my hand over his body, healing more of his wounds.

"I healed the worst of your wounds before sending you out here so I could grab Prince Henry. I'm healing the rest of your wounds now so stay still," I told him in a calming voice.

"Is Prince Henry okay?" he asked suddenly, moving his head around to try and see him.

"Yes, he is."

I finished healing the knight's wounds – warning him to stay lying down – before moving next to Henry.

"Your Highness?" I tried prompting a response, placing my hand on his forehead, "Prince Henry can you hear me?"

He groaned again but this time I watched his eyes slowly open.

"Killian?" he asked in a weak voice.

I let out a sigh of relief, smiling down at him while brushing some hair from his face.

"Yes, it's me. I want you to stay completely still, Your Highness. I'm going to heal your wounds now."

He swallowed harshly but nodded his head. His eyes slipped closed again when the soothing healing magic washed over his body and I made sure to cover every inch of him, so as not to miss any wounds.

"How did you know I was missing?" he coughed out the question.

"Your mother is very worried about you," I told him softly, thinking of Emma and how relieved she will be to know her son is safe, "she asked me to come find you."

"Thank you," he whispered brokenly, but I could see a small smile on his face.

I smiled at him and finished healing the last of his wounds.

"You're very welcome. Perhaps we should get you a shell phone so you can also communicate with your mother in case something like this happens again."

He laughed at my suggestion but that only widened the smile on my face. I helped him and the knight sit up, leaning them back against a tree.

"We need to head back to the village to grab the other knights. Then I've been requested to bring you home," I told them, standing from the ground.

I summoned a large cart big enough to hold grown men being led by two large oxen. I helped Henry climb into the cart before helping the knight into the cart, making sure they were both settled before mounting my own horse.

I rode my horse in front of the cart, leading the oxen through the forest and back toward the town. I looked up and could see the sun setting further in the sky, the rescue taking more time than anticipated. I hoped Emma wasn't too anxious but the thought of her in distress caused my stomach to drop. I pulled the oxen through the forest faster, using light magic to create lighting for the road.

We finally got into the village, people swarming around to see the Prince and make sure he was alright.

"Bring forth the other knights that were injured. I'm going to heal them then take everyone back to the castle," I ordered, dismounting from my horse.

I quickly sent Prince Henry's horse and the knight's horses back to the stables where they belong and waited for the villagers to bring out the other injured knights that had made it back.

One by one they led out the injured knights, some with wounds on their arms on their legs on their chest. I approached as they brought them out, healing each one and letting the villagers help them into the cart. It dawned on me that they didn't bring out all five of the knights that had returned before us.

"Is that all?" I asked when no one else came out.

A somber look came over the villagers and that gave me the answer to my question. The village leader stepped forward and handed me a large bag.

"For your help getting rid of this monstrous beast," he told me plainly, "And for saving the young Prince's life."

"Just doing my duty," I gratefully said, grabbing the bag from him, "thank you for your generosity."

I placed the bag in the cart, telling Henry and the knights to hang on tightly. I mounted my horse and stood next to the cart, next to Henry who was looking up at me with a smile.

With a grand wave of my hand I poofed us all to Emma's castle, landing us at the front gate. The oxen snorted at the landing, their hands shaking off the effects of the magic. I could hear some of the knights groaning at the sudden change of scenery and the dizziness the magic can cause.

"Quick! Prince Henry and his company have returned!" I heard one of the knight's yell, some more rushing over to help.

I dismounted and helped Henry down, wrapping my arm around his waist to hold him up. We watched other knights come from different places around the castle, two to each injured knight, helping them to the medic's house.

"I've healed their wounds but the Wendigo has a devastating attack so they may be sore for the next few days," I said allowed for anyone who would listen.

I started leading Henry toward the main gates, nodding my head to those who thanked me for saving them.

"You saved a lot of good men today," Henry told me quietly as we walked.

"Not all of them though," I replied solemnly, feeling myself somber at the thought of the dead knights.

"Henry!" we heard Emma's sudden shout.

We both looked up to see Emma running toward us, King David and Queen Snow following behind her. I caught a glimpse of Prince Shaun behind them somewhere but he didn't seem to be in a hurry to come outside.

I stopped before Emma reached us and steadied Henry ready for his mother. Who practically flung herself at him, pulling the young prince to her chest tightly. I could hear Emma crying into her son's shoulder, but I could also hear the relief in her voice. Her hand petted the back of his hair soothingly when his arms tightened around her small waist.

"I was so scared," Emma whimpered desperately.

"So was I, Mom. I didn't know if I was going to make it back here alive. But then Killian showed up and he saved me."

I watched Emma's eyes look straight at me so I gave her what I hoped was a comforting smile. I told her I would find her son and bring him home safely; I was only relieved I could keep my word.

"Yes he did," she said softly, not moving her eyes from mine.

King David and Queen Snow finally reached us, the Queen immediately heading to her grandson to wrap him in a tight hold, while Emma relinquished her hold on him.

She was suddenly wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and pulling me into a tight hug. Her face buried its way into my neck.

" _Thank you_ ," she whispered in my ear, a desperate but happy tone to her voice.

I didn't care that her parents were standing right next to us. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and buried my face in her neck. I let out a shuddering breath, my eyes closing.

" _I told you,_ _anything_ _you need,"_ I whispered to her fervently, " _I was scared I wasn't going to make it in time . . . That you were going to hate me because I didn't save your son."_

She pulled back from me just enough so that we were staring at one another. I could see the tear tracks running down her face and out of reflex I reached up to brush those off her beautiful face before cupping her left cheek.

"Killian, I knew you would find Henry and I _knew_ you were going to bring him home to me. I trust you. I trust you more than I have anybody else in a long time."

We smiled at each other, both lost in our own world, our forehead pressed together. Her right hand had slid down to rest over my heart while her left stayed tight around my neck. I kept my left arm firmly around her waist while my right hand cupped her cheek, brushing away the still falling tears.

I could feel myself slowly leaning toward her, wanting to kiss her desperately. I could see her eyes darting from my eyes to my lips and she was also started to lean closer.

But her father clearing his throat unexpectedly definitely had us stopping.

We both turned toward him suddenly, pulling away from each other almost reflectively. My hook remained resting on her waist while her hands dropped down to grip my right hand that fell from her face.

But there was a genuine smile across the King's face his eyes even had a gentle touch to them. He reached his hand out toward me and I slowly mirrored him unsure what he was going to do. When my hand slipped from between Emma's she moved her hands to grip my left bicep, her father's eyes flashing to the movement.

"Thank you, Captain Jones. You have brought our grandson home safely and you have made my daughter very happy by doing so. I am indebted to you for saving his life," he told me in a proud voice, shaking my hand firmly but not in a threatening way.

I smiled and bowed my head to him. "You're very welcome."

He released my hand and turned to hug Henry himself while Queen Snow approached us.

"Thank you Captain. We are deeply grateful to you for bringing him back safely. We all started worry when he wasn't back early in the day."

But instead of reaching her hand out toward me, the Queen pulled me away from Emma to wrap her arms tightly around me in a hug. I wrapped my right arm around her to give her a one armed hug before she pulled away.

"I insist you join us for dinner tonight," she announced, stepping back and letting Emma step up next to me again.

"Yes, I agree. Please join us," King David said, letting go of Henry who made his way to his mother's side.

"I would be honored," I agreed, bowing to them.

Both the Queen and King nodded before they turned and started walking back to the castle. Emma hooked one arm around my elbow and then hooked her other arm around Henry's elbow before the three of us walked into the castle.

We passed a brooding Prince Shaun who couldn't decide who to glare at between the three of us. But we ignored him, walking pass without a word and through the large doors.

"What did Prince Shaun do all day?" I asked Emma quietly.

"He followed me around all day, telling me I shouldn't worry and that there's nothing too dangerous in the world. Then he started listing of the other beasts he's defeated."

I scoffed and so did Henry at the same time so we flashed each other a smirk before looking straight ahead.

As I started to turn my head back around I caught a glance of Prince Shaun scowling behind us but his gaze was fixed on me. I flashed a half smirk at him before straightening my head.

"Sit by me, Captain?" Emma requested in a loud voice, knowing the prince was behind us.

"Of course, Princess," I parried, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

I could see the beaming smile on her face and it made me smile in return.

We stopped right inside the doors so the servants could take my shawl before we continued walking toward the dining room. King David and Queen Snow were already seated, the King at the head of the table and the Queen to his left. I pulled out the chair on the King's right and offered it to Emma which she sat down in. I pushed in the chair when she was settled and sat down in the chair next to her. Henry took a seat next to his grandmother, who smiled broadly at him. We all ignored the huff of air Prince Shaun exhaled before he sat down a seat away from me.

I tipped my face in Emma's direction and gave her a small wink that made her giggle quietly.

"So, Captain what else did you do today?" Queen Snow asked folding her napkin on her lap before she looked up at me.

"Well, after I left here this morning I went to the Emperor's kingdom. An ancient creature was causing misfortune and he asked for my assistance. Then I was summoned to a village in Oz because they were being attacked by some flying monkeys that had been hiding for some time. After that I went home, then Princess Emma reached out to me and that's when I went to find Prince Henry."

"What was in the forest attacking the village?" King David asked, waving in some servants.

"A Wendigo," I replied, clearing my throat.

There were a few shocked gasps and King David scowled.

"To think, such a horrible beast plaguing the lands," Queen Snow exhaled, reached over to run her hand over Henry's head.

"There was only one Wendigo living there and it's been killed," I comforted the table, feeling Emma's hand reaching over and grabbing my hook under the table, "I also healed the wounded villagers and knights. I regret to inform you that there were some casualties."

I looked down at the table, ashamed at myself that I wasn't able to save everybody. I felt Emma's hand shift from my hook to the bottom of my brace, her thumb rubbing my skin.

"Well," King David sighed, leaning back as the servants finally came out with drinks, "it's a blessing then that there was someone listening to my daughter's prayers."

He lifted his filled cup and we all followed suit, waiting for the King to speak again.

"To Captain Jones!"

"To Captain Jones!" everyone echoed.

We all clinked glasses – except of course Prince Shaun who drank his wine ignoring us – before taking a drink. Emma and I both smiled at each other, just as the side doors opened and the cooks came out with dinner.

They set down the plates and revealed we were eating a large Crab Louie salad. We all ate in mostly silence, someone occasionally asking a question.

After dinner was over, the cooks brought out small plates with a piece of chocolate cake complete with cherry on top and set it in front of each of us.

"We didn't know what kind of sweets you like so we asked the baker to prepare something classic," the Queen explained quickly, noticing the shocked look on my face, "to thank you for saving Henry."

I smiled widely at all of them before bowing my head.

"It was my pleasure and I would gladly do it again, Your Majesty."

I put my cherry to the side before I started eating the main part, turning to inquire at Emma's giggle.

"Why not eat the cherry first?" she asked, popping her own in her mouth and pulling it off the stem.

My eyes drifted down from her eyes to her mouth before moving back up. She gave a sly wink before raising her eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

"I like the cherry the best so I save it for last. Why do you eat the cherry first?" I shot back at her, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled and we could hear her son and mother giggle from across us.

"Because it's my favorite part so I want to eat it first," she countered, sticking her tongue out.

I licked my lips but went back to eating my cake, shooting her glances from the corner of my eye. After the soft cake was gone I picked up the cherry, quickly pulling the stem off, and turned toward Emma.

She was leaning back in her chair and staring directly at me, like she was waiting for me. Smirking at her, I slowly and deliberately popped the cherry into my mouth. I closed and chewed languidly, my smirk growing when she raised an eyebrow at me.

The table burst out into laughter and Emma cleared her throat, pushing from the table to stand up.

"Father, may I take Killian to the royal treasury to let him pick a jewel as _my thank you_ for saving my son's life?" she asked, gesturing me to stand up.

King David nodded, replying, "Yes, of course. Just ask the guard to unlock the door for you when you arrive."

Emma nodded and I quickly stood from the table, quickly pushing in both our chairs. She wrapped her arm around my elbow and led me out of the dining room. She led me down a new, darker hallway that had guards posted all the way down. When we reached the last door at the end of the hallway, Emma nodded to the Captain standing there.

He bowed and opened the door, stepping aside to let us in. I gestured for Emma to walk in first before I followed her.

"Leave us," Emma commanded, waving away the Captain.

He bowed in half before stepping out of the room and shutting the solid door.

As soon as it was closed Emma spun toward me, wrapped her arms tightly around my neck which hoisted her up my body a little and kissed me fiercely.

I gasped before I fell into her kiss, my arms wrapping around her waist tightly to hold her against me.

Our lips moved together in sync, separating every few kiss to alternate running our tongue across the other's lips. She let out a whimper when I slid my tongue into her mouth, running it over hers. Her hands slid up to grip the nape of my hair tightly, tugging the strands.

Our tongues started their familiar dance of dueling for dominance. I slid my right hand slowly up the middle of her back before it grasped the back of her neck through her hair. My tongue won our dominance fight but instead of exploring more of her mouth, I withdrew my tongue to nip her bottom lip. She pulled away from me but I didn't let her get far with my tight grip on the back of her neck. I kept our foreheads pressed together before moving my head to bury my face in her neck.

"Thank you," Emma finally breathed out after a couple of deep inhales.

I chuckled and pulled back to press our foreheads together again.

"That was a thank you?" I asked her, panting onto her face. I smiled widely, rubbing our noses together before continuing, "If that's what I get for a thank you maybe I should do more rescuing in the future."

She let out a giggle returning my nose rub and brushing our lips together again.

"Come and pick out any treasure you'd like. Then I suggest you go home and rest. It seems like you've had a long nonstop day."

I laughed but kissed her soundly, letting go of her and setting her back down on the floor. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip before my hand dropped and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

She rolled her eyes but I could see the smile on her face as she tugged me further into the treasury.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so here's the newest chapter, my longest one yet.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm sure you noticed the change in rating and you'll see why.**

 **Please Read and if you like it Review. I appreciate it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

After I picked out my treasure – a few more passionate kisses from my princess and a large red diamond – we walked back to the tea room where everyone was sitting around. The King, Queen and Henry were seated on a large couch, Henry between the two of them while Prince Shaun sat at the table. They all looked up as we entered the room.

"Did you find a jewel that you liked in the treasury, Captain?" Queen Snow asked, pointedly looking between her daughter and me.

I snuck Emma a side look before clearing my throat to address her mother.

"Yes, Your Majesty I did. If I may, I think I will take my leave now so that I may go home and get some rest."

The Queen nodded in agreeance and they all stood from the couch to step toward us.

"I agree, you should go home and get some rest. You've had a pretty busy day."

I grabbed the Queen's outstretched hand and raised it to my mouth to kiss the back.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The King stepped up next and I shook his hand firmly, noticing his grip wasn't as tight and neither was his smile. Henry approached, and I reached my hand out to shake his, waiting with a smile. But instead of grabbing my hand, Henry wrapped his arms around my torso in a tight squeeze.

"Thank you for saving my life today, Captain," he told me, pulling away after a moment, "if you hadn't heard my mother, I don't know what would have happen . . ."

I patted the boy's shoulder, gripping it tightly to reassure him.

"If you ever need anything Henry, all you need to do is summon me," I told him squeezing his shoulder, "I'll also see if I can find a couple of shell phones like I was talking about earlier."

He grinned, his head nodding quickly and moved back to sit down on the couch. I turned toward Prince Shaun, who had the decency to at least stand up, giving him a curt nod.

"Prince Shaun."

"Dark One," he sneered, his cold eyes bouncing between Emma and I before he sat back down.

"I hope you all have a pleasant evening," I parted, walking out the door with Emma still attached to my elbow.

"What are shell phones?" she asked me.

"They are small conch shells that are imbued with magic. They allow the people possessing them to communicate across realms," I explained, then I moved my hand to touch her ring, "You have your ring, but your son doesn't have anything like that. So, I told him that I would get you and he a pair of shell phones to communicate with each other."

She looked up and gave me a gentle smile, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Thank you, Killian. That means a lot to me."

"Your welcome," I told her, my thumb stroking her skin softly.

We stopped at the large doors so I could grab my shawl before venturing outside. My thoroughbred was already standing outside, waiting for me.

"Beautiful stallion," she breathed, stepping forward to stroke its long nose.

"Thank you. He was one of the first horses I acquired as a gift when I first became the Dark One."

She turned away from the horse, looking up at me with wide eyes before she took a step toward me.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked her, letting her step close enough that our chests were almost brushing.

"I certainly hope so," she told me, "I have my regular duties I need to attend to in the morning but after that I do not know. I will probably be made to spend more time with Prince Shaun or I will spend time with Henry."

"Make sure he rests," I told her quickly, reaching down to pick up her right hand, "Even though I healed his wounds, he will still be sore for a couple of days. So, make sure he takes it easy."

"Yes, of course I will."

I smiled and raised her hand to my mouth, kissing the front of her fingers and her ring.

"Thank you for the jewel, Your Highness, and for your company. As always, it's a pleasure."

"Well, thank you for saving my son, Captain. Your help and your company are always welcome here."

She slowly pulled her hand from mine, running her fingertips over the sensitive skin on my palm. She took a step back so I mounted my steed, holding him steady until I was ready to leave.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," I told her softly.

She bit her bottom lip, giving me a small wave before sending the sentiment back my way.

"Sweet dreams, Captain."

Giving her one more smile, I kicked my horse and it took off in a run, into the forest. Halfway in mid stride, I poofed us both back to my castle – sending the horse to the stable and myself to my room.

I dressed in my night clothes, unscrewing my hook and setting it on my nightstand before I finally laid down.

Emma said to have sweet dreams. If only she knew every sweet dream I had was because of her.

I woke in the morning feeling refreshed even after my long day yesterday. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair while a large yawn escaped me. Turning I could see the sun was barely starting to rise in the sky which meant that my old pirate habits woke me up instead of some impending danger in a kingdom or village.

I turned and put my feet on the floor, reaching over to grab my hook and screw it into place. After standing I changed my clothes and put on my Dark One clothing, walking down to the kitchen.

I made a fruit salad with some veggies for breakfast, settling at the table with that and a cup of fresh milk instead of rum. I ate my breakfast slowly, savoring the sweet taste of the fresh fruits and veggies on my tongue.

After I finished I put my dishes away and walked to my workshop, looking through the different drawers and chests I owned looking for shell phones. I wanted to find a pair of them, one for Emma and the other for Henry. It is important the two can communicate at all times so something like yesterday doesn't happen again.

I found one in an old chest I owned, and started looking for one more. When I couldn't find another shell phone in my workshop I moved to my downstairs room and went through that magic trying to find another one.

But even with all the magic items I possessed I could only find one shell phone. I groaned and rubbed my hand over my forehead before walking out of the room and heading upstairs.

" _ **Why are you frustrated?"**_ I heard Emma speak through the ring suddenly and I couldn't help the smile from spreading across my face.

"I seem to only have one shell phone when I thought I had more," I explained, wrapping the shell phone around my neck so I could speak into the ring, "I was trying to find a pair to give you and Henry remember?"

" _ **So that we can communicate with each other, right?"**_ she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. If I can't find another one on my ship, then I'll see if I can get one from a mermaid or perhaps King Triton himself."

" _ **I thought mermaids were vicious?"**_ she questioned, and I imagined her head tipping to the side.

"Some can be vicious yes, but not all of them hate humans. Queen Ariel seems to be the best example since she was once a mermaid who fell in love with a human."

" _ **That's true,"**_ she hummed through the ring.

"Why are you awake this early, love?" I asked her tenderly, walking down the stairs to the dock where the _Jolly Roger_ sat.

" _ **I've been restless all night it seems. I just woke up and haven't been able to go back to sleep."**_

"But your family won't be awake for a couple more hours. Have you tried drinking some tea?"

" _ **I tried that, but it didn't work. I think I'll just sneak to the library and read until the rest of the castle wakes up."**_

"Or, if you would like some company why don't you meet me on the _Jolly Roger_? We can look for the shell phone and spend the morning together," I offered, stopping to wait for her answer.

" _ **That sounds like a**_ _ **much**_ _ **better way to spend my morning,"**_ she breathed, the smile heavy in her voice.

"Then I shall meet you down there. I'm on my way as we speak," I told her, starting to move down the stairs quicker.

" _ **I'll see you in a minute,"**_ she told me.

I made myself practically fly down the stairs – changing my clothes mid step so I was dressed in my pirate clothing with a black vest – until I was racing across the docks to the _Jolly Roger_. Just as I appeared at the top of the gangplank a large white puff of smoke appeared in front of me and Emma emerged from the middle.

We both smiled as our eyes landed on each other. I quickly stepped off the gangplank and approached her with a few long strides.

"Princess Emma, you look stunning this morning," I greeted, my hand out stretching toward her own, palm up.

She stood there in a red dress and slightly short sleeves but a tantalizing scoop to the top of her chest. Unlike the blood red dress she wore at the ball this was more of a cadmium red, dimmer but with a slight shine to it.

She slid her hand into mine and stepped closer to me.

"Thank you, Captain Jones. You look quite handsome this morning."

I raised her hand and rested it on my shoulder before leaning forward while turning my body to the side a little. I pressed my lips firmly to her cheek, pulling away very slowly. But before I could move further away, Emma lunged forward and connected our lips in an amorous kiss. Our arms snuck around each other at the same time, her hands gripping the lapels of my pirate coat while my hand and hooked grabbed the back of her waist.

I pressed our lips harder together and she whimpered against my mouth. I nipped her bottom lip at the sound she made, soothing the mark with my tongue.

She nipped my bottom lip in return but when her tongue ran over the mark I opened my mouth and slid it over hers.

Her hands gripped tighter on my lapels which pulled me closer to her as her tongue pushed our tongues into my mouth.

I groaned, tipping my head to the side to let her tongue wrestle around mine. My hand tightened on her waist and I sucked on her tongue slowly.

After her tongue won our wrestling match she took her time exploring my teeth, the roof and bottom of my mouth. She pushed my tongue around my mouth before she slowly pulled her tongue from my mouth.

"That's a better hello," she said in a breathless laugh.

"Agreed," I responded, brushing our lips together once more.

We stood there on the deck for another minute, wrapped up in each other with our foreheads pressed together.

"Come, let's try and find another shell phone for you and your lad," I told her, grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers before pulling her to the Captain's quarters.

She followed beside me quietly as we walked down to the Captain's quarters, her thumb rubbing my hand slowly. I smiled at her from the side and opened the cabin door, ushering her inside first before following.

"Where would it be?" she asked, starting to walk around the room.

"It could be anywhere in this room," I answered honestly, leaning down to kiss the side of her head before moving ahead of her, "just start looking through things. I should have another shell phone in here somewhere, I hope."

We both worked in silence, looking around the room and through different drawers trying to find our prize. But we also worked in sync, moving around the room together, our hands occasionally brushing the others shoulder or back.

We went through the entire room, every drawer and chest and cabinet and even my secret hiding spot but didn't find a shell phone in any of it.

"Well, that's a little disappointing," I sighed, folding my arms across my chest.

Emma stepped in front of me and she pulled my arms away from my chest to wrap them around her, stepping closer to me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she pressed herself to my chest.

"It'll be ok," she told me softly, raising her right hand to brush along the back of my neck, "so we didn't find one in here, it's not a big deal, Killian. We will get another shell phone sooner or later."

I smiled down at her, my arms tightening around her and pulling her closer, moving forward to kiss her gently.

"You're right, apologies lass."

She rolled her eyes but leaned up to kiss me again, our lips together for longer this time before she started pulling me out of the Captain's quarters and back to the deck.

"I usually am right," she giggled, causing me to chuckle, "so what now?"

"Now, I'll see if I can find a mermaid to ask for another shell phone," I told her, conjuring a large conch shell into my hand.

I blew into the large shell, the loud noise echoing over the top of the ocean making it ripple. I lowered the shell and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist while we waited for some response.

"Killy!" we heard the light feminine voice exclaim below us.

We both peered over the edge to see a young dark haired and blue-eyed mermaid with a large smile on her face sitting there in the water.

"Why Princess Kailee," I greeted, bowing my head to her, "it's such a pleasure to see you again. What are you doing out here on your own?"

"I was doing some exploring when I heard your call. I recognized it was you, so I thought I would come say hello."

"Does the Queen know you're out "exploring"?" I asked in a teasing tone.

The girl blushed and avoided my gaze which meant that Queen Ariel didn't know her daughter was out here by herself.

I turned to see a confused and shocked look overtake Emma's face as she looked between me and Princess Kailee.

"My apologies for being rude," I cleared my throat, gesturing down to the swimming princess, "Princess Emma this is Princess Kailee, King Eric and Queen Ariel's youngest child from the maritime kingdom. Princess Kailee this is Princess Emma, King David and Queen Snow's only child from Mysthaven."

They both bowed their heads respectively at one another before Emma spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Kailee. I believe this is the first time we have ever met?"

The mermaid princess nodded her head but gave the land princess a large smile.

"It is the first time we've ever met but Mother talks about your mother all the time. They are good friends, so I hope that we can be too."

The two exchanged smiles before Princess Kailee looked back up at me with inquisitive eyes.

"So, what can I help you with Captain?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you might have an extra shell phone? I was looking for a pair to give Princess Emma and her son Prince Henry, so they can communicate with each other, but I appear to be short one."

Her face changed from inquisitive to pondering as she thought about my question. Emma and I stood in silence, my hand slowly rubbing her back while we waited for the younger princess to say something. It was only a moment later that Princess Kailee's eyes got bigger and she beamed up at us.

"I do have one of those! With me actually! I would love to give it to someone who needs it like Princess Emma does."

We both smiled down at her both moving off the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ and walking to the end of the deck where Princess Kailee bobbed and waited for us. Once we were stopped, she held out her hand to us with the necklace dangling between her fingers.

Emma reached down and grabbed the necklace from her hand before straightening herself next to me. I held out its twin and matched Emma's smile before handing her the second shell phone. We both turned toward Princess Kailee again who was watching us with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Your Highness for this shell phone. I shall find some way to repay you," I told her, bowing low.

"You don't need to repay me. I'm just glad I could be of some help and I can always get another shell phone if I want one."

"We thank you for your generosity then, Princess Kailee," Emma said for me, "it means everything to me that I am now able to communicate with my son in case something happens. So, thank you."

"Your welcome. And please, call me Kailee."

I grinned, happy to see two different princesses getting along and becoming friends right in front of my eyes.

"Your Highness, perhaps it's time you got home now. We wouldn't want the Queen to worry too much about you."

The young princess rolled her eyes and I saw she very much had her mother's spirit inside her.

"My mother always worries too much about me," she grumbled but nodded her head, "but I suppose you are right. It was nice to see you again Captain, I hope you'll visit more often. And Princess Emma, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope that we see each other soon."

Emma beamed at the young girl and her head bounced in a nod.

"Emma, please. And it was a pleasure to meet you too. I hope that we see each other soon."

"Goodbye, Your Highness," I told the princess, bowing my body in half.

Flashing us one final grin, the mermaid princess disappeared under the water and suddenly we were alone. I turned and offered Emma my elbow to walk her back up the hill.

"She seems like a very sweet girl," Emma commented.

"She is," I confirmed, glancing at her from the corner of my eye, "she is a lot like her mother in some ways, but she prefers the sea over the land."

"How did you two meet?" she asked in a quiet tone, "she seemed to know you well."

I turned to face Emma, noticing she wasn't looking at me but at her feet as we walked up toward my castle. Her cheeks were tinged pink, so I tipped my head to try and see her face better. But she turned her face away from mine.

"Are you jealous, Your Highness?" I asked her curiously, straightening myself but keeping my eyes on her.

"No," she muttered but her voice was heavy with some emotion.

"Are you sure about that?"

She ignored me, so I sighed in defeat.

"Princess Kailee was born half alive on a cold night. Queen Ariel fell very ill while she was pregnant and that unfortunately affected the little one. The little princess hadn't made a sound and hadn't moved an inch once she came into the world, so the King and Queen started to panic. They summoned me and begged me to save her life."

I paused to swallow down the emotion that gathered as I recalled the night I spoke about. I could feel her hand tighten its grip on my arm, so I turned my head a little to look at her. Her eyes were wide, but I could see the sadness in them, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

I cleared my throat to continue, "So I did. I used the ancient magic running through my veins and saved her. But I was worried how the little one would react to such powerful magic, so I asked the King and Queen if I could visit the little princess and keep an eye on her."

"So, she grew up knowing you," Emma finished for me in a delicate voice.

I nodded and finished in a fond voice, "Aye she did. Once the girl turned sixteen I stopped going around the castle consistently. She seemed to be doing good for sixteen years with magic in her veins, so I figured everything would okay."

We were silent for a minute before I chuckled low in my chest.

"I remember when Princess Kailee first started talking she was calling me her "fairy godfather" and spending her time asking me questions. She never asked me anything personal for fear of upsetting me, but I was never upset with her. How could I be when we formed this strange bond? The King and Queen expressed their relief many times, but they also expressed that they didn't want me to stop checking on her even as she got older."

Emma cleared her throat and tugged me to a short stop.

"I'm sorry for being _a little_ jealous but that's sweet what you've done for her. She seems like a nice girl," she told me in a quick burst of air, looking at me the entire sentence then promptly looking down.

I raised my hook and tipped her chin up with the curve of it. She had no choice but to look up at me with those hypnotic green eyes.

"Please do not apologize," I told her first, tracing the curve of the bottom of her jaw slowly, "it's completely human to feel that. And she is a nice girl. I think you two would get along well."

She gave me a shining smile before standing in her tiptoes to press her lips against mine tightly. My hook dropped from her face to loop around her wrist before I tipped my head to the side and kissed her harder.

Our mouths moved smoothly together before she slowly pulled away.

"I look forward getting to know her."

I grinned and started moving us back up the hill, turning my head to see the soft glow of the sun rising.

"You should probably return to the castle," I told her softly, "I'm sure everyone is starting to wake."

Emma sighed and looked at the rising sun, blinking slowly before she looked back up at me.

"I suppose I should," she told me slowly, her arm only tightening around mine.

I grinned and leaned down to kiss her with a little more force. Her hand reached up and gripped the back of my neck tightly to press our lips more together. She let out a small gasp into my mouth, so I nipped on her bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth softly.

When I released her lip, she pulled away from me and tipped her head to the side. I could see the question in her eyes, the one we always ask each other before departing.

"I have some business to attend at your castle with my prisoner but after that I was going to check on Henry and see how he's doing today."

"Then I guess I'll see you soon," she grinned at me.

I picked her hand up with my hook and raised it to my mouth to kiss the back tenderly.

"Yes, you will. Have a good morning, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Captain. You have a good morning as well."

She gave me one last smile before disappearing in a white puff of smoke. I sighed after she disappeared and continued walking up the hill, pushing open the door and walking inside my castle.

I went to the kitchen to grab a red apple to snack on quickly before I walked to my library to waste a little time. As I read through an old sea tale about a large whale, my brain kept thinking of things to say to my prisoner, how I was going to talk to him or make him talk if he refused. I grunted in frustration, slamming my book close before resting my head against the back of the chair.

When the thoughts wouldn't subside, I sighed loudly before standing and putting the book away with a wave of my hand. Then I changed back into my Dark One clothing, preparing myself to confront my prisoner.

Once I was ready I poofed myself in front of his cage, looking at him sitting in the corner again with a dark look on his face.

"I'm just here to talk," I told him in what I hoped sounded reassuring, "maybe to try and figure out what you want so we can come to a peaceful resolution."

I waved my hand and the binding around his mouth slowly slid down until his mouth was free. His mouth opened wide as he stretched his jaw, his eyes still boring into mine with hate.

"Now, what is your name?" I asked him, my arms folding behind my back.

"My name is Malachai," he told me shortly.

"Alright, Malachai," I addressed him properly, bowing my head in greeting before I magicked the pages I'd gathered from someone's personal stash into my hand, "are these your pages?"

He nodded his head, a sly grin spreading across his face at seeing the pages I collected.

"Why did you create these spells? And why did you use them to terrorize the kingdoms?" I asked, making the pages disappearing back where they belong.

"Why not?" he simply told me, his eyes narrowing, "this is **my** magic and I can do what I please with it. Are you the only one allowed to have such great power, _oh Dark One_."

"You're right, this is your magic," I pointed out, tipping my head to the side a little, "and although you gave yourself the magic that doesn't excuse what you've done with it since obtaining the power. You have terrorized and tormented different kingdoms through the realm, risking and killing innocent people."

"Magic is a weapon that only certain people should be allowed to have privilege to use. It's only ever been used to put fear into the hearts of people and to control them at every moment. That is its only purpose."

"There has always been a light side to the dark side of magic," I tried to explain in a soothing voice, "and the magic that is used depends on the person using it. Magic isn't just used as a weapon, but it can also be used for protection."

His eyes turned a deeper color as the anger and hate filled them again. He struggled against his binds for a moment before just settling to glare at me from the other side.

"Protection?! Magic hasn't been used for protection in centuries and it never will. The Evil Queen attacked my village and killed everyone with a swipe of her hand. I was the only survivor from a family of six, and my prize for being the only one to survive her attack the Evil Queen gave me my scar," he snarled with vehemence.

I quickly glanced my eyes over the scar covering his left eye, but he continued talking before I could speak.

"I gave myself this power to protect the one person that matters the most – myself. What I do with my power should be no concern of yours, _Dark One_."

"I might be the Dark One, but I don't use my power for evil. I use my power to protect the kingdoms and all the people that reside there. So, when someone is trying to destroy those kingdoms or those innocents, that makes it my concern," I told him in a sharp voice.

"So much power that you can't even use right," he muttered with a sinister grin on his face, "at least the previous Dark One knew what to do with his power. Your just in possession of great threatening magic that you have no idea what to do with."

There was a word in that sentence that caught my attention and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Threatening magic?" I prompted.

He shrugged and looked away from me. I growled and hit the outside of the cage, a loud ringing sound echoing through the cave hall. Malachai looked back up at me with cold eyes but he didn't speak.

"What do you mean threatening? I have never threatened a person in my life and I would never. Giving into the dark side of magic is exactly what turned Rumpelstiltskin into an evil Dark One and I refused to walk that same path."

"Pathetic," he snorted rudely before his eyes turned to slits, "your magic is threatening to me. You are the only one strong enough able to stop me from gathering every piece of magic to destroy the world and I can't have that."

My eyes slowly widened as I came to a realization, thinking about his words and his actions.

"This was all to get to me," I murmured low, "you did all this on purpose just, so you could get close to me and try to kill me? Because I'm such a threat?"

Malachai surprised me when he suddenly burst out into laughter, his hands clapping together even though they were bound.

"Now he finally gets it," he chortled.

He folded his hands together and looked up at me a sort of half disappointed, half satisfied smile on his face.

"And what would killing you do? Come, you must be smart enough to figure this out easily."

As he spoke the words I already knew what he meant, and my breath caught in my throat.

"You want the power of the Dark One . . ."

Without letting him say another word, I pulled the binding over his mouth again and tightened the cloth.

"Now knowing what your goal is, Malachai, I will not be setting you free. I shall return to take your magic soon."

I watched his eyes widen before they narrowed into slits, his arms jerking violently. I turned and disappeared without a word, sending myself back to my castle.

It was almost lunch time and I could feel myself start to get antsy about seeing Emma. So, I walked down to my stable and prepared my regular black steed, a large Warlander to be exact, mounting him and walking him out of the stable to stretch his legs.

I looked down at my clothing – swiftly waving my hand and changing my clothes in the blink of an eye – grinning at the result of my pirate clothing with the blood red vest.

I nudged my stallion and he took off instantly in the direction of Emma's castle. This time I took my time running through along the path through the woods, so we could both enjoy the scenery instead of magicking us there.

When I pulled up in front of the gates a guard immediately grabbed the bottom of my horse's reins, holding him steady while I unmounted him. I nodded my head in appreciation before striding through the gate. I paused through the front gate, so the maid could take my jacket.

A servant was instantly in front of me, bowing in half but speaking loudly.

"The Princess had prepared us for your imminent arrival, Captain. They are currently eating lunch but if you would mind waiting here I will announce your arrival."

"Thank you."

He walked away, and I cocked myself on one foot, holding my arms behind my back. I had only waited for a moment before I could see him emerging again.

He was rushing toward me, an embarrassed look on his face and I knew Emma had something to do with that.

"Please follow me, Captain," he said curtly before spinning around and striding toward the kitchen.

I followed briskly behind him, unconsciously spinning my ring with my thumb until we walked into the room.

"Captain Jones!" Emma exclaimed smiling widely from the end of the table on the right side.

Henry sat to her right while her parents sat in their usual places. Prince Shaun sat next to the Queen, his gaze down at the table.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesties and Your Highnesses," I greeted out loud, keeping my eyes mostly on Emma's face, "I hope you don't mind me interrupting your lunch. But I was coming to check on Prince Henry to see how his recovery is coming."

The King and Queen wore smiles on their faces and King David waved me forward.

"Not a problem at all, Captain. We appreciate you taking the time out of your day to visit our grandson."

I bowed and walked forward to shake his hand firmly. I stepped to the other side of the table and kissed the top of Queen Snow's hand quickly, flashing her a charming smile. I walked to the other side of the table, my eyes instantly meeting with Emma's as she watched me approach.

I reached out, and she gently put her hand in mine, our hands tightening around the other slowly. I bent myself over her hand, kissing the back firmly before raising myself to stare at her.

"Your Highness," I greeted her softly, sending flickers of magic through her hand.

"Captain," she returned in the same soft tone, her own magic shocking across my skin.

I moved to Henry and shook his hand firmly, matching his broad smile and taking the seat next to him.

"You're just in time for lunch, Captain. The cooks were just about done with our meal," Queen Snow told me with a smile.

I nodded and turned to look at Henry, seeing Emma staring at me beyond him.

"How are you feeling today, Prince Henry?" I inquired.

He gave me a reassuring smile before he answered, "I feel good. I'm still sore in places but Mother said you warned her that I would be."

"And have you found any other wounds or bruises that still need healing?"

He shook his head and I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Very good. I guess you'll be sore for another day but after that you should be okay to go about your daily duties," I caught Emma's eye over his shoulder and winked, joking with a grin, "that is, if your mother allows you to."

The King and Queen laughed when Henry swiveled his head quickly toward his mother to look at her with wide eyes that made her laugh.

As the laughter in the room died the doors swung open and cooks walked out carrying large plates, setting one in front of all of us. Another set of servants poured our drinks, wine for the adults and water for Henry.

Once the room was empty of any servants, we all began eating in silence trying to enjoy the tasty roast duck with a side of herbal mashed potatoes. I was just taking a swig of wine when King David looked up at me with an inquiring gaze.

"How is the process with your prisoner coming along, Captain?" he asked.

I swallowed and flicked my eyes at Prince Shaun when I saw him perk up quickly before looking back at the King.

"I made some progress with him this morning. I have successfully bound his magic, so he can no longer use it."

"Is he really that dangerous?" Emma asked me, tipping her head to the side to look at me.

"He's been hoarding and collecting magic since he was a young. When he was just a boy his village was destroyed by the Evil Queen. He then dedicated his life to gathering all the magic to control the world. He believes magic is a weapon that is used to put fear in people's hearts."

I didn't admit that he wanted to kill me and take the power of the Dark One. I didn't want them to worry about that. But I could see Emma staring pointedly at me, like she knew I was holding something back. I subtly shook my head before speaking up again.

"I have deemed him too dangerous to be loose in the world with magic, so I am looking for methods to take his magic from him before I let him go."

"That's probably for the best," Queen Snow commented in a quiet voice, taking a sip of her wine.

I noticed the thoughtful look on Prince Shaun face as he turned away from my piercing gaze. I narrowed my eyes as he started to fidget in his seat, avoiding everyone's gaze. I wondered what that was about.

But Emma clearing her throat had me turning my head quickly in her direction, wiping Prince Shaun from my mind.

"Captain Jones, I was going to take Henry for a walk through the village. Something relaxing since my son seems anxious to get out of these castle walls," Henry's snicker made his mother pause to glare at him before continuing, "and I was wondering if you would join us?"

"I would be honored to join you for your walk, Princess Emma," I returned, giving her a crooked smile.

Her eyes sparkled at my use of her name like I knew it would. I winked at her before standing from the table briskly, quickly pushing in my chair and striding to Emma's. I pulled out her chair and held my hook out to help her stand.

She grabbed the hook tightly and stood from the table while Henry also stood from the table.

When Prince Shaun started to stand from the table, King David cleared his throat to stop him.

"Prince Shaun I would like you to stay so we may discuss some business for our kingdoms."

Prince Shaun turned his harsh glare to Emma and me, staring hard at her first then staring hard at me.

But Emma ignored him, wrapping her arm around my elbow and leading me out of the dining room. Henry followed behind us closely, stopping with us at the front door.

I shrugged on my jacket before holding my arm back out for Emma. She wrapped her arm around my elbow before tugging me forward. I could see a grey carriage sitting in the drive, four white horses in front, waiting for us.

Henry got in the carriage first and I helped Emma in with my hand, seeing her sit on the seat next to her son.

I climbed in and settled on the other side of the carriage, the door shutting promptly behind me.

We could hear the Captain of the guard commanding the movement of the guards and carriage then the carriage rocked forward, and we started moving toward the village.

I reached back and scratched the back of my neck barely catching Henry nudging his mother with his shoulder. She raised a brow at him before quickly switching to my side of the carriage, snuggling close to my side.

I raised my arm letting her arm thread through mine before she intertwined our fingers. Her head rested on my shoulder and she laid our hands on our pressed together legs.

I returned the side smile currently spread across Henry's face, clearing my throat to speak.

"So, Henry, what do you think about Prince Shaun?"

Both mother and son snorted at the same time, but Henry responded, "He's a pretentious jerk who thinks _way_ too highly of himself. I'll be glad when he's gone."

"Is he respectful when he addresses you? Or does he think himself above you?"

Henry shrugged before answering, "Depends on if anyone is around. If there are other people around, then he will be respectful toward me. But if we're alone he acts like he's already a king, talking down to me."

I groaned in frustration, using my hook to scratch the back of my neck carefully.

"The royals at Camelot have always thought they are better than everybody else," I confessed, resting my arm back down on my other leg.

Emma giggled, and I could feel her press her lips against my shoulder before she said, "Father doesn't speak very fondly of King Arthur or anyone there in Camelot."

We all laughed, the carriage continuing through the thinning forest toward the village that lay on the other side.

When Henry's head turned to look out the window I took my chance and turned my head to press a firm kiss to the top of Emma's head.

I heard her sigh a little, snuggling closer to my side.

"Have you ever been to this village?" Emma asked me, raising to her head from my shoulder to look at me.

"Long ago," I told her with a soft smile, "it's been quite a few many years."

She returned her smile, her eyes darting down to my lips quickly before glancing back up to meet my eyes. I felt the urge to lean down and kiss her until she was breathless, but I couldn't. Not with Henry sitting in the seat across from us.

It felt like we traveled a few miles further before the carriage rolled to a stop. Emma pulled herself away from me – reluctantly – and moved back to the other seat. The door opened moments later, and the footman stood there with his hand outreached.

Emma stepped out of the carriage first, Henry following behind her and finally I emerged last, blinking at the sudden sunlight.

The footman closed the door before climbing back onto the carriage. It rolled away, to an area the carriage would wait until we called upon it again.

I turned toward the royal duo, giving them both an encouraging smile. My princess returned my smile before she stepped up and wrapped her arm quickly around my left elbow. Her hand rested on my brace, fingers threading through some of the leather ties.

"So, where shall we go first?" I asked, nodding to Henry to lead the way.

The young boy smiled widely and bobbed his head before leading us into the village.

Henry took us into every store and hovel he wanted to visit, whether it was to satisfy his curiosity or to help someone in need.

Emma and I followed him dutifully – sneaking away sometimes to steal hidden kisses. When she caught her eye on something that I noticed she liked quite a bit, I would snatch it up and purchase it for her ignoring her shouts of resistance. I purchase a well-made satchel that I slung over my shoulder and used to pocket Emma's gifts.

"You should quit buying me things," she hissed at me, pulling my down the narrow alley behind Henry.

"Why?" I grinned, my tone playful, "I'm courting you after all, _Princess Emma_ ," I continued to tease.

Her eyes narrowed at me, but I could only grin at her some more. When Henry stepped into an old couple's hovel to see if they need anything, I cloaked Emma and I in magic. My hand raised, and I grabbed the back of her neck to pull her in and kiss her deeply.

She let out a sound of surprise, her left hand quickly raising to grab the lapel of my jacket. I pulled away and swiftly kissed the tip of her nose before pulling away. Her eyes were no longer narrowed but now lidded like in a trance.

"Let me buy you things," I told her, sliding my hand from the back of her neck to run the back of my fingers against her face, "let me spoil you and give you the things you want and deserve."

A little sigh escaped between her lips before she smiled and slowly nodded her head.

"Very well, Captain. If it means that much to you."

I beamed at her, leaning down once more to press our lips together. I hummed against her lips before pulling away and separating our bodies. Giving her one more wink, I dropped the cloaking spell just as Henry emerged from the hovel.

"All set?" Emma asked him.

He nodded his head and bounded in front of us, looking in the windows of different shops. Emma and I followed at more of a leisure pace, sometimes hanging back to look at something that caught either of our eyes.

When the sun slowly started to set in the sky Emma announced it was time to go home. The young prince looked put off having to leave the village before dark, when all the lanterns would be illuminated, but didn't argue. He trudged behind Emma and me as we walked toward the entrance of the village again.

One of the personal guards that followed us around all day rushed ahead to prepare the carriage for our departure. The villagers waved goodbye as we passed, giving their gratitude and wishing us a safe trip, some children running around us and handing Emma small flowers.

The carriage was already sitting in the same spot, door wide open and waiting for us so I helped Emma into the carriage with my hook. Henry crawled in after her and I crawled after him.

The footman shut the door and it was only seconds after that the carriage started moving back toward their castle.

Emma jumped over to my side of the seat, wrapping her arm around me and pulling herself closer to my side.

"Today was fun," Henry stated with a large smile on his face, "it's good to see the village is flourishing like it is. Everyone seems so happy there."

"They do seem happy, don't they?" Emma replied to her son.

I pulled the satchel from my shoulder and handed it to Emma, so she could sort through her gifts. She showed Henry the few I got for her while he was otherwise occupied – a beautiful clip in the shape of a swan, a hand crafted golden broach and a worn book about stories.

"Seems like you made out like a bandit, Mom," Henry laughed, looking at all her new treasures.

Emma rolled her eyes and shot me a dirty look, though the crooked smile on her face told me she wasn't serious before she answered her son.

"Yes, well . . . Captain Jones was most insistent to purchase everything that caught my eye."

I didn't respond, only grinned broadly at the two of them and shrugged one shoulder.

"Is it not the man's job to shower a woman in treasure and gifts? I was just following the rules."

Henry burst out laughing but Emma rolled her eyes at me again. So, I picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, keeping our eyes locked together. Her eyes softened, and a slow smile overtook the annoyed look on her face, so I knew I was forgiven.

"Will you join us for dinner this evening Killian?" Henry asked me, breaking the trance between his mother and me.

"If the King and Queen allow it, I would be honored to join you for dinner. Hopefully, my duties as Dark One don't interfere with that."

"It's been quiet throughout the kingdoms though hasn't it," Emma asked, turning my attention toward her again.

"It has. The last kingdom I was summoned to was Emperor Huang's and I had to rescue a village in Oz from flying monkeys. I pray the peace will remain throughout the kingdom for years to come."

"I'd imagine you would get very bored," Emma teased me.

I turned and gave her a lopsided grin finishing it with a wink.

"With you in my life, _Emma,_ I doubt I'll be very bored at all," I told her in a swoon worthy but completely sincere voice. My eyes burned into hers intensely, hoping she could read the expressions in my eyes.

We both ignored Henry snort of laughter, keeping our eyes interlocked. She swallowed, her eyes shining at me and her lips parting. Her eyes bounced back and forth between my two eyes quickly, trying to read them. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and I laid my bare for Emma to see, hoping she could see everything.

I licked my lips and tipped my head to the side, blinking at her. She blinked back at me before she smiled, a dazzling kind of smile that had me returning it.

"Looks like a storm is rolling in," Henry suddenly said loudly breaking our intense gaze.

Emma cleared her throat and blinked, reluctantly dragging my face away from mine to look out the window.

I let out the breath of air I was holding before turning my head and looking out the opposite window.

"It does look a storm is rolling in," Emma said in a tranquil voice, her hand gripping my knee.

"A pretty big one by the looks," I finished the train, stroking my fingers along her arm unhurriedly.

We finished the ride in silence, Emma leaning back to rest her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on top hers. Henry played with a small toy he got in the village, his tongue poking out in concentration. Emma laughed at his silliness, but she seemed content . . . _happy_ even. She clasped my hand and threaded our fingers together her thumb stroking over my hand.

I smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, brushing my nose against the crown of her head.

"Thank you for coming with us today," Emma said softly raising her head to look at me as the castle came into view, getting closer and closer.

"Thank you for extending the invitation to me," I replied, raising our hands to trace my fingertips down her face, "it's always an honor to spend quality time with you and the young prince."

I peered at Henry from the corner of my eye to see him completely entranced by the scenery passing us, so I took my chance, leaning down to kiss Emma. I kept my fingers pressed against her cheek ( _hiding our kissing mouths_ ), moving our lips slowly together.

She pulled away first, glancing at Henry quickly, before looking back up at me. She leaned forward again to press our lips together once more. When she started to pull back the second time, I sneaked forward and kissed her forehead.

The carriage rocked to a stop, but Emma made no move to jump over to the other seat. Instead, when the door opened she stepped out without any hesitation. Once again, Henry stepped out next and I followed last, stepping closer to Emma.

She didn't hesitate to thread her arm through mine, pulling me in the direction of the large doors. Henry strode in front of us at a brisk pace, intent on showing his grandparents his spoils from the village. I held Emma's satchel over my shoulder, gripping the strap while my arm held hers up.

We were halfway through the door when I could feel the tugging at the back of my mind for the Dark One.

"Apologies, Your Highness, but I'm being summoned," I told Emma, stopping us and turning her to face me, "I must take my leave for now."

I watched the look of sadness spread across her face before she nodded reluctantly.

"Of course, Captain."

I raised her hand to my lips using my hook and kissed the back of her hand in a few spots, keeping our eyes connected the whole time.

"I'll talk to you later, Princess."

"I look forward to it, Captain."

I smiled and handed her the satchel before disappearing and heading to Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana's castle.

When I arrived, the Prince and Princess were not there to greet me in the royal courtroom. The old Queen and King were there however and greeted me with crinkly eyes and warm smiles.

"Dark One, this is quite the surprise," the King spoke, surprise evident in his voice.

"Greetings, Your Majesties, I was summoned by Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana. Do you know where they might be?"

The King and Queen shot each other a quick look before the King spoke to me again.

"The Prince and Princess disappeared to investigate the claims of attacks near the swamps. I'm sure they are fine."

I cleared my throat but bowed my head in respect.

"Of course, but if I could please know which part of the swamp they are located I would like to personally make sure they are alright."

The two royals again looked at each other before the queen shrugged and the King once again addressed me.

"They are in the east part of the swamps. I'm sure it's unnecessary but if you insist, we wish you well."

I bowed before disappearing again going to the east part of the swamps. The sun was slowly starting to lower in the sky and it was starting to get harder to see in the dark habitat.

"Prince Naveen! Princess Tiana! Where are you?!" I called out, listening hard for anything.

Then off in the distance I could hear the yell of a woman in danger. I quickly made my way in the direction of the sound, dodging the trees and avoiding the murky water.

I came upon an alarming sight.

Princess Tiana was pinned against a tree, her eyes wide with fear and tears. Prince Naveen laid unconscious or worse under the large feet of what I guessed was a Bunyip. He pawed at Prince Naveen with his giant bear like claws.

The Bunyip had the body of a bear, a crocodile like head, a horse like tail with dark brown fur. I couldn't see its face, but it's written that they have a dog like face and a duck bill complete with razor sharp teeth.

It roared at Princess Tiana every small movement she made, keeping her pinned against the tree and staring desperately at her love.

I raised my hand toward Princess Tiana in what I hoped was comforting motion before raising my hook to shoot a lightning bolt at his back.

He turned at me suddenly and I could see his bright yellow eyes staring at me. I used my hand and shot another lightning bolt at it, now hitting his side. He roared and suddenly charged at me, jumping into the water and sinking below the surface.

I stayed completely still and watched the water closely waiting for it to make his move. The magic crackled in my hand and I felt the lightning bolt started to appear in my hand. The water behind me rippled and I turned just in time for the Bunyip to leap of the water at me.

I threw the lightning bolt at him, the shocks radiating over his body and. I kept the shocks up, the body slowly turning black from charring.

The now dead body dropped into the water and once I made sure that it wasn't coming back I rushed over to Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen. The young girl was kneeling beside her husband now and shaking at his shoulders to wake him.

I dropped to my knees beside them once I stood beside them. My hand immediately raised and ran over his body, a glowing illuminating my hand each time it healed a different part of him.

"Thank you, Captain. If you hadn't shown up just now I don't . . ." Princess Tiana started to speak, her hands still tightly gripping the Prince's arm.

"Your welcome. I arrived at the castle, but the King and Queen assured my everything was fine. I requested your location so that I could make sure." I let out a sigh of relief, smiling up at her, "I'm glad I made it in time."

She returned my smile and my hand no longer glowed over any part of Prince Naveen's body, so I knew he was healed but unconscious.

"He will probably be unconscious for a while," I told her softly, "is there anyone else out here?"

She shook her head no, so I waved my hand and transported the three of us to the courtroom, appearing in front of the King and Queen.

Both their eyes widened at seeing the three of us on the floor, but I quickly stood from the ground and bowed in half.

"Your Majesties, the Prince and Princess were being attacked by a Bunyip. The creature has been destroyed but Prince Naveen was severely injured." I took a deep breath and gestured down to the man, "he is healed but unconscious for now. I would suggest keeping an eye on him."

The Queen threw a hand over her mouth and rushed down from her seat to the Prince and Princess's side. The King's body shuddered but a relieved smile overcame his face.

"Thank you very much, Dark One. We assumed everything was fine in the swamps, but it appears we were very wrong."

"It's not a problem, Your Majesty. I'm glad I could make it in time to save the Prince. Please contact me if Prince Naveen's condition worsens."

Princess Tiana stood from her husband's side and approached me, holding her hand out with a large smile and tears in her eyes.

"Thank you again, Captain. For saving our lives from that monster. I shall be indebted to you."

I grabbed her hand and pecked a kiss to the top of her hand.

"Please, that is not necessary, Princess Tiana. Like I said, I'm just glad I could make it in time to save you both. If I may, I will take my leave now."

She gave a sigh of relief but nodded her head and I gave everyone one last bow before disappearing and sending myself home.

I appeared in my kitchen, looking out the large window and seeing it was now dusk – the sun already disappeared beneath the horizon. I sighed, realizing it would be too late to go back to Emma's castle but perhaps she was still awake and alone.

I raised the ring to my mouth and asked, "Emma? Are you still awake?"

I waited for only a minute before I could hear her sweet voice answering me.

" _ **Killian,"**_ she sighed in relief and I smiled.

"I'm glad you're still awake, love. How was dinner?"

" _ **It was better than it has been. Prince Shaun didn't join us for dinner or while we were all sitting in the day room. Thinking about it, I haven't seen him since we left for the village today."**_

"Perhaps being forced to stay at the castle and council with your father instead of accompany you to the village has put the spoiled prince in grumpy mood."

" _ **Well, father told me he's still in the castle, so he must be hiding in his room."**_ She paused for a moment, but I knew she was going to keep talking so I waited, _**"I don't care though. Father has decided that he isn't winning my heart over so he's sending him home in a couple of days."**_

"Why does he wait? Why not send him home now?" I supplied helpfully, succeeding when she giggled.

" _ **Because father still wants to speak to him about the trade routes and make sure peace keeps between our two kingdoms."**_

I huffed and sat down, quickly scratching my chin.

" _ **What kingdom did you have to save this evening? Is everything okay there now?"**_ she asked in a curious voice.

"Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana were the ones who summoned me. They were being attacked in the east part of their swamps. When I arrived in the castle, the King and Queen tried telling me there was nothing to be worried about. I requested the Prince and Princess location so that I could verify that myself.

"When I arrived Prince Naveen was close to being dead and Princess Tiana was next. I healed Prince Naveen and got them both back to the castle safely."

" _ **Seems like the King and Queen were wrong to have doubted you,"**_ Emma told me in a stern voice.

I laughed and nodded my head, though she couldn't see, "They were but all is well now in their kingdom."

" _ **What was attacking them?"**_

"A Bunyip."

" _ **Those are interesting looking creatures,"**_ she mused out loud.

"Yes, Your Highness, they are. But they are also dangerous with those bear claws and razor-sharp teeth."

We were both silent for a moment and I thought maybe she went to sleep on me.

" _ **Will I see you tomorrow?"**_ she asked me finally.

"Of course, Princess. I wouldn't miss it."

" _ **Then I'll see you tomorrow sometime Captain. I'm going to try and get some rest now."**_

"Very well, Your Highness. Sleep well and sweet dreams."

" _ **Sweet dreams, Captain."**_

The ring went silent and I knew she was asleep now. I lowered the ring and stared at it, looking over the intricate design I gave the band, thinking of Emma.

It was getting harder and harder to stop the words 'I love you" from falling out of my mouth when I was speaking to Emma. She already knew I was _falling_ in love with her, but she didn't know I was head over heels for her. I wanted to tell her, to let her know how I was feeling.

Deciding to tell her soon I stood from my chair and made a quick dinner, roasted duck with mixed vegetables before I ate my dinner with haste. I could hear the rain pattering on the roof and realized the storm finally reached the area.

I made my way to bed, dressing in my night clothes quickly and setting under the covers. I wanted as much rest as I could tonight before speaking to Emma tomorrow.

It was the middle of the night and there was a strange sound by my head that woke me up. I lifted my head, looking around the dark room, trying to find out where the noise came from. Waving my stump, I lit the candle on my nightstand and glanced around the room.

There was nothing there, but I could still hear _something_. Like rustling of something nearby but I didn't see any movement in my room. Then the answer came to me in a scream.

" _ **KILLIAN!"**_ Emma screamed at me through the ring just before it went silent again.

My stomach dropped, and my heart clenched in my chest at hearing Emma in danger. I jumped from my bed, blinking my hook back in place and changing my clothes in one magical motion.

As soon as I was dressed in my pirate garb I poofed myself to Emma's castle, using our bond to find her and her room. As soon as my feet landed on the plush carpet a strike of lightening bolted across the sky, illuminating the dark bedroom and set my blood racing.

Emma was pinned on her bed by her wrists and ankles, Prince Shaun's large body hovering hers while his mouth attacked her neck, slowly making his way down her body. I could barely make out her nightgown torn and pushed up on the bottom, the fabric resting mid-thigh. The right shoulder of her nightgown was torn off her shoulder and almost exposing her breast to my gaze.

My blood heated in my veins and I could feel an uncontrollable rage take over me, my vision going red. How dare he try and assault Emma? How dare he even think about the idea?

My hand shot up in my next breath, grabbing the piece of trash with a constricting magic before sweeping my hand to the side to throw him against the wall.

I flicked my hook and lit everything I could in the room. I turned my eyes on Emma, seeing her curled up in a ball. I shrugged off my jacket, stepping toward her cautiously before tucking it over her shivering body.

I hesitated for a moment before leaning down and kissing the top of her head softly. I brushed my nose against her hair and took an inhale of her scent.

"Stay here, love," I told her quietly.

I stood quickly and rang the long rope ear her bed to alert someone to Emma's room. I could hear some movement behind me, so I flipped around to see Prince Shaun struggling to stand.

"How dare you barge into this room! Who do you think you are?!" he yelled at me.

I snarled at him and raised my hand, once again gripping him with constricting magic. I pinned him up against the wall, pressing the magic hard into him.

"How dare I?!," I snarled the question to him, "How dare you come into this room and assault the crown princess of Mysthaven. The best and most amazing woman in the world. How dare you even consider such a heinous act?"

The lightning flashed outside the window and I gritted my teeth. I slid him higher up the wall, now pressing the magic into his windpipe.

He started to choke – gasping for breath desperately – but I felt nothing.

"You won't hurt her," I told him a dark voice, pressing a little harder, "you never will."

I could see the light draining from his eyes and could feel his life force fading.

I was close to clenching my hand tighter around his throat, but the sudden feel of Emma's calming touch had me freezing.

"Killian," she prompted softly, her other hand resting on my right shoulder, "you need to take a deep breath and calm down."

I swallowed harshly, my hand loosening its hold just a little.

"This isn't who you are. I know you, Killian, and you're a better man than this."

A little bit more of the tension left my body but I kept my hard gaze on a still choking Prince Shaun.

"This isn't the man I'm falling in love with."

I let out a shuddering breath before dropping the Prince to the ground. His body hit the ground hard and part of me hoped he was hurt. I briskly snapped and bound him in enchanted rope, making sure he couldn't get loose.

I spun and took Emma in my arms a second later, burying my face in her neck and pulling her tight against me.

"Thank the Gods your safe, love. When I heard you call out . . ." my whole body racked with shudders, but I could feel myself relaxing in her hold.

"Oh, Killian, I was so scared . . . At first I wasn't sure if you would hear me this late." Her voice was muffled against my vest, the hot tears soaking the fabric.

"Of course, I heard you. Gods, I was so scared too Emma. I . . ." my voice caught in my throat and I choked on my words.

I pulled back and cupped her face in both hand and hook. I stared deep into her eyes, wetting my lips before swallowing nervously to speak.

"Emma, I love you. I'm so in love with you," I told her honestly and perhaps a little desperately, "when I heard you scream I didn't know what was happening, but I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you. I _can't_ let anything happen to you. You mean everything to me."

Her eyes shined brilliantly as we stared at each other. Her hands were suddenly cupping my cheeks and pulled our faces together until our foreheads and noses were pressed together.

"I love you too Killian," she breathed, her voice elated and her cheeks pink with happiness, "I think I've known that for a while now. I just wasn't sure . . ."

I leaned forward and pressed our lips together, cutting her off and pouring everything I could in the kiss. I wrapped my left arm around her back and slid my right hand to grip the back of her neck.

She gasped in surprise but fell easily into my kiss, her arms sliding to rest on my shoulders while her hands dangled. She kissed me back with vigor sometimes letting out a little sound.

I nipped her bottom lip before moving my kisses across her cheek.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I chanted in mantra against her skin.

Her right fingers threaded through my hair and she pulled my lips back to hers. She quickly copied my earlier movement of nipping my lip before she pulled away to beam a huge smile at me.

"I love you too, Killian. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I smiled at her, unable to contain my happiness. I pressed our foreheads together just as three hard knocks came from the door.

I pulled my body apart from Emma's, tightening my large pirate coat around her shoulders. I dropped another kiss on her head before standing just as the door burst open.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I know its been a while since I posted a chapter, I'm sorry for the wait. To be honest I had a minor case of the writer's block and got stuck.**

 **But I'm over my writer's block and now I'll be able to get back to working on this story.**

 **I hope you've all been enjoying this story and that you enjoy this chapter**

 **Please Read and Review! Thank you**

* * *

"What the hell is going on in here?!" the King demanded loudly, being the first through the door. His wide eyes were filled with alarm as he looked around the room almost frantically.

When they landed on me, standing next to a disheveled Emma, his eyes narrowed and filled with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded in a thundering voice, stomping toward me.

I could see Queen Snow and Henry follow him into the room, both looking confused but alert.

I cleared my throat and suddenly dropped to both knees, bowing my head to him.

"Your Majesty, I was summoned here by Princess Emma because she was in trouble. Prince Shaun was attempting to assault Princess Emma. When I arrived, he was on top of her-" I cut myself off abruptly, the images flashing through my mind had my heart racing and blood heating all over again.

"He was on top of me, kissing me against my will," Emma finished for me, obviously standing from the bed now. I could feel her walk up behind me and place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I could feel the tension leave my body as her hand rested on my shoulder, soaking in her heat. I let out a breath of relief but kept my head bowed and stayed down on my knees.

Emma squeezed my shoulder before continuing, "Prince Shaun was only able to rip my right shoulder and bottom part of my night gown before he got on top of me. When Killian arrived, he threw the shameful prince across the room and covered me with his jacket to offer me some decency."

I could see a swish of black fabric from the top of my eyes as Emma stepped in front of me, somewhat defensively. It seemed like she was shielding me from the King in case he decided to lash out at someone, most likely me.

"He is bound with enchanted ropes on the other side of the room, Your Majesty. He cannot move," I told the King finally looking up at him.

There was a whole new rage covering his face but when he looked at me I could see the grateful and relieved look in his eyes.

"Captain Jones, please rise. There is no need for you to kneel."

When I stood he stepped forward and held his left hand out to me and his right grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed his hand – a little unsteadily I'll admit – and he gave me a firm handshake, the hand gripping my shoulder slightly shaking.

"Thank you, Captain. For rescuing my daughter from someone who I thought would be a better man for her. But it seems I have been wrong . . . this entire time it seems," he took a deep breath and straightened his back, "I renounce the arrangement that Princess Emma can court other suitors at the same time. You, Captain Killian Jones, are the only man courting Princess Emma for her hand in marriage."

I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face. I turned to look at Emma who had the same wide smile on her face that I did. She was suddenly gripping my hand and I didn't wait a second before intertwining our fingers.

King David patted my shoulder a couple times before the rage came over his face again and he turned toward a struggling Prince Shaun.

"Guards!" King David roared while stomping toward the traitor.

I turned toward Emma and raised my hook to tug the cloak tighter around her. She smiled up at me and now I could plainly see the love shining in her eyes. I returned her smile but our look was broken when we heard two sets of footsteps approaching.

We both turned in time for Queen Snow and Henry to throw their arms around Emma and squeeze her tightly. Her hand slipped from mine and I took a step back to give them some room. I could see the boy's shoulders shaking, whether it was because he was scared or angry I didn't know.

I understood the feeling though.

I stood off to the side torn between keeping my eyes on Emma and watching King David deal with Prince Shaun across the room. The Prince was sat up in a chair, two large knights standing on either side of him while the King stood directly in front of him and yelled at him.

I felt Emma's hand slide back into mine and I immediately looked down at her. She was standing next to me with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded my head and rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"Of course, love. I'm just wondering what the King plans to do with the Prince. I'm anxious to see justice done."

I felt a different hand rest on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Queen Snow standing next to me. She wore a hard mask on her face but I could see the fiery emotion in her eyes.

"Agreed, Captain. Why don't you stay here with Emma and Henry while I speak to my husband?"

I nodded and tugged on Emma's hand gently, pulling her toward her bed.

"Let's come sit down. Try and relax a little before you go back to sleep."

She followed behind me willingly and Henry followed behind her. We sat in that same order on the bed, Emma leaning against my chest. I brushed a kiss against her forehead wrapping and arm around her shoulders.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her in a soothing voice, "are you cold, hot, hungry, sleepy?"

She giggled but shook her head no, a deep breath escaping through her nose.

"You being here . . . its keeping away the bad images in my head."

"Then I shall stay as long as I'm allowed, Princess. You are, after all, my first priority."

She moved off my chest to turn around and look up at me so I told her with my eyes that I loved her. She smiled and leaned back on my shoulder. I watched her eyes slip close and as soon as they did I looked up and met Henry's tear soaked eyes.

" _Thank you,"_ he mouthed with a half-smile.

I bowed my head to him before looking beyond him to watch the two guards pick Prince Shaun up from the chair with a rough grab. He continued to struggle against the rope and the large guards holding both arms. King David and Queen Snow stood in front of him, both royals had their arms folded over their chests as they glared at the boy.

"Prince Shaun, for the attempted assault of Princess Emma, you are under arrest. Tomorrow we will bring together the council to determine your punishment and sentence will be carried out. Take him away."

The Prince started yelling and screaming profanities as the guards forcibly dragged him out of the room and down the long hallway.

"I'm going to follow them and see if I can find out how he was able to do this without any notice from the guards," King David said, walking back toward us with Queen Snow hanging onto his elbow, "why don't we all try to get some sleep."

He turned his crinkly eyes on me but wore a smile on his face as he addressed me.

"Captain, if you would like to join us tomorrow for Prince Shaun's trial you are welcome to."

"And if you'd like to join us for breakfast, you are also welcome to," Queen Snow quickly followed her husband, giving me a motherly smile.

I bowed my head and returned their smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesties. With your permission, I would like to stay until Princess Emma is comfortable enough to go back to sleep."

Both parents nodded their head before walking out of the room and closing the door behind them.

I turned my face back into Emma's hair and pressed a kiss there. She hummed and scooted a little closer to me so I tightened my arm around her and held her closer.

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep too," Henry told us right before he yawned widely.

Emma leaned away from me to pull her son into a hug, her arms squeezing him tightly. I could see Henry's arms straining as he held them secure around his mother, his shoulders still lightly shaking. I rubbed Emma's back with the curve of my hook while she whispered to her son comfortingly.

Emma finally pulled away from Henry and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning okay?" she told him softly.

He nodded, the tears brimming his eyes again, leaning forward to kiss his mother's cheek before standing from the bed.

I stood from the bed to shake his hand before he left but the boy brought me into a hug instead. His arms were tight around me and his face buried its way into my chest.

"Thank you, Killian" he whispered against me, "I'm so grateful that you're in our lives. I don't want to think . . . "he trailed off, but I knew where he was going.

I rubbed his back soothingly, trying to rub out some of the tension that still filled his body, speaking softly, "I understand, lad, you don't need to explain."

He pulled back and gave me a teary smile, his arms falling from me. I affectionally rubbed the top of his head and gave him an encouraging smile.

"And for the record, I'm very grateful your mother let me into your lives. You both mean quite a lot to me now."

His smile brightened and he leaned down to kiss his mother's forehead before disappearing out her door.

As the door shut firmly behind him I turned to look down at Emma. She was still sitting on the bed, curled up a little with a distant look on her face. I sat down next to her and she immediately snuggled her body close to my side.

"Can I get you anything, love?" I asked her gently, wrapping my left arm around her.

She shook her head so I brushed a kiss over her forehead.

"Do you think you want to try and go back to sleep?" I followed up.

"I don't know if I can," she finally spoke quietly.

I pulled her closer – making sure to angle the sharp tip of my hook away from her – and tucked her face under my chin. I picked up her hand and stroked my thumb along the top slowly.

"Then how about you get changed and get comfortable, and I'll read you to sleep," I suggested in a soft voice, pressing my mouth to the top of her head.

She was quiet for a moment before she nodded her head, pulling herself off my chest. She wore a half smile but there was still a haunted kind of look in her eyes.

I cupped her chin and tipped her face up to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Her right hand gripped my wrist with such a tight grip that I could feel her hand trembling. I pulled back from her, worried I was making her uncomfortable.

"Apologies," I quickly said, licking my lips.

I let go of her face and stood quickly, moving both hand and hook in front of her as an offering.

"Let me help you up so you can get changed," I told her, focusing on making sure she was taken care of.

She frowned at me, tipping her head to the side before she reached out and grabbed my offered hand and hook. She hoisted herself off the bed and with both hands she reached up to cup my face gently. She was leaning forward a second later fusing our mouths together. She didn't let me pull away from her, her grip tight on my face as she kissed me passionately.

I let out a sigh against her lips and kissed her back just as passionately. I felt her smile against my lips when I responded to her, slipping her hands down from my cheeks to both sides of my neck. She slowly pulled our lips apart and stared up at me with a serious face and furrowed brows.

"I'm not scared of you so please don't pull away from me."

I cleared my throat before replying, "I could feel you trembling, love. I was worried I was making you feel uncomfortable and I don't want that."

She smiled very tenderly at me and her thumbs rubbed the bottom of my jaw.

"I know and it's one of the things I love about you."

I pulled back to see her wearing a large, beaming smile. I returned her smile and leaned forward to kiss her once more. I pulled away far too soon but she needed rest more than addicting kisses.

"Come, you need to dress in something more comfortable."

As her hands fell from the sides of my neck, they stopped resting on the middle of my chest, her fingertips pressed into my collarbone.

"Would you like me to get a maid to assist you?"

She shook her head but gave me a relieved smile.

"You're very sweet but no you don't have to get a maid. I can put on a night gown all on my own."

I nodded my head, a small red blush covering my face.

"As you wish. I will step outside while you dress. Please call me when you are ready."

She nodded and let go of my vest, a matching blush on her cheeks. I caught her hand as it fell and kissed the back of it briefly before striding out of the room. I opened and closed the door, leaning heavily on it.

Both guards on either side of my looked at me sharply and I immediately straightened.

"The Princess is changing into something more comfortable," I told them in a stern voice.

They both looked straight ahead without another glance in my direction. I waited in front of the door, still as a statue, and my hands folded behind my back. I waited no more than a few minutes before the door creaked open.

Emma's hand slid in between mine and tugged my joint hands. I took a couple of steps backward into the room and she shut the door behind me.

Now she was wearing a dark pink night gown, my jacket still draped over her shoulders.

I gave her a crooked smile and told her, "You look good in my jacket. Perhaps you should keep this one."

Her mouth dropped open but she grinned and tucked it tighter around her body.

"Thank you, Captain. I enjoy wearing this coat. It's very warm."

I grinned and led her over to her bed, waving my hand over it. In the blink of an eye her old bed – headboard and all – were gone and a new bed stood in its place. It was the same size as her old one but this one had a dark red brown four poster headboard with long curtains that draped to the floor. Its plush mattress was covered with a navy blue comforter and sheets to match. There were four large pillows piled together at the head and a folded blanket at the end of the bed.

I waved my hand the other way and pulled the blankets back for her to climb into. Which she did, after giving me a sideways glance with a twinkle in her eye, climbing to the middle of the bed.

I sat beside her after she was comfortable lying under the covers, looking up at me with those hypnotic eyes.

"What book shall I read to you, love?" I asked her in a soothing voice.

"My favorite is this one," she told me, a puff of white smoke landing a book in my lap.

I picked it up, reading the title _Her Handsome Hero_. I raised a brow at her but she answered me with a shrug and the quirk of a smile.

"A friend of the family read it to me and it was one I used to learn how to read. It's become one of my favorites."

I gave her a gentle smile before nodding my head. I opened the book to the first page and cleared my throat, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

She giggled and rolled her eyes before she snuggled deeper into her covers and bed, looking up at me expectantly. Her right hand snuck out from under the covers and grabbed my hook tightly, rubbing her thumb slowly over the curve of it.

"Very well, Your Highness. Once upon a time . . ."

I counted an hour and a half until Emma's eyes finally slipped closed and she fell asleep. I kept reading for a few more moments just to make sure before I put the book down on her nightstand. Her hand was still lightly clasped around my hook so I gently slipped the attachment from underneath.

She didn't stir so I moved her again – putting her arm back under the blanket and tucking her in. I brushed a kiss over the top of her head before whispering a quick 'I love you' in her ear.

I darkened the room with a sweep of my hand, glancing at Emma once more before disappearing out of her room and appearing back in mine.

I collapsed on my bed and let out a rush of air, my elbows falling heavy on my knees and my face falling into my hand. I tried not to think about what would have happened if I hadn't woken up or if I'd arrived a few minutes later. I tried to not picture what I'd seen too much because I knew it was only going to make me angry all over again.

Instead I focused on the fact that Emma was safe and that _she loved me_. I finally told her the words and she reciprocated them. And better yet her father lifted the arrangement of our courting which meant that there was no chance of me having to share my princess, not anymore.

Raising my face from my hand I snapped and changed back into my night clothes. After unscrewing my hook off, I laid down and got comfortable with my hand close to my face, so I could keep an ear out for anything else that might happen.

I woke up a few hours later and wasted no time getting up and preparing for the day. I dressed in pirate garb again this time with the blood red vest. I sent myself to the stables – mentally arguing with myself just to use magic to get to Emma's castle – before saddling up a mare I hadn't ridden before. She was a paint with black and white spots covering her, a large black patch over her face.

I quickly rode her out of the stable, taking my time and letting her run along the path toward the castle. She seemed to enjoy herself, letting out loud whinnies and running faster over the fallen leaves and branches.

We arrived at the castle sooner than I thought but my poor horse was exhausted now, having pushed herself further than she has before.

I handed her off to a stable boy before walking toward the castle without hesitation. The large doors opened as I approached and I could see Emma and Henry standing on the other side waiting for me.

Henry noticed my first and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Right on time, Captain," he spoke loudly, making Emma spin around quickly.

I gave her a magnetic smile and walked a little faster until I was standing directly in front of her. I bowed low before reaching out to grab Emma's hand swiftly.

"Your Highnesses, good morning," I greeted before firmly kissing the top of her hand.

I looked up at her and saw a soft smile on her face as she twined our fingers. She tugged my hand which brought me a step closer to her, our shoulders brushing.

"Did you sleep well, Princess Emma?" I asked her in a gentle voice, raising our hands to rest the back of her hand against my chest.

"I did thank you. And how did you sleep, Captain Jones?" she followed up my question.

"I slept well thank you. Did you have any nightmares after I left last night?"

She shook her head no and her thumb pressed against where my heart beats in my chest.

"No, I believe your careful treatment and storytelling chased away all the bad dreams."

I smiled and pulled her hand up to my mouth again, kissing the back before lowering our hands to our sides.

"That's a relief to hear. Shall we go to breakfast?"

She nodded and we walked to the dining room, a beaming Henry strolling behind us. Two knights opened the doors to the dining room for us where the King and Queen were standing and talking in hushed whispers.

They stopped and turned toward us, both wearing worried smiles.

"Captain, good morning," Queen Snow greeted me, stepping forward and pulling her husband with her.

"Good morning, Your Majesties. How are you?" I asked with a bow and kiss to the top of Queen Snow's hand.

King David cleared his throat and I raised my head to look at him.

"We are good, Captain, thank you. However, we do have some bad news to share with you."

I raised an eyebrow and waited with baited breath until the King spoke again.

"It seems that Prince Shaun has let your prisoner go. The guards we had in place were knocked out cold and the protection spell you placed over the cell was gone."

My eyes widened and I could feel my stomach drop. I felt Emma's hand tighten around my own as she tried to comfort me.

"We are so sorry for this," the Queen apologized in a hurried voice, "we sent guards all around the castle grounds but they were not able to locate him."

I gritted my teeth tightly together. Prince Shaun would have to pay for this and now I would have to try and find Malachai before he caused any more damage in the realms.

"Do you want to leave?" Emma's hesitant voice asked me in a whisper, "you can if you want."

Hearing her voice had me breaking out of my train of thought. I shook my head clear those thoughts and turned toward her to give her a comforting smile.

"No, I don't. I told you last night that _you_ are my priority. So, I shall spend the day with you until you order me away, Your Highness."

Her lips parted into a small gasp but then she smiled and nodded her head acceptingly.

"As you wish, Captain."

I grinned at her use of my own words before turning my attention back to her parents.

"Thank you for letting me know, Your Majesties. And thank you for trying to find him. I will start my search when I'm not already preoccupied."

They both nodded their heads, Queen Snow wearing an ecstatic kind of smile while her eyes danced between her daughter and myself. King David turned them around and walked his wife to her seat before seating himself.

I walked forward with Emma and pulled out her chair. She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek before sitting down. I pushed in her chair and quickly sat down next to her, flashing her a quick smile. Henry walked around the table and sat next to his grandmother who reached out to pat his cheek.

Servants walked out and poured our drinks before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"After breakfast, the Queen and myself will join with our council members to discuss Prince Shaun's punishment until the formal trial," the King explained to me, taking a long drink of his coffee, "we would like if you would stay with Emma and Henry until we are ready for the trial."

I bowed my head and replied, "I would be honored. Perhaps the three of us can take a horseback ride through the forest?"

I turned toward Emma to see what she thought of that idea and she nodded her head excitedly, giving me a happy smile. Then I turned to look at Henry to see him mirroring his mother's motion of nodding his head.

"Then I guess that's settled," the King laughed taking another drink of his coffee.

I gave Emma a little wink which made her giggle, the doors behind us opening wide before I could say anything.

A large plate of fresh eggs, hash browns and toast were set in front of us all then our cups were refilled before the doors were shutting again and leaving us alone.

"Where are we going to ride to?" Henry asked around a mouth full of eggs.

"Henry, don't talk with your mouth full," Emma warned her son.

I chuckled and shrugged a shoulder, swallowing the bite I had in my mouth before answering.

"I don't know, lad. Perhaps we'll go wherever the horses take us. Unless your mother has a destination in mind for us."

I turned toward Emma, raising a brow at her and waited for her input on the matter.

She was taking a sip of her drink – going with a cool glass of milk instead of regular orange juice – when I mentioned her. She lowered her cup before she turned to face me, raising her right eyebrow.

"Were you talking about me?" she asked in an interested voice.

I nodded my head – more like bounced it in a childlike movement – before answering her.

"Yes, Your Highness, I was. Is there anywhere specific you would like to go on our horseback ride?"

She cleared her throat and her brows furrowed together, obviously thinking about my question. I smiled when she wriggled her nose and shrugged one shoulder delicately.

"We could go back to the place Henry found, by the ocean. I enjoyed that spot."

I nodded my head in agreement and reached out with my hook to gently move a lock of hair that fell in her face, hooking it behind her ear.

"Sounds like a good plan, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, a huff of air leaving through her nose. But a blush overcame her cheeks and she flashed me a quick, shy smile. I winked at her and we continued eating in silence. The King and Queen spoke to each other in low voices but I chose to ignore them, focusing my hearing on Emma and Henry.

Henry finished first, scarfing his food down quickly while Emma and I took our time, both finishing around the same time. I pushed my plate away and stood from the table quickly, moving to pull Emma's chair out.

"This is a shell phone, grandma. Mom has a matching one that will help us communicate," we could hear Henry saying across the table from us, "You can call us on that when you're ready for us to come back."

Both Emma and I grinned, and I looked down to see the shell phone around her neck, her two necklace chains tangling together. I felt her fingers slide through mine which drew my eyes instantly to hers.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded my head and we started walking toward the door. I came to an abrupt stop, giving a low bow to the King and Queen, who were still eating.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you for breakfast. I will take care of the Highnesses while we are out there."

They both nodded their heads at me and it was Queen Snow who addressed me.

"Thank you for joining us, Captain. We will call you when we are ready for your return."

As her mother finished talking, Emma dragged me out of the room with Henry trailing behind us closely.

"Send someone ahead to have two horses prepared," Emma commanded, sending a guard running ahead of us.

"Is Killian not riding one of ours?" Henry asked, coming up beside his mother.

"I didn't know, he usually summons his own horse," she told him in a light voice, turning to give me a sideways look.

"I can summon my own horse, that's not a problem. My Warlander loves taking rides through the forest. Its why I usually ride him."

"Do you have a name for your Warlander?" Henry asked in a curious voice, moving from his mother's side to my side.

"I gave him the name Midnight when he was given to me."

I heard Emma giggle when I said the name so I turned to give her a playful sharp look.

"Something funny about that Princess?" I asked in a low voice.

She shook her head and pursed her lips, smirking at me from the corner of her mouth. I narrowed my eyes at her but that only made her smirk grow wider.

I shook my head and we continued walking down the hallways until we were heading toward the stables. Henry raced ahead of us to find the prepared horses and I took that chance to lean down and brush a kiss across Emma's cheek.

"Good morning, love," I greeted her in more of a tender tone, rubbing my thumb over her hand slowly.

She turned her head to look up at me quickly, her cheeks were going bright red but a beaming smile crossed her lips.

"Good morning, Captain," she responded in an equally tender tone. She didn't use my title in a teasing tone but used it in a loving way.

I took a quick glance around and when I didn't spot anyone down the corridor I leaned down and kissed Emma on the lips. Our mouths molded together and we kissed for a few moments. When I ran my tongue over the seam of her lips, asking for permission, instead of granting me permission she pulled our lips apart.

"We should meet up with Henry and the horses," she told me in a breathless voice.

I nodded my head and we continued following the path Henry disappeared around. As we walked around the corner we could see Henry was already mounted on his horse, riding the creature in circles as he waited for us.

"Well, it's about time!" he exclaimed in a teasing voice.

I walked Emma to her horse and helped her up before waving my hand, sending my paint mare home and summoning Midnight. He shook his head and stamped his front hoof at the sudden landing. I quickly mounted him, throwing my long leg over the saddle.

Midnight turned to look back at me – his eyes telling me he wasn't pleased with the surprise – before noticing our companions. A little neigh of delight left his mouth at seeing Emma's usual white horse standing there, the one I remembered he likes. He stepped forward and rubbed his face against her face, obviously showing the female his affection for her.

I grinned at Emma, which she easily matched, and Henry impatiently rode around us before starting down the path that would lead to our spot.

"Come on you guys, let's go!" he cried to us.

Both Emma and I laughed before nudging our horses forward and following behind the impatient Prince. He rode at a faster pace while Emma and I took our time riding side by my side.

"How long did you stay last night?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I started reading to you and it only took you about an hour and a half to fall asleep once I started reading. I waited a few more minutes just to be sure before I tucked you in and darkened the room. I left not long after that to get some sleep myself."

"Thank you. For staying as long as you did," she quickly told me, reaching over and rested her hand on my arm.

I slid my arm out a little from under her hand but caught it with my hook, raising it to my lips. I started raining kisses over her hand and wrist.

"I would have stayed longer but I don't think your parents would have approved," I told her in a soft, honest voice.

"Probably a safe call," she giggled, taking her chance to trail her fingers across the stubble of my cheek.

I lowered our hands and nudged my horse faster down the path. Emma was tugged behind me and her horse snorted as it was forced to follow along. We caught up to Henry who was waiting on the edge of the forest line.

He was wearing a playful glare as he held his horse steady in one spot.

"You guys are really slacking today," he told us in an indifferent voice.

"No, I think your just impatient today, my son." Emma's voice was strong but there was a teasing undertone.

He walked past the forest line and directed his horse to the same shade spot we used the first time. He dismounted, tying the horse up before walking to the water's edge. Emma and I followed his lead, coming up to stand behind him at the water's edge.

She hooked her arm through mine and rested her head against my shoulder.

"I wish we had a ship to sail on," Henry said in a nonchalant voice, "that would be fun."

I smiled and reached forward to pat his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Perhaps one of these days we can take some time and sail on the _Jolly Roger_. Your mother mentioned you wanted to do that."

He turned to look at me, his eyes bright with excitement and a large smile covering his face.

"Yes, I would like that someday."

I felt Emma's grip tighten on my elbow so I turned to see what she was doing. I watched with interest as she took off both her heels, carefully one at a time.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in a curious voice, shocked when she unhooked our arms and hiked up her dress a little.

"Getting my feet wet," she told me matter-of-factly. She shot me a quick grin before she marched past me and Henry heading straight into the water.

Henry laughed and quickly pulled off his boots and rolled up his pants, following his mother into the water. While they laughed together, splashing water at random, I stood on the beach and watched with memorized eyes.

Emma suddenly turned and looked up at me, a soft smile gracing her lips as she noticed the look on my face.

"Aren't you going to join us, Captain?" she inquired in a low voice.

I swallowed and slowly pulled off my boots, then carefully rolled up my pants with my hand and hook. I let my jacket drop from my shoulders, folding it in half before I set it on the ground on top my boots.

I walked into the water, a little sigh of relief escaping my lips when the cool water hit my bare skin. I walked toward the two royals who resumed their water fight, barely paying attention to me now.

While Emma's back was turned, I reached down and slapped my hand on the water, splashing little droplets into the air before the landed on Emma.

She flipped toward me, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Did you just splash me with my back turned?" she asked in what sounded like an incredulous voice.

I gave her a wide grin, leaning down to splash her with some more water as an answer. This time the small splatters landed on her face, trickling downward.

Henry roared with laughter as he watched our exchange, bent over with his hands on his knees. Emma's mouth dropped wider then it had the first and I watched a flicker of annoyance spark in her eyes before it was gone.

But I could only grin like an idiot at her, taking a chance to step closer to her. She eyed my warily as I got closer to her, holding my hand out to her.

"Now, love, there is no reason to get upset over a little water splashing," I tried to placate her in a cooing voice.

I kept our eyes locked together, taking a couple more steps toward her, and tipping my head to the side.

"It's just a little playful fun," I continued to coo at her, stopping just a few feet away from her.

She narrowed her eyes at me but then the small smile crossed her lips.

I thought that meant I was in the clear but when I raised my foot to take another step I saw the sudden movement of her fingers sweeping in my direction.

I was confused at what she was doing but it literally hit me a second later when I was suddenly soaking wet.

My mouth fell open in surprise and I blinked at Emma with wide eyes. My beautiful Princess and apprentice had done exactly what I taught her, thinking of the spell and using it naturally to throw a wave of water in my direction.

Henry howled with more laughter, an occasional snort coming out between his laughs. I could see him struggling to stay standing from the corner of my eye but I didn't dare look away from Emma.

Her right eyebrow was cocked high on her forehead, a graceful smirk on her lips and her emerald eyes were sparking with playful amusement.

"Now we're even, Captain," she told me in sassy voice, propping her hands on her hips.

I wiped away the excess water droplets from my face before running my hand through my hair, shaking free any water droplets there too. When I was done shaking myself off I gave her a dazzling smile and a low bow.

"That was very good, Your Highness. Well done."

She gave me an answering smile before she closed the distance between us. She lifted one hand to run through my wet hair while she rested the other on my chest, her fingers closing around the fabric of my vest.

"That's what you get for splashing me with water," she told me with a grin.

"So I get soaking wet for splashing you with a little bit of water?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow but grinning at her.

She nodded her head quickly, a wide smile on her face that made me laugh.

"Very well," I sighed.

She giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me, resting her wet hand on the side of my neck. I hummed against her lips and she pulled away to rest her forehead against mine. We stood there for a minute before we could feel cold water splatters hit us, Emma more than me.

We both turned only to have more water splashed at our faces. Emma and I blinked in surprise at seeing Henry bent over with both hands in the water, palms aimed in our direction.

When he noticed we looked his direction he stood up and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You guys weren't paying any attention. So, I saw my opportunity and I took it."

Emma and I turned toward each other quickly, shock covering both our faces. I could see the wheels turning behind her eyes as she stared into mine. I saw the minute she came up with an idea because her eyes suddenly lit up and she smirked.

I gave her a curt nod to show her I understood her plan and her smirk turned into a wide, happy smile.

In a quick movement, Emma spun and at the same time we raised our hands using a water spell and combining our magic to send a good-sized wave at Henry.

Who was now soaking wet from head to toe, his eyes filled with shock but a broad smile across his lips.

"I think we should take a break," he laughed.

Both Emma and I followed his laughter and nodded our heads. I held out my hand and she slipped her into mine, giving it a squeeze. I pulled her out of the water slowly while Henry stomped past us, making us snicker.

We all settled down in a sunny spot in the grass, in the same pattern as usual with Emma in the middle. This time I sat on her left so that our hands could still touch each other. Henry laid flat on the ground, with his arms spread wide, with a sigh but a soft smile rested upon his face.

"Shall I read out loud?" Emma asked, looking up at me.

I gave her a tender smile, nodding my head eagerly replying, "Yes, please. Whichever book you desire."

She leaned forward quickly and kissed me on the corner of my mouth before summoning _Her Handsome Hero._

She settled close to my side – leaning on me and resting her head on my shoulder, clearing her throat before she started to read from same page I stopped at this morning.

Her voice washed over me like heat from the sun and I leaned my head on top of hers, my eyes slipping closed as I listened to her sweet voice talk.

It must have been two hours and a hundred pages later when we finally heard the Queen's voice break through the shell phone wrapped around Emma's neck. Emma stopped halfway through her sentence so we could listen.

" _ **Emma? Henry? If you can hear me, the meeting with councilors is over. We're ready for you to rejoin us at the castle."**_

Emma sighed and closed the book, flicking her wrist to make the hardcover disappear.

"I suppose we should get going," she muttered in a low voice.

I turned and kissed the top of her head, nuzzling my nose into her soft hair. The tension that filled her seemed to evaporate as she sagged against me.

"We can always come back here later, if your parents are okay with it, of course." I tried to soothe her best I could, knowing what'll happen as soon as we get back to the castle.

She nodded, a little hesitantly, before lifting her head off my shoulder and turning toward me. I gave her a small, reassuring smile and bumped my nose against hers lovingly. She returned my smile and leaned up to kiss me softly.

She hummed against my lips before she pulled away and sat up straight. I stood quickly to help her from the ground, holding her hand tight in mine and raising it to kiss the back softly.

She ran her fingertips over my jaw, capturing my chin between her fingers and giving me a soft smile before leading me over to the horses. I helped her mount her steed, untying the reigns from the tree branch and handing them up to her. While she guided her horse a few steps away, I quickly untied and mounted my horse to follow close behind.

Henry was already riding ahead of us, his horse disappearing around the brush. Emma and I followed at a more leisurely pace.

"What do you think will happen? Once we get back?" she asked in a small voice.

I licked my lips and I turned to face her, trying to find the right words to say to her. I knew she was upset about this and she might have even been a little scared. I wanted to do what I could to make her feel better.

"I think that whatever punishment your parents spoke about with their council will be announced and carried out in _this_ kingdom. I don't think your father would send the prince who tried to _hurt_ you back to his own kingdom to be punished."

I couldn't help but snort at the thought of King Arthur "punishing" his son for trying to assault a princess from another kingdom.

"What's amusing?" she asked in a soft voice.

I shook my head to dispel any of her worried thoughts.

"Nothing about this situation," I told her softly, reaching out to pick up her hand with my hook, "it was just the thought of King Arthur 'punishing' his son for what he did here that amused me."

"You don't think he would have punished the Prince, knowing that his son attempted something so . . . despicable?" she finally asked after a pause.

Shaking my head, I raised her hand to rub her soft skin across the bristle of my beard before kissing her knuckles softly.

"No, I don't think so. In my opinion, King Arthur doesn't care about anyone but himself, his Queen and his children. His love for his kingdom doesn't run as high as it should or as it does for other King's and Queen's that rule throughout the realms."

"I'm glad I've never been sent there on a diplomatic mission then," Emma muttered under her breath.

"There are parts of Camelot that are beautiful to visit, for example the beaches of Avalon," I told her tugging her hand just a little toward me, so I could kiss the inside of her wrist, "it's always a sight to see the unicorns running across the sand."

She turned to look at me with wide eyes and slowly smiled at me.

"There are unicorns in Camelot?" she asked in an awed like voice.

I nodded and gave her a crooked smile, kissing the inside of her wrist again.

"Perhaps that's somewhere we shall go on one of our trips together. And if it would please your highness we can take the _Jolly Roger_?"

Her smile only seemed to get bigger and she nodded her head quickly. In a quick shift of movements; she moved her horse a step closer to me, tugging my arm which pulled me sideways in my saddle just, so she could kiss me deeply. Her hand dropped my hook so her fingers could grip the back of my neck to keep her mouth anchored to mine.

I kissed her back without hesitation, reaching out to gently rest my hook – on its side of course – on her waist. I let my tongue dance over the seam of her lips, seeing if she would reciprocate. Instead she pulled back after a second, rubbing her nose against my own.

"I love that idea," she told me in a soft voice, a smile overtaking her face.

I smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her softly again, placing another kiss on the corner of her mouth before I pulled back and straightened myself in my saddle.

"As you wish," I told her, giving her a charming crooked smile.

Her smile got bigger and she reached over to pull my hand to her mouth to place a soft kiss on the back before she dropped our hands and grabbed my hook again. She let her fingers twist around the hook and she let our entwined appendages dangle between us.

We gently nudged our horses forward and began walking back to the castle again, seeing Henry waiting for us at the edge of the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm sorry for taking so long at posting this chapter. I have been working on some other projects including a couple new ideas that I hope to post soon. And having the internet shut off kind of puts a kink into posting online.**

 **I know those of you who follow this story have been waiting for the next chapter so I hope I don't disappoint you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **And as always Please Read and Review! Thank you**

* * *

We rode up to the stable entrance facing the forest, a few stable-hands waiting for us to stop so they could assist us.

I jumped off my horse first – waving my hand to send him home in a cloud of magic – before approaching the side of Emma's horse to hold my hand out for her to grab. She grabbed my hand and slid off her seat, her chest inches from my own. Her hand slid up my arm until she was able to curl it around my elbow and tug me forward. We walked through the stables together back toward the castle, Henry walking behind us slightly.

When we reached one of the side doors to the castle, there was a large knight standing there with his arms folded behind his back.

"Your Highnesses, Captain, the King and Queen are awaiting your arrival in the throne room," he spoke in a controlled tone. He bowed his arm toward the door before he swung it open and waited for us to walk inside.

Henry walked in first and I let Emma walk ahead of me under the doorway before I rejoined walking by her side. Henry broke apart from us and started walking down a different hallway while we continued walking toward the throne room.

"Did you want to change out of this dress and put a new one on?" I asked Emma in a soft voice, guessing that was what Henry was heading off to do.

Emma stopped walking and looked down at her dress. She was currently wearing a soft yellow dress that had a few green grass stains on the bottom part. We could both still see the small splatters of water on her dress from our earlier water fight. When she looked up at me, I could see a hint of red on her cheeks and a kind of embarrassed look on her face.

"I probably should change it, shouldn't I? This dress is a little dirty now." she asked with a small laugh.

I gave her a reassuring smile and shrugged a shoulder.

"I think you look beautiful in anything so what you wear doesn't matter to me," I told her honestly, tipping my head to the side.

Her eyes softened in my direction and I waited for her directions.

"That isn't the answer I expected but I'll take it," she laughed, starting to guide me down a different hallway now, "I think I will change my dress. It would please my mother if I showed up in something cleaner."

I chuckled and followed her down the hallway, hearing the knight that was behind us halt in his tracks as we continued walking. The halls were silent as Emma and I walked slowly toward her room, a few maids and guards crossing our path.

Once we reached Emma's room, she slid her hand out of my elbow and looked up at me. Her right eyebrow rose at me and I copied her movement.

"I will wait out here for you, Princess," I told her, taking a step back to lean against the adjacent wall.

She smiled and took a step toward me to lean up, placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"I will be out in just a moment," she told me before disappearing into her room.

A few seconds later, there was a maid rushing by me – her eyes widening as they look up at me – before she disappeared behind Emma's door.

I sighed, raising my hand and hook to pick at my nails while I waited. A few minutes later the maid slipped out of the room and Emma stepped out. She was wearing a cadet grey dress – a soft enough grey color that it made her viridian eyes pop.

I pushed myself off the wall, bowing myself in half and offering up my hand.

"Your Highness, you look stunning," I told her in a soft voice, feeling her hand settle in mine.

"Thank you, Captain," she replied, her fingers tightening around my hand.

I raised myself and kissed the top of her hand before I yanked her closer a few steps. She stumbled against my chest and I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come, love," I told her in a gentle tone, "Let's get this out of the way."

She sighed but nodded her head, sliding her hand up my arm and hooking it around my elbow. I lead her back down the hallway, seeing the knight waiting for us in the same spot.

"Are you ready to continue onward, Your Highness?" the knight asked Emma, his arms folded behind his back.

She nodded and he continued leading the way to the throne room. We walked silently behind him, glancing at each other every once in a while. There were some older gentlemen outside the throne room, idly standing next to each other and speaking in low voices. They all stopped when we approached, each of them bowing to Emma as she passed. I received some of my own bows or glares but I didn't pay them any attention.

The knight opened the large throne room doors – where it was already filled with people waiting for the trial to start – and stepped to the side.

We walked past him and he closed the doors behind us with a loud 'bang'. We continued walking until we reached the front of the throne room, where four large chairs rested.

King David and Queen Snow were already seated in their thrones, leaning close to each other and whispering.

"Mother, Father," Emma greeted as we stopped in front of them.

They both turned to look at us, Queen Snow smiling while King David wore a stoic expression. Emma let go of my elbow to walk up the two stairs and lean down to hug her mother awkwardly, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sorry we're late. I wanted to change my dress first," she explained, moving over to do the same to her father.

"It's alright dear," Queen Snow said, shooting me a quick smile, "we are still waiting for Henry then we will ask the other councilmen to enter the room. Once we're all settled then we will call the prisoner in."

Emma stepped back down to my side, her arm brushing against mine.

"Where would you like me to sit, Your Majesties?" I finally asked, seeing my chance to speak.

Queen Snow glanced at her husband briefly, not even waiting for his opinion, before she looked back at me and smiled, "If you would like you can either sit in the crowd with the councilmen or you can stand next to Emma's chair if you would prefer."

I looked down at Emma to see what she thought of my choices. Her brows were a little furrowed and her lip was between her teeth. She looked up at me and I tipped my head at her, waiting for some reaction.

I could already tell from look in her eyes that she would prefer if I would stick close to her rather than sit in the crowd.

"I think I will stand next to Princess Emma," I finally said, looking back up Queen Snow.

She nodded her consent and once her attention was turned back to her husband, I pressed my hand to the small of Emma's back, urging her to her throne. She walked up the two stairs again and sat in her chair, twisting herself until she was comfortably seated. I stood next to her, my arms behind my back and my eyes straight ahead.

Henry burst through a side door, his breath heavy with pants, as he raced past his grandparents to sit in the large chair next to his mother.

"Nice of you to join us, Henry," King David teased his grandson, leaning over to give him a playful grin.

Henry returned his grandfather's grin, tugging at his tunic to make it sit right across his torso. Emma reached over, her elbow brushing my stomach, to card her fingers through her son's hair trying to straighten it out.

I took a second to straight my vest and tighten my coat over my shoulders. Then I ran a hand through my hair to straighten it a little, noticing Emma peering up at me from her chair.

I looked down and met her gaze, giving her a soft smile. My hand reached forward and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. I tucked it behind her ear, my thumb softly rubbing against her cheek.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked her softly, tipping my head to the side slightly.

She nodded and returned my smile. Her head tipped into my hand, cushioning her cheek against my palm, and we stayed like until the doors opened and the rest of the council entered the room. My hand slowly slipped from her cheek and I folded my arms behind my back.

One by one the council members sat down in their respective seats, all watching their King and Queen as they waited.

King David cleared his throat before he nodded to the guards by a door hidden in the corner. They nodded and swung the doors open allowing two more guards, who were bracketing Prince Shaun, to walk out before following them.

The prince wore heavy chains on his wrists all the way down to his ankles, slowing his movements but preventing him from striking out against someone. He held his head high and wore a small smirk on his face, probably assuming he would be sent home for his crimes.

My body tensed and I clenched my hand tightly behind my back. I met his eyes and I couldn't stop my jaw clenching at the arrogant look still in his eyes as we stared at each other. The magic sparked against my palm and I resisted the urge to send him flying across the room again.

Emma must have sensed my internal conflict because her head turned to look up at me inquisitively. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, tipping my head to the side. She returned my smile before we both faced forward as the prisoner stopped in front of us.

"Prince Shaun, you have been imprisoned and brought in front of this council for the crimes you made against Princess Emma," King David started off saying, his voice booming across the hall, and he paused for a moment before continuing, "it is the decision of this court that you be punished and serve out your sentence here, in the kingdom of Mysthaven."

There were scattered murmurs throughout the hall but when Queen Snow raised her hand that stopped instantly. Prince Shaun's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock, his shoulders slumping. He dropped his head, unlocking his gaze with the King.

"We will send a messenger to your kingdom explaining the situation to the King and Queen. However, you will serve ten years in Mysthaven, atoning for your punishment. You will first be sent to the mines to work under the Dwarves instruction until they are finished with you. Then we will send you to the next place in the kingdom that requires assistance," King David finished his sentence, reaching up to scratch the bottom of his chin.

"Once your time sentence has been reached you will be escorted back home where you nor anyone else from Camelot will be allowed back into the kingdom of Mysthaven," the King continued with a strong voice, finally pulling Prince Shaun's gaze from the floor back to him.

The young Prince started to rush toward the dais, his chains clanking loudly as he moved quickly. Before the guards could move I raised my hand and pulled the Prince down to his knees, keeping him stuck in one spot.

He glared at me but I ignored him, waiting until two guards had a tight hold on him before I released my magical hold on him. They yanked him onto his feet and stared at their King as they waited orders.

"Take the prisoner to the mines," King David commanded, "Grumpy has already been told that the Prince will be brought down and is expecting you."

The guards nodded and pulled Prince Shaun out of the room, his insistent cursing echoing through the hall. I let out the breath I was holding before immediately looking down at Emma.

She was already looking up at me, a worried but happy look on her face. Her hand reached out to me with no hesitation or regard to the people in the room and latched onto the open side of my jacket.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

I nodded and gave her a teasing grin.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I answered, letting my right arm move to the front of my body and my hand grip hers tightly. Our fingers slid through each other's and the entwined limbs rested against my abdomen.

She poked her tongue out at me before turning to face her parents.

"May Killian take me for a ride on his ship, the _Jolly Roger_?" she asked sweetly.

Her parents looked at each other, having another internal conversation so I looked down at Henry.

"Will you be joining us today, lad?" I asked him, stepping in front of the chairs and down one of the steps before turning toward him again.

He shrugged and looked at his mother, who was watching us with her chin resting in her hand, an interested smile on her face. I returned her smile, before turning my attention back to Henry.

"If Mom's alright with me coming. I think it would be fun to sail on your ship," he answered, leaving the decision up to his mother.

I looked back at Emma and cocked my head to the side, waiting for her answer. She met my gaze and we stared at each other for a moment, seeming to read each other's minds.

"I don't care if you want to come with us Henry," she finally agreed, turning to look at her son, "I think you would enjoy sailing on the _Jolly Roger_."

Henry beamed at her first before turning the smile my direction. When he was satisfied with a smile from us both, we all turned toward the King and Queen for their answer.

Queen Snow was smiling at us, a raised eyebrow as her hazel bounced between Emma's face and my own.

"Of course you can go out on his ship," she started off by saying but her tone held more, "we just ask that you be careful and both of you home before sunset – or even before dinner."

I peaked at Emma from the corner of my eye to see her pout at the second part of her parent's condition of sailing on the _Jolly Roger_.

"I will have them back in plenty of time for dinner, Your Majesty," I stepped in, moving in front of Emma and bowing to the Queen.

She gave me a grateful smile and I turned my body toward Emma. I reached out and offered my hand to her, waiting to see if she would let me help her up.

She gave a little roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, but she eventually smiled and slipped her hand into mine. She tightened her fingers around my hand and I tugged her upward. Once she steadied herself on her feet she turned and walked to her parents, slowly pulling her hand out of mine.

While she hugged her parents, I turned toward Henry, standing next to me and stretching his arms.

"Are you okay with going in those clothes or would you prefer to change into something else?"

He looked down and shrugged his shoulders, obviously not caring much about his wardrobe before he stood up. I chuckled and he walked down the steps to stand next to me.

Emma walked back toward us and she slipped her arm into my elbow. I led her out of the large throne room, Henry trailing behind us as we walked out the doors and headed for the main gate.

"So how are we going to get to the _Jolly Roger_?" Henry asked, rushing forward so he was walking next to me.

"I was thinking I could just magic us to my castle, and then we can walk down to the docks where the _Jolly Roger_ resides," I spoke, turning to look at them both for their thoughts.

Emma was nodding her head, agreeing with my plan so I turned my attention to Henry. He also nodded his head so I gave them both a smile.

We continued through the long hallways, striding through the foyer quickly where groups of the council members were standing. They all stopped their conversations to watch us walk by, each of their crinkled eyes darting between Emma and myself.

But both of us ignored their prying eyes, walking out the large doors into the sunlight. Emma reached up to block out the harsh rays of the sun coming down, her head turning to look at me through squinted eyes.

I couldn't help but grin at the cute expression on her face, rolling my eyes when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright Henry," I turned toward the boy, offering him my hook almost hesitantly, "hold on to my arm and I'll magic us to my castle."

He nodded and reached out to grab my hook tightly in his hand. I turned back toward Emma and she responded by tightening her arm around my elbow.

Giving them both a quick smile, I focused my magic and gave a jerk of my head enveloping us in a puff of red smoke.

When we landed, we were in my large foyer next to the table I had placed there. Henry let go of my hook and started looking around at the stain glass around the room.

"This is where you live?" he asked in an awe filled voice.

I chucked, Emma giving a small giggle next to me before I cleared my throat to answer.

"Yes it is. After I obtained my Dark One powers, I created this castle for me to live in. Right next to the ocean. I enjoy looking out the window every morning and seeing the _Jolly Roger_ right down there."

I felt Emma thumb's rub against the side of my hand in a soothing motion and I turned to look at her. She wore a soft and happy smile, her eyes shining at me. Glancing at Henry and noticing he was distracted by my stained glass, I leaned in and quickly pecked her lips before pulling my face away. I tugged her closer before letting go of her hand and wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pulling her even closer to my side.

"Shall we head down to the _Jolly Roger?_ " I spoke up, turning to nuzzle Emma's temple.

Henry spun to nod eagerly at my question. He raced back over to where we were standing and once he was next to us, I turned and led us out of the side door.

Henry peered around my shoulder and I knew when he spotted my ship because he was pushing around Emma and I to run down the stairs to the docks.

Emma chuckled and we followed at a more leisurely pace, my arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

"He seems to be excited for this," I commented with a large grin.

"Weren't you excited the first time you sailed on a ship?" she countered, tapping my side with her hand.

"Well, of course I was," I chuckled, clearing my throat briefly, "I was told legends of the sea my whole life and knew that one day I would spend a lifetime upon a ship."

She giggled again and bumped me with her shoulder. I chuckled and we continued down the stair case in silence.

"Have you thought of somewhere you would like to go on the _Jolly Roger_ today?" I finally asked her as we reached the long dock harboring my ship.

She shook her head, reaching up to brush some hair behind her ear as she turned to look up at me.

"Not really. I'm just excited to sail again. I don't really care where we go."

I rolled my eyes at her answer, ignoring her satisfied giggle, and led her up the gangplank. We stopped at the very top to watch Henry who was already on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ , running back and forth and taking in everything he saw with an excited expression on his face.

"This is _so_ cool!" he exclaimed in an awe filled voice.

Emma and I both laughed and I turned around to use magic, untying the ropes from the dock. She walked ahead of me and up the stairs to stand at the helm, her eyes still watching Henry with amusement. Once the ropes were knotted on the deck, I pulled the gangplank in and walked up toward the helm, seeing Emma turn my direction.

She smiled at me from her spot next to the wheel and I kept her gaze while I slowly walked to her. She turned around and leaned against the railing while I took my place at the wheel, grabbing it tightly and turning her toward open water.

"What is it, love?" I asked her in a soft voice.

She shook her head but he hand reached out to touch the curve of my hook softly. Moving quickly, I looped my hook around her wrist and tugged her closer until she was standing with me in front of the wheel.

"Talk to me, Emma," I spoke in a soothing voice.

Her face buried itself into my neck, her lips brushing my flesh feather-light, as her hands wrapped themselves around my waist under my long coat.

"Just glad to be away from there . . . and here with you . . ." her words were muffled against my skin but I heard them nonetheless.

Smiling I turned and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head, nuzzling the soft skin behind her ear. She nestled herself closer to my chest and we stood there in silence, listening to the waves hit the side of the _Jolly_.

"So where are we heading to?!" we heard Henry's excited voice say as he raced up the stairs to stand next to us.

Emma pulled away from my chest to look at her son briefly before she turned her gaze to me. I raised an eyebrow at her but she just grinned at me instead of answering my unspoken question.

Sighing, I placed my hand on the wheel while leaving my hooked arm around Emma's waist and turned to face a waiting Henry. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Well, earlier your mother and I spoke of seeing the unicorns run along the beach of Avalon. If that idea sounds appealing to you both, perhaps we will make our way that direction."

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Emma answered, laying her head on my shoulder and leaning over to look at her son who seemed just as eager.

He nodded his head enthusiastically and I turned the ship to face the correct direction, letting the wind push the sails and glide us across the water.

"Very well. The beaches of Avalon it is."

The _Jolly Roger_ moved quickly and quietly over the water, the wind rushing past us and ruffling our hair. Henry rushed to the bow of the ship to look over the edge, watching the ship cut through the water swiftly.

I turned to look at Emma who had walked to the left side of the helm, leaning her upper body off the ledge. There was a soft smile on her face as she stared out along the ocean. I gazed at her lovingly before I turned to face straight, adjusting our course once again so we were heading more in the direction of Camelot and the beaches of Avalon.

"Are we going to sail all the way to Camelot or are you going to transport us using magic?" Henry's voice asked excitedly as he came back up to the helm to stand right next to me.

"What would Your Highness like to do?" I asked him, stepping away from the wheel to turn toward him.

"Well, how long would it take to get there if we sailed?" Henry asked, tipping his head.

I noticed Emma approaching from behind him but kept my eyes on the going prince, thinking about his question.

Looking up at the sun to measure the time of the day, I pursed my lips trying to think of the time it would take to sail across the oceans to Camelot. I felt two arms wrap themselves around my left arm, Emma's chin coming to rest on my shoulder while she watched me think.

"If we sail there, it will probably take us half the afternoon. We'll get there around dusk which is about the time the unicorns enjoy running across the beach. In order to ensure that you are both home in time for dinner, I will magic the ship back to her moor and us to your castle."

I turned my head slightly and winked playfully at Emma before speaking again, "I would hate for the Queen and King to be angry with me because I didn't return you back in time."

Emma giggled against me, pressing a soft kiss to the hidden part of my shoulder, before she walked behind me and placed both hands on the wheel. She gave the wheel a slight turn, changing the direction we were currently going.

"I think we should do that," Henry chimed in, drawing my attention back to him, "sail to the beaches then magic home. That seems to be the best course of action."

I gave him a flourish of a bow, complete with playful grin, before turning to Emma at the wheel. Reaching my hand out, I gave the wheel a small tilt to the left to adjust our course before pulling my hand back and letting her sail.

She turned to give me a small smile before turning back to the wheel and making sure we stayed on the right course.

I turned back to Henry and gestured to the main deck with my hand, "How would you like some lessons in pirating?"

A large smile came over his face and he quickly ran down the steps to wait for me on the main deck. Emma let out a giggle the same time I let out a chuckle at his exuberance as and I leaned my torso toward her.

"Just stay on this course for now. I'll let you know when an adjustment needs to be made," I told her in a soft voice, accompanying it with a smile.

"Aye, Aye Captain," she told me in a cheeky voice, flashing me a playful grin.

I rolled my eyes at her antics leaning forward to kiss her cheek, my hand resting on her lower back before I pulled away and followed Henry down the stairs to show him how to be a proper pirate.

The hours seem to fly by as I showed Henry how to properly manage a ship. We started with the basics, his mother's natural learning ability threaded into his bones as he quickly picked up the duties and responsibilities of minding a ship and her needs.

I occasionally gave direction to Emma who remained at the wheel, enjoying her job of navigating us to the beaches. She watched the two of us with a large smile and a twinkle in her eye as we moved from one end of the ship to the other.

As the sun got lower in the sky, I joined Emma at the helm and stood next to her as the _Jolly Roger_ got closer to the beaches.

"Almost there, love," I told her, reaching out to place my hand on top of hers to turn the wheel a little bit, "just around this island and we should be able to see the beaches of Avalon."

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the open ocean in front of us. I kept my hand resting lightly on top of hers, our fingers tangling between the large spokes.

"If I haven't said it before, thank you for being so good with Henry," Emma spoke softly, leaning back against my chest.

"There's no reason to thank me for that Emma," I told her, leaning down to rest my lips against her shoulder, "Henry is a remarkable boy and you should be very proud of him."

I lifted my head and she turned her head and gave me a smile, leaning forward to gently kiss my cheek. When she pulled away and turned back to focus on the ocean, I leaned forward and nuzzled her ear.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

Her body rested further back on my chest in a relaxed sag, her head turning to brush her nose against my neck. Then with the gentlest touch, her lips pressed against the side of my neck.

"I love you too," she whispered against my skin.

We stood there in silence, the ship slowly coasting around the island until the bright beaches of Avalon came into view.

"There it is!" Henry yelled, running from the bow of the ship, up the stairs until he was standing next to the ledge.

Emma brushed another kiss against my neck before she pulled away to go stand next to Henry. I grabbed the wheel and adjusted out course to move us closer to the beach – as close as we could get in the large vessel.

"Look at the forest line," I told them as I walked away from the wheel to stand next to Emma, "that's where they usually emerge and then they will run the entire length of the beach."

We all stood there and watched the forest line closely while we waited for the unicorns to show themselves. Emma leaned her shoulder against mine and I reflectively wrapped my arm around her shoulders. We waited for a few more minutes before the brush the very far left parted and a majestic unicorn walked out.

Both Emma and Henry sucked in a breath as they watched unicorn after unicorn emerge from the dark underbrush until there was a large herd of easily fifty standing along the shore. Their white coats glittered silver under the lowering sunlight.

"They're . . . they're beautiful," Emma commented in an awe filled voice, leaning further over the ledge.

"Yes, they are."

"There's so many of them," Henry followed up, his voice taking on the same awe filled tone his mother has.

"This herd holds the largest record with the most horses, in all the realms. There were a total of fifty unicorns last time someone came to record their progress."

A large stallion in front of the rest reared back on his hind legs, a loud whinny leaving his mouth before the herd started running down the long beach. There were foals hidden between the large bodies of the adults but if you looked closely you could see them.

We all stood in silence, watching the unicorns run down the long beach until they disappeared around a corner and into a different part of the forest.

"That was . . . " Emma couldn't seem to find the words, her eyes gleaming with a plethora of emotions as she continued staring at the spot they disappeared.

"Magical?" I offered the word.

She turned to look at me, her lips parted in surprise until a smile spread across her face.

"That's it. Magical."

I gave her an understanding smile before leaning back to address Henry.

"What did you think, Henry?" I asked him, noticing he was mirroring his mother's position and still staring at the spot they disappeared at.

When he finally looked at me, his eyes were wide with amazement and they were sparking with unshed emotion.

"That was incredible," he started off by saying in a breathless voice, "what an amazing thing to watch. You and mom are right, it was magical."

I smiled widely and clapped him on the shoulder, squeezing right before letting go. I looked up to the sky and noticed the sun was approaching sunset.

"I should get you two home," I said resting the side of my hook on Emma's lower back and used my touch on both royals to urge them down to the main deck, "I promised the Queen you would be home in time for dinner."

Once we were in the middle of the main deck, I kept my hand on Henry's shoulder and wrapped my left arm more around Emma's waist. Her right arm reached across her chest and gripped my forearm, furthering our physical connection.

With a nod of my head the entire ship was surrounded in red smoke and we were transported to the dock below my castle. As soon as the ship settled, I lifted my hand snapping my fingers to tie the large ropes to the dock. Without waiting for it to finish I settled my hand back down on Henry's shoulder and nodded my head again to transport is into the main entrance of their castle.

Our feet settled on the carpeted floor of the castle's foyer and we separated from our close embrace. Both royals took a step back from me but Emma kept her arm tangled with mine while Henry stretched his arms above his head.

"That was incredible!" Henry stated loudly as we started making our way to the dining room, "the most fun I've had in years."

He started to walk faster toward the dining room but Emma cleared her throat loudly and stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you say, Henry?" her voice rang out in authority.

He spun around and sprinted back to me to give me a wide smile.

"Thank you very much for today, Killian. I had a lot of fun."

I returned his smile and bowed my head in his direction.

"It was a pleasure, Henry."

With one more smile he spun around and made his way quickly to the dining room.

Emma and I followed at a more leisure pace until she turned her head toward me slightly.

"Will you join us for dinner, Captain?" she asked.

My smile softened and a bowed my head to her.

"If her Highness demands," I replied in a slightly teasing voice.

She rolled her eyes at me and bumped her shoulder against mine.

"If that's what it takes," she muttered under her breath.

I chuckled and leaned down to brush a kiss against the side of her head.

She sagged against my side – making me smirk which she elbowed away – and we walked a little faster to make it to the dining room in time.

We walked through the door to see the remaining royals standing next to the large table, staring at us expectantly.

"Emma," Queen Snow breathed in relief at seeing her daughter safe and sound.

Emma broke away from my arm to walk forward and hug her mother tightly.

"Sorry to worry you," she reassured her mother but I could hear the large smile in her voice when she continued, "I don't know if Henry told you what we did. . ."

They pulled away and Queen Snow shook her head, replying, "Not yet. We thought you both could tell us over dinner."

Emma quickly turned her head, seeing me still standing near the doorway. I shot her a small smile, my head naturally tipping to the side. Her head turned back toward her mother quickly and her voice became determined.

"I hope it's okay that I invited Killian for dinner," she spoke and I could feel the anxiety running through her body.

Both Queen Snow and King David looked at me simultaneously but they both wore accepting smiles and gentle eyes.

"Of course," King David spoke first, waving me forward to join them.

I took confident steps toward the group of royals to stand behind Emma.

"We are going to have one of Emma's favorite tonight," Queen Snow told me, her hand waving to gesture us to sit down around the table.

I moved forward to pull Emma's chair out smiling broadly as she approached me. She sat down and I pushed the chair in, my eyes darting to Henry and Queen Snow already seated on the other side. I moved to the seat beside Emma and sat down.

"So," Queen Snow started off, folding her hands on her lap, "tell us what you did today."

Emma looked at Henry approvingly and nodded her head.

Immediately Henry launched into retelling our adventure starting when we transported from the front of _this_ castle and appeared inside the main hall of _my_ castle, then how we went down to the docks and boarded the _Jolly Roger_. His voice got more excited when he retold learning how to sail such a magnificent ship and how he was a pirate in the making.

Both King David and Queen Snow's eyes darted to me to give an amused smirk before turning their attention back to their grandson, listening to him retell approaching the beaches of Avalon and waiting for the unicorns to emerge from the forest.

"You went to see unicorns?" Queen Snow repeated in an awe-struck voice, her eyes bouncing between Henry, Emma and myself.

Both Henry and Emma nodded excitedly, and Henry then explained watching the herd of unicorns emerge from the forest line and run down the long sandy beaches until they disappeared.

"It was so amazing, Grandma. You should have been there."

The Queen smiled gently and brushed some fallen hair from the boy's face.

"Perhaps someday we will travel and watch the unicorns run ourselves."

King David turned his attention to me and asked, "Was this your idea to take them to the beaches to see the unicorns run?"

I nodded my head, replying, "Yes it was. When we were speaking earlier, I was telling Princess Emma all the beautiful things about Camelot and she was most interested in seeing the unicorns run along the beach."

The King turned his gentle gaze to his daughter, a hard crinkle in the corner of his eyes, but I could sense him pushing down the anger he felt before smiling broadly at her.

"I'm glad you had a good time today," he told her softly before turning and giving the same expression to his grandson, "I'm glad you both had a good time today." His eyes once again found mine and I gave him a small smile, "And thank you again for taking them out today."

"It was my pleasure," I told him, giving Emma another smile.

She returned my smile before reaching out and placing a gentle hand on my thigh. I reached my arm across my chest to rest my hand on top of hers, keeping our gazes locked. My fingers slipped between hers and I stroked the soft skin of her hand with my thumb. While Henry recounted our adventure – from the moment we landed back at my castle to the moment we landed back in his own castle – to his grandparents I continued to stare at Emma. She turned her attention back to her son so I took the uninterrupted time to examine her profile, from the point of her nose to the curve of her cheek down to the slope of her neck. I could see the chain of her swan necklace I gave her peeking from the top of her dress, the pendant nestled between the tempting flesh hidden from my gaze.

The tips of my ears burned in embarrassment and I distracted myself by taking a large drink from my goblet. I replaced my cup and tapped the edge to refill it quickly.

Emma turned and gave me a curious look, an eyebrow rising as she regarded the red spots on my face but she didn't speak. A knowing smile crossed her face as she turned away and picked up her glass to take a small drink.

The large doors swung open and several people filled the room; some of them placing plates filled with food in front of us and some refilling glasses till they were brimming at the top. My mouth watered at the sight of the juicy steak surrounded by fresh greens and steaming mash potatoes on the plate in front of me. The servants swept out of the room and we were left to our own devices.

Emma lifted her hand from my leg to begin cutting into her own steak, scooping up some mash potatoes to mix with the smaller pieces of meat that she put in her mouth.

I held the steak steady by piercing my hook through the middle of it and using the sharp knife to cut the entire thing into pieces. I dislodged my hook and cleaned the tip off on my napkin before picking up my fork and scooping bites into my mouth.

Dinner went by quietly, the King and Queen talking between themselves in hushed voices while Henry ate with enthusiasm finishing his dinner before any of us was close.

"Can I be excused?" Henry asked loudly, standing from the table to look at everyone.

Emma looked up from her plate, swallowing the bite she had just taken, before she answered, "Of course you can. Are you alright?"

His head bounced up and down while a large smile spread across his face. When he answered his mother, there was an elated tone to it that brought a smile to all our faces, "I feel great! I just wanted to write down today's events and what I learned about being a pirate before I forget it all."

Emma giggled and shot me a beaming smile before she looked back at her son, still waiting for permission to leave the room.

"Go ahead. We don't want you to forget anything that happened today."

His smile got bigger as he raced around the table to kiss his mother's cheek before he darted from the room, slamming the door behind him.

I let the chuckle I'd been holding back out and soon we were all laughing at Henry's abrupt departure. King David cleared his throat and turned to give me a gentle smile.

"You've made my grandson _very_ happy, and for that I thank you. It's nice to see him carefree and relaxed."

I bowed my head to the King, glancing quickly at Emma from the corner of my eye before giving the King a smile.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty. I've come to enjoy spending time with your daughter and grandson. They make my days a lot more interesting and I find myself looking forward to the next day I can spend with them."

"Sweet talker," I heard Emma murmur but there was a smile on her face when she looked at me. She polished off the food on her plate and replaced her hand on my thigh, rubbing circles with her thumb.

I quickly finished the rest of my dinner, swallowing down the last bite with a large gulp of rum. I reached down and threaded my fingers through Emma's, my thumb stroking the soft skin.

"I think your father and I will retire to the day room for a while," Queen Snow addressed Emma, standing simultaneously with the King, as she walked around the table sliding her arm through her husband's elbow.

When I stood and offered a hand down to Emma, I could feel the sensation of a kingdom summoning me.

 _'Damn,'_ I cursed in my mind helping Emma stand up.

"Apologies but I must take my leave," I announced, hating the sad look Emma turned to give me, "Queen Elsa is requesting my assistance."

Emma's eyes suddenly brightened, and she bit her bottom lip. I was suddenly curious and worried what she was thinking.

She turned around to face her parents and asked in a strong voice, "May I go with Killian to help Elsa?"

My eyes widened in surprise and the word 'no' sat on the tip of my tongue in response. I glanced at her parents to see the same expression on their faces, their eyes bouncing between Emma and I. Emma turned to gauge my reaction and I swallowed the immediate refusal that I was prepared to say.

"It could be very dangerous," I confessed to her, tightening the hold I had on her hand, "I never know what I'm going into or what I'll be facing when I appear in the kingdoms."

"But I also know that you won't let anything happen to me," Emma countered my concerns and turned back to her parents, "I think it would be a good magic lesson for me and I'd really like to see Elsa again. Please can I go with him?"


End file.
